


Supersonic

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon), Zoom (2006)
Genre: (like in Zoom), Bullying, Child Abandonment, D&CO, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Razmo & Rapido & Looping were from a strong team before, Revenge, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, They also were boosted on X-Ray, Young Team, but personal events, enfin un peu, grosses références quoi, inspiration très libre de Zoom, involuntary misgendering, school bullying, super heroes, they're learning to use their powers, vous êtes pas obligés de voir le film mais s'il vous plaît faites-le, zoom au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, l'équipe de super héros Alpha fut décimée par l'un de leurs propres membres, Mindless. Dix ans plus tard, une nouvelle équipe doit se former car un grand mal approche et que seuls de nouveaux héros peuvent arrêter ce mal, entraînés par les derniers super héros encore en vie, Supersonic et Cosmic.
Relationships: Kim & Lee & Jacky & Mégalo & Rowen, Kim & Looping, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rapido/Razmo, Razmo & Rapido, Razmo & Rapido & Looping & Kim
Kudos: 14





	1. La fin d'une équipe

Supersonic tournait tout autour de Mindless, tentant désespérément de lui donner le tournis ou d’au moins détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps pour l’ancien super héros puisse être arrêté et que tout le monde ne meure pas. Il avait déjà réussi à l’attirer loin des bâtiments principaux de la zone, juste là où il fallait pour que leur plan fonctionne. C’était horrible mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Il voulait juste sauver au moins une personne, c’était ça son travail, c’était pour ça qu’il se levait tous les matins, et il avait promis à la toute petite souris qu’il sauverait son grand frère et qu’elle pourrait le revoir, il ne pouvait pas rater. Malheureusement pour lui, Mindless comprit très vite ce qu’il voulait faire et arrêta de tenter de le regarder. Le super vilain se contenta de fermer les yeux et Supersonic tomba au sol en sentant son crâne être comme très lourd. Il roula un long moment à cause de la vitesse, jusqu’à se cogner contre un mur, le choc le fissurant, et resta inconscient. Quand Mindless lui adressa un coup d’œil, il remarqua Cosmic qui se tenait juste à côté, les larmes aux yeux derrière son masque. Il n’eut même pas le temps de cligner les yeux que le petit super héros avait décalé le corps meurtri de son allié et lui faisait face à nouveau, tremblant un peu. Ça le faisait bien rire, Cosmic n’avait jamais été doué pour le combat, son truc à lui c’était d’intervenir pour sauver la peau des autres quand c’était perdu. Ça allait être presque trop simple.

« Cos... Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas m’arrêter. »

Le petit super héros ne sembla pas réagir et il comprit qu’il portait un casque anti-son. _Le petit malin_ , il espérait que ça suffirait à l’arrêter. C’était stupide, même s’il ne pouvait pas infiltrer son esprit, il pouvait quand même le battre, il était un bien meilleur combattant que lui, il l’avait toujours été. Cosmic inspira brusquement en le voyant approcher et recula jusqu’au mur, tout près d’un panneau de contrôle, ce qui fit enfin comprendre à Mindless qu’il s’était fait avoir. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver une façon de s’échapper de ça. Il s’approcha lentement du rat, essayant de l’amadouer en se montrant fragile et prêt à s’excuser. Cosmic n’ignorait pas que s’il exécutait le plan, s’il appuyait sur le bouton, lui aussi perdrait ses pouvoirs dans le vortex. Et puis même sans ses pouvoirs, ce n’était pas comme si c’était le pauvre petit super héros ridicule qui lui faisait face qui allait le mettre à terre.

Ses pensées durent se refléter sur son visage car Cosmic recula encore vers le panneau et appuya de toutes ses forces, frappant violement le panneau. Mindless jura quand le vortex s’ouvrit mais n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Cosmic le bouscula de toutes ses forces et le poussa directement dans le vortex, réussissant à ne pas tomber lui aussi en s’écrasant sur le sol.

Cosmic regarda Mindless être aspiré dans le vortex et disparaître complètement, peinant lui-même à ne pas être emporté, s’agrippant au sol pour avancer à même le sol, jusqu’au panneau de contrôle, rappuyant sur le bouton pour fermer le vortex. Le contre-coup fut tel qu’il serait retombé au sol s’il ne s’était pas accroché au panneau. Son corps tremblait complètement à la sensation grimpante de la perte de ses pouvoirs et de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il avait juste envoyé Mindless dans une autre dimension, tuant très probablement celui qui avait été auparavant son allié, son ami, son…

Cosmic n’en put très vite plus et tomba par terre une dernière fois, se laissant pleurer douloureusement. Il avait sauvé le monde mais il avait l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose d’horrible. Quand l’armée les retrouva, Supersonic était toujours sonné, à l’abri du portail du vortex et lui était en train de le détruire, afin d’être sûr que Mindless, aussi proches avaient-ils étaient à une époque, ne puisse revenir pour mettre fin à son plan horrible. Il avait déjà presque décimé toute son équipe et il avait dit qu’il compterait ne pas s’arrêter là mais Cosmic était un héros et une bonne personne, il n’arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête qu’il avait détruit une famille et qu’il n’aurait jamais rien pu faire d’autre que ça et maintenant il ne servait plus à rien. A ses yeux, tout ça n’avait été qu’un vaste échec.

Au bout de quelques temps, des mois qui lui parurent si longs qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir pris plusieurs années, on lui affirma que jamais Mindless ne pourrait s’échapper, qu’il était coincé à jamais dans le vortex et qu’il n’aurait jamais à s’inquiéter. L’un des vieux scientifiques qui avaient construit le vortex avait essayé de faire une blague en disant que tout ce qui pourrait annoncer et affirmer un potentiel retour de Mindless serait si lui-même retrouvait ses pouvoirs mais rassurant bien sur le fait que ça n’avait aucune chance d’arriver et que Mindless ne ferait plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Tout ça n’empêcha pas que très vite, Supersonic se retrouva comme dernier super héros encore en vie pour combattre les méchants et qu’il ne put le supporter longtemps, malgré sa passion pour être vu et admiré de tous, finissant tout simplement par craquer et rendre sa cape comme Cosmic l’avait fait bien avant, incapable de continuer.

-o-o-o-

Rapido sirotait son meilleur chocolat chaud rempli à ras-bord de chamallows, profitant de l’absence de clients pour parler avec Razmo. Enfin, pour être exact, il ne parlait pas avec lui, il monologuait sur tout ce qui lui passait derrière la tête et le petit rat l’écoutait silencieusement, subissant une autre de ses absences habituelles. Elles avaient commencé très peu de temps après qu’il eut raccroché le métier de super héros, ne pouvant plus l’exercer, les souvenirs de tous ses échecs lui revenant encore et encore inlassablement pour lui rappeler tout ce qu’il avait raté. Rapido avait tenté pendant des années de faire passer ça car ça l’agaçait que son pote ne lui donne pas toute son attention mais avait fini par simplement laisser tomber, se contentant d’enrouler son pote sous une couette épaisse et lui raconter toutes les anecdotes qu’il connaissait et qui le mettaient en valeur, en répétant certaines, en inventant d’autres. Razmo réagissait parfois mais il ne fallait pas trop s’attendre à quelque chose d’extravagant.

Après qu’il eut mis fin à sa propre carrière de super héros, Rapido avait pris son dernier pote sous le bras et l’avait emmené loin de toute la zone militaire, réussissant à lui faire enchainer les petits boulots avec lui pour s’en sortir et petit à petit ils avaient réussi à avoir suffisamment d’argent pour tenir une petite boutique de vente de matériel mécanique. Il était sûr que Razmo aurait voulu devenir mécanicien mais ses mains tremblaient trop souvent et il s’écroulait en larmes tous les jours pour des raisons stupides, Rapido ne se voyait pas le réconforter au-dessus d’un enjoliveur pas assez élégant ou d’une huile moteur de mauvaise qualité. Il n’avait pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises. C’était peut-être un peu égoïste car Razmo allait un peu mieux chaque jour mais lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à vraiment avancer. Il se demandait parfois si Razmo se sentirait mieux en récupérant ses pouvoirs et sauvant à nouveau le monde. Probablement pas, il savait qu’il se sentait mal à cause de Mindless et lui aussi en fait, surtout qu’il avait parfois l’impression de sentir le regard de sa petite sœur sur lui à chaque fois qu’il y réfléchissait. Ils avaient tous les deux ce sentiment horrible de culpabilité qui leur donnait mal au ventre.

« Bonjour, c’est ouvert ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se redressèrent du comptoir contre lequel ils s’étaient accoudés pour se reposer, reconnaissant la voix même si elle avait énormément changé depuis les années. Razmo sembla sortir complètement de sa torpeur immédiatement, ses réflexes reprenant immédiatement le dessus tandis que Rapido manqua de faire tomber sa tasse à cause de la surprise. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, comme à l’entraînement.

La petite souris de l’autre côté du comptoir sembla agacée par ça et retira ses lunettes de soleil pour leur montrer qu’elle roulait des yeux.

« C’est ça la vie que vous menez tous les deux ? Vous jouez les petits vendeurs comme si être des super héros ne vous avait pas donné une indemnité ?

-C’est qu’on aime se rendre utile. »

Et à ces mots, Razmo se pencha en avant par-dessus le comptoir pour tendre la main à la souris qui lui serra la main, semblant un peu plus calme déjà.

« Ça faisait longtemps Kim !

-Ouais, mais pas assez pour quelqu’un qui nous en veut mortellement.

-Pas mortellement, n’exagère pas.

-Dis-nous ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

Kim soupira et lâcha la main de Razmo pour la lever en l’air. A ce moment là alors, plusieurs soldats et autres hommes en costard entrèrent dans la boutique. Rapido aurait aimé pouvoir se barrer mais Razmo réagit directement comme le super héros entraîné comme un soldat qu’il était.

« Est-ce qu’il y a un danger ?

-Pas que je sache, mais le capitaine veut reformer une équipe de super héros et on va avoir besoin de vous deux.

-Non. »

Tout le monde regarda Rapido avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi réticent à l’idée de former une équipe de super héros lui-même.

« On a assez douillé, Raz et moi, avec vos conneries et on n’est plus aptes du tout. »

Il pointa Kim avec agacement.

« Et _toi_ , t’es parfaitement apte à gérer une équipe avec tes petits pouvoirs alors vous allez faire sans nous.

-Rapido, on a une part de responsabilité…

-C’est pas mon problème, qu’ils se débrouillent !

-Mais vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix en fait. »

Kim attrapa Rapido par le poignet et commença à serrer fort, plus fort, encore plus fort. L’ancien super héros grimaça, ne pouvant pas vraiment faire mieux que ça.

« Si l’équipe Alpha a été décimée, c’est votre faute, alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous veniez. Et je ferai personnellement attention à ce que vous le fassiez bien. »

Rapido l’avait connue quand elle portait encore des couches et quand elle avait été au plus bas à la mort de son frère, il n’avait pas peur d’elle. Il était sur le point de rétorquer puis il décida de changer d’avis. Clairement, ils étaient coincés et face à un ordre qui venait de bien plus haut qu’eux et Kim, la petite souris semblant elle-même plutôt tendue, le mieux étant encore d’accepter. Même lui n’était pas assez tête brûlée pour croire que si autant de gens étaient là pour les récupérer, il pourrait juste refuser. Puis, il trouverait bien une façon de leur faire regretter leur choix plus tard, à un moment ou un autre.

« Bien. Mais lâche mon poignet, j’en ai besoin pour des tas de choses hyper importantes. »

Kim tira la grimace et le lâcha. C’était une bonne chose, elle avait peut-être grandi avec des soldats mais elle était toujours capable d’un peu d’humanité, c’était déjà ça. Il se frotta le poignet, jetant un coup d’œil à Razmo qui repliait à toute vitesse la couverture qui le recouvrait pour se préparer à partir.

« Qui est-ce qu’on va entraîner, vous avez déjà choisi des gens ?

-Non, pas encore, ils sont allés rechercher les gens les plus bizarres, étranges, anormaux qu’ils pouvaient trouver afin de pouvoir faire des sélections.

-Ils ? »

La petite souris sembla encore plus agacée qu’à son arrivée, croisant les bras et grognant alors que les deux rats ricanaient, sachant très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ouais, je vais faire partie de la nouvelle équipe.

-On va _t’entrainer_?

-J’ai pas besoin de-

-Non, non ! »

Rapido lui donna une pichenette sur le front, commençant enfin à voir un bon côté à tout ça.

« Ne t’en fais pas ma petite, je vais prendre personnellement soin de t’apprendre le respect et l’esprit d’équipe ainsi que l’écoute de son chef. »

Il n’avait toujours aucune envie de retourner dans la Zone, mais au moins, il avait une bonne excuse pour emmerder la petite souris.

Razmo quant à lui, voyait un autre avantage au fait que lui et Rapido allaient s’occuper de la toute nouvelle équipe de super héros : il pouvait espérer que les mêmes erreurs ne seraient pas faites et que cette équipe s’en sortirait mieux qu’eux.


	2. Des anormaux au-delà de toute imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui donc pourra espérer devenir un super héros?

Razmo regarda la pile énorme de dossiers en se demandant comment ça allait être possible de faire un choix. Il n’était pas idiot, il se doutait que certains avaient menti en répondant à l’annonce « avez-vous une capacité spéciale », que ce soit pour eux ou quelqu’un qu’ils connaissaient, pour rigoler et faire comme s’ils avaient un truc particulier et que c’était hilarant, mais certains avaient vraiment quelque chose en eux et ça allait juste les mettre mal-à-l’aise.

Rapido attrapa quelques dossiers et les feuilleta à toute vitesse.

« Tout ça c’est qu’une vaste blague. Dix ans c’était pas assez long, tout le monde se souvient du fiasco qu’a été l’équipe Alpha.

-Ouais bah c’est pas moi qui choisit et on a déjà fait un sacré tri donc on ne peut pas nier qu’il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui se révèlent avoir des pouvoirs et autres bizarretés, ça va nous laisser le choix.

-Ça va surtout bien nous compliquer la tâche. »

Razmo soupira avec agacement devant tout le travail qui les attendait. Faire des choix, ce n’était pas son fort, loin de là, et il allait devoir subir à la fois Rapido qui allait choisir l’équipe à la gueule des gens et Kim à leur puissance brute très probablement. Il s’assit à leur petit bureau de fortune, installé dans une fausse salle de réunion loin des villes et surtout loin de la Zone, toujours interdite aux civils. Rapido s’installa à sa droite, avec tous les dossiers qu’il fouillait à la recherche d’une gueule qui lui plairait et Kim à sa gauche, en train de boire ce qu’il espérait ne pas être un café. La petite souris était trop jeune pour les cafés. Elle lui barra le passage au bureau, fit tomber un premier dossier devant lui et l’ouvrit pour qu’ils puissent tous voir qui allait passer. Etant donné la taille de la pile, Razmo se doutait qu’ils espéraient tous les trois qu’il n’y ait pas trop de menteurs dans le tas. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n’eurent pas cette chance. Un grand nombre des personnes qui étaient venues faisaient juste semblant ou pire croyaient avoir des pouvoirs et c’était ridicule et ça en devenait très agaçant. Ils étaient presque sur le point de tout arrêter quand un écureuil arriva, tout sourire, son bonnet jaune enfoncé sur son crâne.

« Salut ! »

Razmo jeta un coup d’œil à sa fiche. _Nom : Mégalo, pouvoir : gravité_. Il entendit Kim soupirer et Rapido grogner, prêt à lui dire de foutre le camp. Gravité, ça ne voulait rien dire, c’était encore un de ces blagueurs qui faisaient semblant d’avoir un pouvoir.

« Bonjour… Tu peux nous dire en quoi consiste ton pouvoir ?

-Bien sûr ! Je contrôle la gravité. »

 _Evidemment_ , c’était une vaste blague. Rapido frappa ses mains sur la table.

« Eh bah c’est super passionnant mais on a pas besoin d’un blagueur ici, tu peux y aller le bouffeur de noix !

-Non mais je contrôle vraiment la gravité.

-J’aimerais bien voir ça ! »

L’écureuil ferma les yeux, inspira fortement et commença à sautiller sur place. Rapido ricana moqueusement et se leva en déclarant avoir besoin d’un café pour « se remettre de cette performance incroyable » quand le grand gars se baissa brusquement, pliant ses genoux au maximum, puis sauta haut, très haut, vraiment haut, et retomba très, très, vraiment lentement. Razmo et Kim qui étaient restés assis se levèrent à toute vitesse pour voir ça, vraiment surpris. Razmo se surprit même à se sentir sérieusement enthousiaste et motivé en voyant ça. Il y avait réellement d’autres personnes comme eux, prêts à prendre la relève et à se battre pour sauver le monde.

Mégalo fit une pirouette sur lui-même avant de reposer les pieds au sol, faisant même une révérence et quitta ensuite la salle. Kim se précipita sur les tampons et frappa celui de validation sur la photo de l’écureuil. Ils se tournèrent très vite par Rapido qui semblait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu’il venait de voir. Il pointa la pile de dossiers restant du doigt.

« Hors de question que vous continuiez sans moi, je reviens dans une seconde. »

En fait, il lui en fallut quinze, il ne pouvait courir trop vite avec un café brulant en mains, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire que ce n’était pas rapide.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de menteurs mais ils tombèrent très vite sur une autre personne dotée de dons, une chauve-souris. _Nom : Jacky, pouvoir : télékinésie_. Il ne semblait pas très motivé à montrer ses pouvoirs, n’étant clairement pas venu ici de sa propre volonté.

« Bonjour ! »

Il ne répondit même pas à Razmo, semblant dérangé par la lumière ambiante malgré ses lunettes d’adaptation. Kim se leva, alla baisser la luminosité dans la pièce et revint au bureau, attrapant sa tasse en papier vide.

« Eh, tu peux le rattraper sans le toucher ? »

En fait, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et lui jeta la tasse dessus. La chauve-souris s’envola d’abord brusquement par réflexe pour l’éviter mais la tasse resta tout de même en l’air et bientôt après, d’autres objets sur le bureau tentèrent mollement de s’arracher à leur sol mais tout retomba brusquement et la chauve-souris atterrit au sol un peu lourdement, le souffle court. Clairement, il n’avait pas l’habitude du tout de se servir de ses pouvoirs et n’était pas doué pour ça. Quand il quitta la salle, Kim allait prendre le tampon de refus mais Razmo fut plus rapide et l’accepta dans l’équipe.

« Eh ! C’est mon équipe !

-Et c’est nous qui allons vous entraîner. Clairement, ce gars-là a le potentiel de devenir vraiment puissant et franchement, tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n’est pas pratique d’avoir un télékinésiste volant et qui voit dans le noir.

-Il peut pas voir de jour, c’est nul.

-Les lunettes de protection ne sont pas assez adaptées pour les types comme lui, c’est quelque chose qu’on peut changer très facilement en lui en fabriquant. Y’a bien toujours l’équipe de recherche dans la Zone, non ? J’ai quand même demandé à en faire partie. »

Kim sembla clairement agacée par sa décision arbitraire mais ne répondit pas, posant le deuxième dossier sur la pile de ceux qui étaient acceptés.

« Eh, vu que vous avez choisi les deux premiers, je peux choisir le dernier membre ? »

Rapido semblait avoir vraiment envie de choisir le dernier membre, ce qui était vraiment suspect, mais Razmo accepta quand même, trop gentil pour son propre bien. Le grand rat ricana, prêt à faire un choix purement pour les yeux.

Ils n’eurent personne de convainquant durant tout le reste des entretiens et ce jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que deux dossiers dans la pile. Ils grimacèrent, espérant vraiment qu’il y aurait un bon résultat dans l’un de ces dossiers car ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment faire des recherches à l’ancienne en fouillant la vie privée de chaque personne qui habitait leur fabuleux pays.

Un lapin entra, les cheveux tout de rose. Rapido bondit vers le tampon de validation mais Kim serra la main dessus juste à temps, avec tellement de force qu’ils l’entendirent tous craquer. Ça suffit à convaincre le grand rat d’attendre un peu plus avant de faire son choix. Razmo put enfin ouvrir le dossier. _Nom : Lee, pouvoir : guérison, empathie._ Il fronça les sourcils au deuxième pouvoir.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour !

-Je vois que tu es doué pour la guérison, c’est plutôt intéressant comme pouvoir-

-On te prend !

-Mais ! »

Il repoussa Rapido en lui jetant un regard noir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le lapin.

« Mais, je vois aussi « empathie » ? Et ça, ce n’est pas vraiment un pouvoir.

-En fait, si. Je peux ressentir et influencer les émotions des gens. »

Le lapin s’approcha lentement et tendit la main vers Kim.

« Je peux vous le montrer si vous voulez. »

Kim jeta un coup d’œil vers Razmo et Rapido puis accepta, n’ayant pas peur du tout du lapin. Elle se sentit immédiatement heureuse, comme elle ne l’avait pas été depuis un très long moment et elle arracha sa main, reprenant enfin le contrôle de ses sentiments, se débarrassant du sourire doux qui avait traversé son visage un peu plus tôt.

« Ok. C’est convaincant. Tu peux y aller.

-Est-ce qu’on va me dire pourquoi vous vouliez savoir ça ?

-Si on t’a trouvé suffisamment bien ouais peut-être. »

Le lapin fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu, puis sortit de la pièce. Rapido frappa sur la table d’une main avec impatience, tendant l’autre vers la souris qui finit par lâcher le tampon. Il appuya tellement fort sur la photo avec que tout ce qui pouvait permettre de bien voir que le lapin était pris était la couleur verte. Razmo récupéra les dossiers acceptés et les glissa sous son bras, enthousiaste.

« Bien ! On a une bonne équipe ! Quatre membres avec toi, Kim, c’est parfait, pas plus pas moins, tout est parfait, on peut y aller. »

Rapido et Kim hochèrent la tête, d’accord avec lui et ils se levèrent tous les trois.

« Excusez-moi. »

Ils sursautèrent tous et Rapido poussa un cri, tentant de se cacher derrière Razmo.

Un rat venait d’apparaître dans la pièce, ses mains devant lui, se balançant légèrement d’avant en arrière.

« Euh… Vous ne m’avez pas fait passer pour l’entretien. »

Ils le regardèrent tous sans comprendre d’où il était venu mais Rapido décida qu’il n’avait pas envie de le savoir.

« Non, on a tout ce qu’on voulait, vous pouvez repartir, bonne journée !

-Mais-

-J’ai dit non !

-Oh, d’accord. Désolé, bonne journée. »

Et le rat s’éloigna pour ressortir par la porte.

« Eh stop ! »

Il s’arrêta et se retourna, un peu inquiet d’avoir fait une bêtise. Kim attrapa le dernier dossier et l’ouvrit.

« Toi c’est Rowen, c’est ça ?

-Oui.

-Y’a marqué « téléportation », c’est comme ça que t’es entré ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux pas parler plus fort ? »

Rowen secoua vivement la tête, inquiet. Il cachait quelque chose et Kim s’en fichait, elle voulait juste en finir vite et bien.

« T’as rayé un autre truc dans la partie pouvoir, t’as autre chose à présenter ?

-Euh… non. Désolé. »

Kim attrapa un tampon et le pointa vers Rowen.

« Pourquoi t’es venu si c’est pour rayer ton autre pouvoir et abandonner si vite ?

-Votre collègue a dit que-

-On s’en fout de lui, il est stupide et a envie de se taper quelqu’un. Tu peux te téléporter loin ?

-Les lieux que j’ai déjà vus seulement.

-C’est déjà pas mal. »

Kim hocha la tête à la remarque de Razmo et tapota le dossier du bout du tampon.

« Ton autre pouvoir, tout de suite.

-Je… je peux crier fort. C’est vraiment pas utile.

-Mais c’est surprenant et nouveau. Tu peux y aller, t’es pris.

-Mais votre collègue-

-Je t’ai dit qu’on s’en fichait. On viendra te chercher, t’as intérêt à être prêt parce que si tu l’es pas, on te prendra quand même. »

Elle frappa le dossier du tampon de validation. Le rat prit la porte et au moment où celle-ci se referma, Rapido et Razmo fixèrent Kim avec incompréhension.

« Tu as changé d’avis sur l’un des autres dossiers ?

-Non, je les prends tous.

-Tu es sûre que-

-Oui. C’est mon équipe, j’en fais ce que je veux, on a besoin de quelqu’un qui peut se téléporter. Au moins, ça n’implique pas de faire de l’apnée. »

Razmo rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné, mais Kim s’en ficha complètement. Elle attrapa les dossiers qu’il avait sous le bras et les secoua à hauteur d’yeux.

« Bien, ça c’est l’avenir de notre monde. Avec moi.

-Wow, on est sauvés. »

Kim adressa un regard noir à Rapido.

« On en serait pas là si vous aviez fait votre travail correctement. J’espère vraiment que vous ferez pas de la merde cette fois. »

Et la souris quitta à son tour la pièce, claquant la porte suffisamment porte pour leur faire comprendre à quel point elle leur en voulait. Rapido leva les yeux au ciel et lança une mauvaise blague pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère mais Razmo ne l’écouta même pas, se sentant coupable. Rapido leva les yeux au ciel. Si tout le monde voulait leur reprochait ce qu’il s’était passé il y a si longtemps, c’était leur problème, pas le sien. Il n’allait pas laisser une ridicule petite souris vexée lui saper le moral, il était au-delà de tout ça.


	3. Héros du passé, oubliés d’aujourd’hui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les voilà arrivés à un drôle d'endroit

Mégalo n’avait pas la moindre idée du temps que lui et toutes les autres personnes choisies avaient passé dans la camionnette qui les emmenait dans un lieu qu’ils ne connaissaient pas du tout mais il était vraiment très enthousiaste parce que quelqu’un semblait enfin être intéressé par ses pouvoirs. Il avait un peu discuté avec les autres mais il était visiblement le seul à être réellement motivé par tout ça. Les autres semblaient plutôt être stressés par la situation et en même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur reprocher, ils avaient tous été récupérés sans avoir la possibilité de se préparer correctement et ils avaient à peine quelques vêtements et autres affaires pour eux.

Ils étaient restés dans la camionnette tellement de temps qu’ils s’étaient tous endormis au moins une fois à un moment donné. Heureusement pour eux, les conducteurs les avaient nourris, c’était déjà un peu mieux que ce qu’ils avaient fini par craindre au bout d’un moment. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils avaient attendu qu’ils furent tous surpris quand le véhicule s’arrêta pour de bon et que des rongeurs en uniformes leur ouvrir pour leur dire de sortir. La chaleur du lieu où ils se trouvaient était tellement forte qu’ils la sentirent au moment même où les portes furent ouvertes.

Ils étaient au milieu du désert.

Ce n’était pas franchement rassurant et ils se demandaient tous où ils étaient mais quand ils posèrent la question, personne ne leur répondit. On les guida jusqu’à une sorte de mini-dortoir avec une dizaine de chambres pas très grandes qui n’avaient même pas de portes. Mégalo pouvait sentir que les autres étaient beaucoup trop silencieux pour être positifs alors il essaya de l’être peur eux.

« Je prends le lit le plus au fond ! »

Il courut à toute vitesse et se glissa dans l’une dernières chambres du fond. Il jeta son sac sur le lit et ressortit la tête de sa minuscule chambre, la taille minimale, et regarda les autres qui n’avaient pas bougé.

« Bah alors, vous allez rester là ? »

Ils finirent par choisir des chambres également avec un peu de réticence et aucun d’entre eux ne fut à côté ou en face les uns des autres. Mégalo se sentait fatigué et un peu démotivé par le peu d’enthousiasme des autres mais il essaya quand même de réchauffer l’ambiance autant que possible.

« Eh ! Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? »

Le rat, Rowen, ne bougea pas de son lit mais prit la peine de glisser dessus jusqu’à rejoindre le bout pour le regarder. Le lapin, Lee, et la chauve-souris, Jacky, prirent eux la peine d’atteindre l’ouverture de leurs chambres.

« Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est que c’est à cause de nos pouvoirs.

-Ils vont peut-être faire des expérimentations sur nous. »

Rowen sembla dire quelque chose mais il parlait trop bas, personne ne comprit. Lee fixa Jacky qui avait parlé d’expérimentations avec agacement.

« C’est pas drôle du tout.

-Je dis pas ça pour rigoler, c’est juste qu’il faut être un peu logique, on est des rebus de la société, certains plus que d’autres, et clairement, on est loin de tous, faut pas s’attendre à ce qu’on nous retrouve un jour. »

Ça ne mit pas particulièrement une meilleure ambiance à tout ça. Finalement, ils mirent fin à la conversation pour arranger leur peu d’affaires dans le tout petit espace qu’ils avaient pour eux. Tous chacun dans leur coin espéraient qu’on accepterait de leur amener leurs autres affaires mais ils avaient l’étrange impression que ce ne serait pas le cas, ce qui n’aidait pas vraiment à toute cette situation.

Mégalo n’eut pas le temps de trouver une autre idée pour améliorer l’ambiance que la porte de leur dortoir s’ouvrit, laissant place à la petite souris qui avait été là lors de leur entretien d’embauche un peu bizarre. Elle semblait réellement mal-à-l’aise, refusant clairement de mettre un pied dans le dortoir et évitant clairement l’une des chambres vides du regard.

« Je vois que vous êtes installés. C’est cool. »

Elle tendit un sac qui avait l’air un peu lourd et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Tenez. C’est- ce sont vos uniformes. Y’a vos tailles, ne vous en faites pas, alors mettez ça le plus rapidement possible et suivez-moi, qu’on vous explique pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Quoi, on doit se changer alors qu’on n’a pas de portes pour se cacher ni rien ? »

La petite souris soupira comme si elle comprenait l’agacement de Lee mais ne pouvait rien y faire, ce qui leur semblait impensable étant donné que c’était elle qui les avait embauchés.

« Vous pouvez toujours… Je ne sais pas, tous vous tourner le dos, ou aller dans la salle de bain à tour de rôle, j’en sais rien, faites comme vous voulez. »

Lee avança jusqu’au sac, récupéra l’uniforme qui portait son nom, jeta un regard vexé à la souris et s’enferma dans la salle de bain tout au fond du dortoir. Les autres avancèrent à leur tour, pas plus motivés.

Mégalo observa le petit rongeur attentivement jusqu’à l’agacer.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas savoir la raison pour laquelle on est là tout de suite ?

-On va subir des expérimentations ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas tant que j’aurais mon mot à dire là-dessus, non.

-Wow. Tellement rassurant, merci. »

Jacky alla dans sa chambre et attendit que Lee sorte pour se changer. Rowen avait profité du manque d’attention de tout le monde pour faire ça tranquillement sans être vu. Mégalo insista.

« C’est qu’on aimerait bien un peu comprendre vous voyez ? On a fait un très long trajet, on est au milieu de nulle part, y’a des rongeurs en uniforme militaire partout, c’est pas rassurant. On veut juste savoir si on va avoir des problèmes ou non. »

Lee sortit de la salle de bain, pestant, laissant sa place à la chauve-souris. La souris en eut vraiment marre des questions de Mégalo et pointa un doigt sur lui.

« Vous saurez quand ce sera le temps. Ici, personne n’aime trop les questions, habituez-vous-y.

-Wow, ça va être vraiment fun. »

Lee replia les manches de son uniforme, trop grandes pour lui, en même temps qu’il faisait sa remarque.

« Et on doit t’écouter pourquoi ? T’es une gamine.

-Je suis la cheffe.

-La cheffe, rien que ça ! Cheffe de quoi ?

-De cette équipe ! »

Jacky sortit à ce moment-là et sembla clairement hésiter à faire demi-tour en voyant à quel point tout le monde était tendu. Rowen sembla mal-à-l’aise.

« Je suis pas doué pour le travail de groupe…

-Tant pis pour toi, vous avez pas le choix, personne n’a le choix ! Maintenant, vous me suivez. »

Aucun d’entre eux ne semblaient motivés mais ils obéirent quand même, préférant clairement écouter la souris pour ne pas avoir d’ennuis. C’était toujours la meilleure solution à prendre.

Tous les couloirs étaient blancs et gris et immenses. Il y avait des scientifiques et des soldats partout et tout le monde les regardait bizarrement, c’était extrêmement déplaisant, tout particulièrement pour Jacky qui avait mal aux yeux parce que ses lunettes de protection n’étaient pas assez fortes pour les néons surpuissants des lieux. Il finit par s’accrocher à Lee pour pouvoir se repérer et le lapin se contenta de le laisser faire. Ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle de classe et la souris les fit tous s’asseoir avant de se poser elle aussi sur une chaise face à eux.

Rowen se sentit obligé de lever la main et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand tout le monde le fixa. La souris finit par avoir pitié de lui.

« Quoi ?

-Est-ce qu’on va finir par savoir pourquoi on est là ?

-Ouais. Ouais bien sûr. »

La souris se releva et inspira fortement.

« Déjà, je m’appelle Kim, il faudra bien que vous l’appreniez un jour, autant le faire maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu’un ici est familier avec le concept de super héros ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête comme si c’était une évidence.

« Bien ! Alors, il y a une dizaine d’années, il y avait une équipe de super héros, à peu près entre mon âge et le tien à toi là, qui a levé la main. »

Rowen glissa encore plus sur sa chaise comme pour disparaître sous son bureau, rouge de honte.

« Tu veux dire quand t’étais un bébé ? »

Kim n’adressa même pas un regard à Lee mais garda en tête l’envie de se venger pour plus tard.

« Cette équipe a été décimée. Presque entièrement. Il ne reste aujourd’hui plus que deux membres dont un qui a perdu entièrement ses pouvoirs pour tenter de sauver quelques miettes. Autant dire que ce fut un échec complet.

-Ouais, on sait tous ça, c’est dans les livres d’histoire carrément. Mindless a bien porté son nom. »

Kim serra ses mains ensemble si fort qu’il y eut un craquement. Elle ne s’était rien cassé, encore heureux, mais elle siffla douloureusement et secoua sa main endolorie. Ça avait beau faire dix ans qu’elle apprenait à ne pas trop utiliser sa super force, elle l’oubliait trop souvent et finissait par provoquer des accidents.

« Oui. Exactement. Aujourd’hui, nous allons refaire ça.

-Mourir ? »

Rowen avait posé la question avec beaucoup trop d’interrogation et d’inquiétude pour que ce soit une mauvaise blague et les autres semblèrent soudainement s’en inquiéter aussi.

« Non. Pas mourir, fonder une équipe de super héros, avec moi à votre tête.

-Pourquoi toi ? T’as quoi de spécial ?

-Elle est entraînée ça, c’est une machine de guerre. »

Tout le monde sursauta mais le temps qu’ils se retournent, Kim n’était déjà plus seule.

Rapido passa la main dans ses cheveux, fier de son entrée. Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise avant de tourner la tête vers Razmo qui entrait à son tour, clairement moins à l’aise.

Kim se sentait déjà moins seule à présent.

« Je vous présente les survivants de l’équipe Alpha, Supersonic et Cosmic. Des vrais super héros, les originels, comme dans les BD. Mais appelez-les Rapido et Razmo, ils méritent pas mieux pour avoir abandonné leur rôle.

-Trop cool ! »

Mégalo se redressa vivement et les pointa du doigt.

« Je savais que je vous connaissais ! C’est évident maintenant ! On va travailler avec vous ? »

Rapido éclata de rire, clairement moqueur.

« Ah ça non, ça risque pas. Mais on va vous préparer à devenir presque aussi cool que nous. Vous pourrez vous en vanter auprès de vos copains.

-Ils peuvent revenir chez eux ?

-Non. C’est ici chez eux maintenant. »

L’ambiance n’était pas très chaleureuse mais trois des petits nouveaux étaient un peu trop enthousiastes par la présence des anciens super héros pour y penser réellement pour le moment.

« Est-ce qu’on va avoir des noms ?

-Et des uniformes ?

-Ouais, si vous mourrez pas avant de devenir des super héros.

-Ils n’étaient pas quatre y’a encore une seconde ? »

Très rapidement, tout le monde comprit qui avait disparu en fixant la chaise vide sur laquelle Rowen était seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Comment est-ce que- ? »

Une alarme retentit avant que Lee ne puisse finir sa phrase et ils purent tous entendre des gens courir dans le couloir. Ça fit éclater de rire Rapido qui frappa le dos de Razmo avec force.

« Eh, c’est comme quand t’avais pas envie de faire partie de l’équipe à l’époque ! S’il croit qu’il va aller bien loin parce qu’il se téléporte, il se trompe lourdement. Vous êtes tous coincés ici, piégés, les petits pantins de l’armée, c’est pas parce que vous avez des pouvoirs comme sauter haut ou soulever une tasse en papier vide que vous allez pouvoir vous échapper, vous êtes fichus jusqu’à ce que vous soyez encore plus fichus.

-Rapido, c’est vraiment pas drôle. »

Les trois derniers nouveaux qui restaient furent silencieux un long moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, ou essayant de nier le problème autant que possible.

« Bien ! Commençons sans Rowen, il finira par comprendre qu’il n’a pas le choix.

-Est-ce qu’on va vraiment sauver le monde ?

-Oui bien sûr. Il n’y a eu personne pendant dix ans mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a aucun danger.

-Est-ce qu’on est seulement une équipe équilibrée ?

-On finira par le devenir à force de travailler tous ensemble.

-Rowen s’est déjà barré. »

Kim soupira, se retenant pour ne pas se fâcher parce que ça n’avançait vraiment pas assez vite mais Razmo fit un pas en avant pour prendre le relais.

« Vous voyez pas ça comme il faut. Rowen peut se téléporter et je pense qu’on a tous remarqué pour le peu de temps qu’on l’a vu qu’il est très vite stressé par à peu près tout. Ça semble évident qu’il ait pris l’habitude d’utiliser son pouvoir pour fuir quand il se sent trop stressé. Vous utilisez bien vos pouvoirs parfois sans faire vraiment attention, non ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux mais ça se voyait suffisamment qu’ils comprenaient bien ce que le petit rat voulait dire.

Razmo sourit, essayant de faire partager son enthousiasme.

« Vous en faites pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. On va vous apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs et à vous en servir correctement ensemble. On a plein de temps devant nous ensemble, ce n’est pas comme si on était menacé prochainement. »

Kim aurait pu répondre à ça mais décida de ne pas le faire, il ne valait mieux pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles tout de suite.


	4. Esprits solitaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première séance d'entraînement en solo

Lee se frotta les mains, essayant de se concentrer sur la faible chaleur qu’il produisait ainsi pour ne pas trop penser à son stress. Les anciens Supersonic et Cosmic allaient juger sa performance, il ne s’agissait plus juste de se la péter un peu pour un entretien d’embauche bizarre à la sortie d’une ville morte. Il souffla du nez, son pied tapant à toute vitesse sur le sol et attendit que les deux super héros lui donnent des consignes. Ou bien, ils attendaient peut-être qu’il fasse preuve d’initiative. Il ne savait pas s’il devait le faire, il n’était pas le chef d’équipe. Ça l’embêtait un peu d’écouter la petite souris, c’était une adolescente encore, elle était tout le temps en colère et peu patiente. Elle avait peut-être une bonne raison à cela mais en attendant, Lee aurait plutôt mis Jacky ou Mégalo en chef. Ils étaient les plus motivés et avaient des pouvoirs cools. Qui avait envie d’avoir une gamine fâchée à la force de Hulk pour chef ? Les gens craignent Hulk, tout le monde le savait, c’était clairement une mauvaise idée. Si Kim avait vécu dans ce camp aussi longtemps qu’elle le disait, est-ce que c’était une idée des militaires ? Des anciens super héros ? Ils n’avaient même pas de nom d’équipe, ce n’était pas très motivant.

Cosmic s’approcha de lui et s’annonçant et lui sourit. Il avait l’air fatigué et cassé. Ce n’était pas franchement rassurant, ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Est-ce que Lee allait finir dans le même état ?

« Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer, toi et moi.

-Supersonic n’est pas là ?

-Non, on a décidé que c’était moins risqué qu’il ne te tourne pas autour. Rapido n’est pas un mauvais gars mais… il y a certaines personnes qu’il préfère draguer plutôt qu’aider. J’en sais quelque chose. »

 _Oh._ Donc les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Il fallut encore un moment à Lee pour comprendre que Razmo venait de dire que Rapido cherchait à le draguer et il rougit, restant muet à cette nouvelle.

« Et si on commençait à t’entrainer, hein ?

-Euh ouais, bien sûr !

-Bien ! Alors, tu peux influencer les émotions des gens, c’est cool ! Comment tu fais ça ?

-Eh bien… Il faut que je sois suffisamment proche de la personne pour ressentir ce qu’elle ressent et à ce moment-là, il me suffit d’influencer. C’est plus simple de lui faire ressentir ce que je ressens.

-Est-ce qu’il y a des moments où tu partages un truc que tu veux pas partager ? »

Lee secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, je m’en sors vraiment bien là-dessus. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tant mieux ! C’est un excellent début.

-Vraiment ? pourtant je suis pas forcément très doué, je m’en sors juste un peu…

-Mais oui ! La première fois que je me suis servi de mes pouvoirs, j’avais le hoquet pour la toute première fois. Je l’ai plus eu du tout depuis que j’ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »

Il regarda dans le vide et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Il se reprit avant que Lee n’ait pu tenter de lui parler.

« Peu importe ! C’est bien, tu contrôles ton empathie, ça va faciliter ton entraînement et ainsi on va pouvoir avancer plus vite. Plus tôt tu seras prêt, plus tôt tu seras un vrai super héros.

-Avec un nom de super héros ? »

Razmo soupira puis rit un peu.

« Ouais, ça c’est clairement pas la priorité et crois-moi, c’est plutôt rare qu’on choisisse nous-même notre nom.

-Mais vous-

-C’est Looping qui m’a trouvé mon nom parce que j’étais incapable de m’en trouver un par moi-même.

-Qui est Looping ? »

Razmo perdit son sourire et fut tellement triste que Lee eut du mal à ne pas se sentir triste aussi. C’était étouffant, à un point que le lapin n’eut réellement pas d’autres choix que de s’écarter un peu. Razmo prit un petit moment avant de se remettre et sourit autant que possible, pâlement.

« Bien, vu que tu t’en sors pas trop mal sur l’empathie, bossons le côté soin, t’en dis quoi ?

-Euh… ouais, faisons ça. »

-o-o-o-

Kim tendit le poids énorme qu’elle tenait dans sa main à Jacky.

« Soulève ça. »

La chauve-souris se contenta de regarder le poids avant de souffler du nez.

« C’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je ne peux pas soulever quoi que ce soit d’aussi lourd.

-Alors ça va être notre objectif. »

La petite souris laissa tomber l’objet entre eux deux, fissurant le sol en béton sous leurs pieds. Jacky s’écarta vivement sous la surprise et la peur. Kim pointa des objets plus petits qui étaient posés en retrait.

« Quelle est ta limite en termes de poids et de nombre ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Si je me concentre bien, je peux soulever et diriger un gros livre. »

Kim hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Bien. Donc tu n’utilises pas énormément tes pouvoirs, ils fonctionnent surtout mieux au stress. J’imagine que ça doit pas aider d’avoir le soleil dans les yeux.

-Pas vraiment mais j’ai mes lunettes.

-Ouais, très pratiques, j’ai vu ça. Reste ici. »

Kim partit à tout vitesse, laissant Jacky seul dans la salle d’entraînement. La chauve-souris regarda partout autour. Il y avait tellement d’objets autour de lui, il n’était clairement pas sûr de réussir à soulever tout ça un jour, ou même seulement le gros poids que Kim lui avait apporté. Il se pencha pour essayer de voir à quel point il était lourd, pour apprendre qu’il pesait une bonne quinzaine de kilogrammes après avoir plissé des yeux et froncé les sourcils. Jacky resta muet de stupeur parce que la petite souris l’avait juste tenu du bout du bras. C’était tellement impressionnant, surtout qu’elle n’avait clairement montré aucune difficulté à le soulever.

Il fit la moue. Lui n’avait clairement pas ce niveau-là et il n’était clairement pas certain de pouvoir l’avoir un jour. Ce n’était pas vraiment réconfortant.

La souris revint tout aussi vite qu’elle était partie et lui tendit une paire de lunettes.

« Tiens, mets-les.

-Euh, j’ai déjà des-

-Fais le. »

Jacky comprit qu’il n’avait pas trop le choix et ferma ses yeux pour retirer ses lunettes. Il avait un peu de mal à enfiler les nouvelles alors Kim l’aida. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il resta muet de stupeur. Ses nouvelles lunettes, aussi énormes furent-elles, s’adaptaient _parfaitement_ à la luminosité éblouissante de la pièce – et encore, Kim avait éteint certains néons pour qu’il puisse à peu près voir.

« Merde ! Je- ! WOW, c’est du jaune ça ? »

Il tira sur ses manches jaune pâle avec surprise. Kim fronça les sourcils.

« T’as jamais vu de jaune avant ?

-Jamais aussi bien ! MERDE ! Je peux regarder les néons directement ?

-Evite quand même, il ne faudrait pas te brûler les yeux. On devrait commencer. »

Kim attira son attention et lui pointa la table sur laquelle était posée tous les objets.

« Tu crois que maintenant que t’es moins déconcentré par la lumière, tu pourrais soulever un de ces trucs, d’ici ? Histoire qu’on en sache un peu plus sur tout le travail qu’on va devoir faire sur toi.

-Et on ne va pas subir d’expérimentations ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi tu insistes autant là-dessus mais-

-Je me suis renseigné sur la première équipe. »

Kim lui jeta un regard noir mais c’était comme si elle avait peur aussi.

« Si vous faites vite et bien, tout ira bien.

-C’est quoi « vite et bien » ? »

Kim ne répondit pas. Jacky trouva ça agaçant mais il n’avait pas énormément de choix ou de liberté ici, il valait mieux laisser tomber.

Il regarda l’un des objets, une petite balle de tennis toute verte, et se concentra dessus. Il ne fallait pas juste qu’il la soulève un petit peu, il fallait qu’il impressionne la petite souris et lui montre de quoi il était capable.

La balle roula sur la table lentement d’abord, puis tomba, rebondit, et continua de rouler jusqu’à eux, passant entre les jambes de Kim. La souris haussa un sourcil en suivant la balle du regard.

« Bon, tu arrives à en avoir le contrôle longtemps mais la faire rouler n’est pas très-

-Une seconde. »

La balle commença à grimper sur le mur, de plus en plus haut, jusqu’à atteindre le plafond et bondir comme si elle était sur le sol. Jacky commençait de plus en plus à avoir du mal à contrôler la balle alors il décida d’en finir en projetant la balle au sol en un bruit violent, la laissant rebondir encore et encore.

Kim poussa une exclamation de surprise et de joie.

« C’est pas mal du tout ! Franchement, tu te débrouilles mieux que tu le crois !

-Cool… J’ai besoin d’une pause. »

Jacky se laissa tomber au sol et soupira fortement. Kim se pencha au-dessus de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi, c’est déjà trop pour toi ? »

Il se contenta de grogner de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Il s’était beaucoup trop concentré sur cette fichue balle, il méritait une petite pause. La petite souris leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. Repose-toi mais t’as pas intérêt à me faire le coup à chaque fois car ça va vraiment pas le faire. »

-o-o-o-

Rapido avait regardé Mégalo sauter partout pendant un long moment, haut et lentement et enthousiaste, complètement agacé. Il aurait franchement préféré s’occuper du petit lapin rose que de l’écureuil mais Razmo et Kim avaient tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas. Il n’y avait même pas d’intérêt à l’entraînement parce que Mégalo contrôlait parfaitement son pouvoir – l’un des avantages à avoir un pouvoir qui ne représente aucun danger. Il avait très vite laissé tomber pour bouquiner un de ses magazines très importants.

Quand Mégalo atterrit juste devant lui, il sursauta, ne s’y étant pas attendu.

« Plutôt cool hein ?

-Ouais. Tu sais te débrouiller. Tu veux une médaille pour ça ?

-Non ! Je sais que je me débrouille ! Mais vous n’avez pas tout vu !

-Quoi, tu peux sauter encore plus haut ?

-Non- enfin oui mais c’est pas ça, regardez. »

Mégalo lui prit ses lunettes de soleil et avant que Rapido n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il les balança à travers la pièce. Le rat poussa un cri et se précipita pour les rattraper avant qu’elles ne touchent le sol mais ne put pas les rattraper. En fait, il ne put pas savoir où elles étaient tombées du tout et ça le perturba énormément. Il retourna vers Mégalo à toute vitesse et lui serra les épaules de toutes ses forces.

« Elles sont où ?! »

Mégalo se contenta de pointer en hauteur et quand il regarda, il vit ses lunettes tomber lentement, très lentement, comme si elles ne subissaient plus la même gravité.

L’écureuil se détacha de la poigne de l’ancien héros et sauta jusqu’aux lunettes pour les récupérer en plein vol et les mettre sur ses yeux, lui adressant des finger guns.

« Mince… la gravité. Tu peux manipuler la gravité sur d’autres choses.

-Ouais ! Pas sur des personnes vivantes, leur panique m’empêche de m’encrer à eux pour ça mais je le peux sur des objets. C’est beaucoup plus facile. C’est pas toujours facile hein, faut que je puisse suivre la trajectoire et tout ça mais honnêtement, c’est pas si compliqué maintenant que je me suis entraîné.

-Les gens comme toi sont énervants, vous êtes trop doués.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je suis pas tout jeune, pas comme Kim en tout cas, il m’a fallu des années pour m’entraîner et j’en ai cassé des trucs. Mais si vous pensez que je suis doué, c’est gentil, ça me fait plaisir. »

Mégalo atterrit sur le sol en toute délicatesse et retira les lunettes de sur son nez pour les tendre vers Rapido.

« Je savais pas que vous étiez myope ! »

Rapido récupéra les lunettes avec agacement.

« Je m’en fiche de ce que tu sais, t’es pas là pour ça. »

Il réfléchit un petit peu à ce que Mégalo venait de dire.

« T’as dit que t’étais pas doué sur les autres personnes ? Bah on va t’entraîner là-dessus.

-Mais-

-Non, pas de mais, on est pas là pour ça. Les super vilains apprendront tes faiblesses pour les utiliser contre toi, à toi de t’en débarrasser.

-Oh… C’est un argument logique ! Ok, faisons ça !

-Pas aujourd’hui. Il est tard et il est hors de question que tu me fasses flotter, j’aime pas assez les films d’horreur pour te laisser faire.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber et va manger des noix ou d’autres bêtises, j’ai d’autres choses à faire. »

Il le laissa donc en plan, partant à toute vitesse.

Mégalo resta quelques minutes dans la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, toujours un peu perdu.

-o-o-o-

Razmo salua le garde qui le laissa entrer dans la cellule toute blanche et protégée, faite tout spécialement pour empêcher quiconque d’utiliser ses pouvoirs. Rowen ne montra aucune réaction à son arrivée, toujours replié sur lui-même au fond de la petite pièce, à peine aussi grande qu’une cage d’ascenseur. La porte se referma derrière lui et il s’assit à côté du jeune rat.

« Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va…

-Tu te sens pas trop enfermé ?

-Je m’en fiche. »

Razmo hocha la tête, un peu gêné, puis se rappela ce qu’il avait dans ses poches et les fouilla. Il tendit des barres de céréales et une petite bouteille d’eau à l’autre rat.

« Tu as peut-être faim, non ? Ça va faire quelques heures que tu es là. »

Rowen sortit un petit peu sa tête d’entre ses bras et regarda la nourriture avant de tendre la main et de prendre ce qui lui était tendu. Il ne mangea pas tout de suite, tripotant la première barre dans tous les sens, lentement.

« Vous avez des grandes poches.

-Ah ! C’est ma salopette ouais, elle est faite pour ça. »

Rowen ouvrit très lentement la barre de céréales, très délicatement, et la renifla. Razmo lui aurait sûrement déjà dévoré la barre mais peut-être que le rat ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça.

« Tu sais, fuir ne servira à rien.

-Je sais… je m’étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas un super héros. J’ai pas ce qu’il faut pour ça. »

Rowen finit par manger la barre de céréales.

« Je suis pas comme vous tous. J’ai rien qui soit héroïque.

-Je crois pas que ce soit vrai ! À l’époque, moi non plus je me sentais pas prêt à être un héros et quand on m’a forcé à en devenir un, j’étais qu’un gamin, j’étais terrifié. Mais je me suis débrouillé pas trop mal je trouve, et aujourd’hui, je pense que tu peux en être un. »

Rowen ne semblait pas partager sa motivation. Razmo s’approcha un petit peu plus et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais quand l’autre rat le comprit, il baissa encore plus les yeux.

« Eh. T’as pas à t’en fais, tu as une équipe qui va t’aider à avancer, à devenir meilleur, à sauver des gens.

-Je vois pas comment je ne devrais pas m’en faire que la vie de millions de personnes repose sur mes épaules.

-Je comprends mais… t’as été choisi, maintenant, il faut faire en sorte que ce choix soit un bon choix, ok ? »

Rowen ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le vide pendant un long moment avant d’émettre un petit son douloureux.

« On me laisse pas trop le choix de toute façon.

-Pas vraiment, non… mais peut-être que travailler en équipe pourrait t’aider à être plus enthousiaste à l’idée de devenir un super héros !

-Parce que ça vous a si bien réussi. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Razmo qui resta silencieux mais il resta quand même avec Rowen jusqu’à ce que sa « punition » soit levée.


	5. Ce qui ne se dit pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim semble vraiment à cran, si seulement les autres pouvaient le comprendre.

Kim ne savait pas combien de chocolats chauds elle avait déjà bu jusqu’ici mais elle réussissait à rester éveillée grâce à ça et elle ne se sentait pas de dormir, il ne le fallait pas. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, elle pouvait voir l’heure qu’il était sur l’horloge murale.

L’écran devant elle continuait d’afficher l’échéance finale. Le temps passait si vite, trop vite, elle ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Le plus raisonnable était encore de dire exactement à la nouvelle équipe ce qui les attendait mais elle n’était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement qu’ils refuseraient de la suivre et la laisseraient toute seule. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de les motiver encore et encore plus à devenir des super héros avant d’avouer quoi que ce soit. Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendraient.

« Mademoiselle Kim, vous n’avez pas à être ici. »

Elle ne répondit pas au soldat un peu inquiet et continua à fixer l’écran. Il ne leur restait qu’un mois avant que Mindless ne refasse surface et son équipe n’était pas prête du tout à y faire face. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur reprocher, elle non plus n’était pas prête à revoir son grand frère après tout ce temps, alors elle continuait de regarder le temps défiler en lui annonçant le moment où son heure serait venue de faire face à ses peurs.

-o-o-o-

Lee poussa une complainte douloureuse en s’allongeant péniblement sur son lit. Il n’en pouvait plus des entraînements, deux semaines qu’ils étaient là et deux semaines qu’ils avaient passé à s’entraîner comme pas possible chacun de leur côté mais ils n’avaient pas encore pu commencer à bosser ensemble. C’était un problème d’après Kim mais elle-même disait qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts et ça la mettait dans un état horrible et pas très supportable.

Jacky toqua à l’un des murs de sa chambre.

« Eh, t’as vu Rowen ?

-Ouais, avec moi. »

Jacky hocha la tête et répéta le mensonge au soldat qui passait. Rowen n’essayait plus de fuir mais passait son temps à s’entraîner pour mieux se téléportait et ça stressait tous les soldats et scientifiques qui repéraient des apparitions involontaires et ne pouvaient pas l’arrêter. Il disait que c’était pour rattraper son retard mais il était déjà doué. En tout cas, ils mentaient comme ça Rowen finissait moins souvent en isolement.

« J’en peux plus, je comprends pas pourquoi j’ai autant d’entraînement physique.

-Il faut s’endurcir, les super héros se battent parfois à mains nues.

-On a Kim pour ça.

-Et si elle est déjà occupée ailleurs ?

-On va être cinq, je pense qu’on peut s’en sortir sans que j’aie à souffrir d’exercices physiques tous les jours. »

Jacky se moqua de lui en allant se coucher à son tour. Il n’était pas si tard mais ils seraient tous réveillés trop tôt, c’était mieux qu’ils grattent autant de possible du sommeil.

« J’ai trouvé un truc. »

Lee soupira, embêté qu’on l’empêche de dormir mais quitta son lit et regarda ce qu’avait trouvé Rowen qui n’avait visiblement pas trouvé nécessaire de rentrer sans faire de bruit. Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête en voyant le cadre photo.

Jacky et Mégalo sortirent à leur tour de leur chambre.

« Tu as trouvé ça où ?

-Dans une pièce bizarre et cachée. On aurait dit une chaufferie. »

Rowen tapota une tête.

« C’est Razmo.

-Quoi ? »

Ils se penchèrent quand même tous les trois sur la photo et ne dirent rien pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que l’enfant minuscule à la tignasse tellement grande qu’elle lui mangeait le visage était vraiment Razmo. Tous s’exclamèrent sur le fait qu’il était adorable sur la photo avant de regarder les autres visages sur la photo et de se rendre compte, comme Rowen l’avait fait avait d’arrive, qu’aucune des personnes de la photo ne sortait de l’adolescence. En fait, il y avait même un bébé sur la photo, tenu par un adolescent roux et en colère. D’ailleurs, tous les gamins semblaient être tristes, même ceux qui souriaient.

« C’était la première équipe je crois. La photo est vraiment vieille. »

C’était vraiment triste si c’était le cas. Mégalo prit la photo et souffla dessus pour faire s’envoler toute la poussière accumulée.

« Vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé ?

-L’un d’entre eux est passé du côté obscur. C’est ce que disent les livres d’histoire. »

Personne ne dit rien pendant un long moment, ayant tous soudainement peur de devenir mauvais eux aussi.

Ils furent tous incapables de trouver un sommeil acceptable cette nuit-là.

-o-o-o-

Rapido fixa tous les membres de la jeune équipe qui étaient avachis sur leurs tables, à moitié endormis… non, en fait, il était presque sûr d’entendre Jacky ronfler et rire dans son sommeil. Il grimaça. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de rester coincer ici avec des gamins qui n’en avaient rien à faire et qui n’écoutaient pas. Razmo et lui n’avaient pas la moindre idée d’où était Kim et le petit rat était parti la chercher mais en attendant lui il était coincé là avec tous ces paresseux.

Il soupira et décida de les laisser faire. Il n’avait pas envie d’être le mauvais prof ici et il n’avait pas envie de bosser non plus.

Quand Kim entra en claquant la porte, elle n’était clairement pas dans un meilleur état que le reste de son équipe. Elle avait des cernes énormes et elle se cogna contre l’un des bureaux, réveillant Lee qui se redressa vivement comme s’il ne dormait pas une seconde plus tôt. Kim frappa des mains de toutes ses forces et les autres firent de même.

« Allez debout ! Si vous dormez pas la nuit, c’est pas mon problème, apprenez à gérer votre sommeil vous-même ! »

Razmo marcha rapidement derrière Kim, clairement surpris de devoir se dépêcher. Kim rejoignit Rapido et le toisa avec agacement.

« Fais ton job, je suis pas allé te chercher pour que tu fasses n’importe quoi.

-C’est pas moi le soldat ici.

-La faute à qui. »

Elle frappa des mains avec force encore une fois et éleva la voix.

« Bien, vous avez l’air suffisamment en forme pour commencer à travailler en équipe alors faisons ça. »

Toute la petite équipe était vraiment fatiguée mais en écoutant Kim ils se redressèrent tous avec enthousiasme et curiosité, soudainement motivés.

« Bien, je vois que là vous êtes réveillés. Bougez vos fesses, on y va. »

Ils se mirent tous debout à toute vitesse mais déchantèrent très vite quand ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une étrange salle circulaire criblée de trous avec un gros bouton rouge au milieu, élevé sur un pilier. Le sol était coupé en trois cercles encadrant le pilier et on aurait dit que toute la pièce pouvait tourner sur elle-même.

La voix de Kim résonna dans un haut-parleur.

« Vous voyez cette salle ? C’est un petit bijou de technologie qui va tester à la fois vos réflexes et votre capacité à agir en équipe sans vous condamner à mort les uns les autres. »

Rowen émit un petit son étranglé et tout le monde put voir qu’il avait envie de quitter la pièce et se retenait parce qu’il était le seul à le pouvoir.

« Chaque trou de cette pièce va cracher une bille de peinture, donc vous allez pas vraiment mourir. Si vous voulez sortir d’ici, vous allez devoir appuyer sur le bouton au centre. Si je trouve votre travail d’équipe satisfaisant, vous pourrez sortir d’ici.

-Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

-Une partie de moi veut vous réconforter et vous dire que non. Mais oui, les billes vont extrêmement vite et ne vont pas vous épargner, elles n’ont pas de sentiments. »

Mégalo attrapa Rowen par le bras avant qu’il ne se téléporte hors de la pièce par instinct de survie et le sol commença à tourner, lentement.

« Pour commencer, je vais mettre la puissance à dix pourcents. Il est fortement recommandé que vous puissiez vous débrouiller à cent pourcents de vos capacités dans un mois. »

Dans la salle d’observation, Rapido et Razmo fixèrent tous les deux Kim en fronçant les sourcils. La demande de la souris était impossible à accomplir en aussi peu de temps. Ça voulait forcément dire que quelque chose n’allait pas. Razmo se pencha pour murmurer et ne pas être entendu des petits nouveaux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Rien.

-Arrête ça, on t’a limite élevée, c’est clairement un mensonge.

-Elevée ? »

Kim éteignit le micro et se tourna vers le petit rat avec une colère noire dans les yeux.

« Ce sont des soldats entraînés à mourir pour leur pays qui m’ont élevée, pas des lâches qui ont abandonné les leurs à la première difficulté.

-On pouvait pas t’emmener, ça faisait partie du contrat entre Looping et l’armée.

-Vous ne pouviez pas partir non plus, _techniquement_. Ne te plains pas de mes méthodes. »

Dans la pièce tournante, n’ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait plus haut, tout le monde était en train de subir les billes de peintures qui frappaient avec force. Lee avait tenté le premier d’arrêter la machine et avait glissé sur l’une des billes pas complètement éclatées, s’écrasant sur le sol de tout son long. Jacky avait tenté de s’envoler mais il était trop dérangé par les attaques pour réussir et Mégalo ne pouvait même pas penser à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur quelque chose qui allait aussi vite. Ça ne faisait que quelques secondes, à peine une minute, mais ils étaient déjà vraiment épuisés par la surprise et l’exercice, quand tout s’arrêta. Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir Rowen, agacé et les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur, le poing écrasant le bouton. Il leva la tête vers la vitre qui les séparait de la salle d’observation.

« C’était assez bien ? »

Le haut-parleur se ralluma.

« On va passer à vingt pourcents.

-On voudrait tous une pause je crois.

-Vos ennemis ne vous laisseront pas prendre une pause. Revenez à vos places et soyez plus dans un esprit d’équipe, ce n’était pas très flagrant. »

Rowen marmonna pas assez fort pour être parfaitement compris mais assez pour faire comprendre son agacement et se replaça, visiblement prêt à en découdre, ce qui motiva les autres à faire de même. Ils espéraient tous avoir une pause pour se remettre de leurs bleus naissants quand ils auraient réussi.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant cependant. Le premier niveau de difficulté avait déjà été assez difficiles pour eux, mais même Rowen eut du mal à atteindre de bouton en se téléportant et Kim déclara que s’ils voulaient réussir, ils devraient le faire sans ce pouvoir-là, seulement les attaques étaient deux fois plus rapides et qu’ils ne purent qu’être complètement battus. Ça dura un long moment, peut-être bien une ou deux heures, et ils furent complètement épuisés et blessés à la fin, abandonnant complètement. Quand Kim décida de les laisser tranquille, il leur fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir se relever. Leur retour à leur chambre fut lent et douloureux et ils se sentir vraiment tous blessés, à la fois physiquement et dans leur orgueil. Ils furent donc plus que froids à l’arrivée de Rapido dans leur dortoir.

« Salut les gosses ! J’espère que votre entraînement ne vous a pas coupé l’appétit car j’ai un truc pour vous. Enfin, c’est Razmo mais-

-Foutez-nous la paix. »

Le grand rat fut surpris de se faire interrompre par Jacky. Enfin, pas complètement, il comprenait leur frustration pour l’avoir vécue, mais quand même un peu. Il lâcha les sachets de beignets à la confiture et les observa attentivement. La salle de bain était en train d’être utilisée par Mégalo et Lee, Jacky et Rowen attendaient à côté, épuisés et le jugeant avec une espèce de crainte.

« Vous pouvez pas partir ?

-Ecoutez, je comprends ce que vous vivez, y’a dix ans encore, la machine ne fonctionnait qu’une fois sur deux donc on se faisait tirer dessus manuellement par des soldats.

-On s’en fout. On vient de commencer, vous nous en demandez trop.

-Trop ? Regardez la gueule de Rowen, c’est une marche de la fierté à lui tout seul tellement il s’est pris des billes de peintures pour vous. Les méthodes de Kim sont extrêmes mais elle n’a pas tort pour le coup. Ça fait mal à admettre pour moi aussi. »

Rowen passa sa manche sur son visage, tentant de se nettoyer le visage. Personne ne répondit à Rapido et le grand rat finit par en avoir marre.

« Bon, faites les bêtises que vous voulez mais dormez plus cette nuit, je doute que Kim soit plus sympa avec vous demain. »

Et il les abandonna tous là pour partir, n’ayant aucune envie de les supporter plus longtemps. Il avait déjà assez avec Razmo. Puis, il avait aussi à chercher ce qui inquiéter tant Kim pour qu’elle ait à ce point besoin que son équipe soit prête en un pauvre petit mois. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n’était pas rassurant dans toute cette affaire.


	6. Des questionnements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee a des pouvoirs un peu trop complexes pour que Kim puisse faire attention tout le temps, et est un peu trop curieux pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Kim réajusta sa casquette sur sa tête bien que celle-ci soit déjà bien ajustée et observa le ciel. Il faisait chaud et il n’y avait pas trop de vent, elle pouvait se permettre de sortir son équipe dehors pour un entrainement. Ils trouveraient le moyen de se plaindre du sable dans leurs chaussures mais ce n’était pas son problème. Ils apprendraient vite qu’avoir le choix n’était une possibilité pour personne. Elle regarda son équipe.

Ils étaient tous tendus et en colère… et couverts de bleus aussi. Elle se sentit coupable un moment, se disant qu’elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort finalement, mais se reprit rapidement, elle n’avait clairement pas le temps de se sentir coupable pour eux, ils devaient être prêts et elle n’avait pas le temps de faire dans le sentimentalisme.

« Vous êtes tous là, parfait. Aujourd’hui, pour le travail d’équipe, on va faire autre chose. Rowen et Lee ont un deuxième pouvoir qu’ils n’ont pas encore eu l’opportunité de travailler alors on va faire ça. On va commencer par Rowen. »

Le rat grimaça et secoua la tête. Il avait très bien compris ce qu’elle attendait de lui et il semblait vraiment avoir envie de foutre le camp. Il pouvait toujours essayer, les soldats lui avaient accroché un bracelet de repérage quand Kim avait demandé à les sortir, il ne pourrait pas s’échapper longtemps.

« Bien ! Je sais que vous m’en voulez alors on va rendre ça plus ludique pour vous. Celui qui réussira à faire crier Rowen suffisamment fort pour qu’on se rende compte qu’il utilise ses pouvoirs aura une récompense. Vous pourrez demander ce que vous voulez, dans la limite du raisonnable, et vous l’aurez.

-Mais ! C’est vraiment dangereux, je ne contrôle pas du tout mon pouvoir, je pourrais blesser quelqu’un et-

-Et c’est pour ça que Lee aussi va pouvoir s’entraîner avec son sort de guérison.

-Et si c’est Lee que je blesse ?

-Ne blesse pas Lee et tout ira bien. »

Bizarrement, ça ne rassura pas Rowen du tout mais il comprit qu’il n’avait pas trop le choix. Il refusa quand même de crier, se repliant sur lui-même. Lee, qui ne tenait pas plus que ça à être blessé ou à devoir soigner qui que ce soit qui se ferait blesser, tenta d’intervenir.

« Mais faire crier Rowen, ça impliquerait qu’on lui fasse mal, ou peur, ou qu’on le mette en colère. C’est pas un peu risqué de mettre l’un des nôtres en colère ?

-Rowen a peur de son pouvoir donc il ne s’est pas entraîné. Par logique, ça veut aussi dire qu’il n’a pas les moyens de faire vraiment mal. »

Rowen soupira, agacé, disparut. Kim fronça les sourcils mais abandonné immédiatement sans plus réfléchir, prête à passer à l’étape suivante alors que l’alarme retentissait dans l’enceinte du bâtiment, indiquant que tous les soldats cherchaient le rat quand il réapparut, un oreiller sous le bras. Il pointa un doigt vers la souris.

« En espérant que ce soit ce que tu voulais. Et après, si vous voulez, j’irai à l’isolement, ce sera ni la première ni la dernière fois. »

Il balança l’oreiller aussi fort que possible puis poussa un cri. Ça se voyait qu’il n’allait pas aussi fort qu’il le pouvait mais ce fut suffisamment puissant pour projeter l’oreiller encore plus loin, sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, faisant s’envoler le sable au sol. Quand il s’arrêta, toussant douloureusement, les autres membres de son équipe poussèrent des exclamations d’excitation et de joie et se jetèrent sur lui avec enthousiasme pour le féliciter, impressionnés. Rowen fut gêné mais il les laissa faire avant de se tourner vers Kim.

« J’ai bien le droit de demander ce que je veux, n’est-ce pas ?

-Dans la mesure du raisonnable. T’as crié, je peux pas le nier.

-Je veux qu’on bosse en équipe.

-C’est déjà le cas.

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu t’es jamais entraînée avec nous.

-C’est normal, je suis déjà entraînée, je n’ai pas le même niveau que vous du tout.

-Ouais donc j’imagine que tu devais avoir vraiment hâte de changer d’entraînement, non ? »

Kim sourit et ricana un peu avant de hocher la tête.

« Disons ça si tu veux. »

Elle ne remarqua pas qu’elle était tellement triste en réalité que Lee pouvait le sentir et se mit à s’inquiéter pour elle, se demandant ce qu’il se passait et ce que Kim ne disait pas.

-o-o-o-o-

Rapido tenta de s’approcher des gardes sans avoir l’air suspect mais au moment où il voulut entrer dans la salle de surveillance, ils lui barrèrent le passage.

« Ahah ! Les gars, vous êtes là, quelle surprise ! Euh, Raz et moi, on voudrait entrer, regarder un film et se poser un peu, vous voyez ? Un petit moment rien qu’à nous tant que les gosses sont dehors.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici Supersonic.

-Rapido suffit, je suis plus dans toute cette affaire. Allez les gars, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Désolé mais l’accès vous est interdit.

-Mais Kim a quel niveau d’accréditation pour avoir le droit et pas moi ? Et faites pas semblant, je l’ai vue entrer.

-Vous n’avez pas à le savoir.

-Allez, c’est juste pour un petit film, promis on fera pas de câlins.

-Nous ne pouvons toujours pas vous laisser passer.

-Bon ! Mais c’est vraiment pas cool, si vous nous retrouvez coincés ailleurs, ce sera votre faute. »

Et il s’éloigna, faisant semblant d’être agacé. Son équipe s’était moquée de lui un bon nombre de fois quand il avait dit que dans une autre vie il serait devenu acteur avec son talent mais là, c’était clairement évident qu’il en avait le talent.

Il rejoignit Razmo dans leur ancienne cachette, dans la chaufferie.

« Alors ?

-Ils m’ont pas laissé entrer, c’était évident, ils auraient été jaloux de savoir qu’on allait se peloter dans la salle qu’ils devaient surveiller. »

Razmo le fixa avec tellement de fatigue dans le regard que Rapido savait qu’il remettait en question toute leur relation et qu’il était très certainement en train de chercher mentalement n’importe quel meilleur partenaire que lui. Le petit rat décida d’ignorer ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Donc Kim nous cache vraiment quelque chose qui se passe dans cette pièce.

-Ouais, exactement et elle va savoir qu’on veut y entrer. Va falloir garder notre couverture et-

-Peu importe, faut qu’on trouve comment entrer sans se faire prendre.

-Rowen peut se téléporter.

-Il va refuser, même lui doit en avoir assez d’aller en isolement.

-Tu veux qu’on fasse quoi autrement, que j’essaie de les battre à la course, que Mégalo les envoie sur orbite ? Jacky peut toujours tenter de les balancer ailleurs mais ton petit chouchou est littéralement notre seul ticket d’entrée.

-Mon chouchou ? J’ai pas de chouchou. »

Rapido ricana, sachant très bien que c’était faux et que Razmo _avait vraiment_ un chouchou chez le rat de l’équipe mai il n’était pas jaloux, pas vraiment, il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul et l’unique chez son petit rat bleu à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l’être lui aussi était intéressé par d’autres personnes. Ce n’était pas très important.

« Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu pourrais lui proposer, un de ces quatre, quand vous serez que tous les deux, au cas où. Et puis si tu peux en profiter pour-

-T’es vraiment énervant ! »

Razmo s’éloigna de quelques pas, tapant du pied et grognant avec agacement avant de se calmer, un peu triste. Rapido n’avait peut-être pas les pouvoirs de Lee mais il connaissait assez son pote pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas le moral et que ça n’allait pas aller en s’améliorant durant les prochaines heures.

« Eh… Tu crois qu’on devrait leur dire ce qui nous est arrivé y’a dix ans ? Ce que notre équipe a vécu ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi. C’était notre problème, c’est pas le leur. J’ai pas envie qu’ils aient pitié de moi ou qu’ils aient peur qu’on leur fasse la même chose, Kim travaille assez dur pour leur épargner ça. J’ai pas envie de supporter des gamins en colère.

-Ouais, c’est pas par altruisme.

-Connais pas. Ma tronche en premier, les autres peuvent attendre. »

Il se demanda s’il avait merdé en voyant que Razmo était encore plus triste.

« Eh, t’en fais pas pour eux, ils s’en sortiront. Ouais ils sont pas aussi nombreux que nous ou charismatiques que moi mais ils ont Kim. Elle a vu l’état de la première équipe, elle pourra faire mieux. Enfin, on peut difficilement faire pire que Looping.

-C’est déplacé. Ça aurait pu être toi à sa place !

-Ouais et si ça avait été le cas, la gamine elle-même m’aurait tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. J’étais plus fort que lui, c’est tout. C’est presque dommage qu’il soit mort, je me serais moqué de lui, il mérite. »

Il n’était même pas convaincu lui-même de ce qu’il disait.

Il s’approcha de Razmo et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Eh, mon pote, oublie un peu tout ça, ça te donne une teinte déprimante, ça s’accorde pas à ma bonne humeur. Si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer cette bouille déprimée. »

Razmo sembla ne pas être encore trop perdu dans sa déprime pour lui adresser un regard agacé mais il avait prévu ça déjà.

« J’ai quand même parlé d’un film et toi et moi on devrait carrément se manger notre meilleur fromage en regardant l’épisode long de deux heures spécial salons de jardin du Castor Bricoleur.

-Oh, il est bien cet épisode !

-Ouais je sais, tu l’adores. Alors, on se fait ça ? Histoire que t’arrête de me faire cette sale moue ? »

Razmo hocha vivement la tête, donnant à Rapido sa victoire. Le grand rat savait _parfaitement_ comment rendre son copain heureux.

-o-o-o-

Lee retira ses chaussures et ce fut presque comique la quantité de sable qui en sortit. Il soupira et regarda le petit tas avec agacement, se disant qu’il aurait peut-être mieux fait de faire ça avant d’entrer dans sa chambre.

L’entraînement d’aujourd’hui s’était fait avec Kim et ça c’était plutôt bien passé, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire mais… Il n’avait juste pas pu ne pas remarquer que la petite souris n’était pas vraiment dans la meilleure des humeurs et il avait envie de savoir quoi pour aider. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme si la souris méritait, ils avaient tous pas mal souffert à cause d’elle, mais il avait quand même envie de l’aider. Vu qu’ils allaient devoir bosser ensemble, il fallait bien qu’ils puissent se faire confiance les uns les autres. Il continua à tapoter sa chaussure jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus de sable du tout mais son pied lui gratta quand même quand il la renfila. Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Tous les autres se reposaient un peu alors il en profita pour sortir de leur dortoir et essayer de chercher la souris. Il aurait bien aimé avoir les pouvoirs de Rowen ou Mégalo pour aller plus vite ou pouvoir voler comme Jacky (même s’ils n’avaient pas le droit de s’en servir hors des entraînements).

Il demanda à tous les soldats et scientifiques qu’il croisait s’ils avaient la moindre idée d’où était Kim mais tout le monde semblait l’ignorer. C’était soit ça soit ils lui mentaient parce que ça lui semblait tout de même sacrément bizarre que vraiment personne ne sache où elle est. Il commençait à perdre patience et courage quand il la surprit au détour d’un couloir. Il allait l’interpeller mais put sentir même malgré la distance la peur et l’épuisement qui émanaient d’elle alors qu’elle s’enfermait dans une pièce sans même adresser le moindre mot aux soldats devant la porte. Lee sentit que ce n’était clairement pas la meilleure idée d’essayer aller la voir, la porte n’était clairement pas gardée pour rien mais l’humeur de Kim était réellement inquiétante et il comptait bien tenter de voir de quoi cela retournait plus tard. Rowen avait plutôt raison quand il disait qu’ils devaient tous être une équipe et la souris allait devoir être honnête avec eux à un moment ou un autre.

« Hey, toi aussi tu espionnes la petite souris ? »

Lee sursauta et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, oreilles dressées hautes. Rapido ricana en le voyant faire.

« Si tu veux jouer aux petits espions, tu devrais être plus discret, je t’ai trouvé tout de suite et je suis pas un soldat super entrainé à protéger des secrets que t’es pas prêt à découvrir.

-Je- Des secrets ? Je voulais juste parler à Kim mais elle est trop rapide, je n’ai pas eu le temps. C’est quoi cette salle ?

-La salle de surveillance. Si y’a quelque chose de dangereux qui peut arriver, c’est ici qu’on en sera informé. Mais ça sert plus à mater des films qu’autre chose.

-Oh… Quels secrets ? Et pourquoi vous espionnez Kim ?

-Tutoie-moi, on est limite des intimes toi et moi. Et tu sauras pas, ça concerne que les membres de la première équipe.

-Donc… toi et Razmo.

-Exactement. »

Rapido s’approcha lentement de Lee et étrangement, ce n’était pas plus rassurant que s’il courait. Il attrapa le lapin par sa nuque et l’obligea à se rapprocher de lui encore plus, un peu trop près. Lee rougit et tenta instinctivement de résister, en vain.

« Tu sais, si tu veux tout savoir, tu devrais rentrer dans cette pièce.

-Je peux pas, y’a des gardes.

-Peut-être pas tout le temps. Et sinon, t’as une équipe. T’es pas le chef mais avoir un « chef » c’est pour le public, en vrai ça fonctionne jamais vraiment.

-C’était qui le chef dans ton équipe ? »

Rapido ne répondit pas et Lee pouvait sentir qu’il était triste, encore plus avec sa main sur sa nuque, ça le frappait par vagues. Il posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de l’ancien héro et essaya de lui transmettre une meilleure humeur. Ça sembla fonctionner parce qu’il lui sourit.

« Eh, déjà en train d’utiliser tes pouvoirs hors des zones de permission.

-C’est si grave que ça ?

-Moi j’m’en fiche, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux tant que tu restes du côté des gentils. »

Avec son autre main, il donna une pichenette sur le nez de Lee.

« Allez, retourne dans ta chambre avant que les gardes se mettent à jazzer, ce sont de vraies pipelettes, faudrait pas qu’ils parlent dans ton dos. Moi aussi je dois y aller de toute façon. »

Il la lâcha et partit si vite que Lee n’eut pas le temps de voir par où il était passé.

Le lapin jeta un dernier coup d’œil vers la porte qui le séparait de Kim. Le grand rat avait clairement essayé de le pousser à aller voir de lui-même ce qu’il se passait derrière la porte mais de toute façon, lui aussi voulait le savoir à présent. Si cette salle servait à prévenir des dangers, la souris devait avoir une bonne raison pour y aller.


	7. Tous les super héros n'ont pas de capes ou de collants en latex mais ceux-là auront un costume quand même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout semble enfin s'améliorer pour l'équipe, quelle chance!

Quand l’équipe arriva dans leur salle, ils fixèrent l’état avec curiosité. Toutes les chaises et tables étaient décalées sur les côtés et Kim les attendait à sa place habituelle, les bras croisés et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Bien, vous êtes là ! »

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous, choqués par la bonne humeur de la souris et se tournèrent vers Lee pour savoir si c’était sincère ou non mais savoir que ça l’était ne les rassurait pas particulièrement. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vue comme ça, ils ne savaient pas du tout qu’elle était la meilleure réaction à avoir.

« Aujourd’hui est un jour important. Vous avez prouvé que vous avez mérité une petite récompense. »

Kim tapa dans ses mains et des scientifiques entrèrent, armés de mètres et autres objets particuliers.

« Les scientifiques de la Zone vont prendre vos mesures et commencer à réfléchir à des costumes qui seront adaptés à vous et vos pouvoirs. »

Toute son équipe poussa des cris de joie et sauta sur place.

« Pour de vrai ?

-Je veux une cape ! Toute blanche qui vole bien derrière quand je prends la pose ! »

Kim soupira à la demande de Lee. La cape avait toujours et serait toujours une fausse bonne idée mais si ça lui faisait plaisir, il pouvait en avoir, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait se retrouver coincé à un plafond ou envolé dans les airs.

« Ouais… mais amovible alors.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi amovible, elle va tomber tout le temps !

-Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux. »

Tout le monde était vraiment excité et Kim les regarda tenter vainement de se retenir de ne pas trop remuer le temps que leurs mesures soient prises. Ça l’amusa un peu, leur bonne humeur était communicative.

« Ce seront d’abord des costumes de type prototype, pour tester ce qu’il vous faut, donc vous avez vraiment le temps de réfléchir à comment vous voulez que votre costume soit mais je déconseille que quiconque d’autre porte une cape. Tout ce qui implique une possibilité de se coincer en hauteur élimine forcément ça.

-Je comptais pas en demander une, je marcherais dessus et je tomberais. » commenta Rowen, très sérieux. « Mais j’aimerais bien avoir des grosses chaussures qui glissent un peu.

-Qui glissent ?

-Ouais. J’ai bien réfléchi et si j’ai des chaussures qui glissent pas du tout je pourrais facilement me tordre une cheville en me téléportant, ça m’arrive souvent.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu te plains jamais. »

Rowen se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Les scientifiques repartirent aussi vite qu’ils étaient apparus. Kim jugea qu’elle avait suffisamment laissé son équipe s’amuser.

« Bon, on va commencer hein, on n’a pas de temps à perdre et la salle aux billes de peinture a été remplie à nouveau. »

Son équipe se plaignit mais elle ne les écouta pas pour autant, remarquant à peine que les plaintes n’étaient pas aussi négatives qu’avant. Et ils furent contents de la voir bosser avec eux, c’était forcément que les choses allaient mieux et qu’ils allaient bosser de mieux en mieux et plus vite et bien. Elle s’inquiétait presque moins pour ce qui arriverait ensuite.

-o-o-o-

Rowen fixa le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de lui sans réussir à se concentrer assez, stressé par le regard de Razmo et des scientifiques sur lui. Il avait cru qu’il n’aurait plus ces exercices en solitaire en motivant Kim à s’entraîner avec eux mais il s’était clairement trompé et à présent, non seulement il devait reprendre les travaux seul en étant observé par les plus grands super héros que l’Histoire avait encore sous la main mais à présent également par les scientifiques qui vérifiaient son costume.

Quand il avait demandé des grosses bottes, il ne s’était pas non plus attendu à ce qu’elles aient des talons. Ils n’étaient pas fins ou quoi que ce soit, mais hauts, apparemment pour qu’il ait l’air plus grand, et ça l’empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que rester debout.

« Je… Je peux pas. »

Il entendit Razmo s’approcher rapidement et refusa toujours de le regarder, vexé de ne pas pouvoir se téléporter à cause de tous les regards.

« Eh, y’a un problème ? »

Rowen avait envie de disparaître, il détestait ne pas réussir un exercice. Razmo posa sa main sur son bras et essaya de se montrer rassurant.

« Ne t’en fais pas, c’est pas grave si tu as du mal, il y a beaucoup de héros qui ont du mal à utiliser leurs pouvoirs, même les professionnels. C’est le public qui te dérange ? Ils te jugeront pas, promis.

-Ces chaussures ne sont pas pratiques. J’avais demandé des grosses chaussures, pas des talons.

-Oh ! Je crois qu’ils voulaient que tu sois grand.

-Je veux juste marcher sans tomber.

-Enlève tes chaussures alors, c’est pas grave, c’est à eux de te faire un costume adapté.

-Mais ça va déranger…

-Mais non, vas-y ! »

Rowen retira ses chaussures et les posa délicatement au sol. Il jeta un regard dans la direction de Razmo.

« À quoi ça leur sert de me regarder me téléporter pour me faire un costume ?

-Je pense qu’ils attendent plutôt que tu cries, pour adapter des casques pour les autres qui peuvent limiter l’impact de tes cris sur eux.

-Je ne vais pas leur crier dessus !

-Je sais ! Mais Mégalo saute partout et Jacky vole, il faut émettre l’hypothèse qu’ils se retrouvent devant toi au mauvais moment.

-C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas crier. »

Razmo hocha la tête, semblant comprendre, et fit signe aux scientifiques de sortir. Quand ils ne furent que tous les deux, il attendit quelques secondes, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il voulait dire.

« On va s’entraîner rien que toi et moi. Et s’il y a le moindre problème avec ton costume, on va régler ça ensemble. Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais changer quelque chose à ton costume ?

-Euh… je préfèrerais être en jaune ? Et… euh… Il me faudrait des coudières et genouillères. Pour protéger. Et un casque aussi mais ce serait pas pratique avec mes lunettes…

-Ils trouveront bien une solution. D’autres choses ? »

Rowen se sentit plus à l’aise avec Razmo qui était à son écoute.

« Bien, ça me semble être un bon début pour une amélioration de ton costume. Ça va mieux ? »

Rowen hocha la tête et ça fit sourire Razmo.

« Parfait ! Je sais ce que ça fait de mettre son tout premier costume et d’être mal-à-l’aise. Mon premier costume était trop petit. Enfin, Marie aussi avait du mal avec les propulseurs dans son dos, ils ont été mal réglés pendant un moment.

-Qui était Marie ?

-Oh ! Marie était ma meilleure amie ! Enfin Rapido est mon meilleur ami aussi mais… mais Marie ! Marie et moi, on était tout le temps ensemble ! Elle pouvait voler, un peu difficilement à cause de ses jambes qui la déséquilibraient et elle pouvait aussi cracher du feu, elle était géniale ! »

Rowen ne fut pas surpris de le voir être triste mais il était aussi tellement heureux de parler de son ancienne amie, c’était comme s’il s’était retenu pendant des années.

« Tu sais, elle a été la première à souffrir des rayons.

-Non je ne sais pas. »

Il écarquilla les yeux comme s’il avait dit quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire, bafouilla et secoua ses mains dans tous les sens.

« Oublie !

-Ok…

-Tu- on devrait se reconcentrer, je t’empêche de bosser, c’est pas bien du tout. »

Et il empêcha Rowen de poser des questions ou de pouvoir réfléchir sur ce que Razmo avait laissé échapper.

-o-o-o-

Jacky regarda l’immense véhicule volant devant lui avec curiosité. Kim l’avait emmené ici sans lui expliquer pourquoi. L’engin était un petit avion, faisant peut-être bien deux fois moins la taille d’un avion ordinaire, et semblait vraiment très rapide, il pouvait le voir à la forme de ses ailes, de son nez.

« T’as vu, c’est un beau véhicule, non ?

-Ouais, c’est vrai. »

Kim posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota.

« C’est le tien. »

Il fallut un moment à Jacky pour comprendre ce que Kim venait de lui dire et il resta muet de stupeur pendant un sacrément long moment.

« Quoi ?

-Enfin, c’est celui de l’équipe. Aujourd’hui tu vas apprendre à voler avec ça. Vous allez tous passer par là à un moment ou un autre mais toi d’abord, t’es le plus à même d’apprendre son fonctionnement.

-Mais quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! C’est pas parce que je sais voler que je sais faire voler un avion !

-J’ai pas dit que tu savais, j’ai dit que tu apprendrais plus vite parce que tu as déjà de l’expérience. J’ai déjà vu ça avec une des membres de la première équipe.

-Mais ça veut rien dire...

-On verra bien, grimpe, on va tester.

-Mais et si j’y arrive pas ?

-On s’écrasera. »

Ça ne rassura pas du tout Jacky mais Kim ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir et le fit grimper dans l’engin volant, le posant derrière la place du pilote. Elle lui montra comment faire fonctionner le véhicule, prenant bien le temps à chaque fois qu’il puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passait, comment faire et Jacky eut énormément de mal à tout prendre en main mais la souris garda son calme tout du long pour lui laisser bien le temps. A la fin de leur entraînement, ce n’était toujours pas excellent, il manqua de les faire s’écraser et la secousse à l’atterrissage fut violente mais Kim sembla quand même plutôt fière de lui.

« C’est pas mal du tout ça !

-Quoi ? »

Même s’il voyait à quel point elle souriait, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de rester coincé dans son siège, ses doigts crispés violement sur les manches.

« Ouais, tu vas bientôt être assez doué pour emmener toute notre petite équipe en mission. Toi ou un autre, ça dépendra j’imagine.

-P-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Oh je peux pas piloter un avion, je suis trop petite pour atteindre la majorité des boutons, je connais que la pratique. »

Jacky émit un petit rire de panique et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Kim allait le tuer avant l’heure si elle continuait avec ses entraînements chaotiques.

Ils furent à peine sortis de l’avion qu’un soldat s’approcha à toute vitesse et s’arrêta devant Kim, droit.

« Mademoiselle Kim ! Le général souhaite vous voir de toute urgence. »

Kim grimaça mais finit par juste soupirer.

« Bien, entraînement terminé pour aujourd’hui, quartier libre. Profite de ton costume, teste-le et va voir les scientifiques pour les améliorations dont tu as besoin, je vais être occupée.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Tout va bien. Faites juste votre travail et ça ira très bien. Je… j’ai juste beaucoup à faire. »

Puis Kim le laissa là, seul à l’entrée du bâtiment principal de la zone. Jacky resta planté là un long moment sans savoir quoi faire, ne connaissant pas du tout l’endroit, pas assez pour pouvoir se repérer et retourner à un endroit qu’il avait au moins déjà vu, avant d’être récupéré par un autre soldat qui le guida sans avoir trop le choix.

-o-o-o-

Kim entra dans la salle sombre, tendue et agacée bien qu’elle ne le montrât pas. Les hommes dans cette pièce étaient peut-être surentraînés, il n’y en avait pas un seul qui était capable de comprendre ce qu’elle pouvait penser et c’était probablement pour ça qu’ils lui avaient donnée une place aussi haute dans leur hiérarchie, il valait mieux l’avoir sous la main. Elle pourrait se débarrasser de chacun d’entre eux si elle le voulait.

« Colonel. »

Elle se pencha en une référence respectueuse.

« Un problème ?

-Comment avance votre équipe ?

-Mégalo et Lee s’en sortent vraiment bien, ils sont vraiment doués. Mégalo a réussi à impacter la gravité sur Razmo pendant quelques secondes et Lee a réussi à faire pleurer tous les volontaires qui avaient accepté de se laisser contrôler.

-Et les autres ?

-Jacky est de plus en plus doué pour contrôler les petits objets en masse et peut même en arrêter certains déjà en mouvement mais les plus lourds restent un problème. Rowen… a réussi à se téléporter dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas pour la première fois cette semaine. »

Tout le monde avait paniqué d’ailleurs quand le rat s’était retrouvé dans la zone de test des armes à feu mais il n’avait pas été blessé, _heureusement_.

« Ce n’est pas suffisant.

-Ils sont déjà tous adultes, il leur faut plus de temps pour s’adapter à leurs pouvoirs, ils ont pris l’habitude d’une certaine façon de faire et-

-Ce. N’est pas. Suffisant.

-Vous attendez quoi au juste de personnes qui ont peur de leurs pouvoirs ? Bon, Mégalo s’en sort, mais les trois autres ne peuvent pas en dire autant et-

-Notre temps est compté avant que Mindless ne revienne. Trois semaines. Et vous avez une équipe de peureux et un éternel heureux ? Ils sont venus ici pour nous débarrasser des menaces, pas pour une thérapie de groupe.

-Je ne peux pas-

-Vous allez les entraîner mieux que ça. Vous avez une semaine. Si dans une semaine, rien n’a changé, nous commencerons à leur injecter les rayons gamma 13. A moins que vous ayez changé d’avis et que vous puissiez vous occuper de votre frère vous-même ? »

Kim rougit de honte, vexée. Bien sûr que non, elle ne pourrait jamais s’en prendre à son frère, peu importe à quel point il était dangereux, et ça l’énervait qu’elle ne puisse pas rétorquer contre ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son équipe être exposée aux rayons gamma 13. Elle était responsable d’eux et de leur santé, si elle laissait ça arriver, elle ne s’en remettrait jamais.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard du colonel, brûlante de rage.

« Ils seront prêts. »


	8. Petite souris, coincée dans son trou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Kim a-t-elle eu l'idée de former sa propre équipe?
> 
> TW: blessures corporelles infligées à soi-même, tortures physiques (aux fameux rayons gamma 13), abandon

Les pleurs du bébé ne faisaient que continuer, encore, et encore, et encore, et Rapido n’en pouvait plus. Ils avaient déjà tous si peu d’heures de sommeil, c’était rageant ! Il se redressa sur son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de Looping en frappant fort du pied sur le sol.

« Fais-la taire !

-Ne crie pas, tu lui fais peur !

-Elle peut pas avoir peur, c’est un bébé !

-Elle fait ses dents, dégage de là !

-On veut dormir !

-Moi aussi !

-T’aurais jamais dû emmener un bébé ici !

-Je t’ai dit de dégager ! Fous le camp d’ici ! »

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’eurent le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que Rapido commença à s’éloigner, Looping ayant involontairement utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui. Les autres étant réveillés, Razmo se précipita pour rattraper son pote et l’empêcher de partir jusqu’à ce que l’emprise de Looping cesse de faire effet.

Marie entra dans la chambre du rouquin, cachant la lumière presque entièrement par sa taille immense, et se pencha sur Kim, toute petite dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Laisse-moi faire.

-Excuse-moi mais tu tiens à peine debout sur tes jambes, je vais pas te passer ma sœur.

-On veut tous dormir. Soit tu me la passes, soit tu vas la faire pleurer ailleurs. »

Looping hésita mais finit par laisser l’immense poule prendre sa petite sœur. Celle-ci s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui, le matelas s’affaissant sous elle, et elle berça le poupon en émettant des petits sons venant du fond de sa gorge. Ça lui prit un certain temps mais la minuscule petite souris finit par se calmer et arrêter de pleurer, regardant Marie qui la berçait, enfonçant ses petites mains dans son plumage. Marie ne la lâcha pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme puis quand ce fut le cas, elle laissa Looping la reprendre.

« Voilà. Demande-moi des conseils, ma mère a eu des quintuplés après moi, j’ai dû l’aider à s’en occuper.

-Mais… Son mal de dents…

-On ne peut rien contre ça. Ça passera.

-Elle devrait quand même pas être là. »

Looping jeta un regard noir à Rapido mais celui-ci l’ignora complètement, retournant dans sa propre chambre. Quand tout le monde fut recouché, il se rallongea, Kim dans ses bras. On lui avait refusé un berceau parce qu’il ne faisait apparemment pas assez d’efforts mais ce n’était pas sa faute, il n’aimait juste pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Il enroula bien son bras autour de sa petite sœur pour être sûr que celle-ci ne tombe pas. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas une bonne idée d’emmener un bébé dans une zone militaire, il le savait très bien. Mais c’était toujours une meilleure idée que de la laisser avec leurs parents. Ça, jamais il ne le ferait tant qu’il avait l’occasion de l’éloigner de tout ça.

-o-o-o-

Kim prit la main de Razmo et le regarda avec de grands yeux, essayant d’avoir l’air adorable. Elle avait vu son frère faire, elle devrait pouvoir réussir aussi. Razmo rit, amusé, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour la décoiffer, mais il ne lui donna pas son dessert. C’était vexant. La petite souris fit la moue et serra la main du petit rat plus fort. Il poussa un cri de douleur et s’écarta vivement, la fixant sans comprendre.

« Mais ! Comment t’as pu me faire mal comme ça ? T’es toute petite !

-Et chuis prête à recommencer ! Donne ton dessert ! »

Elle s’approcha de Razmo, prête à l’attaquer encore quand elle fut soulevée dans les airs. Elle battit des pieds dans le vide, poussant des cris de rage mais ne fut pas lâchée pour autant par son frère.

« Désolé.

-Elle a une sacrée force pour un bébé.

-Chuis pas un bébé ! J’vais te taper ! »

Looping la coinça sous son bras et tendit sa main libre pour regarder celle blessée de Razmo.

« En effet, tu devrais faire vérifier ça. C’est vraiment Kim qui t’a fait ça ? C’est surprenant. »

Il reprit sa petite sœur à deux mains. La petite souris lui jeta des yeux noirs de colère, vexée.

« T’as des pouvoirs, gamine ?

-J’ai surtout un nom et je vais te faire le retenir ! »

Elle balança ses jambes en avant mais elle était trop petite et son frère trop grand. Elle cria encore, se balançant autant que possible, jusqu’à ce qu’un muffin s’enfonce dans sa bouche, lui coupant la parole. Fier de lui, Rapido soupira de satisfaction.

« Voilà, t’es presque adorable quand tu la ferme un peu. Mange et tais-toi maintenant, tu fais chier tout le monde.

-Parle-lui mieux que ça !

-C’est toi qui la tiens au-dessus du vide, tu peux parler ! Lâche-la un peu qu’elle aille casser des dents aux militaires, ça leur fera les pieds. »

Looping soupira d’agacement mais il adressa un regard à sa petite sœur, sacrément surpris d’apprendre qu’elle avait elle aussi des pouvoirs alors qu’aucun de leurs parents n’en avaient. Il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse attention à ce que ça ne se sache pas plus que ça, il ne voulait pas que sa sœur souffre comme lui.

-o-o-o-

Kim courait partout à la recherche de son frère, l’appelant. D’habitude, quand il disparaissait, elle pouvait passer du temps avec Razmo, ou Marie, ou les jumelles grenouilles, au pire avec Rapido mais là aucun d’entre eux n’était nulle part et elle s’ennuyait, toute seule dans son coin. En plus, personne ne voulait jouer avec elle, ils disaient tous qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps.

À force de chercher, elle finit par arriver dans la zone qui lui était normalement interdite. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’y aller, Looping avait été très clair à ce sujet, mais elle voulait le voir alors elle décida de désobéir. Au bout d’un moment, elle finit par tomber dans une pièce où elle n’aurait jamais dû tomber.

Razmo, Rapido, Marie et les jumelles grenouilles étaient tous dans un coin, épuisés et étrangement en colère, un peu comme si quelque chose les avait poussés à aller au-delà de ce qu’ils pouvaient accepter. Elle tourna un peu le regard, les ignorant complètement, et entendit un cri de douleur. Elle s’approcha du cri, continuant de ne pas prêter attention au groupe, même quand Marie l’appela, et se pencha au-dessus des vitres autant qu’elle put et fut sous le choc. Son frère était accroché à une espèce de chaise de torture et un gros canon immense, presque trop gros pour la pièce, lui projetait une espèce de rayon rouge.

Elle poussa un cri effrayé en voyant son frère être blessé et frappa la vitre de toutes ses forces, la fissurant fortement, jusqu’à être retenue par Rapido qui l’en écarta vivement, s’étant précipité vers elle trop vite pour que ce soit normal, même pour lui, elle pouvait le comprendre même si elle était une gamine. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, frappa et mordit Rapido mais il ne la lâcha pas et l’éloigna de la fenêtre de plus en plus. Juste avant qu’il ne fût hors de portée de vue, elle remarqua qu’il était tourné vers elle et croiser ses yeux étrangement rouges la calma immédiatement et elle se laissa tomber contre Rapido, perdue. Elle se sentait tellement mal qu’elle se mit à pleurer, elle voulait juste son grand frère.

-o-o-o-

Rapido était en train de traîner dans les couloirs du complexe de la Zone, profitant de son moment de pause pour avoir au moins un petit peu la paix, quand il entendit un rire étrange qui lui paraissait ne pas être très heureux. Il s’approcha lentement, intrigué, sa curiosité étant plus forte que tout, et entra dans une pièce à l’écart, l’une des salles d’entraînement.

Au milieu de celle-ci, Marie riait fort, très fort, lui tournant le dos. C’était dérangeant, Marie ne riait jamais beaucoup, elle n’aimait pas son rire. Aussi, il y avait une drôle d’odeur qu’il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier franchement.

« Eh. T’as un problème ? C’est quoi qu’est si drôle ? »

Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire quand il parla et il n’aimait pas ça du tout. La poule tourna la tête, déliant ses bras qui avaient été jusqu’ici enroulés contre son propre corps, et Rapido fut pris de dégoût. Ses mains, encore brûlantes, s’étaient enfoncées dans ses bras et avaient chauffé jusqu’à atteindre la peau. Elle pleurait et elle se mit à hoqueter quand elle le vit. Il se précipita vers elle, un peu trop vite, manquant de la renvers, et vérifia l’état de ses bras et mains.

« Merde ! Mais t’es pas bien, kesse t’as fait !

-Je vais mourir.

-Pas de ça, mais t’es sacrément blessée ! T’es stupide ou quoi ?

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Rapido et il grimaça à la chaleur mais la regarda quand même dans les yeux.

« On va tous mourir. Tu le sais. Toi, moi, Razmo. Tout le monde. Ils vont nous tuer. »

Rapido la lâcha, la chaleur sur sa joue et les mots étant beaucoup trop forts pour lui, et il baissa les bras, choqué. Il voulut rétorquer, dire n’importe quoi pour la faire taire mais Marie se remit à rire et pleura encore plus fort. Il ne put pas le supporter bien longtemps et s’enfuit en courant pour chercher de l’aide auprès de n’importe qui.

-o-o-o-

Kim fut réveillée, au beau milieu de la nuit, par son frère qui secouait doucement son épaule. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il était sûrement passé sous le rayon des Gamma 13. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que c’était, ni ce que ça faisait, personne ne voulait lui expliquer, mais elle détestait ça parce que ça rendait son frère méchant et toute l’équipe triste. Elle s’assit lentement et se frotta les yeux.

« Looping ?

-Eh ma puce. Je vais aller faire quelque chose rapidement, l’équipe a besoin de moi. Ça te dit qu’on s’amuse ensemble après ?

-Mais on peut pas jouer ensemble, t’es tout le temps occupé.

-Je vais être libre après, promis, et on s’amusera toi et moi. Sois sage et attends-moi là, ok ? »

Kim hocha la tête toute contente et attendit son frère. Mais il ne vint jamais la chercher et quand le petit réveil sur sa table de chevet lui indiqua qu’il était déjà le soir, seuls Razmo et Rapido rentrèrent dans le dortoir, fortement blessés et extrêmement silencieux. Elle les interrogea pour savoir où était Looping, quand est-ce qu’il allait rentrer, où était tout le monde-

« Ferme là ! »

Elle sursauta, surprise et terrifiée par la colère de Rapido. Le grand rat grimaça et disparut dans sa chambre en boitant. Il ne courait pas. Kim regarda Razmo et voulut lui parler mais le petit rat ne répondit à aucune de ses questions, fixant ses mains. En fait, il semblait ne rien remarquer du tout, comme si quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus normalement. Ça l’énervait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste être avec son frère, il avait promis qu’il passerait du temps avec elle, c’était injuste. Elle poussa Razmo pour se venger et sortit du dortoir pour aller chercher son frère elle-même.

-o-o-o-

Kim passa entre les soldats, ignorant les rangs qu’ils formaient pour la saluer, la respectant comme la seule et unique héroïne encore en vie. Elle n’avait personne à affronter, aucun vilain ne s’était montré depuis tellement longtemps alors elle avait passé des années à s’entraîner encore et encore, jusqu’à être la plus forte. L’incident avec Looping avait convaincu l’armée de ne pas lui injecter des rayons gamma 13 mais c’était aussi parce qu’elle avait travaillé tous les jours pour éviter cela. Il y avait très certainement des effets secondaires à toutes ces années de solitude qui étaient négatifs mais elle ne s’en était pas inquiétée du tout, elle n’avait pas eu le temps. Le plus important était qu’elle était prête à affronter n’importe qui qui oserait se mettre sur son passage.

Elle avait tout juste fini son travail et ses exercices, étant à présent capable de soulever gros hélicoptères, un à chaque main, quand elle fut interrompue par un scientifique au moment où elle allait s’enfermer dans sa chambre rien qu’à elle pour avoir la paix loin de tous ces adultes qu’elle ne supportait pas.

« Ma- Mademoiselle Kim, nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite, c’est une urgence ! »

 _Oh._ C’était quelque chose de nouveau ça, elle espérait que ça voulait dire qu’elle allait enfin prouver sa valeur parce qu’elle n’attendait que ça, ça prouverait enfin sa valeur. Elle suivit le scientifique avec enthousiasme, impatiente de savoir quel imbécile avait comme une connerie. Quand elle entra dans la pièce aux écrans cependant, il lui fallut un bon moment pour comprendre l’étendue du problème.

Les écrans affichaient le visage de son grand frère en grand et un compte à rebours lui montrait le peu de temps qui lui restait avant la catastrophe qu’elle ne serait pas capable d’empêcher. Pas par elle-même.

Ayant le tournis, elle dut s’appuyer contre un mur, se retenant de trembler et paniquer. Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter son propre frère, pas toute seule. Seulement il n’y avait personne d’autre, Razmo n’avait jamais retrouvé ses pouvoirs et Rapido avait quitté l’affaire. Elle allait devoir chercher ailleurs, chercher quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas peur de protéger la Terre de quelqu’un d’aussi dangereux que Looping. Elle allait devoir monter une équipe.


	9. Au corps à corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conflits, encore et toujours, quelle plaie.

Il y avait des choses que Rowen détestait. Être regardé fixement alors qu’il était en conflit avec quelqu’un d’autre en faisait partie.

« Allez, ce n’est pas grave, tu peux essayer de me frapper, je suis solide. »

Bon, il n’était pas vraiment « en conflit » mais il était très clairement sur le point de se battre contre un super héros bien plus entraîné que lui qui attendait juste qu’il fasse le premier coup pour le lui faire regretter et tout le monde les regardait. Il avait tenté d’expliquer à tout le monde qu’il ne savait pas se battre – et qu’il n’avait aucune envie de commencer – mais Kim l’avait coupé immédiatement, clairement retombée dans sa mauvaise humeur et son empressement, lui ordonnant de mettre à terre Razmo aussi vite que possible, lui ayant déjà fait une fleur en la faisant affronter le petit rat qui n’avait plus ses pouvoirs à utiliser contre lui mais il n’était tout de même pas serein.

« Je n’ai aucune envie de me battre.

-T’en fais pas, c’est presque rien pour moi, je suis fort, je peux supporter un petit coup ! J’me suis déjà battu tu sais !

-Pas moi.

-Et c’est pour ça que c’est toi qui vas taper, juste pour tester ta force, rien de grave ! Mais faut que t’y ailles à fond surtout.

-Non…

-Oh mais vous m’faites perdre mon temps ! T’as qu’à l’embrasser, ça ira tout aussi bien. »

Razmo fixa Rapido avec colère et en rougissant comme une tomate, gêné, tandis que Rowen semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu’il voulait raconter.

« Mais ça fait aucun sens… »

Kim en eut visiblement marre des bêtises de Rapido et du temps perdu et se leva pour en terminer elle-même.

« Rowen, pare ! »

Le rat eut à peine le temps de réagir qu’elle frappa, son poing cognant sans trop de force contre ses avant-bras.

« Bien. À toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas-

-Maintenant ! »

Ça fit plus mal que prévu. Pas très mal non plus, elle était entraînée à encaisser les coups, mais Rowen la fit quand même basculer légèrement en arrière en la frappant au torse. Tout le monde était encore plus silencieux qu’avant puis Rowen s’excusa brusquement, paniqué et s’en voulant. Elle s’en fichait un peu de ses excuses, elle l’avait demandé, le rat n’avait pas à s’inquiéter d’obéir.

« Bien, c’est pas trop mal. Au suivant, allez-y et faites ça bien, j’ai pas toute ma journée pour vous et je veux qu’on ait fait ça aujourd’hui ! »

Elle semblait tellement agacée que son équipe n’eut pas vraiment d’autre choix que d’obéir, peu convaincus malgré tout à l’idée de se battre, surtout qu’elle ne les épargna pas un seul instant, forte et déterminée. Ils n’en tirèrent aucun bon point à la fin de tout ça, juste blessés dans leur égo et dans tous leurs muscles, alors que Kim semblait s’être ennuyée et semblait encore plus tendue, comme si ce n’était toujours pas bon malgré tous leurs efforts. Elle les abandonna dans la salle d’entraînement en leur disant qu’ils n’avaient que quelques minutes avant d’être prêts pour la suite. Ils avaient envie de fuir, Rowen le fit en se téléportant bien loin d’ici. Il allait encore finir en isolement mais personne n’eut la force de trouver des excuses, trop fatigués. Ils n’essayèrent même pas de faire semblant d’être en forme quand Kim revint, tous beaucoup trop agacés.

-o-o-o-

« Pourquoi t’es stressée comme ça ? tu veux partager à la classe ? »

Kim se retint de ne pas sursauter en entendant Rapido dans son dos, pas tant que pas surpris de ne pas l’avoir entendu mais beaucoup plus qu’il l’ait trouvée alors qu’elle avait vraiment tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas. Elle essaya de l’ignorer mais Rapido était vraiment trop con, définitivement, et il continua de la suivre, ne courant même pas ce crétin complet.

« J’crois qu’on devrait parler toi et moi, de rat à souris, d’un membre de l’équipe Alpha à une autre.

-J’étais pas membre de votre fiasco, m’implique pas là-dedans.

-Parle mieux que ça des morts, toi aussi t’en as à déplorer. »

Elle ne répondit pas que c’était faux, parce que ça aurait attiré l’attention de Rapido et qu’elle ne comptait pas le laisser savoir ce qu’il se passait, ce n’était toujours pas le bon moment pour ça, elle voulait juste avoir la paix jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard pour y échapper.

« Tu veux quoi encore ?

-On peut pas juste parler toi et moi ? J’crois que t’as envie de parler, tu crois pas ?

-Fous-moi la paix et arrête d’insister, ça m’saoule.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, tu m’adores, tu l’sais très bien, t’adorais quand j’te passais de la nourriture quand t’étais gosse et-

-J’ai dit non ! Fous-moi le camp d’ici tout de suite ! »

Elle détestait vraiment le fait qu’il la suivait malgré son ordre, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui échapper, coincée complètement dans les couloirs.

« Eh mais tu sais quoi ? On devrait carrément se réunir toute la joyeux petite équipe autour d’un repas pour parler de ce que tu caches !

-Je cache rien.

-Alors tu vas dans la salle des écrans tous les jours pour rien ? »

Elle s’arrêta et se retourna à toute vitesse, pointant un doigt accusateur vers le grand rat.

« Je _t’interdis_ de me suivre, t’as bien compris ?

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre en isolement ? Comme l’autre rat en jaune là ? C’est vraiment que c’est incroyablement efficace, tu peux être fier de toi.

-Il n’y a rien d’incroyable, je ne cache rien, tu fourres juste ton nez là où je veux pas te voir.

-Mais si y’a rien à cacher, pourquoi elle est gardée la salle ?

-Parce que tu casses tout. Regarde, y’a dix ans déjà, t’as pas été capable de tenir un peu sans tout foutre en l’air.

-C’est marrant, tu dis ça comme si c’était pas ton frère qu’avait tout détruit. »

Kim l’attrapa par le col brusquement.

« Tu devrais la fermer Rapido. Tu devrais _vraiment_ la fermer.

-Ou quoi ? »

Elle le lâcha, ne voulant pas aller trop loin.

« Rien. Ferme-là juste. Je refuse de t’écouter. Je veux que tu t’en ailles, point.

-T’étais plus drôle quand t’étais petite.

-Tu étais plus drôle quand t’étais pas là.

-Bah t’aurais pas dû venir me chercher. »

Kim soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir la paix tant qu’elle n’acceptait pas de lâcher quelques informations à Rapido pour nourrir sa curiosité mal placée. Elle pourrait peut-être lui donner une petite partie de la vérité sans raconter le plus grave.

« Ecoute… J’ai juste beaucoup de pression. Le colonel attend énormément de moi, il veut que toute l’équipe soit prête le plus tôt possible et je tiens pas à subir des conséquences parce que vous êtes pas capables de les entraîner, Raz et toi.

-Accuse-nous dans ce cas, débarrasse-toi de nous.

-Crois-moi, je l’aurais fait si j’avais pu. Tout ce que je demande, ce sont des améliorations rapides, ok ? Histoire que tout le monde soit content. Peut-être même que je te laisserai entraîner Lee un de ces quatre si le colonel est content de vos progrès.

-Vraiment ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, je veux juste des améliorations. Il y a que Mégalo qui sache se débrouiller, Les trois autres sont à la traine, évitons que les erreurs passées se répètent, ok ?

-C’est une menace ?

-Non, c’est un fait. Soit tout s’améliore, soit les choses seront faites pour que ça se fasse plus vite. »

Rapido ne répondit pas, semblant comprendre de plus en plus ce que Kim lui disait, un peu pale.

« Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas trop, j’ai à faire. »

Et Kim l’abandonna là, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable de le laisser là, au milieu d’un couloir, échappant à cette conversation à laquelle elle avait peut-être dit un peu trop de choses. Elle espérait juste que le grand rat laisserait tomber cette fois et que les entraînements seraient plus efficaces pour de bon maintenant.

-o-o-o-

Quand Rowen sortit de la cellule d’isolement, Razmo était là, sans aucune surprise. Si l’ancien super héros n’avait plus vraiment le droit de le rejoindre pour rendre son temps d’attente moins difficile, il n’était pas interdit de « se trouver comme par hasard devant les cellules » quand il sortait.

« T’as faim ? Si tu veux, on peut aller manger dans la cantine, y’a personne à cette heure-là ! »

Rowen était fatigué et, étrangement, pas vraiment enclin à manger mais il accepta, juste pour passer du temps avec le petit rat qu’il aimait bien. C’était peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment hâte de rentrer dans son dortoir tout de suite ou peut-être pas, ce n’était pas important. Razmo lui prit la main et l’entraina derrière lui, piaillant avec enthousiasme. Avant qu’ils n’atteignent la cantine cependant, il s’arrêta soudainement. Le petit rouquin, retenu, fut forcé de s’arrêter aussi, surpris.

« Je peux poser une question ? »

Razmo hocha la tête vivement, tout sourire.

« Comment vous avez fait pour devenir un vrai super héros ?

-Je… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre la question.

-Comment vous avez fait pour passer d’un rat qui a des pouvoirs à un super héros ? C’est quoi la différence ? Comment vous avez fait pour vous améliorer ? »

Razmo prit un bon moment avant de répondre puis soupira doucement, hochant la tête.

« Tu as encore peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

-Evidemment ! Tout le monde est doué ici. L’autre jour, je me suis coupé en essayant de rattraper un couteau et Lee a réussi à me soigner sans même y réfléchir. Jacky est capable de soulever des objets plus lourds que lui. Et Mégalo, j’en parle pas, il s’améliore au-delà de ce que vous espériez tous parce qu’il peut se le permettre !

-Vous vous êtes tous amélioré à ce point-là ?

-Pas moi ! Moi je suis coincé parce que j’ai trop peur de faire la moindre erreur. »

Razmo hocha la tête, comme s’il comprenait.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Comment vous avez fait vous ?

-Eh bien… J’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’apprendre à mon rythme, on m’a plutôt… forcé. Mais ne t’en fais pas, tu as ton temps, les méthodes ne sont plus les mêmes et-

-Kim n’a pas l’air d’avoir mon temps.

-C’est pas grave. On va t’entrainer tous les deux et tu seras prêt super vite et tu seras doué ! »

Rowen n’avait pas l’air sûr du tout mais il hocha la tête quand même, ne voulant pas déranger Razmo du tout.

« Ok.

-Mais en attendant, tu es fatigué, tu dois te reposer. »

Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Rowen et posa ses pouces sur ses cernes. L’autre rat bafouilla en rougissant.

« Regarde-moi ça, que de la fatigue. Il faut changer ça.

-J’ai pas le temps-

-Oh mais tu vas le trouver ! Je vais te ramener à ton dortoir dès qu’on aura mangé. Et tu te coucheras directement.

-Mais mon entrainement-

-T’en fais pas pour ça ! On s’en occupera mais un esprit reposé est plus efficace qu’un esprit épuisé ! Et il faut manger, c’est important aussi.

-Ok.

-Tu verras, tu vas finir par t’améliorer et t’auras plus jamais à t’inquiéter de tes pouvoirs ! »

Rowen n’était toujours pas plus convaincu mais Razmo croyait en lui et ça l’aidait déjà énormément à se sentir mieux alors peut-être qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-o-o-o-

Jacky fut réveillé de son super rêve, un peu agacé, et se leva, ennuyé. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il y avait une lumière qui était allumée et ça allait l’empêcher de se recoucher. Il sortit de sa chambre et regarda celle de Lee dont sortait la lumière. Le lapin semblait ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil et comptait visiblement réveiller tout le monde étant donné la vitesse à laquelle son pied tapait sur le sol. En fait, c’était plutôt surprenant que Rowen et Mégalo ne soient pas déjà réveillés… Bon d’un côté, Rowen était capable de dormir alors que des avions décollaient juste au-dessus de leur tête donc ce n’était peut-être pas si surprenant.

« T’as quoi ?

-J’arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu veux en parler ? »

Lee ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant certainement à ses différentes possibilités mais de toute façon, il n’avait que l’illusion d’un choix, il était hors de question que Jacky le laisse s’en tirer s’en répondre maintenant qu’il était réveillé.

« Je suis pas prêt à être un super héros et Kim a augmenté la difficulté encore plus.

-Aucun d’entre nous n’est prêt.

-Mégalo et toi-

-Mégalo ne fait que s’amuser et j’ai pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit d’utile sous la pression, on est loin d’être prêts aussi. Toi, tu t’en sors vraiment bien, tu peux être fier de toi, tu sais. »

Lee ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais, je crois que si Mégalo saute trop haut, il pourrait finir dans l’espace.

-Quoi ?

-Je te jure ! Et tu as déjà vu Rapido courir trop vite et se ramasser la tronche en s’emmêlant les pieds ? Oh ! Et Kim ! Elle a arraché tellement de portes en voulant juste les ouvrir, t’aurais dû voir ça. C’est comme si même quand on est un pro, on ne peut pas toujours être parfait.

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-Tu te mets trop de pression sur les épaules. Tu ne peux pas devenir parfait, même des super héros entraînés à ça toute leur vie ne le peuvent pas. Ne t’en veux pas pour quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas du tout.

-Mais-

-Je sais. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Vraiment, je sais. »

Jacky vint s’asseoir à côté de Lee sur le lit.

« Tu vois, on est tous coincés ici, pour le meilleur et le pire. C’est comme un mariage à quatre. Cinq, y’a Kim aussi. Si l’un d’entre nous sombre, les autres doivent être là.

-C’est Mégalo qui a dit ça. »

Jacky rougit, un peu gêné, puis admit, ce qui fit ricaner Lee.

« Mais il a raison ! Alors si tu te sens mal, au lieu de nous réveiller la nuit en faisant semblant que tout va bien, réveille-nous la nuit pour nous parler vraiment. Ou mieux, parlons d’un truc qui te rende heureux, comme ça tu ne penses plus à ce qui te rend triste et tout le monde est content.

-Je peux parler de Rapido ?

-Quoi ? Non, on s’en fiche de lui.

-Oh. »

Jacky soupira et donna une petite tape sur l’épaule de Lee. Il y avait des concessions à faire pour aider Lee au moins un tout petit peu.

« En tout cas, moi je m’en fiche mais parles-en à Rowen ou Mégalo, y’aura bien quelqu’un qui sera intéressé. »

Le lapin continua d’être silencieux un bon moment.

« C’est juste que je pense que je pourrais faire mieux.

-Je crois que c’est quelque chose qu’on peut tous comprendre.

-Sauf Mégalo.

-Ouais, lui il est déjà au top alors qu’il ne fait aucun effort, c’est limite décourageant.

-Tu crois qu’il y a un lien entre le fait de ne pas stresser à cause de ses pouvoirs et de mieux s’en servir ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux quelques secondes avant de conclure que non, ça ne pouvait juste pas être lié et que l’écureuil cachait certainement autre chose, mais ça les amusa un petit peu quand même.


	10. Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu'ils sont chouettes ces costumes, non?

Jacky tapa dans ses mains sans trop de forces, vraiment le plus bas possible, et attendit attentivement que le retour du son le prévienne de la présence potentielle de qui que ce soit. Rassuré sur le fait que ce n’était pas le cas, il se retourna et fit signe à Lee, Rowen et Mégalo de le suivre et de surtout bien marcher sur ses pas. Après tout, ils ne tenaient pas à être surpris à se promener dans la Zone. Ce n’était pas qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit, c’était qu’ils s’entraînaient à l’infiltration. Kim jugerait ça sûrement idiot mais ils ne pouvaient pas être des héros que grâce à leurs pouvoirs alors ça leur arrivait dès qu’ils le pouvaient de s’entraîner à faire d’autres choses que durant leurs entraînements ordinaires. En plus, cette fois ils avaient leurs costumes de super héros.

Jacky était très clairement le plus discret du groupe, tout en noir et bleu avec sa capuche et ses renforcements aux ailes qui les empêchaient d’êtres blessées mais ses grosses lunettes restaient un peu voyantes quand même mais ça passait. En fait, son costume était vraiment simple parce qu’il était le seul à ne pas avoir demandé quoi que ce soit de particulier et qu’il n’avait pas _besoin_ de quoi que ce soit de particulier non plus étant donné qu’il était juste télékinésiste. C’était déjà bien. Seule sa bouche était visible et ça lui « donnait un air sombre et machiavélique mais dans un bon sens » comme disait Rowen. Il était presque sûr que c’était un compliment.

Lee avait insisté pour avoir sa cape et il l’avait eue alors elle flottait toute blanche dans son dos. Ses bottes et ses gants aussi étaient blancs, remontant jusqu’à ses genoux et poignets. Ses bras étaient nus et ses jambes couvertes du même vêtement que le haut, tout en jaune, comme ses oreilles et le haut de sa tête. Le lapin s’était plaint du fait que sa cape se détachait beaucoup trop facilement mais pas de l’absence de fermetures éclair, ce qui lui reprochait car il avait _vraiment_ du mal à enfiler son uniforme par moment, ce qui n’était pas pratique pour les urgences potentielles.

Mégalo était tout en rose foncé, presque rouge. Il y avait une ceinture avec pleins de poches parce que l’écureuil avait dit que c’était très utile d’avoir pleins de poches mais en fait, ça avait surtout servi à y ranger des noix. Il avait aussi des grosses chaussures, faites exprès pour stabiliser son atterrissage, et des genouillères et coudières, au cas où il tomberait. Il avait donc un casque sur la tête aussi, plus résistant que les masques des autres. Il était probablement le plus content de son costume, ayant une facilité à l’enfiler qui était définitivement agaçante pour les autres, même si Rowen avait applaudi sa performance.

Rowen avait laissé le jaune à Lee alors son costume était majoritairement gris avec un peu de violet. Le rat avait demandé ces couleurs pour être plus discret au cas où et les gardes avaient effectivement plus de mal à le repérer quand il se téléportait un peu partout. Il avait aussi les bras dénudés, détestant les manches, et des gants énormes sur les mains, pour ne pas laisser de traces derrières lui et l’empêcher de se tordre le poignet à chaque occasion possible. Ses chaussures étaient également anti-dérapantes, juste au cas où, mais adaptées pour ne pas faire de bruit. C’était un costume qui hurlait la discrétion.

Ils n’avaient pas eu la chance de voir le costume de Kim, au point où ils s’étaient mis à douter du fait qu’elle ait vraiment un costume. En même temps, ils n’étaient pas vraiment prêts à l’interroger sur ce sujet, la souris étant de plus en plus renfermée au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait et ça ne les amusait pas vraiment non plus. Ils avaient l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas bien du tout mais si Kim ne comptait pas en parler, ce serait son problème à elle, pas le leur.

Cette fois-ci, ils n’essayaient pas de se promener dans les endroits auxquels ils avaient déjà accès, ils voulaient atteindre des lieux interdits. Ce n’était la pièce de surveillance qui semblait intriguer tant que ça Rapido mais n’importe quelle autre salle dans laquelle ils n’étaient pas supposés être. Ça avait été l’idée de Mégalo et Jacky avait été le premier à approuver cette idée, presque aussitôt.

C’était vraiment étrange que pour un endroit où ils n’avaient pas le droit d’aller normalement il y ait aussi peu de soldats. C’était peut-être parce que Kim leur faisait confiance à ce sujet, ce serait surprenant mais pas complètement inattendu non plus.

Ils s’étaient faufilés dans tous les couloirs, jusqu’à être tellement dans un espace interdit que s’ils étaient découverts, ils ne pourraient pas dire que c’était un accident, mais ils avaient enfin atteint une zone intéressante. Des portes immenses, toutes métalliques, les gardaient d’un côté mais leur curiosité les poussait vraiment plus que tout à vouloir s’infiltrer à l’intérieur. Elle n’était pas gardée et même si elle était fermée, il n’était pas difficile de voir qu’elle n’était pas barrée à clé. Le problème était juste qu’elle était tout au fond d’un autre couloir et qu’ils allaient devoir être sacrément rapides et discrets s’ils espéraient sérieusement pouvoir entrer sans être vus.

Il fallait que Rowen passe le premier, puis Lee et Jacky, et Mégalo en dernier, c’était leur plan et même si ça ne leur plaisait à aucun, c’était vraiment le seul à être logique. D’abord la téléportation, puis la course et enfin un bon très lent, très discret pour mettre fin à tout ça, le rat toujours prêt à se re-téléporter pour attirer l’attention sur lui au cas où.

Ce fut vraiment efficace, et ça les surprit que ça ait fonctionné du premier coup mais c’était une bonne chose. Ils espéraient qu’ils resteraient tout aussi chanceux pour leur retour.

La pièce était vraiment dérangeante. Quelque chose de mauvais s’en dégageait, les mettant tous dans un mal-être horrible. C’était une pièce un peu comme celle des billes de peintures, arrondies et avec des fenêtres en hauteur, pour surveiller de façon à rester en sécurité de tout potentiel danger et au centre, en contre-bas de plusieurs marches très étendues, il n’y avait qu’une chaise d’où dépassaient des sangles pour maintenir tout le corps et une sorte de canon énorme, pointé directement sur la chaise. Tout avait l’air abîmé, comme inutilisé depuis des années mais en même temps, ça ne réussissait pas à les rassurer.

Ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu’était supposé être cet endroit, de pourquoi ils n’avaient pas le droit d’être là, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps là, sachant que ce n’était définitivement pas une bonne idée du tout. Ils n’étaient plus vraiment très fiers de leur plan finalement.

Ils firent le tour de la salle, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait quand Jacky tomba sur des tonneaux énormes marqués par l’inscription « _Gamma 13_ ». Il fronça les sourcils, surtout en voyant à quel point les tonneaux étaient sous protection, comme s’il fallait empêcher autant que possible qu’ils soient accessibles avant une certaine utilisation.

La chauve-souris se sentit mal. Kim leur avait promis qu’ils ne seraient pas victimes d’expérimentations mais le nom du produit était vraiment révélateur de ce qui allait se passer, ça ne laissait absolument aucun doute là-dessus.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix inquiète de Rowen derrière lui et n’essaya même pas de le rassurer.

« Je crois qu’on nous a menti. Kim va le regretter, tu peux en être sûr.

-Elle a peut-être une bonne raison…

-Et je vais avoir une bonne raison de lui botter le cul ! Ce truc là, il est hors de question que je m’en approche plus que ça ! Viens, on repart et à l’instant où j’ai un temps libre pour lui régler son compte, elle a intérêt à avoir des explications en béton ! »

La colère de Jacky fut vite collective et ils rentrèrent tous, une rancœur profonde en eux à l’attente de revoir la souris.

-o-o-o

Rowen se pencha au-dessus du siège et regarda les commandes que faisait Jacky pour garder l’avion dans les airs. La chauve-souris n’était clairement pas à l’aise, ayant déjà retiré la capuche de son costume qui était supposée lui couvrir la tête comme s’il allait être moins obstrué de cette façon. Ce n’était pas vrai mais ça le rassurait de se dire ça parce que le regard du rat derrière lui, aussi impressionné fusse-t-il, le stressait tout de même énormément.

« C’est trop cool.

-T’es en train d’appuyer sur mon siège.

-Désolé. »

Enfin, ce n’était de toute façon pas parce que Rowen le lâchait que les cris d’excitation et d’enthousiasme de Lee et Mégalo changeaient grand-chose à tout ça. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Kim, installée tranquillement sur l’un des sièges passagers, ne faisant absolument rien d’autre que rire en lisant une bande-dessinée.

« Pourquoi je suis le seul à conduire l’avion ? Je croyais que les autres devaient le faire aussi.

-Parce que t’es pas prêt à laisser la place à quelqu’un d’autre.

-Je suis _très_ prêt ! L’avion n’a pas crashé une seule fois !

-Tant mieux, ce serait également la dernière. Donc continue de t’améliorer jusqu’à être sûr que tu ne crasheras jamais l’avion et on en reparlera.

-Ouais bah peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre pourrait essayer ! Rowen ? »

Le rat secoua la tête, clairement pas à l’aise avec l’idée de prendre sa place. Il soupira mais laissa tomber. Mégalo sauta jusqu’à eux, enthousiaste.

« Moi j’veux bien essayer !

-Non, c’est hors de question, pas avec autant d’enthousiasme, on va piquer du nez immédiatement. »

Mégalo fut triste à la réponse de Kim mais laissa tomber immédiatement, ce qui agaça Jacky. Il ne savait même pas à quoi servait cet exercice de vol, tenir des heures sans avoir envie de se débarrasser des passagers perturbateurs de l’avion ? Si c’était le cas, il méritait une médaille. Le trajet commençait à être vraiment long et il n’en pouvait plus.

« Je vois même pas l’intérêt là-dedans ! À quoi ça sert ?

-À t’entraîner. Tu devrais déjà être content de t’éloigner de la zone.

-Tu entraînes une personne qui n’a aucune connaissance théorique en termes d’aviation à devenir aviateur.

-T’as des ailes, tu sais voler.

-C’est pas aussi simple !

-Vraiment ? Parce que t’as pas crashé une seule fois. »

Jacky inspira longuement à cette réponse. Puis il se leva, quittant sa place de pilote, et se précipita sur Kim pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser en face à face, ignorant le piquage immédiat de l’appareil. La souris elle-même ne semblait pas inquiétée une seconde du problème évident, levant à peine son nez de sa tablette.

« Tu devrais faire franchement gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Parce que t’es une sale gosse et que t’en as rien à faire de nous mettre en danger et c’est complètement inconscient et- »

Il manqua de perdre l’équilibre quand l’appareil remonta vivement, Lee aux commandes. C’était déjà un peu plus rassurant, il allait pouvoir engueuler Kim en paix.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais au moins arrêter de jouer avec nous ? Tu nous apprécies ou pas au final ?

-Je vois pas ce que ça change.

-Tout ! C’est quoi notre intérêt à nous de faire tout ça ?

-Protéger le monde.

-Vraiment ? »

Kim parut surprise d’entendre sa voix faiblir. Il était juste… épuisé par tout ça.

« Tu crois que j’ai pas entendu les scientifiques parler ? T’avais dit qu’on subirait pas d’expérimentations.

-Et c’est le cas.

-Alors c’est quoi le Gamma 13 ? »

Kim leva enfin les yeux de sa tablette et elle n’eut rien besoin de répondre pour que Jacky comprenne qu’il ne s’agissait très certainement pas d’une bonne chose du tout. La souris fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de se lever précipitamment et d’ordonner à Lee de faire demi-tour immédiatement. Le lapin sembla réticent au début mais finit par accepter. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l’atterrissage dangereux et quitta la piste d’atterrissage en courant à toute vitesse dans toute la base pour tenter de trouver le colonel et de savoir ce qu’il se passait, la semaine n’étant pas encore arrivée à son terme.

Elle le retrouva finalement le capitaine dans la salle de surveillance, lui tournant le dos en fixant les écrans qui annonçaient le retour de Mindless et Kim eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que le temps qui la séparait de l’inévitable s’était encore raccourci que Rapido arriva à toute vitesse devant elle, un peu trop en colère d’enfin savoir ce qu’il se passait.


	11. Chapitre 11 - C'est bientôt la fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est bientôt la fin du voyage pour eux, c'est la dernière étape qui commence.

Kim n’essaya même pas de s’intéresser au grand rat, trop choquée. Rapido essaya de l’attrapa mais même si elle n’était pas aussi rapide, elle savait éviter ceux qui tentaient de l’attaquer, et elle se précipita vers le Colonel.

« C’est quoi ça ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Ce que j’avais à faire.

-IL NE RESTE PRESQUE PLUS DE TEMPS ! Vous avez forcément fait quelque chose, dites-moi quoi !

-Vous équipe n’est absolument pas prête du tout, il fallait trouver une solution plus efficace et le portail-

-Vous avez tenté de refermer le portail ? Vous êtes complètement inconscients !

-Vous nous aviez promis une équipe prête à temps.

-Ce sera jamais le cas si vous me faites perdre du temps ! Et vous comptiez leur injecter le Gamma 13 ? Je vous l’interdis !

-Vous n’avez rien à m’interdire mademoiselle Kim, vous n’avez pas l’accréditation pour cela. Votre équipe de super héros, c’est la mienne et il est hors de question qu’elle reste aussi faible à l’arrivée de Mindless. »

Kim allait rétorquer mais elle n’eut pas le temps de sentir Rapido poser sa main sur son épaule pour la forcer à lui faire face et il n’avait pas décoléré.

« Alors c’était **ça** ton plan ? C’était ça **votre** plan ? Récupérer les premiers idiots venus et les faire combattre L- Mindless à mort ? Mais vous êtes stupides ?

-C’était pas- Et si tu foutais le camp d’ici là ? J’ai pas besoin de ton aide, va jouer avec Raz ou je sais pas quoi ! »

Mais Rapido ne répondit rien du tout et que ce ne fut pas rassurant du tout. Kim comprit qu’il y avait un problème.

« Où est Razmo ?

-Comme si t’en avais quoi que ce soit à faire. T’es restée là-dedans trop longtemps, t’en as plus rien à faire. »

Il l’attrapa par-dessous les aisselles comme quand elle était petite et la souleva bien haut avant de pointer un doigt vers le colonel.

« Si vous injecter du Gamma 13 dans leur gueule, ils vont soit clamser comme Marie soit perdre le contrôle comme Mindless et vous aurez pas un mais cinq monstres qui vont tout détruire alors c’est clairement pas une bonne idée !

-Si vous pensez que j’en ai quoi que ce soit à faire de votre opinion-

-Vous êtes _obligés_ d’avoir quoi quelque chose à faire de mon opinion vu ce qui reste de mon équipe. Je vous fais le rappel ? La moitié d’entre eux sont morts à cause de Mindless, Razmo est dépressif ! Et moi, je passe pas une journée sans avoir envie de faire foncer ma bécane sur votre gueule. Il reste quoi, dix jours, avant que l’autre connard ramène son p’tit cul ? Je prends le relai, vous vous occupez de mon p’tit Raz et vous me le remettez sur pied **sans** Gamma ou autre produit chimique et si on crève, on crèvera et ce sera votre faute. »

Et Rapido s’enfuit à toute vitesse, Kim toujours sous le bras, essayant de se débattre pour lui échapper mais il s’en fichait complètement, il était beaucoup trop énervé pour lui laisser le dernier mot et ça avait toujours été la faiblesse de la souris, être coincée ainsi.

Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il fut dans leur cachette secrète, celle de la première équipe, et posa enfin Kim à ce moment-là. La souris n’était enfin plus seulement en colère. Elle l’était toujours mais elle était aussi terrifiée et elle se mit à faire les cent pas, comme si elle cherchait un plan.

« Kess’tu fais ?

-Je cherche une idée ! Je peux pas le laisser tout détruire, c’est pas possible, il faut que-

-Rien du tout. Toi tu vas rien faire du tout si c’est t’entraîner pour être prête à botter le cul de ton frère. Tu crois qu’on a le temps que tu paniques mini-pousse ?

-Ferme-là ! T’as pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passe !

-La dimension de poche que Razmo avait créé pour y enfermer Mindless est en train de se rouvrir. Il va en sortir et finir son travail, ce qui implique Razmo, toi et moi. Crois pas qu’il va t’épargner parce que t’as pas gagné un centimètre depuis dix ans. Tu pensais qu’on le remarquerait quant au juste ? Avant ou après que Razmo se retrouve coincé dans son propre pouvoir ?

-Razmo a à nouveau ses pouvoirs ?

-Non. Razmo est à nouveau _coincé_ dans ses pouvoirs, comme à l’époque. Là, ça va faire une demi-heure qu’il n’a pas bougé alors dis-moi, tu comptais attendre qu’il meure ?

-Il est pas mort.

-Pas _encore_. T’as plus ton mot à dire dans tout ça, ok ? Tu vas écouter et la fermer, c’est mon équipe maintenant.

-Vous étiez jamais assez forts, c’est pour ça qu’il y a eu le Gamma 13.

-Et on le sera toujours pas. C’est pour ça qu’on va tricher. »

-o-o-o-

Rapido n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. Il avait été impulsif, comme toujours, mais c’était la faute de Razmo. Quelle idée de pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir seulement quand on ne respire pas ! Et subir les effets du Gamma 13 n’avaient fait qu’aggraver les choses quand il se retrouvait lui-même arrêté dans le temps mais pas les autres. Dire que ces crétins de scientifiques mettaient tous leurs espoirs sur le fait que Rapido n’avait pas développé d’effets secondaires négatifs mais ils n’en étaient même pas sûrs à cent pourcent, c’était encore pire.

Le grand rat croqua dans un fromage, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’avait jamais été doué pour mettre en place des plans, c’était pour ça que c’était Razmo qui mettait en place la plupart des plans mais cette fois…

Il comptait bien tricher face à Looping en se servant des pouvoirs de la petite équipe de Kim mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Bon, il n’était pas stupide au point de lui balancer la souris au visage, ce serait complètement stupide et inutilement mortel.

Il lâcha les dossiers, épuisé. Quand il avait expliqué la situation à l’équipe, celle-ci avait réagi exactement comme il s’y était attendu : tout le monde avait été sous le choc, Jacky avait accusé Kim de leur avoir menti et Rowen s’était téléporté ailleurs, allumant encore une fois les alarmes de sécurité dans toute la base. La souris n’avait pas été capable de dire le moindre mot en réponse à la colère des autres et s’était contentée de rester parfaitement silencieuse et c’était tant mieux parce que du sang aurait probablement coulé si elle avait tenté de parler. Ils n’avaient toujours pas retrouvé Rowen d’ailleurs dans tout ça, l’alarme continuait de sonner. C’était réellement énervant.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Ça faisait dix ans qu’il n’avait pas triché contre le rouquin et c’était seulement grâce à Razmo. Il savait juste que ça fonctionnait, cet imbécile n’avait jamais été capable de capter la moindre triche, Kim en faisait ce qu’elle voulait comme ça à l’époque. Avec sa chance, l’autre con l’était moins qu’avant et ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. En tout cas, pas dans le sien.

Il se redressa vivement, n’en pouvant plus d’entendre cette satanée alarme. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu’un explique à l’autre idiot de Rowen que se téléporter à droite à gauche faisait chier et empêchait tout le monde de se concentrer à quoi que ce soit.

« Oh merde ! »

Il tenait quelque chose là. Quelque chose pour battre l’autre con de rouquin à son propre jeu.

-o-o-o-

Razmo toussa fortement, retirant le masque respiratoire de son visage. La machine bipa derrière lui mais il s’en fichait, il voulait juste respirer et puis il avait froid, tellement qu’il tremblait. Une couverture fut posée sur ses épaules et quand il se retourna, il remarqua Rowen qui lui fit signe de garder le silence. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment qu’il entendit la sirène d’alarme et comprit. L’autre rat lui indiqua le masque et lui fit signe de le remettre. Razmo secoua la tête négativement mais finit par se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix dans tout ça et obéit. Ça l’embêtait parce qu’il ne pouvait pas parler très bien avec. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva une horloge qui indiquait qu’il était bien minuit passé. Il la pointa à Rowen qui sembla comprendre sa question.

« Tu es resté bloqué presque une demi-journée. T’as encore froid ? »

Razmo hocha la tête, un peu gêné d’être aussi faible alors que c’était à lui d’aider les autres. Rowen se posa contre lui et l’entoura de ses bras.

« Là, je reste ici jusqu’à ce que t’aies moins froid. »

Razmo leva le doigt vers le plafond, indiquant l’alarme. Dans l’infirmerie, le son était étouffé mais ça devait faire des heures que tout le monde devait être énervé et ça allait amener des problèmes à Rowen tôt ou tard.

« T’en fais pas, je reste avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

Razmo secoua la tête, sachant que ça allait de toute façon leur poser des problèmes plus tard mais ça le réconfortait d’avoir un câlin. Il se laissa donc faire et se laissa aller contre lui. Il se sentait vraiment triste, il avait juste envie de se reposer, comme s’il n’avait pas été bloqué pendant plusieurs heures. Il n’avait vraiment pas hâte que les choses tournent mal.

« Rapido a pris le relais. Je ne sais pas à quel point c’est une mauvaise idée mais c’est comme ça. Ce sera peut-être pas aussi grave que ça. »

Les doigts de Rowen faisaient des cercles dans son dos, c’était réconfortant.

« Je suis pas un super héros. Je l’ai jamais été, je le serai peut-être jamais. Mais on va tous être une super équipe et puis après on t’aidera si on peut. Tu peux te reposer en attendant. T’as même pas à t’inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. »

Et ce n’étaient probablement pas les mots les plus rassurants, ça l’aida énormément.

-o-o-o-

Rapido poussa Rowen au beau milieu de la salle d’entraînement, bien face à Mégalo.

« Crie-lui dessus. »

Rowen secoua la tête. Rapido lui donna une grande tape sur le dos.

« Si ! Aujourd’hui on vérifie une théorie. Tu vas lui crier dessus et on va voir s’il saute aussi bien qu’avant.

-Je comprends pas…

-T’as pas à comprendre, crie.

-Mais je vais lui faire mal.

-Pas si tu cries pas fort. Je veux juste que tu utilises un petit peu tes pouvoirs.

-Mais…

-Hop ! On a pas le temps d’être paniqué, obéis, c’est tout ! »

Son ordre énerva Rowen mais le petit rat obéit et cria sur Mégalo, juste assez fort pour que l’écureuil fasse un pas en arrière en plissant les yeux – réflexe un peu bête pour être moins dérangé par le bruit. Rapido sembla satisfait.

« Bien ! Mégalo, balance ce truc en lui changeant sa gravité.

-Je devais pas sauter ?

-Si mais plus maintenant. »

Et Rapido lui balança une balle de tennis au visage. L’écureuil l’attrapa et la lança sans trop de difficulté en l’air. Tout de suite Rapido fut moins convaincu.

« Bien, on la refait mais tu cries plus fort et quand il va lancer la balle. Mégalo va chercher.

-Et si t’expliquais ton plan un peu ? »

Rapido ne jeta même pas un regard à Kim, regardant les deux rongeurs se préparer pour recommencer.

« T’étais pas avec Jacky et Lee ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi au juste, que je casse les bras de Jacky pour que Lee les lui répare ?

-Si ça les entraine plus vite, ouais, fais ça.

-T’es débile Rapido. T’avais dit que tu t’en occuperais, ils m’écoutent même pas, Jacky ne fait que me fixer avec colère et Lee a l’air d’avoir pitié de moi.

-En même temps ça se comprend, t’as une tête à faire pitié. T’as qu’à dire pardon un peu, j’suis occupé.

-À jouer à la balle avec Mégalo ?

-Exactement.

-Alors pourquoi Rowen doit crier aussi ?

-Je teste une théorie. Fous-moi le camp maintenant. »

Kim aurait vraiment aimé avoir une petite idée de ce qu’était sa théorie mais Rapido était bien évidemment beaucoup trop dans son monde pour expliquer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

-o-o-o-

Rapido posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lee, comme s’il n’avait aucun autre moyen de le placer face à Jacky. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à la chauve-souris qui attendait sa première erreur pour lui balancer quoi que ce soit au visage. Il garda cette idée en tête pour plus tard, ça lui donnait une bonne idée.

« Bien ! Mon joli lapin, je sais que tu peux manipuler les émotions des gens, j’aimerais que tu fasses ça sur ton pote. Jacky, t’es bien toujours en colère contre Kim ?

-J’ai aucune raison de lui pardonner.

-Parfait ! »

Il déplaça ses mains sur les joues de Lee pour le regarder.

« Alors, à ton avis, tu peux changer cette haine en amour combien de temps ? C’est définitif ou temporaire ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah c’est que je suis curieux moi tu sais ! Puis ça peut être sacrément utile de le savoir en plus ! Alors ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… temporaire ? Définitif ? J’en suis pas sûr…

-Bah on va tester ça tout de suite ! Ordonne à Jacky d’aimer Kim.

-J’ai le droit d’être en colère hein !

-Ouais mais pas aujourd’hui, pas maintenant. Allez mon doux lapin, vas-y !

-Je ne peux pas forcer quelqu’un à aimer quelqu’un d’autre. C’est beaucoup trop complexe.

-Ouais puis je veux pas l’aimer hein ! Elle doit la mériter mon affection.

-Bon ! Mon lapin, est-ce que tu peux atténuer sa colère au moins ?

-Ouais, je peux faire ça. »

Lee s’approcha de Jacky mais Rapido le retint immédiatement, le tenant fermement contre lui.

« Non ! Mon objectif, c’est que tu le fasses d’ici, c’est vraiment important pour moi, sans toucher Jacky du tout.

-Mais… ça va être difficile, il est sacrément en colère et-

-T’en fais pas, ne te stresse pas pour tout ça, on a le temps.

-Non on l’a pas !

-Si, ne stresse pas mon petit lapin. »

Lee n’était quand même pas très à l’aise à l’idée d’être aussi loin de Jacky pour utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il essaya malgré tout. Ce ne fut pas parfaitement efficace, la chauve-souris ne fut pas moins en colère contre Kim et Lee se débrouilla si mal qu’il finit par lui provoquer une crise de rire incontrôlable le clouant au sol. Pour une raison ou une autre, cet échec sembla satisfaire Rapido qui commanda à son petit lapin de continuer autant que possible avant l’arrivée de Mindless.

-o-o-o-

Rapido posa le livre devant Jacky, sur le sol.

« Bien, regarde-moi ce livre. T’en restes loin.

-C’est quoi ton problème avec les distances ?

-Il vaut mieux ne pas approcher Mindless pour votre sécurité.

-Ouais, Kim a dit un truc sur le fait de rester loin de nos ennemis, on peut pas tous faire ça.

-Toi oui. Tu vas me taper dessus avec le livre, ok ? »

Jacky haussa un sourcil, intéressé, jusqu’à ce que Rapido ajoute un détail.

« Mais c’est moi que tu regardes, pas l’objet.

-Quoi ? »

Rapido courut à toute vitesse dans le dos de Jacky, l’obligeant à se retourner.

« Bien ! Balance-moi le livre au visage, sans me quitter des yeux, interdiction.

-J’ai pas à t’obéir.

-En fait si. C’est marrant hein ? Donc vas-y, fais ce que je te demande.

-J’ai besoin de voir ce que je lance.

-C’est bien, tu commences à comprendre où est notre problème. Kim a centré vos exercices pour améliorer ce que vous saviez déjà parce qu’elle s’est basée sur _son_ entrainement mais y’en a pas un seul d’entre vous qui fonctionne de la même manière, ça peut pas fonctionner correctement. Mindless est un sale con qui adore manipuler et lire dans les pensées des gens, on doit être insondables.

-Tu veux dire aussi bêtes que toi ?

-J’me fiche de ce que tu penses, mais t’as plutôt intérêt à écouter. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Jacky n’aimait pas cela du tout, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Rapido n’avait pas tort, ils n’avaient pas d’autres solutions que d’obéir. Il espérait au moins que tout ça leur apporterait quelque chose de positif. Il ne connaissait pas Looping mais lui non plus ne les connaissait pas. Peut-être que ça les aiderait à trouver un avantage quelque part à utiliser contre lui. Peut-être même que Rapido, Razmo ou même Kim avait une idée. Enfin, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de le demander à l’un d’entre eux non plus.


	12. Pas faite pour les strass et les paillettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions de meurtre
> 
> Kim a des excuses à faire à son équipe, ce serait bien.

Kim avait du mal à se regarder dans le miroir avec son costume. Elle n’arrivait juste pas à se prendre au sérieux comme ça, ce n’était juste pas elle. Les collants, les masques, rien de tout ça n’était son truc. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment l’intérêt de se cacher comme ça, ce n’était pas comme si qui que ce soit l’attendait au tournant, prêt à dévoiler sa double identité. Elle n’avait personne comme ça.

Elle rebaissa le rideau sur le miroir, agacée. Elle ne comprenait même pas le choix du blanc, ce n’était pas pratique du tout, et le renfort sur ses membres pour le contact étaient utiles mais pareil, pas pratique. Elle n’était pas habituée à des protections si épaisses. Enfin, elle ne comprenait déjà pas les masques alors les visières ? C’était encore plus stupide.

« Quelle classe. »

Elle se retourna vivement, en posture de combat, et se sentit un peu bête face à Razmo qui tenait à peine debout, coincé dans tout son appareil respiratoire. Lee avait tenté d’agir sur ses lui pour le soigner, mais s’était senti ridicule de tout juste réussir à l’aider à marcher. Le petit rat était quand même confiant sur le fait que le lapin finirait par le soigner. C’était peut-être juste pour l’encourager mais ça fonctionnait donc ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose.

Kim grimaça et retira sa visière.

« J’ai l’air d’un clown.

-Tu me fais penser à Looping.

-Je devrais dire merci ?

-Il avait un chouette costume, comme tu voulais qu’il ait.

-Il était ridicule. »

Razmo haussa les épaules. Kim tira sur ses manches pour en arracher de force les gants ridiculement épais. Une personne normale galèrerait à les soulever sans entrainement. Elle n’arrivait pas non plus à regarder Razmo, se sentant un peu coupable, mais elle ne le dirait pas, elle était trop préoccupée.

« Eh. Rapido a dit que Looping me tuerait moi aussi. Tu crois que c’est vrai ?

-Rapido en dit des conneries.

-Mais est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

Razmo ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu gêné.

« Non, je crois pas qu’il ait envie de te faire du mal mais en même temps, les rayons Gamma 13 nous ont tous bien fait du mal… »

Pour lui surtout, c’était évident. Il n’arriverait peut-être plus jamais à respirer normalement et il n’avait pas été le seul blessé. Kim ne voulait pas ça pour son équipe, même s’ils la détestaient tous les quatre.

« J’aurais dû t’en parler.

-On est d’accord mais c’est trop tard. Mais c’est un super costume tu sais. Tu peux en être fière.

-J’aime pas. »

Razmo haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par les excuses de la petite souris. Il la connaissait, à une époque, elle en avait volé des costumes pour être comme son frère.

« Dis, tu devrais parler à ton équipe.

-Non. Ils n’ont clairement pas envie de parler et moi non plus.

-C’est dommage. Tu devrais essayer.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux. »

Razmo hocha la tête, il n’allait pas rétorquer, Kim n’était pas d’humeur à cela et lui non plus. La petite souris semblait vraiment agacée.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me fait la gueule, c’est vraiment évident que j’avais pas envie de parler ! Que tout ça m’énervait, que-

-T’es pas la seule dans tout ça.

-Ouais mais c’est mon frère !

-C’était mon pote. Et c’est ton équipe. T’as pas fait grand-chose pour leur donner envie de te faire confiance. C’est peut-être mieux comme ça, si un jour t’es dans la merde, ils auront aucun souci à t’abandonner.

-Tu sais que tu m’énerves ? »

Razmo posa un muffin sur le bureau. C’était hilarant.

« Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie d’un muffin ? Pourquoi t’es là ?

-J’ai le droit de venir t’embêter, je suis à nouveau sous oxygène.

-Ça faisait longtemps. En fait, ça dure longtemps.

-Non, je peux respirer sans, ils ne veulent jute pas prendre de risques. C’est comme si j’étais en sucre. Ça me fait un peu rire.

-Je crois que Rowen s’occupe de toi aussi, non ?

-Il est vraiment sympa. »

Razmo souriait derrière son masque respiratoire. Quel idiot, il espérait que la souris ne comprendrait pas ce qu’il cachait derrière son sourire ? Kim ne lui répondit pas. Evidemment que Rowen était « sympa », elle avait lu son dossier. Elle avait lu tous leurs dossiers, elle connaissait la moindre de leurs faiblesses et-

« Tu penses vraiment que je devrais leur parler ?

-Ils seraient peut-être plus sympathique. Par expérience, j’essaierai d’être pote avec quelqu’un qui a « télé » dans le nom de son pouvoir.

-T’es horrible, ça aurait pu être n’importe qui.

-C’est vrai. Imagine si ça avait été Rapido.

-Tu parles, il a même pas d’effets secondaires. »

Et il y avait quelque chose dans le silence de Razmo qui mit Kim mal-à-l’aise mais il changea de sujet de toute façon.

« C’est pas important. Si tu veux commencer, je te conseille de commencer par Jacky.

-C’est vraiment le dernier auquel j’ai envie de parler.

-Justement. C’est lui qui était le plus inquiet d’être utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire, je crois que ça mérite quelques excuses. Les autres apprécieront peut-être. »

-o-o-o-

Jacky avait tout fait pour ignorer Kim, bien trop occupé à préparer un plan d’action pour fuir cet endroit de toute façon, mais la souris avait bien fini par le coincer au bout d’un moment. C’était là qu’il comprenait pourquoi Rowen se téléportait toujours loin de ses problèmes, il avait envie de faire la même chose. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, c’était une sorte de grand bureau où on lui avait demandé de venir, il aurait dû comprendre que c’était un piège. Trop agacé, il décida d’en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Dire pardon. J’ai abusé de votre confiance à vous quatre pour vous manipuler et vous faire croire que vous étiez en sécurité. C’était un mensonge.

-J’avais pas remarqué. Tu peux employer des termes plus difficiles quand tu parles ? Histoire que je ne sois pas seulement en colère à cause de ton mensonge mais aussi parce que tu te fous de ma gueule.

-C’est pas- oh tant pis. Bien ! Tu veux du simple ? Je pensais pouvoir vous éviter de vous faire injecter la même merde que la première équipe parce que vous auriez eu qu’une chance infime de vous en sortir sans séquelles. Je pensais être mieux que mon frère et faire une équipe compétente et j’ai eu tort.

-Toi tu veux vraiment pas que je te pardonne. »

Kim ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle n’avait jamais eu à s’excuser à quelqu’un de toute sa vie, elle n’avait pas envie de commencer.

« Et si on reprenait sur de bonnes bases-

-Non.

-Si tu m’écoutais une seconde-

-Toujours pas envie. T’as menti, tu crois que je veux te faire confiance ?

-Je sais mais-

-Tu nous mets tous en danger !

-Non ! C’est pas moi ça. J’ai tout fait pour vous protéger je tiens à te dire, c’est pas ma faute si vous avez pas progressé comme il faut ! »

Kim se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle aurait dû demander à Razmo comment s’excuser. Le rat était doué pour ça, Rapido le forçait tout le temps à s’excuser pour des choses dont il n’était pas coupable. Elle finit par s’arrêter et s’approcha de Jacky qui avait plus qu’envie de foutre le camp.

« Et si on parlait de mon frère ?

-Pourquoi j’aurais envie de parler de lui ?

-Parce que c’est à cause de lui que j’ai menti. Il fallait que je vous protège de ce qui lui est arrivé et si je vous l’avais expliqué, vous vous seriez enfui sans aucune hésitation, vous auriez essayé de vous enfuir et ça aurait juste aggravé la situation. Tu crois que Rapido a fui juste comme ça de la Zone avec Razmo sous le bras ? Bien sûr que non, ils les ont laissé partir parce qu’ils n’étaient plus bon à rien.

-Rapido a encore ses pouvoirs, il est pas « plus bon à rien ». »

Kim ricana. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’avait pas développé d’effets secondaires – en tout cas pas devant eux – à cause des rayons Gamma 13 ne voulaient pas dire qu’il n’avait pas développé d’effets secondaires du tout. Il avait vu l’une de ses amis se foutre le feu à elle-même petit à petit et l’autre tuer toute leur équipe pour une raison qu’ils n’auraient sûrement jamais, il n’y en avait peut-être même pas. Ça laissait des traces. Ça lui en avait laissé à elle.

« C’est pas important. Ils les ont laissés partir parce qu’ils m’avaient moi. Sauf que quand ils ont compris que Looping revenait, ils ont compris qu’ils ne pouvaient pas simplement compter sur moi.

-Et donc nous mentir servait à quoi ?

-C’était plus facile de vous mentir que de vous dire que si je n’étais pas assez douée, vous finiriez tous par perdre la raison ou le contrôle de vos pouvoirs, voire les deux, et que vous seriez détruits petit à petit, vous repliant sur vous-même, finissant par crever sous les rayons d’un produit qu’ils sont pas capables de contrôler. »

Jacky n’avait clairement pas l’air d’être à l’aise, grimaçant et n’arrivant pas à rester en place à cette réponse.

« J’ai vu mon frère péter un plomb, ok ? Quand il a compris qu’on ne se laisserait jamais partir parce que ses pouvoirs étaient trop dangereux pour ces types, il a juste craqué, ok ? Et toi ? Rowen ? Mégalo aussi s’ils comprennent comment il fonctionne, vous ne sortirez jamais d’ici. Et je savais très bien que c’est moi que vous puniriez pour ça parce que c’est moi votre cheffe.

-On aurait jamais-

-Oh vraiment ? Tu peux **m’affirmer** sans aucune hésitation que vous n’auriez pas été en colère ?

-Arrête, t’as vu Rowen et Mégalo ? Ils feraient pas de mal à une mouche !

-Mon frère n’aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. En attendant, il a tué une quinzaine de personnes, dont trois étaient ses amis. J’ai peut-être lu vos dossiers, en attendant, vous pourriez très bien finir comme lui, là tout de suite. »

La chauve-souris n’avait pas l’air mieux. Ce n’était pas le problème de Kim. Elle n’était pas douée pour les excuses, elle s’était justifiée, elle n’en ferait pas plus.

« Tu peux me détester, ok ? Je m’en fiche. Respecte au moins mes méthodes, j’en ai pas d’autres.

-Ok. »

Ce fut une réponse surprenante.

« Quoi ?

-Ok. J’ai compris. C’est logique. Est-ce que tu nous caches d’autres choses ?

-Non, pas tout de suite.

-Bien. Ne nous mens plus. On n’a pas besoin de ça. Je peux partir ?

-Euh, bien sûr. »

Jacky sortit du bureau et Kim n’avait pas la moindre idée de si elle avait bien fait ou pas en fin de compte. Elle ne s’était pas excusée, Jacky n’avait donc pas à lui pardonner. C’était normal, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça.

« Eh. »

Elle fut quand même surprise quand Jacky l’interpella. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu devrais aussi t’expliquer au reste de l’équipe, je suis pas le seul à être blessé. Et peut-être que nous parler de celui qu’on va affronter n’est pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Tu sais, histoire qu’on sache à quoi s’attendre et pourquoi Rapido s’enflamme autant avec ses entrainements sans queue ni tête.

-Ouais, évidemment. Que j’allais faire ça, je suis pas idiote.

-J’en suis sûr, t’as été tellement rapide pour t’excuser envers moi que tu ne l’as même pas fait. »

Ce qu’il l’énervait parfois à avoir raison. Si Kim avait su, elle aurait pris quelqu’un d’autre. Ou peut-être pas, en tout cas, dans cette réalité, elle était coincée avec lui et les autres imbéciles.

-o-o-o-

Kim avait eu à frapper sur les doigts de Rapido pour l’empêcher d’arracher la photo de Looping du tableau blanc. C’était une vieille photo, la dernière prise de lui, mais rien ne leur disait que Looping avait vieilli ou non dans la mini-dimension où Razmo l’avait piégé. Elle avait d’abord expliqué ce concept à son équipe. Ce n’était pas Razmo qui l’avait créée, la mini-dimension, il savait juste comment l’ouvrir et elle servait de piège. C’était là qu’ils avaient mis en place pour envoyer toutes les personnes possédant des pouvoirs et dangereuses dont ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser. Elle n’aimait pas cet endroit parce que même si ça n’avait jamais servi avant ni après Looping, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. C’était une dimension désolée, horrible, qui avait été créée pour seul et unique but de se débarrasser définitivement d’éléments dangereux – elle n’arrivait toujours pas à considérer son grand frère comme un monstre.

Elle leur avait ensuite expliqué quels étaient les pouvoirs de Looping : la télépathie et la manipulation mentale. Looping était quelqu’un de sensé, exactement à l’opposé de Rapido – ça avait agacé le brun cette comparaison – qui concentrait tous ses pouvoirs pour manipuler tout le monde à sa sauce et sous sa volonté. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça, et plutôt content de s’en servir sur les personnes qu’il considérait comme des ennemis mais il avait toujours refusé sur ses alliés durant les entraînements, se fichant bien de s’attirer la colère de qui que ce soit sur lui, parce qu’il s’arrangeait toujours pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, en tout cas pas définitivement.

Au moment où elle leur expliqua comment Looping se servait de ses pouvoirs, Rapido intervint en lui coupant la parole en se fichant bien de la déranger. Il frappa sur le tableau avec enthousiasme et essaya d’en profiter pour arracher la photo mais elle lui tapa sur les doigts, plus rapide.

« C’est comme ça qu’on va le battre ! En étant imprévisibles ! Looping a besoin de lire sans les pensées des gens pour comprendre comment ils agissent, c’est plus facile pour lui, mais si on agit de façon illogique, on peut le battre !

-Mais c’est dangereux si on n’a pas de plan d’attaque, non ?

-C’est notre plan d’attaque, suis gamin. »

Rowen fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

« Et comment on doit faire pour ne pas penser du tout ? C’est sacrément compliqué, j’ai essayé.

-Oh mais on ne va pas ne pas penser, on va penser n’importe quoi. »

Personne ne semblait vraiment convaincu par le plan de Rapido, le fixant avec une gêne plus que visible mais ça ne le déstabilisa pas pour autant.

« Razmo a déjà battu Looping, on peut le faire aussi !

-C’était impulsif et j’avais un casque anti-bruit sur la tête.

-On va faire ça !

-Rapido, c’est dangereux. Agir sans réfléchir ne va pas nous sauver à chaque fois, c’est trop risqué.

-Laisse-moi finir. Je n’ai pas besoin que tout le monde agisse sans réfléchir. »

Il pointa Rowen du doigt avec un grand souris.

« J’ai besoin que notre sacrifice agisse sans réfléchir. »

Rowen se replia sur sa chaise en respirant un peu plus vite quand il comprit que c’était lui le sacrifice. Lee s’approcha pour tenter de le calmer et Mégalo et Jacky restèrent muets de stupeur, prêts à s’insurger.

« Mais t’es complètement stupide, c’est quoi ça ?! »

Kim aurait dit à peu près la même chose, Razmo avait juste été plus rapide.

Rapido ricana, amusé. C’était comme s’il n’allait pas jeter un jeune héros inexpérimenté face à un danger trop grand pour lui.

« Laisse-moi m’expliquer. On va pas sacrifier Rowen complètement, je veux juste qu’on l’envoie en premier contre Looping. Il peut se téléporter et crier très fort, je suis certain qu’il peut se débrouiller au moins au début, le temps qu’on voit quoi faire, quel est le niveau de Looping depuis ces dix dernières années.

-T’as pas arrêté de dire que Rowen était le moins prêt du groupe à se battre ! On l’a tous remarqué ! »

D’ailleurs Rowen avait envie de s’enfoncer dans le sol, à peine retenu par Lee à côté, ses mains accrochées tellement fort à son bureau que ses doigts en étaient blancs.

« Je sais et le but est de piéger Looping, lui faire croire qu’il est complètement nul et surtout seul. Si j’envoyais Lee tout de suite, ou Mégalo, ça ne servirait à rien. Vous voulez qu’ils déstabilisent Looping comment, en imitant des magical girls ? C’est bien trop risqué. Et je compte sur Jacky pour l’achever avec sa télékinésie donc ça doit forcément être Rowen.

-L’achever ? »

Kim ne s’était pas entendue tellement sa voix était faible mais le grand rat avait des oreilles à sa hauteur et il lui jeta un regard presque sans émotions.

« Oui. Looping n’est plus lui-même Kim, il est dangereux.

-Mais- »

Jacky lui coupa la parole sans hésiter, frappant sa table avec colère.

« Je vais tuer personne, ça va pas !

-Et tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ? Jongler avec des cailloux ? Tu crois que quand on est super héros, on fait quoi avec les vilains qui ont des super pouvoirs ? S’ils ont envie de tuer, ils vont tuer. C’est comme ça, c’est à nous de les en empêcher.

-Non, c’est pas à vous. C’est moi. C’est Rowen. C’est jamais vous. Toi là, et Raz, vous vous êtes barrés tous les deux et on est tous dans la merde à cause de vous. C’est dégueulasse.

-Attends Rapido, on a jamais eu à tuer l’un de nos ennemis. »

Rapido ne répondit pas mais il ne souriait plus et ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu crois qu’il leur arrive quoi aux ennemis qu’on affronte et qui sont clairement trop dangereux pour être encore en vie, même enfermés ? Il faut bien s’en occuper. »

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit à cela, parce qu’il n’y avait rien à répondre.


	13. Le Gamma 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais c'est quoi au juste le Gamma 13?

Lee avait passé un temps fou à fouiller les couloirs, les allées, les salles – ignorant toujours celle de surveillance même si elle y avait accès à présent, elle ne voulait pas voir le compte à rebours – jusqu’à trouver sa cheffe d’équipe. Il ne lui avait pas exactement pardonné, ce serait un peu plus difficile que ça, mais il voulait au moins parler. Il voyait bien que Kim n’allait pas bien du tout et à sa place, il savait que lui non plus ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. En tout cas, il devait ne pas avoir de chance parce qu’elle était au seul endroit où il ne voulait pas aller. Il détestait tous ces écrans et la menace planante mais entra quand même dans la salle, allant s’asseoir à côté de la souris. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention, griffonnant quelque chose sur un papier froissé.

« Tu fais quoi ?

-J’aime pas mon costume qu’on m’a fait, j’essaie de faire mieux.

-Je vois. Tu veux changer quoi ?

-Je veux un chapeau.

-T’as pas peur de le perdre ?

-Non. Et j’aime pas le blanc, c’est pas pour moi. C’est pour les crétins comme Rapido. »

Lee se demanda si la pique était pour lui aussi qui avait demandé et insisté pour avoir du blanc dans son uniforme (et une capuche et quelques changements sur ses gants et bottes mais ça c’était évident, ça ne fonctionnait pas bien).

« Tu veux de l’aide pour ton costume ?

-Non, j’ai une idée déjà, j’ai pas besoin de toi. »

C’était plutôt vexant mais Lee ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et regarda ce que Kim dessinait. Ça avait l’air sacrément chouette, avec du gris, avec une sorte de sweat en continuité à des renforcements aux mains et au pieds (pour frapper sûrement, après tout, c’était la force son truc), et une espèce de jupe. Peut-être. La feuille était sacrément chiffonnée et la petite souris n’arrêtait pas d’effacer.

« T’as une idée ou toutes les idées en même temps ?

-Ferme là, tu me déconcentres. Je veux un truc confortable.

-Pour combattre ?

-Pour dormir.

-Tu te fais un pyjama ? »

Kim lui adressa un regard noir mais Lee s’en ficha. Il pointa le haut.

« Est-ce que le chapeau ne pourrait pas être retenu avec un nœud ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Ton chapeau va s’envoler, ça va pas être pratique. Il pourrait même te tomber sur les yeux. Et si on l’attachait ?

-L’attacher à quoi ?

-Tes cheveux, ta tête… Je sais pas, je suis pas styliste.

-Et t’es pas un génie non plus. C’est pas si grave si ça s’envole, ce sera cool durant un combat.

-Attends, mais tu voulais me refuser ma cape.

-C’est pas pareil.

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Kim leva les yeux au ciel et replia son papier encore une fois, l’enfonçant dans l’une de ses poches.

« Ok. Tu veux quoi ?

-Je m’inquiète pour toi.

-Tu me détestes.

-Non ! Je t’en veux, c’est vrai, et j’ai raison d’ailleurs, mais on est une équipe. On se soutient. Je me doute que tu dois stresser un peu d’affronter ton frère. Et s’il ne voulait pas se battre ?

-Il est perdu. Les rayons Gamma 13 l’ont bouffé, ça sert à rien d’espérer.

-C’est quoi au juste, le Gamma 13 ? »

Kim regarda la photo de son frère en plein milieu de l’écran. Elle était terrifiée à l’idée de le revoir. Elle avait peur qu’il la déteste, qu’il s’en prenne à elle, qu’il soit dans un état encore plus mauvais qu’avant.

« C’est une sorte de produit radioactif sous la forme d’un rayon qui a pour but de décupler les capacités, les super pouvoirs des gens. Au début, ça fatigue juste, ça n’a pas vraiment d’effets secondaires, mais petit à petit, les effets deviennent de plus en plus forts, trop forts, et tu perds le contrôle. Plus un pouvoir est complexe, mal contrôlé, sensible, plus le rayon fait des dégâts. Est-ce qu’on t’a parlé de Marie ? »

Lee hocha la tête. Kim sembla un peu ennuyée, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d’en parler alors qu’elle était morte et que ça faisait longtemps.

« C’est la première qui a craqué. C’était terrifiant. Elle passait son temps à se faire du mal, comme si elle savait qu’elle allait mourir et qu’elle voulait accélérer le processus. Même sans Looping, elle serait morte aujourd’hui si tu veux mon avis.

-Comment elle était ? »

Kim repensa à la poule. Elle était énorme, la santé fragile à cause de ses fichus genoux, et ses plumes étaient toujours chaudes comme si elle bouillait de l’intérieur en permanence. Elle acceptait toujours de laisser Kim l’embêter, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Elle était géniale. Ce n’était pas Looping et elle disait pas grand-chose, en fait, elle parlait presque qu’à Razmo, mais je l’adorais. Apparemment, elle calmait mes pleurs de bébé, j’aimerais m’en souvenir. Il y avait les jumelles grenouilles aussi. Tu les aurais détestées. »

Lee fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi, mais Kim se contenta de sourire, repensant à toutes les fois où Rapido s’était caché pour leur échapper, ne supportant pas la façon dont elles lui tournaient autour. C’était pas mal ironique de la part de quelqu’un qui adorait être le centre de l’attention.

« Tu sais, je crois que je sais pourquoi Rapido veut envoyer Rowen d’abord sur le combat. Il doit être persuadé qu’il peut assommer Looping.

-C’est pas son genre-

-Pas pour lui faire mal, le déboussoler, avec son cri.

-Oh. Oh ! Pour l’empêcher de réfléchir !

-Ouais. C’est horriblement malin de sa part, je n’aurais pas imaginé qu’il soit capable de mettre en place un plan pareil.

-Tu dis ça comme s’il était bête !

-Bah… un peu ouais, faut être honnête.

-Mais non ! T’es méchante avec lui.

-C’est terrible. Tu sais comment Razmo était quand il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs ?

-Euh… non ?

-Terrifiant. Il adore les films d’horreur alors je te laisse imaginer les dégâts que font un gamin qui peut arrêter le temps et qui adore les films d’horreur.

-Oh…

-Ouaip. C’était drôle à voir, pas à subir. Mais les rayons Gamma 13 ont tellement bien fonctionné sur lui qu’il ne peut plus se servir de ses pouvoirs du tout aujourd’hui, comme c’est utile.

-Comment ça se fait qu’ils n’aient pas eu les mêmes effets sur tout le monde ? Looping et Marie ont été affectés psychologiquement, Razmo dans ses pouvoirs, je sais pas pour les jumelles et Rapido n’a pas été affecté du tout.

-C’est parce que Rapido, son pouvoir c’est « aller toujours plus vite ». C’est simple, c’est basique, on peut difficilement foutre ça en l’air. Ce qui veut pas dire qu’on ne peut pas, il a eu de la chance. Les jumelles par exemple, elles pouvaient étirer le corps fortement et prendre l’apparence de qui elles voulaient, alors les rayons Gamma 13 devaient améliorer ces capacités mais ça les a brisées. C’était trop puissant pour elles. Et c’était trop puissant pour tout le monde. Tu sais, s’ils ont craqué psychologiquement, c’était à cause de la pression. T’es forcément tombé sur une des mauvaises passes de Razmo depuis le temps que t’es là. C’est un effet secondaire ridicule comparé à tout ce qu’ils ont.

-Est-ce que toi aussi tu as subi les effets du Gamma 13 ?

-Non. Tu crois vraiment qu’ils vont me faire subir quoi que ce soit après ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ? Ils sont stupides mais pas autant.

-Ils en seraient capables.

-Je pense que m’éduquer à devenir un soldat, perdre tout bon sentiment et ne faire confiance à personne est suffisant si tu veux mon avis.

-Ils ont même pas réussi, ça se voit que tu ne peux pas affronter ton frère. »

Kim ne répondit pas, un peu vexée par ça parce que c’était vrai. Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus regarder la photo de son frère.

« J’espère qu’aucun d’entre vous ne va mal tourner, même sans Gamma 13.

-Pourquoi on tournerait mal sans Gamma 13 ? C’est pas comme si on était dans une merde sans nom et qu’on vivait dans des conditions terribles.

-Tu rigoles mais Razmo a failli mal tourner.

-Raz ? Comment ?

-Il aimait beaucoup Marie. Quand il a compris qu’ils étaient tous coincés ici pour toujours, à perdre petit à petit la raison pour sauver des vies qui s’en fichent, et que sa pote n’allait pas tenir et les abandonner, il voulait tout faire pour sortir d’ici. Il s’est tellement, tellement énervé. T’as pas idée combien de personnes se sont cassées les dents à tenter de l’arrêter. Il voulait juste nous sauver. C’est plutôt ironique mais c’est Looping qui l’a empêché de faire trop de conneries en le manipulant jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. »

Lee ne répondit pas, se contentant d’enregistrer cette information en imaginant certainement Razmo casser des choses avant de finalement se redresser vivement, une idée en tête, peut-être pas excellente.

« Et si j’essayais de manipuler Looping moi aussi ?

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Je peux influencer les émotions des gens, et si j’essayais de le faire se sentir bien ? Heureux ? Peut-être qu’il était juste très en colère ? Si je l’aidais, il irait peut-être-

-Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça.

-Mais-

-J’apprécie, vraiment, mais ce qu’il faudrait, c’est défaire les effets du Gamma 13. T’es même pas capable sur Razmo.

-C’est pas vrai, il y a eu de l’amélioration. »

Kim sourit et tapota l’épaule de Lee, doucement.

« C’est rien. Je suis content que tu sois venu me parler mais notre priorité, ça doit être notre équipe. Pas la première. C’était une erreur, on peut changer ça et faire mieux, ok ?

-Mais c’est ton frère…

-Et je l’aime, vraiment, mais actuellement on a aucun moyen de le sauver et c’est mon job de cheffe de vous protéger vous en priorité, contre tout. C’est pour ça que j’ai passé mon temps à vous mentir, il fallait bien vous protéger, tu vois ?

-C’est une très mauvaise excuse.

-On m’a pas entrainé à ça, j’ai que Rapido comme exemple, imagine. Bon ! »

Elle se leva et frappa dans ses mains, un peu trop fort.

« Où est le reste de l’équipe ? Notre temps est compté, il faut s’entraîner.

-Mais t’as pas le droit-

-Je m’en fous de ce à quoi j’ai le droit, j’ai surtout le droit de vous botter le cul si vous bougez pas assez vite votre cul.

-J’ai encore une question.

-Evidemment que t’as encore une question, je ne peux pas avoir la paix.

-Est-ce qu’on va vraiment devoir tuer des gens ? »

Evidemment. C’était bel et bien la mauvaise question à poser, elle n’avait absolument aucune envie d’y répondre mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix, question de respect envers son équipe.

« Parfois on devra peut-être oui. Espérons que non. Il y a peu de méchants ces dernières années mais… on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde avec la magie de l’amitié.

-Je ne veux pas tuer des gens, Jacky non plus et je suis sûr que Mégalo et Rowen non plus. Est-ce que toi tu vas tuer des gens ?

-Et si on ne parlait pas de ça ? On a d’autres soucis pour le moment, ne te dérange pas pour d’autres choses. »

Après tout, il ne leur restait que cinq jours avant que Mindless ne réussisse à s’échapper de son trou et ne s’en prenne à eux tous. C’était déjà bien suffisamment compliqué pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas de savoir que ce qui arrivera à son grand frère quand ils auront enfin réussi à le battre, s’ils y arrivent seulement. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’ils soient prêts pour quoi que ce soit, certainement pas avec un plan aussi bête que celui de Rapido. Enfin… il n’avaient pas beaucoup mieux pour se préparer.


	14. Instincts primaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo aimerait bien régler son problème.  
> Mégalo s'ennuie alors pourquoi pas parler à Rowen?  
> \--  
> Ce chapitre se passe à peu près au même moment que le chapitre 13!

Jacky tenait l’assistance respiratoire de Razmo entre ses mains, regardant l’ancien super héros avec inquiétude.

« Euh… C’est vraiment une bonne idée ?

-Il ne reste que trois personnes encore en vie qui ont connu personnellement Looping avant qu’il ne pète un plomb, Kim ne pourra pas le regarder dans les yeux et Rapido va forcément faire une connerie, si quelqu’un doit faire quelque chose de concret, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

-Mais tu veux vraiment le combattre ?

-Ouais. Je l’ai fait une fois, je peux le refaire.

-J’en suis pas sûr… Tu devrais encore être sous assistance respiratoire alors…

-Ne t’en fais pas ! Ce n’est rien que je ne peux gérer ! J’ai été entraîné des années à tout ça, c’est déjà un peu plus que vous, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Jacky continua de l’observer sans trop y croire. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ça faisait dix ans qu’il n’avait plus utilisé ses pouvoirs, il savait mieux que quiconque qu’il était rouillé.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je vais rester dans cette pièce, tout va bien se passer. Et si ça se passe mal, vu que je resterai dans cette pièce, au moins tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter sur mon emplacement !

-C’est pas faux… »

Razmo lui sourit grandement. S’il avait choisi de demander à Jacky de l’assister, c’était un petit peu par hasard, mais aussi parce qu’il avait besoin de voir comment il se débrouillait, il ne l’avait pas beaucoup entraîné depuis son arrivée, en comparaison aux autres. Puis, il devait aussi observer comment Jacky se débrouillait en situation de stress, c’était important.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, essayant de réfléchir à chaque mouvement, chaque respiration, chaque vibration qui pouvait exister, comptant les secondes qui s’écoulaient et essayant lentement, sans se presser, d’exercer une pression dessus. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, Jacky était toujours en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, les mains serrées sur son assistance respiratoire et surtout parfaitement immobile. S’il le pouvait, il aurait ricané, mais il ne devait surtout par respirer, retenir sa respiration était nécessaire. Il s’approcha lentement de la chauve-souris, gardant en tête la seconde figée dans sa tête, et posa sa main sur l’appareil respiratoire, le retirant lentement des mains de Jacky pour le poser au sol, puis il tendit la main dans ses cheveux et le décoiffa. Il lui fallait une preuve qu’il avait arrêté le temps et pas juste qu’il s’était téléporté, c’était important. Fier de lui, il recula lentement et se replaça à peu près à la même place, aussi bien qu’il le pouvait, et expira fortement et longuement, laissant la seconde passer, suivie des autres après elle.

Jacky poussa un petit son perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses mains étaient vides et pourquoi il avait les cheveux devant les yeux, il se recoiffa et fixa Razmo, perdu, le petit rat ricanant avec fierté.

« Eh ! J’ai encore le coup de main, non ?

-Comment… ?

-J’ai eu des années et des années d’entraînement, c’est comme le vélo pour moi ! Je suis fier de moi ! Bon, j’ai pas forcé trop, mais c’est bien !

-Ouais bah peut-être que maintenant tu devrais remettre ton aide ?

-Oh, mais je respire très bien ! Ces scientifiques, ils s’inquiètent pour rien !

-Mais c’est leur travail de s’inquiéter et de s’assurer pour notre sécurité…

-C’est **mon** travail tu veux dire ! »

Il était vraiment fier de lui, il s’en sortait si bien, il était enfin à nouveau comme avant, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il avait passé des années à refuser de se servir de ses pouvoirs, se sentant coupable, mais à présent il se sentait à nouveau sûr de lui, fier et rassuré. Il allait pouvoir aider l’équipe de Kim, il avait pouvoir à nouveau être un super héros, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir être utile.

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment combattre Mindless ? Vous avez été amis. »

La question de Jacky le perturba fortement et il essaya vraiment de sourire et de se montrer sûr de lui pour le rassurer, n’étant pas bien certain de réussir.

« Ouais ! On va… Je vais… »

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, son moral retomba et il se replia un peu sur lui-même. Jacky s’approcha, un peu incertain de ce qu’il devait faire.

« Je veux juste éviter que le plan de Rapido se mette en place… C’est mal travaillé, c’est informe, c’est incertain. Vous pourriez tous être blessés et clairement dans son plan, il prend un gros risque à ce qu’au moins Rowen y reste et je veux juste éviter ça. Vous n’êtes pas prêts à ça !

-Et on le sera peut-être jamais, c’est ça ? Même toi t’es pas encore prêt alors que tu fais ça depuis que t’es tout petit. Tu viens d’apprendre que Rapido a dû tuer des gens qui s’avéraient trop dangereux, ça montre que t’étais pas prêt, que t’as été surpris, que tu ne sais pas tout.

-C’est mon travail de protéger les gens…

-On est pas juste des gens, c’est ça le problème. On est des super héros.

-Tout ce que vous avez été n’a plus aucune importance à présent, vous êtes plus que ça à présent. »

Cette réalité fut douloureuse pour eux deux, ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait l’habitude que ça ne lui faisait pas du mal de se rappeler ça.

« C’est juste que je veux vous épargner tout ça, encore un petit peu… Parce que quand vous comprendrez que personne ne vous verra plus autrement que comme ça, ça va vous briser.

-C’est pour ça que tu es triste.

-Bien sûr. Rapido le nie, il joue de ça, mais lui aussi ça le choque, et ça a provoqué la même chose à toute notre équipe. Je peux affronter mon ancien ami, j’ai toujours su que c’était une possibilité, mais vous il va vous détruire. »

Jacky aurait bien voulu lui dire qu’il se trompait et qu’ils étaient prêts mais il n’en était pas plus sûr que lui. Il cherchait quoi répondre à tout ça quand une alarme sonna. Il soupira d’abord, se disant que c’était certainement Rowen qui s’était téléporté alors qu’il en était interdit une fois de plus mais l’alarme sonnait différemment et Razmo sembla soudainement inquiet, paniqué, comme si quelque chose n’était pas normal. Il attrapa Jacky par le bras et quand celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, il crut voir un super héros encore en activité, ignorant toutes ses peurs pour se préparer à un combat.

« C’est une alarme de combat, quelqu’un a attaqué la base. »

-o-o-o-

Mégalo lança une balle en l’air, s’amusant à en changer la gravité en plein mouvement. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’était pas doué, il avait appris très vite à se servir de ses pouvoirs et à les contrôler vraiment bien mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment son problème : il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à se battre contre qui que ce soit. Il n’avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs dans le but de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, ce n’était pas son genre. S’il avait vraiment besoin de se battre, il préférait encore fuir. Il savait que Rowen était comme lui, ils enduraient pas mal dernièrement, avec la pression de l’arrivée de Mindless. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il devait faire pour s’améliorer.

Il se redressa de sur son lit et sortit sa tête de sa petite chambre. Il ne savait pas où était Jacky, peut-être avec Lee, le lapin était parti un peu plus tôt et la chauve-souris avait fait de même un peu après, mais Rowen était allongé sur l’un des canapés de l’espace commun de leur dortoir, n’ayant rien à faire. C’était un peu injuste qu’il n’ait pas le droit de se servir de ses pouvoirs parce que c’était considéré comme dangereux, ça l’empêchait juste de s’améliorer et c’était un sérieux problème.

« Eh, ça va ?

-Ouais.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je reconsidère mon importance dans ce groupe.

-Oh… encore ?

-J’ai pas progressé.

-Mais si ! Tu es moins stressé quand tu dois crier et tu te téléportes bien, même si t’as pas le droit. Puis tu fais vraiment partie de l’équipe, hein ! On a tous confiance en toi et tu peux nous faire confiance, on se protège !

-Merci. »

Rowen pencha la tête en arrière dans le vide et sourit à Mégalo, puis se réinstalla parce que ça devait sûrement faire mal un peu quand même.

« Comment les anciens super héros ils faisaient pour être des vrais super héros ? J’y arrive pas.

-C’est pas facile ouais, je comprends. Moi aussi je suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Tu veux qu’on aille interroger Razmo ? C’était un super héros.

-Il va être tout triste et pleurer. »

Mégalo s’approcha et s’appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

« C’est vrai. Mais en attendant, c’est un peu notre seule possibilité.

-Ouais, Rapido n’est pas vraiment un bon exemple.

-À ton avis, ils ressemblaient à quoi leurs costumes, y’a dix ans ? Tu crois que c’était ridicule à souhait ? »

Rowen sourit grandement, amusé par l’idée.

« Peut-être.

-Nous nos costumes ils sont cools !

-T’as l’air d’un cosmonaute.

-C’est un compliment ? »

Rowen hocha la tête avec sincérité.

« C’est génial les cosmonautes. Ils vont dans l’espace et ils ont une bouche dans le bide.

-Tu parles de _Among Us_ là !

-Je sais, mais c’est vrai que c’est cool les cosmonautes, ils font des super trucs.

-Ouais mais moi je ne peux pas aller dans l’espace.

-Peut-être qu’on devra y aller un jour pour une mission.

-Ce serait génial.

-J’ai le vertige. »

Mégalo grimaça parce qu’il n’avait vraiment rien à répondre à cela. Il allait demander à Rowen comment il avait découvert qu’il avait le vertige mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des militaires entrèrent dans leur dortoir.

« Est-ce que Rowen est ici ?

-Je ne me suis pas téléporté du tout aujourd’hui, vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi ?

-Le colonel réclame votre présence dans la salle d’examen. »

Rowen et Mégalo n’avaient pas besoin de savoir où était exactement la salle d’examen pour comprendre que ce n’était pas pour un simple examen de routine. Rapido leur avait très bien expliqué qu’ils devaient faire attention aux soldats et aux scientifiques et ne surtout pas se laisser attraper. Il n’avait pas précisé pourquoi, il n’en avait pas eu besoin.

« Et si je refuse ?

-Dans ce cas, nous lui amèneront un autre membre de l’équipe.

-Bien. »

Rowen se redressa et se mit debout, ne cachant pas son stress. Mégalo tendit la main pour le retenir mais le rat lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il approcha les gardes mais resta hors de portée d’eux, étant placé exactement entre eux et l’écureuil.

« Vous n’allez pas nous embarquer, ni lui ni moi.

-C’est un ordre du colonel.

-Mes ordres, je ne les reçois que de ma cheffe d’équipe. Ramenez-moi Kim et qu’elle me dise elle-même ce qu’elle attend de moi.

-Vous devez obéir au-

-Non. Je n’ai pas à obéir au colonel. Je ne suis pas un soldat, je n’ai aucune obligation envers lui, question de logique.

-Ne nous forcez pas à faire usage de la force.

-Je ne vous force pas, j’émets un fait. Je suis bien plus fort que vous tous réunis, je vais sauver vos vies, je me sacrifie pour vous simplifier le boulot. On peut même dire que techniquement, je suis votre patron. »

Mégalo pouvait voir que Rowen bluffait, la queue du rat était prise de soubresauts dans son dos pour ne pas trahir son stress grandissant. Les soldats ne semblèrent malheureusement pas accepter cette excuse et s’approchèrent de lui pour l’emmener. Le rat recula vivement, en panique complète.

« J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir.

-Alors nous embarquerons monsieur Mégalo. »

Mégalo fut tellement confus dans ce qu’il se passait, reculant à l’approche des soldats dans sa direction qu’il ne remarqua même pas Rowen écarquiller les yeux et se mettre en position, prêt à attaquer. Il sauta sur le canapé, le faisant tomber – ce qui manqua de lui faire perdre son équilibre –, et se plaça encore une fois devant l’écureuil.

« Dégagez d’ici.

-Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment le choix ici. Vous voulez à ce point nous compliquer le travail ? »

L’un des soldats devait être bien plus agacé que les autres parce qu’il commença à baisser la main sur son arme en grognant.

« C’est encore une fois les mêmes conneries, comme avec l’autre taré de rouquin. »

Rowen fixa l’arme un bon moment avant de baisser les bras.

« On a pas besoin de votre fichu Gamma 13.

-Si tu crois que j’en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre-

-Oh mais vous allez en avoir quelque chose à foutre. »

Et il cria, de toutes ses forces. Les soldats n’eurent évidemment aucune chance contre ça, se faisant éjecter contre le mur derrière eux. Mégalo se replia sur lui-même, se bouchant les oreilles et grimaçant désagréablement. Il devait empêcher le rat de faire d’autres bêtises, il allait causer des dégâts qu’il regretterait beaucoup trop et les soldats étaient déjà tendus, ils étaient à peu de choses près de leur tirer dessus. Il n’arrivait juste pas à se concentrer, il en était incapable. Rowen criait trop fort, tout semblait trembler et il ne semblait pas capable de pouvoir s’arrêter, comme si l’alarme d’alerte qui résonnait ne faisait qu’amplifier le cri et le problème.

Il s’approcha lentement et dut se forcer à retirer ses mains de ses oreilles, aussi difficile que ce fut, pour les poser sur la bouche de Rowen et le faire taire. Enfin, il ne put qu’essayer mais il se fit mal, c’était comme si le cri l’avait frappé. Il grimaça mais passa immédiatement à un autre plan. Il glissa ses bras autour du ventre du rat et serra de toutes ses forces, lui coupant le souffle. Ce fut efficace immédiatement, Rowen lui tombant dans les bras. Le rat trembla et se mit à pleurer, cédant complètement à la panique et s’accrochant à lui. Mégalo l’aida à s’asseoir au sol et lui cacha la vue du désastre. Le rat avait énormément de mal à respirer dans ses pleurs, balbutiant des excuses, terrifié par lui-même.

Les soldats avaient été projeté si fort que le mur s’était fortement fissuré à l’impact. Deux d’entre eux étaient complètement assommés, ne se relevant pas, et le dernier dut se tenir au mur pour rester debout, sifflant de douleur. Quand son regard se porta sur Rowen qui était toujours prostré au sol dans les bras de Mégalo, il porta sa main sur son arme mais l’écureuil fut plus rapide et le point de gravité sur le pistolet fut si fort que ça le refit tomber. Mégalo tapota le bras de Rowen, il devait le faire bouger d’ici, le cacher des gardes qui allaient arriver et il devait éviter que le rat ne panique une nouvelle fois plus que tout, c’était trop risqué, c’était… c’était peut-être bien exactement pour ça que Rowen refusait autant d’utiliser ce pouvoir-là.

Il sursauta en entendant les pas rapides de quelqu’un qui courait jusqu’à eux, prêt à se défendre, trop stressé pour comprendre que c’était fini, jusqu’à ce que Kim apparaisse dans le dortoir, suivie de près par Lee.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? »

Mégalo resta quand même si ses gardes, toujours un peu inquiet. Puis il se sentit quand même un peu en colère et paniqué.

« Ils allaient nous embarquer pour nous injecter leur truc, exactement comme Rapido nous a dit de nous méfier ! Rowen a fait que nous défendre. »

Kim attrapa un soldat et le redressa sans aucune difficulté alors qu’il était encore en train de se battre contre la gravité modifiée sur son arme. Elle le rapprocha très proche d’elle, poings serrés.

« Embarque tes potes et va dire au colonel que j’ai à lui parler dans vingt minutes. Il a pas intérêt à être en retard. »

Puis elle le laissa retomber au sol et s’approcha de Rowen exactement comme Lee l’avait fait pendant sa menace. Elle posa sa main sur le front du rat qui pleurait encore en luttant pour respirer, il était bouillant, c’était la panique qui provoquait ça.

« Tu t’es très bien débrouillé Rowen. »

Le rat secoua la tête, n’étant clairement pas d’accord elle ce qu’elle disait mais elle insista.

« Si. Tu as protégé Mégalo d’un danger, c’est bien. Tu peux être fier de toi. Mégalo est en sécurité maintenant. Tu peux te reposer, je prends le relai, reste avec Lee et Mégalo. »

Elle prit même le soin de lui essuyer un peu sa joue baignée de larmes mais ce fut un peu inutile finalement, Rowen pleurant toujours. Elle regarda son équipe. Lee avait une main sur le bras de Rowen pour tenter de l’apaiser et Mégalo le tenait bien, ne pouvant de toute façon pas faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle ne savait pas où était Jacky mais ce n’était pas grave, elle pouvait déjà voir devant elle un vrai travail d’équipe, elle était vraiment fière d’eux. Elle tapota doucement et délicatement le genou de Rowen et se remit debout. Ce fut à ce moment qu’arrivèrent Jacky, Razmo et même Rapido – qui avait certainement dû courir toute la base à la recherche de ce qu’il croyait être une attaque, fichue alarme – mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention, son esprit étant occupé par autre chose.

« Je vous laisse gérer votre pote, ok ? J’ai un petit truc à régler, histoire que vous ayez la paix pour de bon cette fois avec cette fichue affaire de Gamma 13. »

Puis elle quitta le dortoir, ses pas frappant avec menace le sol alors qu’elle se dirigeait avec colère quelque part, elle avait un petit détour rapide à faire avant de régler ses comptes avec le colonel mettre fin à toute cette affaire pourrie pour de bon pour épargner son équipe de tout ça – et si ça devait inclure Razmo et Rapido, ça les inclurait aussi, c’était bien loin de la déranger.


	15. Quel est ton nom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur temps leur est compté mais ils sont prêts à être de vrais héros, probablement.

Quand le colonel entra dans son bureau, Kim était déjà là. Elle était parfaitement assise sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau, les yeux sur ses papiers. Le colonel n’apprécia pas du tout, mais elle s’en ficha complètement.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Asseyez-vous, colonel.

-C’est **mon** bureau !

-Si vous le dites. Asseyez-vous, il serait dommage de trop fatiguer vos vieux os. »

L’homme fulmina et resta debout. Tant pis pour lui. Elle lâcha les papiers et les glissa jusqu’à lui, son doigt toujours dessus pour montrer qu’elle ne comptait pas les lâcher.

« Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer ces papiers qui traînaient sur votre bureau. Auriez-vous l’obligeance de m’expliquer cela ? »

Elle savait à quel point il détestait qu’elle parle comme ça, montrant que tout ce qu’il avait fait pour en faire un simple soldat sans cervelle avait raté. Enfin, elle était aussi très en colère et pas assez polie pour le cacher. Le colonel regarda les papiers

« Rien de tout ça ne vous concerne.

-Il y a marqué « Rowen » ici. S’il y a le nom de ne serait-ce qu’un seul de mes gars, ça me concerne. Maintenant vous allez m’expliquer ça aussi. En lisant vos papiers, totalement par hasard, j’ai appris que vous avez apparemment l’envie obscure de forcer **mon** équipe au Gamma 13 quand je vous l’ai déjà interdit et quand Rapido a pris le relai pour empêcher ça.

-Je fais ce que je veux d’eux.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Vous voyez, nous sommes peut-être dans votre zone mais c’est mon équipe et c’est moi qui sauve votre cul à chaque fois que vous faites de la merde, donc ce serait plutôt à vous d’être à mes pieds et de me craindre. Je veux dire, vous avez bien vu ce qu’a fait Rowen parce que vous avez essayé de lui faire du mal, non ? »

Le colonel ne répondit pas mais il était pâle et honnêtement, il méritait un peu. Elle sourit, bien fière d’avoir la main dans cette conversation, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

« Voilà ce qu’on va faire. À partir de maintenant, si vous voulez que mon équipe continue de bosser pour vous et de vous sauver, vous allez vous débarrasser de l’intégralité du Gamma 13 ou tout truc du même type parce qu’il est hors de question que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit à mon équipe.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça-

-Vous semblez persuadés que le Gamma 13 est une bonne chose, c’est ça ?

-Bien évidemment, c’est une nécessité pour- »

Kim reposa ses jambes au sol et se pencha avant de se pencher en avant et de soulever un jerrycan de Gamma 13, le posant lourdement sur le bureau.

« Prouvez-le-moi dans ce cas. Soumettez-vous à ses effets.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes persuadés qu’il n’y a que des bons points ! Ou en tout cas que les mauvais points sont négligeables. D’accord, mais j’ai besoin d’une démonstration de votre part. Ça vous fait quoi à vous à votre avis ?

-Il est hors de question que je-

-Oh mais si. Vous allez gentiment le faire parce qu’en fait, ce n’est pas si grave que ça, n’est-ce pas ?

-Ce n’est pas une question de gravité mais de nécessité ! Il faut améliorer leurs capacités de toute urgence !

-Allez dire ça à Rowen. Je suis certain qu’il va adorer votre théorie sur « l’amélioration de ses capacités » vu ce qu’il vient de faire à vos soldats. Enfin, lui ou les autres ils vont adorer vous écouter. Ou bien, c’est tellement nécessaire que les blocages de Razmo ne posent pas un problème pour faire de lui un bon super héros et ne constituent pas un effet négatif si important ? C’est vrai que c’est pratique une équipe de personnes psychologiquement meurtries et incapables d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs. »

Le colonel voulut rétorquer mais elle poussa un peu plus le jerrycan jusqu’à lui.

« Si vous voulez massacrer mon équipe, vous devez assumer les mêmes problèmes, c’est au moins un peu équitable, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le colonel ne répondit toujours pas et détourna le regard du poison.

« Alors quoi ? Vous acceptez enfin que vous êtes un imbécile ? Bien ! Dans ce cas on peut continuer je pense. Vous allez servir mon équipe, ne plus tenter le moindre mal contre eux et de notre côté, nous vous sauverons les miches, à vous, à tout le monde. »

Elle quitta la chaise, poussa le jerrycan pour le faire tomber vers le colonel et fit le tour du bureau jusqu’à la porte du bureau avant de s’arrêter.

« Bon, vous comptez me répondre ? Vous êtes bien d’accord ?

-Evidemment…

-Bien. C’est tout alors. »

Elle quitta le bureau, tellement soulagée que ses genoux lui semblèrent bien trop mous et qu’elle fut surprise de rester debout. Elle était au moins très fière d’avoir sauvé son équipe au moins pour cette fois.

-o-o-o-

Kim regarda toute son équipe avec un enthousiasme tout particulier, ne réussissant pas à se retenir de sourire. Heureusement pour elle, son équipe n’était clairement pas assez réveillée pour le comprendre. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la chaufferie, là où la première équipe se cachait dix ans auparavant et ils allaient enfin faire ce qu’ils devaient certainement tous attendre depuis toujours. Rapido et Razmo étaient d’ailleurs en train de ricaner, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu, Rowen n’ayant pas pipé mot depuis qu’il avait attaqué les soldats, mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment le temps pour tout ça, ils n’avaient plus le temps pour quoi que ce soit.

« Bien. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de pourquoi vous êtes ici dans ce lieu secret ?

-Rowen est déjà venu. Il avait trouvé une photo de vous tous cachée par ici, enfin c’est ce qu’il a dit.

-Quoi ? »

Kim fixa le rat avec incompréhension parce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu ouvrir la porte d’accès par hasard. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler que le rat pouvait se téléporter. Elle soupira, franchement agacée mais laissa passer, elle aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait.

« Faisons comme si ça n’avait pas eu lieu parce que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là. »

C’était vrai mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment les choquer, ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça. Lee s’était appuyé contre Jacky pour somnoler et la petite chauve-souris n’avait pas assez d’énergie pour le repousser, baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. C’était parfait, aucun d’entre eux n’avaient la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait et la nouvelle allait être d’autant plus surprenante. Elle posa une main brusquement sur l’une des machines et la tôle fit un sacré bruit qui fit sursauter toute son équipe.

« Vous êtes là pour qu’on choisisse vos noms. »

Il n’y eut d’abord aucune réaction puis ils se redressèrent tous comme ramenés à la vie, sautant presque sur place dans leur enthousiasme, souriant comme des enfants devant leurs cadeaux d’anniversaire.

« Pour de vrai ?

-On va enfin pouvoir choisir nos noms ? J’avais tellement d’idées en tête ! »

Kim, Razmo et Rapido ricanèrent, ce qui les arrêta tout de suite dans leur enthousiasme. Le grand rat se pencha vers eux, moqueur.

« Non mais vous avez rien compris. C’est pas vous qui allez choisir vos noms. C’est nous qui allons le faire pour nous.

-Mais… non ! »

Jacky pointa un doigt vers Rapido avec dégoût.

« Je refuse qu’il choisisse mon nom !! Cet imbécile il va faire n’importe quoi comme choix, j’en suis sûr !

-Pas de soucis, ce sera moi alors.

-Mais c’est du bizutage.

-Exactement, et vous allez l’accepter… À moins que vous vous trouviez un nom en moins de cinq minutes. »

Ça boosta son équipe et ils se mirent à réfléchir à toute vitesse, énumérant quelques possibilités à voix basse, stressés. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Razmo et Rapido, ils étaient tous les trois très fiers de leur bizutage. Il n’avait jamais été question de leur obliger des noms, ils voulaient juste les emmerder un peu pour les faire chier un peu. Ils n’avaient pas eu cette chance de se taquiner comme ça à l’époque, c’était amusant.

Au bout d’une ou deux minutes, Rowen posa son bras sur Mégalo, attirant son attention, puis le pointa du doigt.

« Gravity. »

L’écureuil resta muet quelques secondes puis sa queue remua avec enthousiasme et il pinça les joues de Rowen qui grimaça.

« Oui ! Mon pouvoir c’est la gravité, c’est un super prénom ! Très explicite, parfait !

-Lâche-moi… »

Il lâcha ses joues mais pour l’attraper par la tête pour le pousser vers Lee et Jacky.

« Trouvons-lui un nom !

-Mais ce sont nos noms…

-Et on est une équipe ! La symbolique est plus belle si on se les donne les uns les autres ! Allez, on fait ça ! »

Lee et Jacky regardèrent Rowen qui avait abandonné l’idée de se débattre hors de la prise de Mégalo, ses bras pendant mollement alors que l’écureuil lui pinçait à nouveau une joue.

« Bah… Rowen a deux pouvoirs déjà, donc si on choisit nos noms par rapport à nos pouvoirs… Scream ?

-Non on a pas les droits pour un film d’horreur aussi imposant.

-C’est pas juste. »

Lee tapota l’épaule de Jacky avec compréhension puis pointa Rowen à son tour.

« Quelque chose comme… Sonar ? Vu qu’on sait toujours où t’es avec ton bracelet de repérage.

-D’ailleurs, on pourrait pas le lui retirer maintenant ? C’est un peu ridicule pour un super héros d’être en liberté conditionnelle.

-Ouais, on va arranger ça plus tard.

-Sonar Skipper ! »

Rowen ne comprit pas vraiment la deuxième partie de son nom héroïque mais c’était marrant, il l’aimait bien. Il tendit son pouce pour accepter, sa tête toujours coincée. Jacky jeta un coup d’œil à Lee, réfléchissant à un nom pour lui.

« Nobel, comme le prix.

-Et le type qui a inventé la dynamite ? C’est plutôt marrant.

-J’ai pas vraiment le choix, vous êtes tous d’accord pour m’appeler comme ça…

-Ça te va trop bien. Et moi, je suis _The Carrier_.

-Quoi? »

Ils étaient tous vraiment contents de leurs noms et Kim était aussi plutôt contente car elle n’avait pas à attendre éternellement qu’ils choisissent leurs noms. Razmo fouilla dans l’une de ses poches et en sortit des vieux stylos qu’il tendit aux quatre comparses alors que Rapido allumait une torche vers le mur que Kim avait frappé.

Des noms apparurent alors, brillant sous la lumière violâtre, au nombre de six : Cosmic, Supersonic, Bing, Bang, Dragonfly et Mindless. Au-dessus, il y avait marqué « équipe Alpha » avec une écriture toute maladroite et enfantine, quelques fautes dans le tas, ce qui laissait peu de doutes sur l’identité de la personne qui l’avait écrit.

Kim prit l’un des crayons pour écrire en dessous « équipe Béta » suivi de son propre nom, Courage.

« À vous bande d’idiots, écrivez vos noms de héros. »

Puis elle les regarda faire avec une fierté un peu étrange, un peu nouvelle, qui faisait du bien. Son équipe était enfin une vraie équipe. Ça ne voulait évidemment pas dire qu’ils étaient prêts à se battre mais ça voulait dire qu’elle était prête à les voir se battre à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas qu’elle puissance supérieure elle devait remercier pour l’avoir épargnée d’un combat contre un autre méchant aux pouvoirs surpuissants parce qu’il était certain qu’au moins deux d’entres eux n’auraient pas fait long feu avant de paniquer mais à présent ? Peut-être qu’à présent ils étaient capables de faire face à n’importe quel potentiel ennemi. Ils étaient peut-être même capables de faire face à Looping. Elle espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas. Ce n’était plus qu’une question d’heures à présent et elle savait plus que bien que ce n’était toujours pas son cas à elle. Si peu prête qu’elle ne se voyait toujours pas porter son costume, cette fois terminé, face à son frère.

Rapido sortit un appareil photo de sa poche.

« Eh bande de gamins. Allez vous changer, il faut prendre une photo avant que vos costumes ne soient bousillés pour la toute première fois. C’est ici et maintenant que ça prend tout son sens, bougez-vous ! »

Toute l’équipe disparut en vitesse, boostés d’une motivation étrange et contagieuse. Il donna une pichenette à Kim pour la faire réagir.

« Eh là, toi aussi.

-Tu crois qu’ils sont prêts ?

-Disons qu’on va espérer que oui, ça te va ? On les a bien entraînés toi et moi, tout va bien se passer. De toute façon, qu’est-ce que Looping pourrait bien faire contre eux tous ?

-Il est bien plus puissant, il est-

-Je sais. Je te rappelle que je l’ai combattu.

-Il est seul, Kim, et ça fait dix ans qu’il l’est. Vous avez une chance, vous tous, et vous êtes pas seuls. »

Kim ne répondit rien à cela et Rapido lui donna une deuxième pichenette qui l’agaça pas mal.

« Va te changer, je te dis. On a une photo à faire. »

Elle soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de faire une photo si c’était pour qu’elle se perde de toute façon à un moment où un autre.

-o-o-o-

L’alarme d’alerte prévenant d’une attaque sur le point de se faire bombardait fortement chaque couloir de la zone, tous étrangement vides. Ils l’étaient parce que les soldats étaient tous postés à des endroits stratégiques pour protéger les pièces les plus importantes. Une seule salle n’était pas blindée de soldats armés jusqu’aux dents, s’illuminant à un rythme lent, en rouge, le vieux portail laissé à l’abandon crachait, fumait, sifflait, vibrait alors qu’il était sur le point de s’allumer à nouveau. Ce n’était pas comme si cette salle était rattachée aux autres de la zone, loin de là. Elle était toujours à une distance parfaitement raisonnable mais des murs épais s’étaient dressés tout autour pour remplacer ceux qui avaient été détruits dix ans auparavant. C’étaient de murs solides, faits pour résister à des choses d’une force incroyable.

Les panneaux de contrôle étaient faits pour fonctionner mais pas à ce moment-là. Il ne fallait pas interférer avec l’attaque qui était sur le point d’avoir lieu et aucun des rares scientifiques qui savaient s’en servir n’était proche. Ils avaient tous été placés loin, très loin pour éviter qu’ils puissent faire la moindre erreur, la moindre bêtise, la moindre rébellion. C’était pour cela qu’ils étaient éteints mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que, d’une façon ou d’une autre, le portail allait s’ouvrir d’un instant à l’autre, laissant s’échapper un meurtrier, un criminel qui avait provoqué des dégâts sans nom dans la zone secrète du gouvernement, très probablement prêt à recommencer et à aller encore plus loin cette fois-ci dans son massacre.

Même si les appareils électroniques avaient été entretenus, le reste de la pièce ne l’avait pas été tout autant. Le sol était affreusement sale et poussiéreux, le portail tenait en place d’une façon absolument incompréhensible et tout le reste était tout aussi abandonné. Le portail d’ailleurs était encore plus dans un état déplorable depuis qu’il s’était fait bombarder pour être éteint de force. Définitivement, ça avait été une mauvaise idée. C’était improbable que des scientifiques aient accepté une telle idée, tellement qu’il était presque sûr qu’ils ne l’avaient pas accepté en fait et que le colonel avait juste décidé en se fichant bien des conséquences. Il n’était de toute façon pas un adulte ou un chef très compétent et ses façons d’agir étaient dangereuses pour beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup étaient contents de la manière dont Kim l’avait remis à sa place mais personne n’y pensait vraiment en ce moment, étant tous trop préoccupés par ce qu’ils allaient devoir affronter beaucoup trop tôt, quoi qu’ils en disent.

Rowen avait une respiration tremblante. C’était beaucoup trop de stress pour lui, il aurait dû l’admettre avant d’accepter ce plan mais il n’avait pas pu trouver autre chose alors il devait bien faire comme ça. Le masque de son costume lui grattait mais il savait que c’était dû au stress alors il résista à glisser ses ongles dessous pour gratter. Il aurait préféré un masque pour la bouche, comme les autres mais les scientifiques le lui avaient refusé à la fois à cause de ses pouvoirs et pour ses lunettes donc il avait des lunettes super serrées autour de sa tête comme un masque ridicule. Ça dérangeait un peu sa vision mais c’était apparemment juste le temps qu’il s’y habitue. Ses pieds étaient bien plantés au sol au moins, ça c’était quelque chose qui fonctionnait, il ne glisserait pas s’il se téléportait exactement comme il le souhaitait, c’était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin dans une pièce aussi sale.

Il expira lentement, essayant de se calmer. Mindless allait arriver d’un instant à l’autre, ce n’était qu’une question de secondes à présent. Il devait donc attaquer en premier, d’une façon ou d’une autre, jusqu’à ce que ça soit trop difficile pour lui ou qu’il en meure. Il espérait vraiment qu’il s’en sortirait… en fait non, il espérait que le portail ne fonctionnerait pas et que Mindless resterait coincé. Ce serait plus pratique pour tout le monde. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il pourrait faire pour combattre l’ancien héros. On lui avait expliqué qu’il pouvait lire dans les pensées et manipuler les gens autant qu’il le souhaitait du moment qu’il pouvait leur parler mais ça ne l’aidait pas beaucoup. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire pour le mettre à mal, encore moins seul.

L’alarme fut encore plus forte et également plus rapide, indiquant que le portail allait s’ouvrir complètement. Il serra les poings, les rapprochant de sa poitrine, fléchit les pieds et attendit, complètement stressé. Il fallait qu’il garde son sang froid absolument, c’était carrément une question de survie à ce niveau.

Une lumière rouge brilla en plein au centre de la structure du portail. Ce fut comme si le temps ne fonctionnait plus correctement. La lumière grandit, encore et encore, jusqu’à presque dépasser les limites du portail, et une forme sombre en apparut, avançant lentement en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de plus en plus fort. Rowen inspira fortement, essayant d’avoir l’air convaincant sur le fait qu’il était prêt à se battre alors que Mindless apparaissait clairement dans la salle.

Le grand rat avança lentement vers Rowen, le bruit de ses talons à peine camouflé par l’alarme. Son costume n’avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à voir avec celui des anciennes photos. Ses couleurs n’étaient pas claires, il n’y avait qu’un noir et du rouge vibrant. Quand Mindless baissa les yeux vers lui, ses cheveux dans un désordre improbable camouflant presque son visage, le jeune héros inspira longuement, essayant de se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître dans son esprit. Il n’avait jamais été doué pour ça mais il savait très bien qu’à faire ça, il allait juste penser à des choses débiles qui ne serviraient pas à son ennemi. L’ennemi continua d’avancer d’encore quelques pas avant de rester parfaitement immobile, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas normalement pour lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Rowen ne répondit pas mais ça ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde.

« T’as un uniforme de héros mais je ne t’ai jamais vu, d’où viens-tu ? Il n’y a qu’une seule équipe, la mienne, alors réponds-moi : Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Sonar Skipper, et je suis là pour vous arrêter.

-M’arrêter ? »

Mindless sembla perdu un moment puis il se mit à sourire, petit à petit, de plus en plus, d’une façon terrifiante.

« Oh. Tu veux dire à cause de ce que j’ai fait ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté coincé mais j’ai visiblement encore du travail à faire si t’es sur mon chemin. »


	16. Une terrible destinée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless a un travail à faire, ça lui facilite bien la tâche que toutes les sources de son problème soient présentes.
> 
> TW: Violences, tentatives de meurtres, menaces de mort, agressions

Rowen se redressa un peu, stressé en essayant de le cacher, et enfonça autant que possible ses pieds dans le sol alors que Mindless avançait vers lui avec un sourire mauvais, n’ayant visiblement aucune envie de s’arrêter. Il leva le menton légèrement, pour paraître moins terrifié.

« Vous savez, on pourrait régler ça de façon pacifique. On n’a pas à se battre si vous acceptez de laisser tomber maintenant et que vous me laissez vous arrêter.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas mon problème. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter tant que des gars dangereux comme toi seront toujours ici. Faut encore que je m’occupe de mon équipe alors j’espère que tu ne vas pas me faire perdre trop de temps.

-Dangereux ? Mais c’est vous qui tuez des gens !

-Ne le prends pas personnellement mais tu peux pas comprendre, t’es rien de plus qu’un pion manipulé, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te bats et contre qui.

-Pardonnez-moi mais c’est vous qui ne savez rien.

-Tu m’en diras tant. »

Rowen se téléporta.

Mindless s’arrêta avec surprise mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rowen réapparut derrière lui et le frappa entre les omoplates, droit dans la colonne vertébrale. Il poussa un son étouffé sous la surprise et bascula en avant. Quand il se retourna, Rowen s’était déjà téléporté pour le frapper à l’arrière des genoux. Il commença à s’énerver et à l’instant où il put repérer le petit rat, il décida qu’il était plus que temps d’agir et de le calmer ce fichu héros à deux sous.

« Et si tu arrêtais de bouger ? »

Rowen savait parfaitement ce qu’il venait de faire mais manqua quand même de tomber quand ses pieds refusèrent de suivre son besoin de se téléporter, cloués au sol.

Mindless replaça ses cheveux en arrière, agacé mais fier de l’avoir attrapé.

« Bien ! Tu vas rester là, d’accord ? Bien planté ici, je reviendrai t’achever une fois que je me serai occupé de ta petite équipe. »

Rowen eut l’impression d’avoir le souffle coupé. À aucun moment il n’avait pensé à son équipe. Sa stupeur amusa le vilain.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne sais vraiment rien. »

Il allait quitter la pièce. Il allait partir et Rowen était toujours complètement incapable de se téléporter et il commençait à paniquer et à être à court d’idée. Il se remit en tête rapidement ses entrainements. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait appris ?

Mindless allait enfin quitter cette fichue pièce quand il entendit un sanglot. C’était presque surprenant, il ne s’y attendait pas, mais ça prouvait juste que ce n’était pas un vrai héros qu’il affrontait, seulement un gamin pas assez prêt.

« Non, s’il vous plaît, vous pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du semblant de héros, le gamin étant replié sur lui-même et c’était vraiment bizarre car il respirait la panique, dans ses gestes physiques comme dans ses pensées mais il avait quand même l’impression qu’il y avait un piège et ne pas réussir à savoir quoi le dérangeait beaucoup trop pour qu’il quitte la pièce. Cet imbécile **devait** avoir fait des exercices pour ne pas penser parce que même s’il n’y arrivait pas, c’était trop haché pour qu’il comprenne exactement et il ne se voyait finalement pas laisser quelqu’un d’aussi imprévisible comme ça tout seul.

Il s’approcha rapidement, il fallait qu’il voie son visage, ça l’aiderait à mieux lire, ce serait plus simple.

Pourquoi il pensait à Rapido ? Ils se connaissaient ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Il attrapa son menton et l’expression neutre du rat fut vraiment une surprise car il avait cru à ses sanglots. Le petit rat attrapa son poignet.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, j’ai des entrainements à mettre en pratique. »

Il n’eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que le petit héros l’avait attrapé par l’arrière de la tête, balancé en arrière et embrassé… puis frappé fort dans l’entre-jambe. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire tomber par terre et pour que Rowen puisse à nouveau se téléporter et sortir de la salle en courant à toute vitesse, poussant un cri de ralliement. S’il l’attrapait ne serait-ce qu’encore une fois, il le lui ferait regretter immédiatement de façon violente. Il se remit debout difficilement et rejoignit à nouveau la sortie de la pièce. Il était sur le point de sortir pour lui régler son compte quand un écureuil tomba du ciel. Littéralement.

« Salut ! Moi c’est Gravity ! Et toi tu vas te prendre un pain ! »

Le coup de poing de l’écureuil fut étonnamment fort et il dut lutter pour ne pas s’écraser au sol, c’était comme s’il était bien plus lourd. Quand il put enfin se relever, l’écureuil sauta beaucoup trop haut pour que ce soit normal et il put voir à nouveau le rat qu’il voulait tout particulièrement massacrer avec trois autres crétins en costume, un lapin, une chauve-souris et une souris. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait une drôle d’impression, il ne comprenait pas.

Tout le terrain était sablé, quelle surprise, il n’y avait vraiment rien de nouveau à tout ça. Ça pouvait tout et rien dire, ça ne l’aidait pas du tout à savoir combien de temps il avait été coincé. De toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il comptait mettre fin à tout ça de toute façon.

« Bipbip ! Salut mon con. »

Il se retourna vivement, reconnaissant trop bien cette voix.

Rapido était appuyé contre le mur de cette fichue enceinte externe, lui faisant un clin d’œil, toujours dans son costume ridicule et rouge, comme s’il était une foutue pom-pom girl.

« Toi. T’as l’air d’avoir vieilli.

-Tu peux parler, t’es pas mieux. C’est un cheveu blanc que je vois ?

-Je vais te tuer.

-Ouais, t’as dit ça y’a dix ans déjà. Tu viens me chercher ? »

Puis il s’enfuit en courant à toute vitesse, aussi vite qu’il était venu.

Mindless décida qu’il s’en fichait de lui, il allait d’abord s’occuper de ces sales gosses qui trainaient sur son chemin et qui devaient être aussi chiants que le petit con qui l’avait attaqué en premier. D’abord se débarrasser des petits nouveaux puis ensuite de Rapido. Il était sûr d’avoir passé un long moment piégé à présent et ça le dérangeait tellement. Il jeta un autre coup d’œil à l’endroit où était la souris quelques instants plus tôt mais elle n’était plus nulle part.

Il se murmura à lui-même d’arrêter de se soucier pour elle, il n’avait pas le temps pour tout ça, il fallait qu’il finisse son travail.

Une pierre le frappa à l’épaule. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à frapper mais personne n’était à côté, il y avait juste la chauve-souris, à une distance trop grande, qui soulevait des rochers avec son esprit et les balançait. Il crut d’abord qu’il allait les lui envoyer dessus mais en fait il frappait sur les côtés, le coinçant là où il était, ce qui était vraiment beaucoup trop énervant.

« Eh ! »

Il se retourna et le fichu rat d’un peu plus tôt le frappa en plein visage avant de disparaître à nouveau. Lui, il en avait contre lui personnellement, il s’occuperait de lui en dernier pour la peine, après avoir détruit son équipe. C’était forcément le chef pour avoir attaqué en premier, ça le briserait complètement, ce serait parfait.

« Salut ! »

 **Bordel !** Il se retourna mais c’était l’écureuil qui était en train de retomber lentement du ciel comme Mary Poppins. À l’instant où leurs regards se croisèrent cependant, il lui tomba dessus comme une flèche et lui décocha une sacrée droite, comme il n’en avait pas prise depuis longtemps. L’écureuil repartit en ricanant.

Il soupira et émit un petit rire avant de lever les yeux à nouveau vers la chauve-souris. C’était bon, ils s’étaient tous amusés, c’était à son tour maintenant.

« Salut le petit bleu. Et si tu retirais tes lunettes et les balançait loin ? »

La chauve-souris fut bien évidemment incapable de lui résister et s’écroula au sol en se criant de douleur à cause de la lumière du jour. Ce fut à ce moment que le lapin apparut à nouveau, se précipitant sur son ami pour lui couvrir les yeux.

« Eh, lapin ! Tourne sur toi-même jusqu’à ne plus tenir debout. »

Bien, il était déjà débarrassé de deux d’entre eux de façon temporaire, c’était un bon début. Il tourna la tête et ne fut qu’à peine surpris en voyant le visage familier.

« Razmo.

-Looping. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

-Ouais, c’est ça. Tu respires bien dis-moi ? »

Razmo pâlit derrière son masque et porta une main sur son masque respiratoire. C’était nouveau mais ça prouvait bien qu’il avait raison de faire tout ça.

Il remarqua qu’il avait vieilli aussi.

« Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Ecoute, il faut que t’arrêtes tout ça.

-Franchement, tu devrais me répondre, ce serait dommage de ne plus savoir comment respirer.

-Ça fait dix ans. »

Mindless s’arrêta, surpris. Dix ans, c’était trop énorme, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça voudrait dire que…

« Je n’aime pas tes mensonges Razmo. Franchement, ferme là et-

-Toi ferme là ! »

Razmo profita du moment de confusion pour disparaître. Fichu rat avec sa fichue capacité à arrêter le temps. Il se retourna et ne put rien dire.

Elle était là, et elle était plus grande. Pas beaucoup plus grande, elle était toujours une souris de toute façon, mais elle se tenait droite, terrifiée, et lui faisait parfaitement face.

« T’as fait beaucoup trop de mal. On va t’arrêter et plus personne ne souffrira à cause de toi, tu le sais ça ?

-Tu dis ça comme si j’étais le méchant.

-Parce que tu crois que t’es quoi dans cette histoire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, blessé. Il ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à devoir en arriver là mais clairement sa sœur aussi allait être un problème et il ne pouvait pas se permettre que ça reste le cas.

« Kim. S’il te plaît ne m’oblige pas à-

-Rien du tout, toi ne m’oblige pas à te foutre une grosse patate, les autres c’est rien en comparaison à ce que je vais te faire !

-Bien. »

Il pouvait faire ça vite et bien pour qu’elle ne souffre pas longtemps. Elle sembla comprendre ce qu’il pensait parce qu’elle fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, puis se replia sur elle-même en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Oh ça, ça fonctionnait quand tu étais une petite fille. »

L’écureuil se plaça entre eux deux, prêt à la protéger. Ce n’était pas grave, il s’en débarrasserait avant, il pouvait le faire sans soucis.

« Oh toi tu me saoules à sauter partout, tu n’es pas épuisé ? Ça te dirait pas te frapper à mort ?

-Looping non ! »

L’écureuil se donna un premier coup de poing, puis un autre, et un autre. Kim se précipita sur lui pour tenter de le stopper mais les pouvoirs de Looping étaient vraiment forts alors elle devait le coincer au sol et elle ne pouvait donc rien faire d’autre. Il s’approcha lentement d’elle, très lentement, ne voulant pas faire ce qu’il avait à faire mais il comptait faire ça vite et bien, qu’elle ne souffre pas.

Le fichu rat arriva face à lui, téléporté encore une fois. Celui-là, il l’énervait vraiment, il avait vraiment fait trop de conneries pour qu’il puisse en supporter plus.

« Dégage de mon chemin, je te garde pour la fin.

-C’est trop d’honneur mais t’as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de toute façon ? Te téléporter encore pour me frapper ? Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Tu parles, ce sont des conneries. Tu t’es même pas demandé pourquoi je m’appelle Sonar Skipper.

-Quoi ? »

Le rat plia à peine les genoux et poussa un cri surpuissant qui l’envoya valser violemment en arrière, sur une très longue distance et il s’écrasa au sol douloureusement, son corps roulant jusqu’à s’arrêter lourdement.

Sa tête tournait, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de tenter difficilement de se mettre debout. Il était plus que certain que ses manipulations mentales avaient cessé, il avait perdu sa concentration dessus et il n’arrivait même pas à s’entendre jurer. Il finit par se mettre debout difficilement et remarqua que la chauve-souris avait retrouvé ses lunettes, il ne savait pas comment, et lui souffla du sable au visage avec ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Il se cacha le visage pour se camoufler. Il essaya de parler pour stopper cet imbécile de faux héros mais il s’était mordu la langue jusqu’à s’en saigner quand il avait été éjecté par le rat alors il cracha d’abord au sol pour pouvoir mieux respirer et réfléchir.

Cette équipe n’était clairement pas faite pour le terrain. Ils s’en sortaient bien mais ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, ils se rattrapaient les bêtises les uns des autres. Ils avaient quand même un sacré esprit d’équipe parce que dès que l’un d’entre eux était blessé, un autre intervenait pour aider, ce qui les affaiblissait. Ils ne savaient très clairement pas comment agir et le rat était le seul à vraiment avoir quelque chose de durable contre lui avec ses cris. Peut-être qu’il devrait s’en débarrasser tout de suite, c’était pour le mieux, il fallait juste qu’il le trouve.

Rapido s’arrêta devant lui, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Oh, intéresse-toi à moi un peu, ce sont que des débutants et toi et moi on a des comptes à régler.

-Je t’ai battu plus d’une fois Rapido, ce serait pas gentil de ma part de faire ça encore, non ? Bon, peut-être que t’aimes ça, te faire sauver par Razmo encore et encore tu me diras.

-Arrête de parler, t’es trop nul. »

Rapido lui fonça dessus et tenta de le frapper mais il connaissait ses façons de faire, ils s’étaient entrainés des années ensemble. Il réussit à le frapper au visage et cet imbécile de rat trop rapide fut vexé et ils continuèrent de se battre à mains nues, comme s’ils n’avaient aucun pouvoir, comme des gamins. Il voulait juste le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne dise plus rien et il était vraiment, encore plus en colère contre lui qu’il avait pu l’être avant. S’il réussissait à se débarrasser de lui, il serait déjà bien content.

Rapido dut avoir marre de se battre contre lui parce qu’il s’enfuit à toute vitesse, le laissant basculer et difficilement reprendre son équilibre.

« Reviens là, trouillard ! »

Mais Rapido continua de fuir en ricanant. Il finirait par l’attraper mais en attendant la chauve-souris tentait toujours de lui envoyer le peu de choses qu’il y avait dans le désert. Il l’agaçait un peu trop. Il fit un pas vers lui et commença à lire dans ses pensées. Il était peut-être un peu trop déconcentré quand il faisait ça, il n’avait jamais trouvé de solutions contre ça, parce qu’il ne remarqua que Kim lui fonçait dessus que trop tard, quand elle se mit à glisser sur le sol et à la frapper dans les jambes. Elle s’était sacrément améliorée ces dernières années, il fut incapable de réussir à tenir debout et s’écrasa lourdement comme un débutant dans le sable. Quand il se releva, sa petite sœur semblait sur le point de pleurer et il se sentait coupable. Ça ne l’empêcha pas de la repousser fortement mais quand il voulut parler, elle le frappa au visage. Elle n’y allait pas de main morte, il se demandait si elle lui en voulait vraiment à ce point ou bien si elle pensait à quelqu’un d’autre pour y aller aussi fort. C’était tout de même douloureux, quelle que soit la raison.

Quand il se redressa, ni Kim ni la chauve-souris n’était là et il n’y avait que l’écureuil. Il s’avança vers lui, juste assez proche pour qu’il puisse l’entendre, quand son corps entier fut soudain bien plus lourd, s’écrasant sur le sol misérablement.

« Bon, tant pis pour faire ça bien. »

Il leva la tête vers l’écureuil et lui ordonna de sauter haut jusqu’à se laisser tomber. Un de moins, ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes au maximum. Il remarqua la chauve-souris et lui proposa de manger du sable. Razmo apparut pour l’en empêcher et il lui fit remarquer qu’il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il n’en restait plus que quatre.

Le rat, ce sale con, était encore devant lui. Il allait crier encore.

« Tu veux pas te taire et regarder ton équipe mourir un peu ? »

Le rat se contenta de ricaner et poussa un cri encore plus fort que le précédent. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait, comment il pouvait lui résister comme ça ? Il s’était bien fait avoir avant pourtant !

Il toussa, crachant du sable et du sang, essayant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur ses attaques dont il avait perdu l’emprise. Il avait vraiment du mal à se mettre debout cette fois.

« Oh, Rowen entend mal, il faut lui crier dessus si vous voulez qu’il vous entende à cette distance. »

Il redressa la tête pour savoir qui lui parler et tomba nez à nez sur le lapin auquel il avait donné le tournis plus tôt. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être sur le point de se battre comme les autres. Mindless essaya de se remettre debout mais il le plaqua au sol, défaisant sa cape pour l’en couvrir.

« Permettez, j’ai quelque chose à essayer.

-Quoi ? »

Le lapin posa ses mains sur son visage et il eut très vite envie de pleurer, ça le rendait malade.

« Qu’est-ce que- ?

-J’essaie de vous sauver les miches, arrêtez de bouger. »

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de pleurer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait ce lapin. Il essaya de se débattre mais il commençait vraiment à être épuisé et plus il pleurait, plus il avait mal. On essayait de l’achever, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, il devait intervenir, finir son travail, sauver le monde de tous ceux qui étaient infectés et qui allaient tout détruire.

Il tendit la main lentement vers le lapin et il ne savait pas si c’était que celui-ci ne le considérait pas comme une menace ou ne le remarquait pas mais il ne l’en empêcha pas. Il la posa sur son épaule et serra aussi fort qu’il put. Il n’avait pas le choix de faire ça de la pire des manières possibles, il était désespéré.

« Toi. Crache ton Gamma 13, même si tu dois en mourir.

-Quoi ? »

Le lapin se contenta de le fixer avec incompréhension et lui aussi resta coi, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. C’était un super héros, il était du côté de l’armée, comment est-ce qu’il pouvait ne pas avoir été gavé de Gamma 13 comme lui et toute son équipe ? Il répéta son ordre mais ça ne fit que rendre le lapin triste avant de le lâcher, fouillant sa ceinture à la rechercher de quelque chose avant de lui planter une seringue dans le corps et il se sentit partir petit à petit, fermant les yeux, incapable de se défendre.


	17. Un problème de héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui est arrivé à Looping, en partie.

Looping s’assit à côté de Marie, attendant qu’elle se mette à lui parler. Ce n’était pas lui qui allait dire le premier mot, réconforter ce n’était pas son fort et il en voulait à la poule alors il espérait quelques excuses de sa part.

Finalement, son amie redressa la tête, ayant l’air vraiment fatigué.

« Tu es là ?

-Ouais. Tu as un truc à dire ?

-Non. »

Looping tapa du pied sur le sol, agacé.

« Bon écoute, je n’ai pas spécialement le temps en ce moment, surtout avec Kim qui court partout et qui adore arracher des portes et soulever les scientifiques qui travaillent alors si tu pouvais me simplifier la tâche et m’expliquer ce qui t’a pris, ça nous ferait gagner du temps à tous les deux.

-Je ne peux pas. C’est trop tard de toute façon, on ne peut plus rien faire.

-Tu es vraiment énervante.

-Je sais. »

Looping regarda les cicatrices de brûlures là où des plumes ne reviendraient peut-être jamais et grimaça.

« Tu sais, tu n’es pas seule dans tout ça, tu ne peux pas espérer qu’on ne s’inquiète pas pour toi et qu’on n’essaie pas de t’aider.

-Je sais. Ce n’est pas si grave que ça.

-Va dire ça à Razmo qui a promis de te protéger.

-Il a seize ans, il comprend ce qu’il se passe.

-Il a seize ans, ouais ! Et il est désespéré parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire ! Ecoute-toi, Marie, tu agis comme si ça ne te faisait rien de le faire souffrir !

-Il le faut. Si je continue à m’inquiéter pour vous comme si vous étiez encore des personnes normales, je ne pourrai pas vous arrêter quand il sera trop tard.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne le sens pas ? »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire douloureux puis posa une de ses grandes mains sur l’une des siennes.

« Tu ne le sens pas le Gamma 13 qui s’infiltre sous ta peau, dans tes muscles, prenant le contrôle petit à petit ? Tu ne sens pas que tu perds petit à petit la raison ? Que c’est trop tard ? Qu’on est tous fichus ? Tu ne le sens pas qu’un jour, ce sera nous les méchants ? »

Looping voulut se dégager mais Marie le tenait fort et elle pleurait et qu’il avait envie de pleurer aussi parce qu’il comprenait très bien ce que racontait la poule, qu’il le ressentait aussi et que ça le faisait peur, il n’avait pas du tout envie d’en entendre parler, il voulait nier le problème, il refusait de devenir une mauvaise personne, il n’avait pas été entraîné toute sa vie pour finir comme ça.

« Looping, je dois te demander quelque chose.

-Non.

-Si je perds le contrôle, il faut que tu m’arrêtes.

-Ne me demande pas ça.

-Je dois te le demander. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Looping, s’il te plaît. Je te le demande parce que nous sommes amis.

-Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de montrer qu’on est amis. »

Elle sourit encore une fois mais le cœur n’y était toujours pas.

« S’il te plaît. Promets-moi que tu vas m’arrêter. Pour Razmo.

-Mais honnêtement, je m’en fous de Razmo là tout de suite.

-Pour Kim ?

-Ne la mêle pas à ça ! »

Marie ne semblait vraiment pas en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire. Ça lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal de voir son amie dans cet état, il n’arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Il ne savait même pas comment l’aider. Il posa sa main dans son dos et tapota doucement.

« Ok. Ok. Je vais faire ça. Mais promets-moi que ça n’arrivera jamais. Promets-moi que je n’aurai jamais à faire ça.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Promets-le moi ! S’il te plaît. Si je dois promettre, toi aussi.

-D’accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça n’arrive pas. »

Looping détestait savoir qu’elle n’arriverait jamais à tenir sa promesse.

-o-o-o-

Looping jetait des coups d’œil aux sœurs grenouilles, stressé. Il n’aimait pas ça, pas du tout, mais s’il voulait sauver Marie, il devait faire des tests, c’était plus que nécessaire pour espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien dans tout ça. Il se sentait coupable d’utiliser les jumelles, vraiment, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Marie, ce n’était clairement pas la peine, elle souffrait trop. Rapido était beaucoup trop rapide ce sale crétin. Razmo… Razmo était encore un gamin, seize ans ou non il avait encore les joues rondes d’un bébé et il ne pouvait pas faire ses tests sur lui. Il aurait bien essayé sur lui-même mais il devait voir les résultats de façon concrète, c’était important.

Les jumelles se séparèrent et il suivit la plus petite des deux, Jenna. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il devait faire, il était juste beaucoup trop stressé pour agir de façon normale. Ce fut pour ça que Jenna le remarqua et l’arrêta très vite, un peu agacée.

« Eh Looping, tu crois que tu fais quoi là ?

-Euh… je voulais te poser une question.

-Ouais ? Bah pose-là moi, me suis pas comme un pervers, j’aime pas ça. »

C’était quand même sacrément ironique étant donné que sa sœur et elle suivaient Rapido partout comme si c’était plus normal.

Looping ne se considérait pas comme idiot mais il avait ses limites de réaction et il paniqua très vite.

« Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si on retirait le Gamma 13 de notre corps. »

La grenouille grimaça et recula, inquiète.

« Tais-toi, c’est vraiment pas drôle. Et fais attention à ce que tu dis avec tes pouvoirs là.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Ouais, dis ça à quelqu’un d’autre, j’te fais pas confiance. »

Quel bel esprit d’équipe mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, Jenna ne faisait de toute façon confiance qu’en sa sœur et l’inverse était vraie aussi. Il sourit maladroitement en levant les mains en l’air pour montrer qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas la déranger.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas te déranger, c’est juste que-

-Non ! J’vois bien comment Marie tourne à cause du Gamma 13 et toi là, t’es encore plus dangereux alors t’approche pas de moi ! »

Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et personne ne pouvait rien y faire contre ça. Il avait essayé de faire passer ça mais c’était revenu encore plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas l’aider plus que ça.

Il soupira doucement et secoua la tête. Il voulait vraiment aider Marie mais si Jenna n’acceptait pas de jouer le jeu, ça devenait compliqué. Il décida de laisser tomber. Il valait peut-être mieux qu’il le fasse seul, il ne tenait pas non plus à embêter son amie, même si elle ne le supportait pas actuellement. Il la laissa tranquille et repartit.

Finalement, tester sur lui était vraiment la meilleure des solutions possibles. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien mal se passer ? Il n’aurait qu’à faire attention et puis tant pis.

-o-o-o-

Tout était si flou. Il était tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir assez pour faire la différence entre ce qu’il jugeait bien et ce qui était mal. Non. Il savait très bien ce qui était bien ou mal. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance, c’était forcément qu’il savait se débrouiller, qu’il pouvait gérer toute cette situation.

« Qu’as-tu fait ? »

Il parlait dans le vide, ce n’était pas comme si qui que ce soit allait lui répondre.

Marie avait craqué. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et il n’avait pas pu la sauver avant que ça ne tourne mal.

« C’est à cause du Gamma 13, hein ? »

C’était forcément à cause de ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de quoi que ce soit. Ce fichu truc avait rendu cette jeune femme douce violente et dangereuse pour eux tous et il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de l’arrêter.

Il avait du sang sur les mains.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient. Ce n’était pas littéral, tant mieux. Il fallait qu’il garde la tête haute pour les autres, pour Kim. Il s’appuya contre un mur pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas trop où il était dans la Zone, probablement pas là où il devait être. Il s’en fichait. Il était un héros, il n’avait pas à avoir de limites, il sauvait le monde après tout.

« Looping, tu fous quoi ici ? »

Et le monde devait encore être sauvé.

Il se tourna vers Rapido qui venait d’arriver, semblant agacé et un peu dérangé par sa présence ici.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? Tu peux pas disparaître comme ça.

-Je sais. Je pensais à Marie. »

Le grand rat grimaça et baissa les yeux, gêné. Il était beaucoup trop sensible à ce genre de choses, quelle ironie que ce soit normalement lui qui doive se débarrasser des ennemis.

« Ouais. Désolé de t’avoir laissé t’en occuper. »

C’était nouveau, Rapido ne s’excusait jamais. Il devait vraiment se sentir coupable, quel imbécile. Looping sourit, doucement.

« Aucun problème mon ami, j’ai réussi à gérer la situation.

-Tu dis ça comme si ce n’était rien.

-C’est peut-être le cas. »

Rapido grimaça encore plus et s’écartant d’un pas.

« T’es vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

-Moi ? C’est marrant que tu dises ça parce que toi tu es sacrément bizarre aussi. Tu te prends tout le temps pour un super héros.

-J’en suis un.

-Non, tu es un crétin bourré au Gamma 13 et très potentiellement dangereux.

-De quoi tu causes encore ?

-Tu as bien vu Marie ? La pauvre, c’est triste mais ça ne serait pas arrivé sans le Gamma 13.

-Ferme-là, toi aussi t’en as plein dans le corps.

-Et je représente autant un danger que toi ! Seulement, moi je l’admets et pas toi. »

Rapido recula encore et s’apprêta à fuir mais Looping était plus rapide pour parler.

« Reste ici. Ne bouge pas et laisse donc tout ce Gamma 13 dégager d’ici. »

Le grand rat pâlit si fort qu’il aurait presque eu l’air mort et tomba à genoux en vomissant. Looping le laissa là. Tant que Rapido réagissait correctement, il ne risquait rien alors il pouvait continuer son travail, et s’il essayait de se débattre, il mourrait. Ce n’était pas si grave, il représentait très clairement un trop grand danger et Looping ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, il devait sauver le monde.

-o-o-o-

Looping ouvrit les yeux. Il n’avait pas besoin de se relever pour savoir où il était. Il pouvait même presque reconnaître la chambre exacte et l’emplacement précis dans la Zone.

Tout son corps était engourdi et il avait l’impression que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté droit, il n’y avait rien d’intéressant. Il regarda de l’autre côté, rien non plus. Il était certainement tout seul, c’était un peu surprenant, on ne le laissait jamais seul en temps normal.

Non. Ce n’était pas pour ça que c’était un problème.

Il fronça les sourcils et s’assit sur le lit, regardant ses mains. Il était perfusé et ça le gênait pas mal mais ce n’était pas le plus grave. Le plus grave c’était très certainement qu’il était encore en vie.

Le lapin… il lui avait bien injecté un poison, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pu lui injecter d’autre ?

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se rappelant son combat. Il avait perdu, il aurait dû mourir. Est-ce que cette nouvelle équipe n’avait pas mis ça en place ? Même si c’était le cas, Rapido était toujours là, il ne devrait pas être encore là. Qu’est-ce qu’ils attendaient de lui ?

Il se sentait absolument faible. Il avait échoué. Il avait promis à Marie qu’il les arrêterait s’ils tournaient mal et il avait échoué mais même ça, ça lui semblait faux. Le lapin… il n’avait pas réussi à lui arracher de force son Gamma 13. Il se demandait si c’était que les scientifiques avaient amélioré leur produit mortel ou si c’était qu’en réalité, c’était un autre produit mais il était impensable qu’ils n’aient pas été corrompus eux aussi. Il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir les arrêter. Ça le mettait dans un état vraiment mauvais.

Le grand rat se demandait ce qu’il devait faire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que les choses aient pu changer mais s’il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir de solution.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit. Il n’eut pas à se demander qui entrait, il reconnut immédiatement Razmo. Il s’enfonça dans son lit en grimaçant. Il n’avait définitivement aucune envie de se retrouver face à son ancien ami.

Le petit rat fit comme s’il n’était pas réveillé, jouant son jeu idiot, et s’assit à côté, attendant. Il avait toujours été patient pour faire cracher des informations aux autres, il devait très clairement être en train de faire ça. Looping se demandait ce qu’il attendait qu’il dise, il ne tenait pas vraiment à parler de quoi que ce soit en plus alors il se sentait un peu gêné de ne pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne l’aidait pas beaucoup vraiment que Razmo ne le regarde même pas, les yeux rivés sur un ordinateur portable allumé, comme s’il lisait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au bout d’un moment, le silence le gêna trop et il céda.

« Tu fais quoi ?

-Je lis.

-Oh. Je m’en doutais un peu. Tu lis quoi ?

-C’est pas important. Mais je suis bien content que tu sois réveillé et prêt à parler parce qu’on va pouvoir discuter un peu ensemble. »

Looping grimaça alors que le petit rat refermait l’ordinateur et le déposait sur le côté.

Il avait vieilli. Pas tant que ça, il restait jeune, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ça se voyait aussi qu’il avait pas mal supporté pendant tout le temps où ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Il se demandait à quoi c’était dû mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se laissa tomber au fond de son lit encore plus et regarda le plafond.

« Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ?

-Parce que l’équipe Beta a refusé de faire son travail correctement. Tu les remercieras d’avoir pitié de toi. Enfin, je doute qu’ils ont quand même une certaine rancœur étant donné que tu voulais vraiment les tuer de ton côté. J’sais pas ce que t’as fait à Rowen mais il a très clairement refusé de te voir et ça motive pas les autres.

-Je sais pas lequel c’est…

-Tu finiras par le savoir si tu arrives à sortir d’ici un jour.

-Kim ?

-Elle pensait pas que tu vivrais même si elle l’espérait. Pour l’instant, on lui a dit de pas venir te voir. On voudrait éviter que tu la tues parce qu’elle fait pas attention.

-C’est ma petite sœur.

-Et fut un temps, on était amis. »

Looping ne répondit pas à cela. C’était vrai, c’était fini, il n’y avait rien à ajouter.

« Et si tu m’expliquais pourquoi tu as tenté de tuer tout le monde ?

-Je ne voulais pas tuer tout le monde.

-Tu m’excuses mais j’ai du mal à te croire.

-Vraiment. Je voulais juste me débarrasser des super héros.

-Oh, ça change tout oui.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-C’est vrai. »

Razmo souleva l’ordinateur et Looping remarqua enfin qu’il y avait quelque chose dessous, une photographie dans un cadre. Il crut savoir quelle photo le petit rat allait lui montrer mais il fut surpris de voir sa petite sœur, habillée d’un costume de super héros avec même une casquette adaptée, presque sourire sur une photo, le bras du lapin autour de ses épaules et le reste de l’équipe se tenir avec une espèce d’amusement étrange dans la chaufferie. Le petit rat posa un doigt sur Kim.

« Je te présente notre héritage. Je sais pas pourquoi t’as voulu y mettre fin, je m’en fiche. Tu as échoué. On a tout fait pour les protéger, ta sœur en premier, aussi maladroitement qu’elle l’a pu et ils ont même réussi à te botter le cul.

-Ils étaient vraiment bizarre. »

Il resta muet un moment.

« Le lapin m’a injecté quoi ?

-Un somnifère.

-Il aurait pu me tuer. Vous avez bien essayé, vous n’avez pas arrêté de me frapper.

-Il fallait bien t’assommer un peu pour que Lee puisse t’atteindre.

-Lee c’est le lapin.

-Ouais.

-Il a essayé de me tuer aussi. »

Razmo leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Looping porta ses mains sur son propre visage comme le lapin l’avait fait avant.

« Il a fait un truc et je me suis mis à pleurer. C’était vraiment bizarre, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

-Ah. Tu devrais le lui demander mais ce ne sera clairement pas pour tout de suite, tu es bien trop dangereux encore.

-Je suis sous une perfusion qui m’engourdit les jambes, je vois difficilement quel mal je pourrais faire.

-Tu peux encore parler. »

Razmo le comprenait toujours un peu trop bien après dix ans, c’était surprenant. Il regarda à nouveau la photo. Toute l’équipe Beta semblait si peu prête, tellement incompétente. Il sentit une pointe de fierté monter en lui en se disant que c’était sa petite sœur qui avait réussi à les entraîner et que même s’ils n’avaient clairement pas l’air prêts, ils avaient réussi à temporairement le stopper.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir ma sœur ?

-J’vais pas te mentir, ça va être très compliqué. Il va falloir que tu répondes à pas mal de questions et que tu acceptes pas mal de trucs avant qu’on émette l’hypothèse de te laisser sortir d’ici et voir qui que ce soit.

-On sait tous les deux que ça va pas arriver avec le colonel-

-Kim l’a fait taire un peu, c’est nous qui faisons les lois. »

Il était vraiment, vraiment fier, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire.

Razmo se recula à nouveau sur sa chaise, lui laissant la photographie.

« Looping, je dis pas que je crois en toi. Ça va être difficile pour toi de rattraper tes conneries.

-Je sais.

-Je devrais même pas essayer de te parler, je le sais, mais on va faire ça bien et on va dire que je te traite comme n’importe quel autre méchant qui a été attrapé, tu mérites au moins ça. Non, c’est même pas ça. C’est pas toi qui mérite quoi que ce soit, c’est notre équipe. Au nom de notre équipe, je suis prêt à écouter tes explications et excuses autant qu’il le faut mais t’as intérêt à avoir de très bonnes excuses. »

Looping hocha la tête. C’était évident que Razmo ne lui avait pas pardonné, il ne le lui reprochait pas et il répondrait à toutes ses questions, c’était le minimum qu’il donne enfin une explication, dix ans après.


	18. Des excuses peut-être?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est tant de faire des excuses, peut-être un peu.

Razmo n’avait absolument aucune envie de pardonner Looping pour ce qu’il avait fait, c’était beaucoup trop horrible et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner encore. Il lui avait posé pleins de questions pour le tester parce que, même s’il n’était pas psychologue, il espérait connaître assez le grand rat pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui l’avait mené à faire toutes ces horreurs. Puis, honnêtement, il faisait surtout ça pour Kim. La pauvre, elle voulait juste revoir son grand frère, elle ne méritait pas tout ça et il était en partie responsable. Looping semblait vraiment vouloir lui répondre, parfaitement calme comme s’il n’avait tué personne. C’était rageant et un peu terrifiant, Razmo avait vraiment envie de le secouer complètement pour qu’il arrête pour de bon et prenne enfin la situation sérieusement mais peut-être qu’il le faisait.

Il n’aimait pas les réponses qu’il avait. Looping n’avait pas le droit d’accuser Marie d’être responsable, peu importe comment il l’expliquait. Ça le dérangeait aussi énormément que Looping ne réagisse si peu à tout cela. Il n’arrivait même pas à tout croire, certaines choses ne faisaient aucun sens mais il avait répondu à toutes ses questions, c’était déjà ça.

Il avait fini par laisser le grand rat seul. Il avait besoin d’être un peu seul. Il s’occuperait à nouveau de Looping bien plus tard, quand il se sentirait mieux à ce sujet. Il avait sacrément besoin de temps aussi.

-o-o-o-

Looping avait le droit de sortir. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il aurait peut-être pu se dire que c’était une bonne nouvelle mais tous les soldats avaient leurs armes de sortie partout où il allait et surtout il n’avait pas vu sa sœur. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Même si Kim voulait le voir – et il n’en savait rien – elle n’était sûrement pas assez bête pour lui faire face comme ça.

Il arriva au self, se disant qu’à une heure du matin, personne ne devrait être là mais il s’était trompé. Il y avait un rat qui était installé sur l’une des tables au fond, dans le noir. Ces trucs étaient à détection de mouvement alors il se demandait si l’autre au fond ne s’était pas endormi. Il attrapa un fruit – un kaki quelle chance – et s’en approcha. Il allait peut-être faire peur au rat mais s’il dormait, c’était peut-être encore mieux qu’il dorme dans sa chambre. Bon avec la chance qu’il avait, il allait se retrouver face à un soldat qui tenterait de le tuer. Il ferait avec.

Il avança jusqu’à la table, faisant s’allumer un à un tous les néons jusqu’à s’asseoir à côté du petit rat. Il posa son kaki sur la table et le rongeur releva la tête vers lui. Ce fut très gênant quand le rat attrapa sa tasse froide et s’écarta vivement en se mettant debout, renversant du chocolat froid sur la table et le sol. Ils se regardèrent, tous les deux un peu gênés et le héros recula encore, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. C’était peut-être parce qu’il était en pyjama. Les gens avaient tendance à être gênés en pyjama, peu importe le type.

Looping réfléchit rapidement à ce qu’il valait mieux faire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ce rat avant, il était clairement trop jeune pour ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu une conversation normale avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas, il n’était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu’il devait faire.

« Bonsoir. »

Le rat ne répondit pas. Looping aurait bien aimé lui parler normalement mais ce n’était évidemment pas possible. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Etrangement, ce n’était quand même pas le détail qui occupait le plus son esprit.

« Euh… On dirait que ton chocolat a refroidi. Tu devrais le réchauffer. »

Il n’eut toujours aucune réponse et se demanda si le petit rat était juste trop paniqué pour lui répondre. Peut-être qu’on ne lui avait pas dit qu’il pouvait sortir et qu’il était perdu. Les soldats étaient beaucoup trop à cheval sur les règles, c’était un peu épuisant à force de supporter tout ça mais il n’allait pas critiquer.

« J’ai le droit de sortir. Je m’appelle Looping. »

Le rat disparut. Littéralement.

Looping grimaça. Evidemment qu’il n’était pas tombé sur n’importe qui, il fallait que ce soit l’un de ces nouveaux petits héros. Ça allait forcément lui attirer des problèmes, il valait peut-être mieux qu’il se dépêche à disparaître du self, histoire de ne pas en subir les conséquences tout de suite.

Il se leva aussi vite que possible et sortit du self, son kaki toujours en main. Quand le petit rat s’était relevé brusquement en écartant sa tasse, il lui en avait renversé sur lui aussi, il était tâché. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, chacun réagissait de façon différente sous la panique, lui aussi. Enfin, il avait fait en sorte d’être le moins souvent possible paniqué pour rester concentré durant les combats mais il pouvait quand même comprendre.

Les couloirs avaient sacrément changé en dix ans. Il aurait cru le contraire, il ne voyait pas vraiment le complexe militaire subir un changement comme s’il était passé dans D&CO. Ça aurait pu être fun à regarder mais c’était malheureusement incohérent. Ça l’aurait fait rire lui en tout cas. Il se demandait si tout était à la même place. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qui serait le plus cohérent. Il marcha dans les couloirs un long moment en pesant le pour et le contre pour savoir ce qui était le mieux entre le fait que les salles restent à leur place ou changent. Ça l’occupait même s’il aurait aimé pouvoir faire autre chose. Enfin, il était presque sûr qu’il ne survivrait pas longtemps s’il empruntait une moto. Ça lui manquait tellement ça.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant s’il ne devrait pas les couper un peu. Il n’avait pas l’impression qu’ils avaient énormément poussé en dix ans mais il n’avait pas non plus l’impression d’avoir passé autant de temps dans la mini-dimension de poche. Il secoua la tête et fit ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas trop penser à ça. Il n’avait pas envie du tout d’y penser, ce n’était clairement pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Tout se passait presque bien, il ne pensait pas à ses problèmes et mangeait son fruit pour ne pas montrer son agacement, quand il tomba sur une chauve-souris. Il ne joua pas sa chance et partit tout de suite du principe que c’était aussi l’un des super héros de l’équipe de sa petite sœur. Il essaya de s’échapper à ce potentiel problème mais la chauve-souris le remarqua et recula, comme si mettre encore plus d’écart entre eux allait changer quoi que ce soit. Looping retint un soupir, il fallait qu’il essaie de s’entendre avec l’équipe de sa sœur, clairement elle devait espérer que ça arrive alors il essaya de sourire et tendit la main en avant.

« Euh… Salut ? Je ne veux pas me battre. »

Il ne réussit par à convaincre la chauve-souris de sa bonne fois malheureusement.

Il devait être maudit, ce n’était pas possible autrement.

-o-o-o-

Kim avait l’impression qu’elle tremblait. Elle regarda ses mains mais celles-ci ne bougeaient pas du tout. Enfin, elle était stressée quand même. Elle n’avait pas envie d’être là, elle n’était pas faite pour tout ça. Elle avait passé des années à imaginer ce qui se passerait quand ce jour arriverait, quand elle reparlerait à son frère mais elle n’était pas prête pour autant. Si, elle devait forcément trembler. Elle jeta un autre coup d’œil à ses mains. Toujours rien. C’était peut-être à force d’entrainements mais elle savait très bien qu’elle n’allait pas bien du tout. Elle inspira fortement, regardant au travers de la fenêtre son frère qui avait été enfermé dans sa chambre à nouveau après s’être battu contre Jacky. Aucune des deux ne s’étaient justifiés, il était beaucoup trop probable qu’ils se soient faits peur l’un l’autre pour qu’ils aient à se justifier de toute façon.

Elle mit les mains dans ses poches, les sortit pour les croiser, les remit à nouveau et grinça des dents. Elle se sentait absolument ridicule, elle détestait ça si fort. Elle soupira et entra dans la pièce.

Looping sourit en la voyant, clairement heureux de la voir mais elle se retint autant que possible de ne pas sourire également. Elle devait garder son calme et son sérieux.

« Faut qu’on parle.

-J’ai déjà répondu aux questions de Razmo, il ne t’en a pas parlé ?

-Tu as répondu à ses questions, pas aux miennes. »

Looping hocha la tête.

« Tu veux t’asseoir ? Il y a pleins de chaises.

-Non, je vais rester debout, c’est mieux ainsi.

-Ah… tu es vraiment fâchée. »

Est-ce que ça l’étonnait réellement ? Elle devrait peut-être le taper à l’arrière de la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« J’ai énormément de questions.

-Razmo m’a dit la même chose.

-Je sais, j’ai lu ce qu’il avait écrit. Donc je vais pas t’interroger sur pourquoi t’as fait tout ça, j’ai compris que tu croyais sauver les gens. Par contre, tu as tenté de tuer un de mes gars. Tu savais qu’en lui demandant de cracher son Gamma 13 t’allais le tuer et tu l’as fait.

-Il n’avait pas de-

-Moi je le sais déjà ! Mais toi tu ne le savais pas. Pourquoi tu voulais tuer mon équipe ? Rien ne te prouvait qu’ils étaient aussi dangereux que vous.

-Ils ne le sont pas ?

-Non ! »

Kim était vraiment énervée, elle voulait juste protéger son équipe et elle était juste en colère.

« Si mais pas comme tu l’attends ! Ils sont dangereux pour ceux qui représentent un danger, comme toi. »

Looping ne répondit pas, souriant doucement. Kim avait vraiment envie de le taper. Elle se frotta le visage et soupira lentement.

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposée te pardonner ? »

Ses mots semblèrent enfin impacter son frère qui fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se taire, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était tellement en colère qu’elle avait envie de pleurer.

« T’as pas la moindre petite idée de ce que c’était pour moi durant tout ce temps.

-Je crois que si.

-NON ! Tu sais pas ! Toi t’avais des amis ! T’avais Rapido, Razmo, les jumelles, Marie ! Moi j’étais toute seule ! J’ai jamais eu personne pendant dix ans !

-Tu as le droit d’être en colère-

-Encore heureux !! J’ai subi la même chose que toi et j’étais toute seule mais moi je suis pas devenue un monstre alors c’est quoi ton excuse ? T’as fait une promesse à Marie ? C’est pas une excuse ! Tu m’as laissée tomber ! J’avais personne et c’est ta faute ! »

Elle inspira si fort pour ne pas éclater en larmes qu’elle s’en fit mal à la gorge.

« T’avais pas le droit de m’abandonner.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je m’en fous de tes excuses. T’as pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à mon équipe à nouveau. T’as déjà fait peur à Rowen et là tu t’es battu avec Jacky y’a moins de deux heures. Si tu refais la moindre connerie, je me débarrasse de toi.

-D’accord. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment puis Looping écarta légèrement les bras. Kim hésite un bon moment, tous ses réflexes et toutes ses années d’entraînement lui hurlant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser là pour marquer ses propos mais c’était son grand frère et elle avait attendu ça pendant si longtemps.

Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, à moitié ayant peur, à moitié rassurée de le sentir l’enlacer doucement.

« J’te jure que ce sont pas des menaces en l’air. Je me débarrasserai vraiment de toi.

-Je sais. C’est comme ça que l’armée nous éduque. »

-o-o-o-

Razmo fixa Rapido, tapant du pied sur le sol. Le grand rat s’en fichait, bien trop occupé à se recoiffer en se jetant des clins d’œil dans le miroir pour remarquer qu’il allait avoir des problèmes. Les paroles de Looping étaient imprégnées dans l’esprit du petit rat. Il avait dit qu’il avait ordonné à Rapido de se débarrasser de son Gamma 13, comme il l’avait ordonné à Lee. C’était déjà vraiment bizarre en tant que tel qu’imaginer extraire du Gamma 13, surtout que ça devait forcément provoquer de fortes douleurs étant donné que ça avait tué les jumelles mais si c’était le cas, ça aurait aussi dû tuer Rapido… mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Le grand rat remarqua enfin qu’il le jugeait du regard et se tourna avec un grand sourire vers lui sans comprendre ce que son petit copain ressentait, ou en s’en fichant en tout cas.

« Eh beh mon p’tit Raz, Pourquoi qu’tu m’regardes comme ça ? Tu penses à quelque chose d’intéressant, »

Il haussa les sourcils en s’attendant très certainement à ce que ce soit quelque chose qui implique de coucher mais Razmo n’avait pas ça du tout en tête.

« Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Rapido fronça les sourcils et essaya de réfléchir pendant un petit instant avant de hausser les épaules.

« Nan, j’vois pas.

-Il s’est passé quoi entre Looping et toi avant qu’il ne s’en prenne aux jumelles ? »

Rapido sembla blessé. C’était presque surprenant. Il fronça les sourcils, claqua de la langue et croisa les bras à son tour.

« Kess’tu m’reproches au juste ?

-J’te reproche rien, y’a un truc incohérent dans le discours de Looping et j’ai besoin de savoir si tu le confirmes ou pas.

-Je nie, renfermez-le.

-Tu sais même pas de quoi je veux parler.

-De Looping. Il est dangereux, c’est tout. »

Razmo soupira, comprenant la colère de Rapido mais il avait quand même besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé pour comprendre.

« Allez, tu veux bien répondre ? Il s’est passé quoi ?

-J’m’en souviens même pas !

-Est-ce que Looping a dit quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?

-C’est vraiment important.

-C’est pas important ! C’était y’a dix ans ! On s’en fiche, je m’en fiche, tout le monde s’en fiche !

-Est-ce qu’il a parlé de Gamma 13 ? »

Rapido ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Il l’ouvrit à nouveau et sembla vraiment réfléchir cette fois, comme s’il savait que c’était important et qu’il fallait qu’il réponde même si ça l’emmerdait.

« Euh. Peut-être. Mais je vois pas-

-Tu te souviens de ce qu’il a dit exactement ?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu’il a parlé d’extraire, retirer le Gamma 13 ?

-Mais j’en sais rien ! Je m’en souviens pas, j’ai vomi c’était suffisamment humiliant, merci bien ! »

Razmo soupira et arrêta de taper du pied.

« C’est ce qui m’inquiétait.

-Quoi ?

-Ça correspond avec ce qu’a dit Looping.

-Et c’est un problème parce que ?

-Parce que tu aurais dû mourir toi aussi et je n’ai aucune explication à tout ça. »


	19. Orgueils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim doit rassurer son équipe, c'est important.

Rapido adorait être le centre de l’attention, il avait toujours aimé ça mais là tout de suite, il n’était juste pas content du tout que tout le monde le regarde et qu’autant de gens aient mis leurs mains sur lui. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait aimé, évidemment, mais là se faire remuer dans tous les sens par des scientifiques qui essayaient de comprendre comment il avait survécu n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qu’il appréciait. Ça le faisait bien chier tout ça, il avait juste eu une chance improbable dans toute cette histoire. Ils avaient fini par cesser seulement au bout de plusieurs longues heures pour dire qu’ils ne comprenaient pas comment c’était possible. Comme si ça le rassurait tiens. Et à présent, tout le monde venait s’inquiéter pour lui. Ça ne l’aurait pas plus dérangé que ça si ça n’avait été que Raz ou son petit lapin rose mais aucun des deux n’était seul avec lui. Il n’aurait pas cru que toute la petite équipe de Kim l’appréciait tant que ça. Ce n’était peut-être même pas le cas. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à entraîner Jacky pour savoir que la chauve-souris n’attendait sûrement que de le voir être ridiculisé. Au moins, Looping n’osait pas ramener ses fesses, il les lui aurait bottées jusqu’au fond d’un trou paumé pour lui apprendre le respect.

Razmo posa sa main sur son front, comme s’il était malade et ça l’énervait encore plus. C’était sa faute s’il était coincé dans une de ces fichues chambres d’examen jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Si le petit rat voulait autant surveiller son état, qu’il le fasse correctement, en mettant une tenue d’infirmière. Il le croyait malade alors il méritait. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile que ça de simplement le laisser tranquille, il en était sûr, il fallait juste que quelque chose aille les occuper ailleurs, ça lui foutra la paix.

À ce moment-là, une alarme retentit et il grogna d’énervement. C’était bien évidemment quand il ne pouvait pas bouger qu’il y avait une attaque et il était sûr que c’était à cause de Looping, ça ne pouvait rien être d’autre que ça.

-o-o-o-

Ça avait été étrangement ridicule et déplaisant pour toute l’équipe. Ils s’étaient crus prêts à combattre mais ça n’avait pas été le cas du tout et Kim avait fait le plus gros. Razmo avait essayé de les réconforter en leur disant qu’ils ne devaient pas s’en faire, que ça arrivait, surtout au début et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être prêts de la même façon parce qu’ils avaient été préparés à combattre Looping, d’où leur réussite fulgurante la première fois. Ça ne les avait pas réconfortés pour un sou et ils étaient restés déprimés un bon moment après ce combat. Lee était à peine plus fier que les autres parce que Kim avait tenté de lui remonter le moral en lui demandant de soigner ses blessures après le combat. Ce n’était même pas comme si les autres étaient blessés – enfin, Rowen s’était téléporté malencontreusement dans la trajectoire des projectiles de Jacky mais ça ne le tuerait pas (pas aujourd’hui avait-il tenté pour rigoler mais la chauve-souris l’avait fixé avec horreur, n’appréciant pas la blague) – alors ils n’avaient aucune raison d’être démoralisés. Ce combat avait été une réussite. N’est-ce pas ?

Kim en était persuadée. L’équipe Alpha avait perdu pleins de combats au début donc ils se débrouillaient forcément mieux, c’était obligé.

Rowen avait tiré une grimace horrible quand on l’avait placé dans la même chambre de soin que Rapido pour vérifier son état au cas où Lee n’ait pas pu tout soigner – les scientifiques prenaient un malin plaisir à tout revérifier comme s’ils n’avaient pas de travail – et n’avait pas pipé mot depuis, comme s’il boudait. Rapido aussi faisait la gueule, n’ayant aucune envie de rester coincé avec le petit rat jaune.

C’était vraiment dérangeant la façon dont tout le monde était aussi… énervé.

« Salut. »

Lee sursauta et bondit sur plusieurs mètres pour s’éloigner de la chaise qu’il avait trouvée pour dessiner et se cacha derrière son carnet alors que Looping ricanait. Ça agaça le lapin. Il savait que le rat avait le droit de se déplacer, tout le monde le savait mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’il n’aimait pas du tout savoir qu’il pouvait se promener en toute liberté – c’était une idée de Razmo, lui laisser un bracelet pour le repérer et voir comment il agit pour déterminer sa sincérité – parce qu’il avait quand même essayé de les tuer. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas s’entendre avec lui, il voulait essayer, mais il s’était passé trop de mauvaises choses ces derniers temps et il ne voulait surtout pas pousser sa chance.

« Tu dessines ? C’est sympa ça, c’est un bon passe-temps. »

Lee ne répondit pas, évaluant la situation. Peut-être que parler à Looping rendrait la journée meilleure. Ça pourrait réconforter Kim ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne savait juste pas quel sujet aborder avec le rat.

« Apparemment, vous avez essuyé votre première défaite ? C’est jamais drôle. Il va falloir apprendre à s’y faire, ça arrivera vous savez.

-On a pas fait grand-chose.

-Vous êtes des débutants, c’est normal. Notre première défaite, c’était à cause de Rapido. Il était persuadé que Razmo allait nous faire perdre alors il a passé le combat à l’empêcher d’être sur le terrain mais on s’est retrouvés à quatre contre dix pour la fin. Je peux comprendre, Razmo était un gosse et on avait tous peur pour lui. N’empêche qu’il s’en est pris plein le dos après.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, isolement. C’était comme ça à chaque fois jusqu’à ce que Razmo en ait marre de se faire surprotéger. C’était un peu drôle parce que Rapido refusait d’admettre qu’il protégeait Raz mais il est comme ça, c’est un imbécile.

-C’est quand même un bon super-héros.

-Je n’ai pas dit le contraire. Mais c’est quand même un imbécile, même s’il a bon goût.

-En… termes de vêtements ?

-Ah ! Non, pas du tout, en termes de relations. Il a quand même eu une sacrée chance en se trouvant Razmo, le petit roux est complètement sous son charme, c’est incroyable.

-Pourquoi tu viens me parler ? Si c’est pour Kim, je comprends, mais ne t’attends pas à ce que je te pardonne aussi facilement.

-Je sais. Tu as raison. Je suis clairement pas quelqu’un de confiance.

-Tu as tué des gens, des gens que tu aimais alors ouais, on peut dire ça. J’ai envie d’apprendre à t’apprécier, mais ça se fera pas comme ça.

-Je comprends, bien sûr. J’apprécie l’effort, même si c’est clairement pour ma sœur, ce qui est normal. Je peux voir ce que tu dessines ?

-Non.

-Très bien. Enfin, il ne faut pas vous en faire pour votre échec, ça n’en est même pas un. Vous allez tous bine et vous l’avez arrêté, vous pouvez être fier de vous. »

Lee haussa les épaules. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à être fier de tout ça mais Looping avait une vision du super héroïsme différente, il avait été un super héros plus longtemps.

Le grand rat sourit grandement et tendit la main vers le lapin.

« Je peux te demander un service ? C’est bien toi qui m’as poignardé avec une seringue, non ?

-Poignardé n’est pas le terme approprié-

-Je sais, désolé. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu m’as injecté.

-Un tranquillisant.

-Razmo a parlé d’un somnifère.

-C’est ce qui était prévu mais avant le combat, j’ai compris que ce serait trop lent.

-Intelligent.

-Merci. »

Lee ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, ça l’agaçait tellement d’être gêné. C’était un ancien super héros, il devrait avoir envie de l’interroger, de le questionner, mais il ne savait pas sur quoi car il n’avait pas envie, en tout cas pour l’instant, d’entendre son histoire de méchant. Enfin, il dit la première chose à laquelle il pensa, et qu’il regretta aussitôt.

« Vous n’avez pas vieilli du tout en dix ans, comment ça se fait ? »

Looping perdit son sourire immédiatement et Lee recula rapidement, ayant peur qu’il soit attaqué mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le grand rat resta parfaitement immobile et il lui mentit avec un tel aplomb que Lee ne l’aurait pas remarqué s’il n’avait pas ses pouvoirs.

« Je ne m’en souviens pas du tout, mais ce n’est pas si grave que ça, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas t’embêter plus que ça, il faut que j’y aille, j’ai des choses à faire. »

Lee le fixa partir avec incompréhension mais en gardant à l’esprit qu’il allait très clairement devoir enquêter à ce sujet, afin d’avoir le fin mot à cette histoire.

-o-o-o-

Kim hocha la tête à l’arrivée de toute son équipe, tous un peu triste. Elle savait très bien qu’ils ne s’étaient pas remis correctement de leur défaite. Elle se devait de les réconforter, c’était son rôle de cheffe et elle allait faire ça plus que bien, c’était une évidence.

« Vous êtes là, c’est pas trop tôt. »

Elle regretta son choix de mots immédiatement. Réconforter des gens en les critiquant n’était clairement pas la meilleure idée qu’elle ait eue mais tant pis, il valait mieux continuer là-dessus.

« Bon, on va faire les choses simplement, je suis fière de vous. »

Les quatre relevèrent la tête en même temps, fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension. Ça ne leur semblait clairement pas cohérent du tout qu’elle les félicite de cette façon, ce qu’elle pouvait comprendre mais elle l’était sincèrement et elle se devait de les rassurer, c’était son job.

« Vous avez fait un travail vraiment impressionnant et grâce à vous, nous avons réussi à arrêter le méchant. C’est très bien et je suis **vraiment** fière de vous.

-Mais on a rien fait, c’est toi qui l’as arrêté.

-Et vous pensiez vraiment que j’aurais pu le faire seule ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sans aucune hésitation. Quelle bande de pessimistes, c’était déprimant. Elle soupira et tapa du pied rapidement sur le sol.

« Ecoutez, techniquement vous avez raison mais moi, ça m’a fait plaisir de bosser avec vous, vous êtes presque une équipe professionnelle et savoir que c’est grâce à moi, ça me fait plaisir, ok ? Alors j’apprécierais énormément que vous fassiez un effort aussi pour être fiers de vous. »

L’équipe ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir, ils étaient clairement tous gênés et pas à l’aise à l’idée de se mettre en valeur. Ils n’étaient vraiment pas doués pour accepter une victoire. Kim leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez ! Vous aurez d’autres occasions de réussir ! Qui sait, peut-être que demain ce sera l’un d’entre vous qui battra un méchant ! Vous avez juste à y croire un petit peu ! »

Elle s’approcha d’eux et donna un coup de poing motivateur dans le bras de Rowen. Ce ne fut pas très efficace, le rat sembla plus choqué qu’autre chose puis il fronça les sourcils et la poussa un peu, agacé. Parfait, elle allait l’emmerder alors.

« Oh. C’est ça que tu veux ? »

Elle se précipita sur lui et le souleva du sol. Rowen poussa un hurlement de terreur si aigu qu’elle faillit le reposer immédiatement mais il en était hors de question. Elle pointa le doigt vers les trois autres avec un ton de défi.

« Allez l’équipe, sauvez votre pote ! Si vous ne le faites pas, vous n’aurez pas votre cadeau !

-Quoi ?

-Un cadeau ? »

Ça motiva au moins Mégalo, c’était déjà un début. Kim sourit grandement et s’enfuit en courant, Rowen sur les épaules. Le rat détestait les hauteurs ou ne serait-ce que ne plus avoir les pieds sur le sol, c’était dans son dossier, alors il était parfaitement incapable de tenter de s’échapper, ce qui était absolument parfait, il n’arrivait même pas à penser à se téléporter.

Elle courut dans tous les couloirs de la Zone, sentant les autres lui courir après. Elle pouvait très clairement discerner les différents pas de ses poursuivants : Lee essayait d’être aussi rapide que possible, Mégalo ne prenait pas l’affaire au sérieux, bondissant en jouant avec la gravité, et Jacky volait carrément. Ils allaient tous avoir des problèmes mais elle s’en fichait, c’était drôle.

Ils arrivèrent à l’extérieur au bout d’un moment et Jacky put enfin aller assez vite pour dépasser Kim. Il s’était bien amélioré, il avait réussi à soulever plusieurs objets assez lourds et semblaient prêt à les lui balancer au visage. Elle ne voulut pas y croire, il n’allait quand même pas prendre le risque de l’attaquer et de blesser, pas encore. La chauve-souris lui prouva très vite le contraire. Elle ne put que difficilement lui échapper mais c’était hilarant. Enfin, pour elle, pas pour Rowen qui se faisait toujours balloter sur son épaule.

En tentant d’échapper à Jacky, elle se retrouva face à face avec Lee. Ça allait être trop facile de se débarrasser de lui, le lapin était peut-être plus doué mais Kim était sûre d’elle ! Elle se mit à rire de fierté, puis de plus en plus, jusqu’à ne plus réussir à respirer et tomber à genoux. Heureusement pour elle, elle se sentit plus légère et ça calma son rire.

Quand elle se calma complètement, elle se rendit compte que Mégalo avait récupéré Rowen en l’embarquant dans un saut antigravitationnel. Ça ne les empêcha pas de s’écraser au sol tous les deux un peu plus loin parce qu’il n’avait bien évidemment pas pensé au fait que Rowen était toujours inquiet des hauteurs

Kim secoua la tête amusée. Ils étaient vraiment pas adroits mais ils s’étaient bien débrouillés. Elle les applaudit en se redressant, un hoquet lui coupant parfois la respiration. Son équipe au complet semblait perdue et Rowen était même clairement en colère, un peu écarté de tout le monde pour être sûr de ne pas être attrapé et soulevé à nouveau. C’était presque malin de sa part, s’il n’y avait pas eu deux personnes rien qu’ici capable de l’attraper sans aucun problème.

« Eh bien voilà ! La voilà mon équipe de gagnants !

-On a pas gagné, on a-

-Vous avez sauvé Rowen ! Vous avez combattu la grande et féroce Courage et vous avez gagné !

-Grande, c’est pas le terme adapté. »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil énervé vers Jacky mais abandonna très vite l’idée de se battre contre lui, elle était trop mature pour ça. Mégalo en tout cas avait ses idées bien en place parce qu’il sauta vers elle rapidement avec enthousiasme.

« Et donc, nos cadeaux ?

-Franchement, tu as sauvé Rowen juste pour ça ? »

Il hocha la tête et Kim ne savait pas si elle devait être plus indignée par ça ou l’absence d’indignation de la part de Rowen qui s’en fichait bien.

Elle soupira et fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir un trousseau de quatre clés. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, elle en sortit une lentement, prenant le temps de retirer l’une des clés du petit anneau métallique pour la tendre vers l’écureuil.

« Tiens.

-Une clé ?

-Vous êtes de vrais héros maintenant, vous avez le nom et le costume, vous avez combattu un grand vilain alors vous avez le droit à vos propres chambres. »

Là, elle attira tout de suite leur attention. C’était très clairement quelque chose qu’ils avaient attendu un long moment et ça pouvait se comprendre, elle aussi avait été plus qu’heureuse d’avoir sa propre chambre avec sa propre porte. Une fois qu’ils eurent tous eu leurs clés, ils passèrent un moment à les observer avec une admiration enfantine avant de se décider à se précipiter dans toute la Zone pour chercher leurs chambres – sans penser à demander où ils devaient aller mais ils allaient soit trouver rapidement soit emmerder tout le monde jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent. Ce n’était plus son problème. Elle était juste bien fière de leur avoir remonté le moral. Ils allaient enfin arrêter de faire les enfants, tant mieux pour elle honnêtement. Elle n’avait pas envie du tout de supporter leur mauvaise humeur, pas alors que tout commençait enfin à aller bien.

-o-o-o-

Rapido balança le magazine par terre. Il n’avait pas envie de lire. En fait, il n’avait même pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit du tout. Tout ça l’épuisait, les scientifiques n’arrêtaient juste pas de lui faire des tests pour savoir ce qui était différent chez lui des autres et ça le fatiguait. Looping n’avait pas été assez doué sur lui, ce n’était pas si grave que ça, pourquoi personne ne pouvait le comprendre comme lui ? On ne le laissait même pas sortir, c’était vraiment chiant.

Looping était passé. Il ne s’était pas vraiment excusé, ce n’était pas le terme qu’il utiliserait, mais il lui avait parlé. Ce n’était pas comme si Rapido avait spécialement envie de l’écouter mais coincé comme il l’était dans son lit, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement. Cet imbécile n’était pas plus capable que les scientifiques d’expliquer comme il avait pu s’en sortir, il avait fait subir la même chose à Rapido qu’aux jumelles. C’était peut-être quelque chose de spécifique aux grenouilles, peut-être pas. De toutes façons, ils n’avaient plus grand-chose pour le déterminer, ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient faire des recherches sur quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Ça n’arrangeait pas la situation de Rapido alors il s’en fichait un peu de ce que pouvait dire Looping mais, même s’il n’appelait pas ça des excuses, ça y ressemblait un peu et étrangement, c’était déjà un peu bien. Il ne comptait pas lui pardonner de quelque façon que ce soit mais quand même, il appréciait, un petit peu. Enfin, il ne le lui dirait pas, il ne méritait pas ça, c’était clair.

Looping avait ajouté autre chose, quelque chose qu’il ne savait pas comment prendre. Il avait dit qu’il devait finir son travail correctement. Rapido avait cru qu’il continuerait ses bêtises mais en réalité, Looping parlait plus tôt d’un « travail sur lui-même », quoi que ça veuille dire. De toute façon, il s’en fichait complètement. Looping pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, ça ne le concernait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il s’en fichait du grand rouquin.


	20. Looping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devenir un super héros est difficile mais en être véritablement un et le rester l'est encore plus

Kim avait ricané pendant un long moment quand Lee était venu se plaindre de sa chambre. Ça ne l’avait pas étonné une seule seconde que ça arrive, elle avait été déçue aussi en découvrant la sienne mais elle s’était quand même attendue à ce que le lapin comprenne l’arnaque avant de trouver sa chambre.

Ce n’était pas que ce n’étaient pas de vraies chambres, elles avaient bien des lits, des portes, tout le nécessaire vital pour être considérée comme des chambres vitales mais c’était plus qu’évident que dans une Zone militaire sans magasin ou même sans possibilité d’aller quelque part acheter de quoi décorer, la définition de ce qu’était une chambre était quand même sacrément quelque chose d’austère et donnait l’impression que les salles de quarantaine étaient plus confortables. On s’y faisait, mais effectivement, Lee ne l’avait pas apprécié et il n’était pas le seul, c’était évident, mais il avait été le plus rapide. Ça ne la surprenait pas non plus.

Avant la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous venus se plaindre pour des raisons différentes : couleur des murs, inconfort du matelas qui n’était en plus que pour une seule personne, lourdeur de la porte, salle de bain non-fonctionnelle… C’étaient des critiques recevables, tout était gris, trop dur, en métal et l’eau était froide un bon moment quand on la mettait en marche. Ça la faisait rire, toutes les plaintes de sa petite équipe, elle avait vraiment l’impression que les choses commençaient à aller mieux, c’était vraiment cool.

Elle ne leur promit pas de les aider à améliorer leurs conditions, déjà qu’elle avait fait pas mal pour eux, mais elle les réconforta quand même dans leur orgueil blessé, elle le pouvait bien. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas plus prête que cela à mettre fin à leur entraînement, même si ça finirait par arriver. Il lui fallait encore du temps.

-o-o-o-

Looping se demandait parfois comment c’était seulement possible qu’il ait survécu dix ans dans la mini-dimension. Ce n’était pas particulièrement qu’il se souvenait de ce qu’il s’était passé, sa mémoire était bloquée sur cette période de sa vie, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir des insomnies quand même. Au moins ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne pas penser à son problème mais si ça venait à se découvrir, il savait pertinemment qu’il en subirait les conséquences. C’était encore mieux de se taire et de n’inquiéter personne.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond gris et métallique qui le protégeait des intempéries extérieures. Il inspira fortement et ferma les yeux un instant, seulement un instant, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. À chaque fois qu’il le faisait, sa poitrine se compressait violement et il avait l’impression d’étouffer complètement. C’était vraiment un problème et il était obligé de se manipuler complètement pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures au moins mais ça fonctionnait suffisamment pour qu’il n’attire pas l’attention sur lui. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec tout ce monde qui lui tournait autour en n’attendant qu’une chose de lui, qu’il fasse la moindre erreur, et c’était bien assez épuisant.

L’avantage d’être seul dans sa chambre, protégé par l’insonorisation, c’était qu’il était sûr que quand il entendait des cris, c’était dans sa tête et pas ailleurs. Ça arrivait souvent, pas de plus en plus, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais c’était trop fréquent quand même pour son propre bien être. Il s’en fichait un peu finalement, il allait tout faire pour aller mieux autant qu’il le pouvait, pour sa petite sœur.

-o-o-o-

Jacky fit se soulever des rochers énormes bien au-dessus de sa tête et les envoya à toute vitesse vers Lee qui s’esquiva aussi vite que possible en sautant en arrière aussi loin qu’il en fut capable. Rowen apparut juste derrière le lapin mais n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu’il fut éjecté par Jacky qui le repoussa vivement avec ses pouvoirs. Mégalo sauta ensuite sur la chauve-souris et l’entraîna dans un autre saut l’emmenant très haut.

Rowen se redressa, frottant sa tête là où il s’était cogné puis leva les yeux vers Kim qui semblait prendre des notes de leur entrainement. Il se leva et alla la voir, un peu fatigué quand même. Les entrainements étaient plus poussés mais étrangement, la souris était moins difficile avec eux.

« Pourquoi on doit encore s’entrainer ?

-Tu es mort ?

-Euh… non.

-Tu es encore un super héros ?

-Ouais…

-Tant que tu n’es pas mort et que tu es encore un super héros, tu peux encore t’entrainer pour être meilleur.

-Je peux difficilement me téléporter mieux que ça.

-T’as qu’à t’entrainer à crier. »

Rowen ne répondit pas et zieuta sur les notes que la souris prenait. Ce n’était bon que pour Jacky pour le moment.

« T’es dure avec Lee et Mégalo.

-Pas vraiment non. Mégalo ne fait que sauter comme il en a l’habitude et Lee n’ose pas aller trop loin dans ses pouvoirs contre vous.

-C’est quoi le point rouge pour Jacky ?

-Il est un peu trop brutal, il faut y aller petit à petit.

-Tu en as des tonnes des critiques.

-Je suis une professionnelle.

-Si tu veux.

-Vous avez parlé à mon frère récemment ? »

Rowen ne répondit d’abord pas à Kim, même quand elle le regarda, puis il haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, je n’ai pas spécialement le choix de toute façon, mais c’est que je ne l’ai pas vu.

-Depuis que tu t’es blessé en mission, tu ne vois plus grand monde de toute façon, c’est un peu lâche. Je comprends.

-Ce n’est pas ça, j’étais vraiment blessé. Si tu veux savoir si quelqu’un parle à ton frère, demande aux autres.

-C’est toi que j’ai sous la main. »

Elle leva les yeux en voyant que Rowen se frottait la tête.

« Va te reposer si tu ne vas toujours pas mieux.

-Je suis pas si fragile, ça va passer. »

Kim ne répondit pas et continua ses notes. Rowen se mit à se balancer lentement d’avant en arrière et gauche à droite, un bon moment, laissant Kim continuer de prendre des notes. C’était comme avant, les choses ne changeaient pas complètement. Ça ne les empêchait pas de tous savoir que les choses s’étaient déjà pas mal améliorées.

-o-o-o-

Il y avait plusieurs choses qui faisaient d’un super héros ce qu’il était. Razmo était très fier de pouvoir se dire intuitif grâce à toute son expérience. C’était pour ça que la bonne foi de Looping, même s’il voulait y croire, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de la remettre en question. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait pas essayé mais il était comme ça. Il y avait toujours trop de réponses sans questions et Looping était beaucoup trop renfermé sur lui-même, c’était à lui de mener une petite enquête et s’assurer que tout allait bien. Alors, peut-être que c’était un peu étrange mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’empêcher de garder un œil sur son ancien allié et ami.

Il l’avait suivi pendant plusieurs jours, dès l’instant où Looping avait eu le droit de se promener en toute sécurité, parce que Kim avait tout fait pour que son frère puisse sortir. Certes, il l’avait accepté aussi, il avait toujours un peu d’amitié pour le grand rouquin mais ça ne l’empêchait de faire son travail. S’il voulait vraiment croire en son ancien ami, pour la sécurité de tous, il devait faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde. Jusque-là, tout s’était bien passé dans la majorité, malgré quelques problèmes avec l’équipe Béta – c’était à peine s’il s’était excusé après tout – et il n’y avait pas eu d’incidents trop graves mais la façon dont il s’isolait continuait d’intriguer le petit rat alors il gardait ses questions et continuait d’enquêter.

Alors oui, surprendre Looping s’aventurer dans cette zone qu’aucun d’entre eux ne voulait plus approcher même en y étant forcé, ce fut le signe que, tristement, son ancien allié s’apprêtait à faire une bêtise un peu trop grande, s’il ne l’avait pas déjà faite avant. Ça lui faisait du mal de devoir intervenir mais il devait d’abord s’assurer que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Il détestait la salle de Gamma 13, il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y entrer, mais Looping n’y était clairement pas pour rien, c’était certain, et il devait absolument intervenir. Il espérait juste que le rat ne cherchait pas le fameux produit pour s’en injecter. Il n’y en avait plus alors ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, et il craignait que ça le mette en colère, comme lorsqu’il était sorti de la dimension de poche. Même si Looping n’était pas du genre colérique, il avait pu changer en dix ans, et il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de subir ça.

Looping ne chercha même pas à fouiller ou quoi que ce soit, il s’assit directement sur la chaise, presque mécaniquement, sans réfléchir, exactement comme avant. C’était une très mauvaise chose. Razmo n’hésita pas plus à agir.

« Tu sais, ça ne servira à rien. Il n’y a plus rien de fonctionnel dans cette pièce. »

Looping sursauta et se tourna vers lui, clairement surpris, mais presque soulagé de voir qui était là.

« Je voulais juste m’asseoir quelque part.

-Je suis presque sûr que tu as une chaise dans ta chambre, et qu’il y a de la place pour s’asseoir un peu partout.

-C’était ici que je voulais m’asseoir.

-Pourquoi tu voulais être là seulement ? »

Looping ne répondit pas et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il soupira longuement. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre, et de son côté, Razmo n’avait aucune envie d’être là à cet instant, dans cette pièce.

« Kim a empêché son équipe de subir la même chose que nous, mais pour elle ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ?

-Si je te réponds, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien, que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ?

-C’était pas vraiment ton souci principal à l’époque ni quelques temps plus tôt quand tu as attaqué tout le monde.

-Il est vrai. En même temps, ne m’en veux pas trop mais j’avais mes raisons.

-Ouais, je sais. »

Razmo s’assit par terre, en face de Looping. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un long moment, tristes et épuisés, puis le plus grand se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses mains.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi ces quatre-là ?

-Ils avaient l’air doué quand on a fait les sélections.

-Des sélections, hein ? Ils avaient au moins le choix eux, c’est déjà ça.

-Oui, j’imagine qu’on peut dire ça.

-Ils étaient doués ?

-Doué, c’est peut-être un peu rapide. Ils avaient du potentiel, pour être exact. Rapido aimait bien Lee, tout particulièrement. À la base, on ne devait en choisir que trois.

-Lequel s’est rajouté à cette fine équipe ?

-Pourquoi tout cela t’intéresse ? De toute façon, c’est une bien meilleure équipe que nous, en tous points.

-C’est vrai, et cela sans tous les problèmes en plus. »

Razmo émit un petit soupir fatigué.

« Ils ont leurs propres problèmes, c’sont juste pas les mêmes. J’ai une question.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, pas du tout. Quelle question ?

-Pourquoi ici ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

-Rien de grave.

-Si tu crois me rassurer, tu te foires mon grand.

-Désolé. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

-Si tu l’es, c’est l’pire, tu fais pas le moindre effort. »

Looping se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je voulais revenir aux sources. Au début de tout ça tu sais.

-Ouais je sais. Pourquoi ?

-Pour régler mes comptes avec cet endroit. Il faut que je finisse mon travail.

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu voulais nous tuer.

-Ce n’est plus vraiment mon intention.

-C’est c’que je suis venu vérifier.

-Je me disais juste que-

-Tu t’disais rien du tout. Lève tes fesses de cette chaise, j’veux pas te voir ici.

-Je ne fais rien de mal.

-Ouais ben ça, c’est à moi d’en décider alors on va sortir tous les deux d’ici. »

Razmo se leva et tendit la main à Looping, attendant qu’il se décide à se bouger également l’arrière-train car il voulait vraiment sortir d’ici et qu’il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal mais Looping ne bougea pas. Il ne le regardait même pas en fait, ce qui le dérangeait pas mal.

« Tout a mal tourné à cause du Gamma 13. Sans ça, il n’y aurait pas eu à former une équipe Beta et moins de pots seraient brisés.

-Raconte pas de bêtises, on sait tous les deux qu’y’avait pas besoin du Gamma 13 pour que les choses tournent mal. On était tous fragiles et délaissés quand on est arrivé ici, ça a juste décuplé tout ça.

-C’est vrai.

-Bien sûr qu’c’est vrai ! T’as qu’à nous regarder ! »

Razmo grimaçait vraiment beaucoup là, le manque de réactivité de Looping ne le réconfortait pas du tout, loin de là, il voulait le secouer un peu pour qu’il arrête ses bêtises.

« Je pensais juste pouvoir inverser la tendance.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je l’ai expliqué à Rapido. En partie. Très vaguement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J’compte essayer de retirer tout le Gamma 13 en moi. »

Etrangement, savoir ça n’aida pas du tout Razmo à se sentir mieux à propos de toute cette situation, mais alors pas du tout.

« Ah ouais et comment ? Comme qu’t’as fait pour les jumelles ? Pour Marie ? Comme qu’t’as essayé d’faire sur Lee ? T’espère y échapper ?

-Eh bien-

-Non, laisse-moi répondre. C’est une idée à la con, c’est tout, t’essaies même pas.

-Il faut bien que-

-J’ai dit non ! »

Razmo pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, en colère et malade.

« C’est hors de question. Tout ça, toute cette merde, c’est pas une excuse pour fuir et faire n’importe quoi !

-C’est pas ce que-

-Tu crois quoi ? Que si tu fais ça, tout va aller magiquement mieux ?

-Eh bien-

-Non ! C’est pas le cas ! C’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne !

-Je voulais juste essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Je me suis dit que-

-Rien du tout ! »

Razmo attrapa l’un des poignets de Looping et le força à se mettre debout.

« Bouge tes fesses de là et t’approche plus d’ici.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Razmo fronça les sourcils et s’essuya rapidement les joues. Il était toujours en colère, et terrifié, et il avait du mal à respirer correctement mais il comptait bien agir comme un héros, comme un ami.

« Parce que mon idiot de pote fait le con.

-J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais.

-Ouais peut-être mais moi j’ai eu dix ans pour réfléchir aussi et si j’ai pu pas devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang alors que j’ai subi les mêmes conneries que toi, tu peux faire un petit effort de solidarité. Pour de vrai cette fois, on se casse. »

Looping ne put rien répondre à cela alors il accepta de le suivre hors de la pièce et de se laisser entrainer bien loin de cette aile de la Zone. Après tout, même s’il voulait vraiment mettre fin à tout ça par la force, il comprenait la peur du petit rat et la façon dont il cherchait quand même à le protéger de ses propres bêtises le réconfortait pas mal, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C’était juste sacrément efficace sur lui et c’était bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier.


	21. En situation réelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affronter un ancien héros dans une zone militarisée est une chose. Affronter trois méchants pure souche dans une zone civile en est une autre.

Rowen inspira, expira, enfin il essaya pour garder son calme autant que possible dans cette situation affreuse à laquelle il ne pouvait pas particulièrement échapper. Il ne savait pas comment ça se faisait qu’il soit le dernier encore debout. Il espérait au moins ne pas être carrément le dernier en vie. Il ne pourrait pas s’en sortir si c’était le cas. Enfin, si, c’était bien pour ça d’ailleurs qu’il ne restait que lui, mais jamais il ne pourrait supporter une telle pression sur ses épaules. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais la fumée qui l’étouffait et recouvrait toute la rue l’empêchait de voir bien loin, ce qui ne l’aidait pas du tout étant donné qu’il avait également perdu son masque et qu’il voyait flou. C’était certain que quelqu’un avait vu son visage mais ce n’était pas sa priorité du tout, il avait d’autres soucis autrement plus urgents et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire. C’était une chose d’écouter sa cheffe d’équipe et de suivre les ordres, ou d’affronter un ancien héros rouillé depuis dix ans mais ça, ce n’était rien comme les entrainements et il était terrifié. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule et tout oublier, oublier qu’il était seul, faible et pas prêt du tout. Son propre hoquet de panique fut le seul son qu’il fut capable d’entendre dans ce silence de mort et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se demandant ce qu’il était bien supposé faire dans cette situation désespérée, seul contre quelque chose de terrifiant et de dangereux.

-o-o-o-

Tout avait commencé quand une alarme avait retenti dans toute la Zone. Ce n’était pas une alarme que l’équipe Beta avait déjà entendue – et pourtant, la fine équipe en avait entendu plus d’une à force d’entrainements, d’alertes incendies et autres incidents inconvenants – alors même si elle se prépara rapidement, c’était sans avoir la moindre idée de pourquoi. Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’ils furent tous dans l’avion que Jacky conduisait (la chauve-souris commençait à se dire que les autres n’apprendraient en fait _jamais_ à conduire cet engin démoniaque) qu’ils eurent une réponse de la part de Kim. Cette nouvelle alarme, en tout cas nouvelle pour eux, voulait dire que les civils étaient attaqués. C’était quelque chose d’effroyablement nouveau pour eux, ils ne savaient pas du tout comment ils étaient supposés agir car ils n’avaient clairement pas du tout l’habitude d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs en public, à cause des remarques, des regards des jugements, des vidéos… La petite souris tenta de les rassurer, leur expliquant comment agir, qu’ils n’auraient pas à s’occuper des civils car les survivants de l’équipe Alpha s’en occuperait, ayant l’habitude (et ça ne plut pas du tout à ces trois-là, pour des raisons différentes) alors ils n’avaient qu’à continuer à faire comme ils avaient appris, au moins pour cette fois-là, afin de s’habituer aux combats sur des zones civiles. C’était déjà un peu plus rassurant, même s’ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d’avoir quelques angoisses, ne sachant pas du tout s’ils étaient prêts malgré tout. Enfin, ils n’avaient pas trop le choix.

Ils purent se poser sur le toit d’un immeuble proche de l’attaque, une chance incroyable que cette ville ait des toits aussi larges, mais la descente des quarante étages fut longue pour tout le monde, à l’exception de Rapido qui courut beaucoup trop vite et de Rowen qui se téléporta en bas directement.

Le rat vérifia que son masque était bien installé sur son masque, ne tenant pas à être reconnu, quand quelque chose atterrit à deux pas de lui. Il poussa un cri de panique et recula vivement avant de tourner la tête vers l’origine du projectile.

Trois loups garous vert fluo et géants s’élevaient sur leurs pattes arrières, attaquant tous les bâtiments les uns après les autres avec colère et énervement. Les civils couraient partout en hurlant de terreur, certains filmant la scène, d’autres essayant juste d’échapper à tout ce qu’il se passait aussi vite que possible. Certains d’entres eux le remarquèrent et ralentirent dans leurs actions.

« Un super héros !

-Sauvez-nous super héros ! »

Rowen paniqua et inspira brusquement alors qu’une dizaine, une vingtaine, une trentaine de personnes commencèrent à lui tourner autour. Comment autant de personnes pouvaient s’agglutiner autour de quelqu’un seulement parce que cette personne portait un costume excentrique. Ce fut à ce moment que Rapido arriva, se plaçant devant lui en gonflant les muscles et affichant un sourire de vainqueur.

« Civils ! Me voilà, Supersonic ! Veuillez me suivre jusqu’en lieu sûr, j’assurerai votre protection ! Pendant ce temps, mon collègue ici présent s’occupera du combat ! »

Ça sembla convaincre les civils, mais pas Rowen, pas du tout. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Supersonic avant qu’il ne se barre à nouveau à toute vitesse.

« Rap- Supersonic ! Ils sont trois, ils sont gigantesques ! Je fais quoi ? »

Rapido regarda derrière lui et grimaça à la vue des trois loups. Sa grimace disparut très vite et il adressa à nouveau un sourire éclatant à l’autre rat.

« Je vais te dire exactement ce qu’on nous a dit il y a des années ! Improvise ! »

Puis il le laissa planter là, attirant les civils en lieu sûr. Rowen avait du mal à ne pas tenter de s’enfuir. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, comment Rapido voulait-il seulement qu’il « improvise » quoi que ce soit ?

Le reste de l’équipe Beta arriva et Mégalo poussa un cri en voyant les loups géants. Lui non plus ne voyait pas du tout ce qu’ils devaient faire. En revanche, presque à l’unisson, Kim et Looping poussèrent des exclamations de joie et la petite souris se précipita en courant vers le loup le plus proche. C’était sacrément surprenant à voir, ils ne s’étaient pas attendus à une telle réaction, mais étrangement, la surprise ne fut que passagère. Razmo remarqua quelques civils encore à la traine et en danger et avec Looping, ils allèrent les aider.

L’équipe Beta resta complètement interdite face à tout ce qu’il se passait. Ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il fallait faire. Jacky s’approcha de Rowen.

« Est-ce que Rapido a dit quoi que ce soit ?

-D’improviser. »

Toute l’équipe Beta grimaça. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment le moyen d’en tirer la moindre information utile ou de savoir ce qu’ils étaient supposés faire de ce conseil.

-o-o-o-

Et improviser fut complètement inutile, effectivement. Ils avaient essayé et ils avaient échoué, et à présent Rowen était tout seul, au milieu de tout cela, en panique. Il ne savait même pas s’ils avaient réussi à mettre à mal ne serait-ce que l’un des loups fluos. Il se recroquevilla complètement sur lui-même, se sentant sombrer dans la panique la plus complète quand quelqu’un lui attrapa le visage.

Razmo, respirant beaucoup trop vite pour que ça ne dénonce pas le fait qu’il se soit beaucoup trop servi de ses pouvoirs, essuya les larmes sur ses joues avant de les tapoter.

« Eh, reste avec moi !

-Raz ?

-Allez ! Y’a qu’nous deux-là, ils sont où les autres ? »

Rowen secoua la tête, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée, il avait encore plus envie de pleurer. Razmo l’attrapa par les épaules et l’entraina avec lui pour le redresser.

« Bon ok, on les cherchera après mais là on doit-

-Improviser ?

-Ouais un peu.

-Rapido l’a déjà dit et ça a pas fonctionné jusqu’ici.

-Ouais je sais, c’est tout le paradoxe dans notre job. On fait semblant. Tu m’fais confiance ? »

Rowen hocha la tête, mais il restait incertain, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’ils devaient faire tous les deux tous seuls contre trois loups mais il avait confiance en Razmo. Le petit rat bleu sourit et déposa un bécot sur sa joue.

« Bien ! On peut pas gérer les trois en même temps, ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué et on s’en sortirait pas. On va les faire tomber un pas un, comme des dominos, ok ?

-Ok ?

-C’est bien ! On va attaquer le gros, là. »

Il point du doigt le loup le plus proche, qui secouait un bâtiment de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber.

« Tu vois, c’est pas un génie, il va pas pouvoir nous échapper et il va être facile à piéger !

-Tu crois ?

-Eh, j’suis un pro, j’en ai mis à terre des méchants ! »

Ça amusa un peu Rowen.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, voilà comment on va se débrouiller. Déjà, on va avoir besoin d’un mégaphone. »

-o-o-o-

Lee avait mal dans tout son corps et un son sourd dans les oreilles. Il ne savait pas bien où il était mais il était presque sûr qu’il était allongé. Il lui fallut un effort effroyable pour tourner la tête à gauche puis à droite à a recherche de quelqu’un, n’importe qui, n’importe quoi en fait qui pourrait le rassurer mais il le regretta très vite en voyant Mégalo qui ne bougeait pas, le visage contre le sol. Il l’appela, aussi fort que son état le lui permettait mais il n’observait aucune réaction.

« Merde. »

Il balança son bras sur le côté avec difficulté et se roula sur lui-même pour pouvoir essayer de se lever mais ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir.

Ça lui revint. Avec Mégalo, ils avaient tenté une attaque mais ils avaient échoué et il s’était fait éjecter dans l’un des bâtiments, ses jambes en premier. Il avait du mal à déterminer à quel point ses jambes étaient dans un mauvais état, c’était probablement dû à l’adrénaline. Il pourrait se soigner, certainement, mais dans l’état où il était, il préférait privilégier aider Mégalo en priorité. Il utilisa la force de ses bras pour ramper jusqu’à l’écureuil, remarquant de plus en plus que l’immeuble dans lequel il s’était écrasé n’était plus qu’un tas de débris. Tout l’étage où ils avaient atterri était presque entièrement arraché et dans la position dans laquelle était Mégalo, sur une partie du sol en béton qui penchait dangereusement dans le vide, il avait plutôt intérêt à le ramasser et mettre en sécurité avant qu’il ne se réveille.

Il atteignit son ami, essayant de rester sur la partie qui ne penchait pas dans le vide, et il tendit l’un de ses bras autant que possible pour l’attraper par son costume et le tirer jusqu’à lui. Une fois qu’il l’eut mis en sécurité, enfin à peu près, il retourna l’écureuil sur lui-même pour voir son visage et vérifier son état. Il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir de blessures externes alors au mieux, il était sonné, au pire… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui retira son casque et tapota d’abord sa joue doucement puis lui donna une bonne claque en espérant que ça éveillerait une quelconque réaction. Comme pour le rassurer, Mégalo émit une petite plainte mais il ne se réveilla quand même pas. Ce n’était pas le pire, tant mieux. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et se concentra autant que possible pour faire en sorte de soigner Mégalo, essayant de repérer où étaient les blessures, où il était le plus mal, de quelle façon le soigner. Ce n’était pas évident du tout, ses propres blessures lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et ne même pas pouvoir s’asseoir compliquait sa tâche, mais il réussit au bout d’un moment, Mégalo toussant un peu et se redressant trop vite pour quelqu’un de blessé. L’écureuil le regretta d’ailleurs, sifflant douloureusement en se repliant sur lui-même.

« Mégalo ? Parle-moi.

-Ouais ? Pour parler de quoi ? »

Lee soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi, tant mieux. L’écureuil glapit en voyant qu’ils étaient encore proches du vide et recula presque sur lui avant de remarquer son état.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu t’es pas soigné ?

-T’étais blessé…

-En quoi c’est une excuse ? Comment tu veux être un bon soigneur si tu prends pas soin de toi en priorité ?

-C’est vous ma priorité. »

Mégalo émit un petit son attendri en portant la main à sa poitrine mais il se remit bien vite.

« Toujours pas une excuse ! Soigne-toi, je veille au grain ! »

L’écureuil se redressa, et perdit l’équilibre aussi vite quand le sol trembla mais il resta debout et il sauta haut pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Pendant ce temps-là, Lee obéit et s’occupa de son propre état. Ça lui prit un sacré moment, et ce fut bien douloureux car c’était plus qu’évident qu’une de ses jambes au moins était cassée alors même après qu’il s’était soigné, il en subissait les effets secondaires. Il n’allait clairement pas aller mieux dans les prochaines heures voire jours. Au moins, il était déjà au courant de ça, il s’était blessé avant.

Mégalo atterrit à côté de lui presque gracieusement et l’attrapa pour le remettre debout.

« Les trois loups sont encore debout, on s’est foirés comme des bleus !

-Tu me rassures, j’ai cru que t’allais m’annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Mégalo le fixa une seconde sans trop comprendre avant de comprendre.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Rapido toi. Peu importe ! J’ai pas trouvé les autres ? »

Ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout ça.

« Du tout ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Personne. On va devoir se débrouiller seuls.

-Seuls ? Je soigne les gens et tu fais de jolis sauts, tu veux qu’on fasse quoi ?

-Eh ! Déjà, merci pour le compliment, c’est vrai que mes sauts sont jolis, mais tu ne fais pas que soigner les gens, tu peux manipuler leurs émotions !

-Mais je peux pas faire ça n’importe comment, faut que je sois proche !

-T’es sûr de ça ? Ils sont énormes ! Ennemi énorme implique des émotions énormes, tu peux peut-être les affecter comme ça ! Je sais qu’on peut pas les taper comme ça, mais on n’a pas besoin de faire ça !

-Ecoute Mégalo, je crois pas que- »

Il s’interrompit lui-même dans sa phrase en voyant que l’un des loups vert fluo était revenu vers eux et levait sa patte acérée dans leur direction. Il poussa un cri d’horreur, faisant comprendre la situation à son ami qui se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

« Fais quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-J’en sais rien mais vite ! Fais-le pleurer, fais-le dormir, fais n’importe quoi je m’en fiche ! »

Lee ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces, Un son lourd suivi d’un tremblement long se fit entendre peu de temps après et quand il rouvrit les yeux, le loup était au sol, inconscient. Mégalo comme lui furent sous le choc.

« T’as fait quoi ?

-Je- Je suis pas sûr. Tu m’as dit de le faire dormir, j’ai essayé.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Wow. T’es épatant.

-Merci, mais faut pas qu’il se réveille, je dois me concentrer là-dessus. »

Ils étaient beaucoup trop calmes mais c’était définitivement à cause du fait qu’ils étaient sous le choc. Puis Mégalo émit un grand sourire en se tournant vers Lee.

« Eh. On va réussir, ok ? On est des héros.

-Ouais. Ouais, on va faire ça, mais on doit trouver les autres.

-Bien sûr, on s’en occupera- »

Un son strident, comme un hurlement complètement déformé résonna, surpuissant, et même en se bouchant les oreilles, leur tête se mit à tourner violement. Il ne savait pas comment c’était possible mais ils savaient que c’était Rowen qui faisait ça et, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait trouvé une façon de se faire entendre dans toute la ville, au point d’en faire trembler les murs et casser les vitres. Quand le son s’arrêta, Mégalo siffla d’abord douloureusement puis sourit à Lee.

« Eh, j’ai trouvé Rowen je crois. »

Ce fut une sacrée bonne nouvelle car au moins ils n’étaient non plus deux pour trois loups mais au moins trois pour deux loups et qu’ils allaient peut-être pouvoir s’en sortir, tant que le premier loup restait endormi.


	22. De l'héroïsme à l'état pur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les loups représentent encore et toujours une menace mais comment s'en sort le reste de l'équipe?

Jacky se demandait où étaient les autres, mais un tout petit peu seulement, il avait une autre priorité en tête qui occupait toutes ses pensées, cette priorité étant la petite dizaine d’enfants dont l’âge ne devait certainement pas avoir deux chiffres. Il enviait les autres, il n’y avait probablement rien de pire comme situation pour un héros que de garder et protéger des enfants qui hurlaient et pleuraient. Ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver en plus, on lui avait dit qu’il ne _devait pas_ se retrouver avec des mioches sur le dos.

Ils étaient tous coincés dans un bâtiment en ruines – comme tous les autres immeubles de la ville peut-être bien – et Jacky devait _absolument_ trouver une solution pour sortir tous ces mioches de là **et** les amener dans un lieu sûr. Il ne savait pas comment faire, on ne le lui avait pas appris, est-ce qu’il y avait seulement un entrainement à ça ? C’était peut-être encore mieux de les garder dans le bâtiment pour le moment, après tout il y avait des animaux géants à l’extérieur, probablement radioactifs avec leur chance, ce qui rendrait les gosses malades. Mais d’un autre côté, les garder avec cette poussière montante n’était pas mieux du tout non plus. Et puis, les enfants étaient vraiment insupportables, il n’arrivait pas du tout à réfléchir correctement et son agacement leur faisait encore plus peur, il devait se montrer optimiste. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu’un de plus à l’aise avec les enfants à sa place, mais il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’ils avaient quelqu’un comme ça dans l’équipe Beta alors c’était à lui de l’être. Il inspira brusquement et sourit aux enfants.

« Ok les morveux ! Voilà ce qu’on va faire, on va tous sortir d’ici et je vais vous emmener à l’abri !

-Non ! Pas question qu’j’vous suive ! »

Jacky fixa le gosse qui avait dit ça, étrangement plus en colère qu’effrayé.

« Ma maman elle dit que les super-héros, ce sont des menteurs en collants qui cassent tout, c’est votre faute tout ça ! »

Il inspira fortement. Abandonner un enfant, « par mégarde », ça devait sûrement arriver aux héros les plus expérimentés aussi, non ? Il en était sûr, mais il n’avait pas le droit.

« Eh bien ta maman elle a tort tu vois. Les super héros ils enfilent peut-être des collants, mais ce sont les méchants qui cassent tout. C’est pour ça qu’il faut jamais écouter les adultes.

-Mais toi t’es un adulte ! »

Jacky avait l’impression qu’on lui aspirait toute son énergie.

« Et toi t’es un vrai petit malin tu sais ? Alors voilà ce que je vais faire : puisque tu es si malin et que tu es si sûr de pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul, je te laisse ici et moi je vais aider tes petits camarades à sortir d’ici, d’accord ?

-Eh ! Vous avez pas l’droit d’abandonner un civil !

-Je n’abandonne pas un civil, je laisse un grand garçon se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand vu que sa maman lui a dit que les super héros sont pas des gentils. Mais peut-être qu’en fait tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

L’enfant se mit à bouder. Jacky se pencha vers lui.

« J’ai pas entendu. Tu as besoin d’aide ou pas ?

-J’ai besoin d’aide.

-Très bien ! Merci pour ta compréhension et ta solidarité citoyen, à présent je vais tous vous sauver si ça vous dérange pas ! »

Il poussa tous les gosses dans l’immeuble et se glissa en premier vers la porte de sortie afin de chercher où aller quand il remarqua que l’un des grands loups était beaucoup trop proche. Il ne le regardait pas, encore heureux, mais Jacky se réfugia à l’intérieur, restant toujours devant les gosses.

« Bon ! Sortir va être plus compliqué que prévu, les loups pourraient nous voir ! Pour l’instant, on va rester à l’intérieur !

-Z’avez qu’à appeler d’autres super héros, non ? Vous êtes tous seul ?

-Alors c’est pas une mauvaise idée mais je peux pas, les autres super héros sont très occupés ! »

La vérité c’est qu’il avait trop peur de les appeler et de se rendre compte que personne ne répondrait.

Puis il y eut un cri. Et pas n’importe quel cri ! Tous les enfants se mirent à genoux, douloureusement, et les fenêtres se brisèrent. Même Jacky dut se replier sur lui-même. Le cri était clairement retransmis dans toute la ville mais la chauve-souris comprit que c’était Rowen. D’une façon ou d’une autre, le rat avait décidé que faire retransmettre son cri déjà surpuissant était une bonne idée, et il ne devait pas avoir tort car le loup fluo le plus proche ne supporta par non plus le cri. L’idée était bonne mais l’exécution… un peu brouillon. C’était déjà mieux que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer lui-même.

Il se tourna vers les gosses.

« Bon, j’ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! La première bonne nouvelle c’est que mes amis super héros sont en train de faire leur travail. La deuxième bonne nouvelle c’est qu’on va tous rester ici, à l’abri !

-Z’avez pas la moindre idée de c’que vous faites, hein ? »

Jacky retint un cri de frustration, parce que ça les ferait être repérés seulement.

« Ouais, ok ? Je sais pas ce que je fais mais si t’as une super idée super magique, j’écoute ! »

L’enfant fronça les sourcils et se mit à bouder. Jacky était juste trop épuisé pour y prêter la moindre attention.

« Ecoute, la vérité des super héros et même des adultes en général c’est qu’aucune adulte ne sait ce qu’il fait, ok ? On fait tous semblant pour protéger les enfants et tenter au moins de ne pas tout foutre en l’air. Alors là, je suis pas très sûr de ce que je dois faire, je me contente d’essayer. Alors tu sais quoi ? Vraiment si t’as une idée j’écoute, en attendant je vous garde à l’abri ici, ok ? »

Les enfants furent complètement silencieux en réponse, n’ayant clairement pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit, peut-être bien blessés par cet aveu terrible dans un moment très inadaptés mais Jacky n’avait pas le temps d’être diplomate, même s’il le voulait, il ne le pouvait pas. Il demanda à tous les enfants de se placer les uns à côté des autres le long d’un mur, juste assez hors de portée des fenêtres pour ne pas être visible des monstres dangereux, et essaya de contacter ses amis mais personne ne lui répondit, pas même Rowen qui avait pourtant brillé par sa démonstration de force juste un peu plus tôt. Ce n’était pas rassurant mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit de plus qu’attendre et espérer que les choses aillent mieux à un moment donné pour qu’il puisse dégager les mioches loin du danger.

-o-o-o-

Looping toussa de toutes ses forces, la poussière s’emmagasinant toujours plus dans ses poumons tandis que Kim faisait les cent pas avec énervement. Elle avait envie de tout casser, de frapper partout pour pouvoir sortir mais ils savaient tous les deux que c’était une très, très mauvaise idée. Ils étaient coincés sous des décombres et s’ils essayaient de s’échapper trop vite, ils allaient juste créer un éboulement et mourir, ce qu’ils voulaient éviter tous les deux.

« Merde ! »

Kim tapa dans un caillou qui tapa un peu trop fort sur les fondations effondrées et ils eurent une légère panique en voyant de la poussière remuer un peu trop. Ça ne calma pas la souris qui commença vraiment à paniquer.

« Faut que je sorte !

-Et on va sortir, on doit juste se calmer le temps de penser à un plan.

-J’ai **pas** le temps ! Mon équipe a besoin de moi, la nation a besoin de moi-

-Et moi j’ai vraiment besoin que tu gardes ton calme. »

Kim se sentit se calmer immédiatement mais elle se tourna quand même vers Looping, pointant un doigt agacé vers lui.

« Ne fais pas ça.

-Je n’ai pas le choix, nous avons besoin d’air, tu le sais très bien.

-Je sais. Je le sais, merde, mais y’a des chiens géants dehors et ils sont pas habitués à ce genre de combat.

-Déjà, ce sont des loups.

-Ça m’aide pas.

-Je sais, mais il faut être précis. Ce sont donc les loups, et on le sait tous les deux qu’être prêts c’est jamais possible.

-Je sais. Je sais mais ce sera ma faute s’il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Absolument pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! Looping, c’est moi la cheffe, c’est mon équipe, je ne peux pas être coincée comme ça.

-Kim, tu es une super cheffe d’équipe, tu es incroyable.

-Non.

-Si. Tu l’es. Tu es incroyable et j’ai besoin que tu te taises, nous allons avoir besoin d’air pour respirer le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Kim grimaça, n’ayant absolument aucune envie d’être complimentée. Ce n’était pas le moment, ce n’était pas mérité, ce n’était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour sortir.

Elle s’assit par terre, se frottant le visage.

« Tu as une idée ?

-Eh bien, on n’a pas la moindre idée d’à quelle profondeur on est, ni de la dangerosité exacte, on n’a pas de nouvelles de l’équipe.

-Ouais.

-Alors on fait quoi ? »

Kim fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers son grand frère qui la regardait comme si elle avait toutes les réponses du monde.

« Quoi ?

-Alors, cheffe, on fait quoi ? »

Elle émit un petit rire, mais un rire pour évacuer son incompréhension, et secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je demande à ma cheffe quel est le plan que nous devons aborder pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Arrête, ne fais pas ça.

-Mais tu es la cheffe, il est normal que je te demande des conseils.

-Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je suis une mauvaise cheffe, je peux même pas penser à un seul plan pour nous sortir de là.

-Tu es une bonne cheffe, ta priorité est de sortir pour protéger ton équipe.

-Non, ça ne fait pas de moi une bonne cheffe, ça fait de moi-

-Une super cheffe, si, complètement. »

Kim n’arrivait pas à accepter le compliment alors elle se remit debout et recommença à faire tout le tour, essayant de comprendre l’endroit dans lequel ils étaient piégés.

« Si tu réussis à nous sortir d’ici, je t’achèterai tous les gâteaux que tu voudras.

-Je suis plus une petite fille.

-C’est vrai. »

Ça fit sourire Looping. Kim n’aimait pas ça. Son frère était beaucoup trop tranquille et c’était normal car c’était un super héros entraîné mais elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle n’arrivait pas à se sentir à l’aise, c’était tellement bizarre. Elle inspira fortement, même s’ils avaient besoin d’air, et se mit à réfléchir à un plan efficace et rapide, puis une fois qu’elle aurait sorti son frère de là, elle s’occuperait de ces trois loups personnellement puis elle s’assurerait que son équipe allait bien, c’était son rôle.

-o-o-o-

Rapido s’accrocha à un lampadaire quand le sol se mit à trembler à cause d’un loup qui tombait de sa propre hauteur puis il y eut un cri énorme. Ça lui donna un peu le vertige parce qu’il ne pouvait juste pas s’empêcher d’avoir une impression de déjà-vu, repensant à ses propres premières missions qui étaient tout autant compliquées et brutales. Il regarda les civils qui étaient complètement en panique et qui le prenaient en photo et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, gonflant le torse pour avoir l’air de ne pas trop s’inquiéter devant eux. Il n’avait pas le temps de montrer son inquiétude aux civils sinon tout leur travail d’équipe serait fichu. En attendant, il allait avoir énormément de mal à expliquer que le cri de Rowen n’était pas une attaque ennemie mais bel et bien l’une de leurs idées car les civils avaient une sacrée tendance à ne pas apprécier du tout ce qui était trop bruyant.

Ça l’énervait de devoir rester ici mais il n’avait pas particulièrement le choix, il fallait bien que quelqu’un surveille les civils et Razmo avait bien évidemment eu un bon point en disant qu’il fallait que le plus rapide d’entre eux reste en retrait pour rattraper les civils idiots qui voudraient essayer de retourner dans les zones de combat pour filmer les loups au péril de leur vie. La moindre blessure serait leur faute, il avait sacrément intérêt à être attentif à eux tous.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour frotter fort et se garder en condition et quand il regarda ses mains ensuite, i se rendit compte qu’il saignait. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, il n’avait même pas remarqué mais ça n’en restait pas moins un problème. S’il avait réussi à être blessé en se retrouvant aussi peu dans les zones à risque, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer l’état des autres. Il espérait qu’ils s’en étaient mieux sortis qu’il ne le craignait.


	23. Trois "petits" loups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le combat continue encore et toujours.

Mégalo posa ses pieds délicatement sur le sol, Lee accroché à son dos se concentrant autant que possible pour garder le loup bien endormi aussi longtemps que possible, et se mit à faire des bons les plus supportables possibles. Etant donné que le lapin rose devait absolument rester concentré sur celui qu’ils avaient déjà abattus et qu’il s’était déjà sacrément fatigué en les soignant tous les deux, il ne fallait _absolument pas_ que quoi que ce soit le déconcentre. Mégalo remercia mentalement tous les entrainements qu’il avait eu car Lee n’était clairement pas lourd mais jamais il n’aurait pu le porter comme ça aussi longtemps sans ça. De toute façon, heureusement qu’il pouvait le porter parce que Lee ne pouvait pas marcher. Il s’était soigné et ses jambes n’avaient presque plus aucune blessure mais la sensation de douleur était toujours là et c’était toujours comme si ses jambes étaient encore parfaitement cassées.

Il essayait de faire des sauts en longueur plus qu’en hauteur afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer mais il devait absolument trouver quelqu’un d’autre. Il savait que Rowen était en vie et capable d’agir quelque part et il avait quoi, une ville entière à fouiller pour le retrouver ? Rien de plus facile, non ? Il ne savait pas dans quel état étaient les autres, c’était sa seule solution.

Sur son dos, Lee se redressa et se pencha brusquement alors qu’ils passaient devant des bâtiments particulièrement détruits, ce qui le fit basculer également et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

« Aïe ! Lee, y’a quoi ?

-Y’a un truc !

-Ouais, encore deux loups qui bougent et qui sont dangereux ! Tu peux pas nous faire tomber comme ça, on aurait pu se faire vraiment mal.

-Non, c’est important ! »

Mégalo fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, se relevant en soutenant toujours Lee sur son dos. Le lapin tira sur son costume et lui pointa l’un de tous les bâtiments.

« Quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance, c’est important, j’en suis sûr ! »

Mégalo espérait que ce serait important parce que c’était une solution définitive contre les trois loups alors il se précipita aussi vite que possible vers le bâtiment indiqué. Il fut un peu embêté de remarquer qu’il n’y avait vraiment rien de spécial à cet endroit, ce n’était qu’un bâtiment comme un autre. L’écureuil resta confus un long moment, sans comprendre ce que Lee voulait.

« Ecoute ! Il faut qu’on déblaie ces détritus !

-Quoi ? Comment tu veux qu’on fasse ça ? On a carrément besoin de Kim pour ça.

-Mais c’est Kim là-dessous ! »

-o-o-o-

Kim avait vérifié chaque pierre, chaque débris, chaque détail de l’endroit dans lequel ils étaient coincés mais il lui était toujours impossible de déterminer les mètres d’épaisseur qui les séparaient de la surface. L’air commençait véritablement à se rarifier et c’était de plus en plus difficile pour eux de rester concentrés.

« Quelqu’un répond ? »

Looping hocha négativement la tête. Il n’y avait toujours rien, pas la moindre réponse. Quand Kim sortirait d’ici, elle irait secouer un scientifique ou deux pour les remettre à leur place pour avoir créé des moyens de communication aussi nuls. Elle s’accrochait au moins à ça pour se rassurer sur le fait qu’elle sortirait de cet endroit. Elle n’avait que ça.

Elle s’assit misérablement et se replia sur elle-même. Elle n’était vraiment pas à l’aise du tout, elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, rien ne fonctionnait comme il le fallait, tout partait dans tous les sens-

« … »

Elle redressa la tête vivement, attirant l’attention de Looping qui avait les yeux un peu dans le vague. Il tremblait de plus en plus, clairement être enfermé causait un problème de taille. Ça aussi, elle essaierait de lui en parler quand elle le pourrait mais là autre chose était important.

« T’as entendu ? »

Son frère secoua négativement la tête. Elle se mit debout et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d’être le plus en hauteur possible.

« … »

Quelqu’un parlait ! Quelqu’un parlait et c’était tout proche ! Elle ramena ses épaules en arrière et se prépara à crier le plus fort possible pour se faire entendre.

« OH ! »

Elle n’eut aucune réponse et les voix se turent immédiatement à son cri.

« Merde ! OH !! ON EST LÀ !! »

Elle eut enfin une réponse. C’était sacrément faible mais Kim était entraînée à ça – elle était entraînée à beaucoup trop de trucs à son goût – et elle put entendre quelqu’un prononcer son nom. C’était son équipe ! C’étaient les gars de son équipe ! Elle poussa un cri de joie et tapa les débris au-dessus d’elle.

« Eh ! »

Elle se tourna vers Looping et posa sa main sur son genou pour l’encourager à se mettre debout. Elle allait pouvoir les sortir d’ici, ils n’étaient pas trop en profondeur, elle pouvait frapper !

« Reste debout et ne bouge surtout pas, protège ta tête. »

Elle s’approcha à nouveau de l’endroit approximatif où elle avait entendu les voix et se craqua les phalanges.

« DEGAGEZ LE PASSAGE, JE VAIS DEBALAYER LE CHEMIN ! »

Elle attendit tout juste quelques secondes que son équipe recule puis elle frappa le plus possible pour déblayer, arrachant des morceaux, jusqu’à voir la lumière, poussant un cri de joie. Une main se tendit vers elle pour l’aider à sortir mais elle entraina d’abord son frère avec elle pour qu’il soit évacué en premier. Il était sa priorité numéro une, comme toujours, et une fois qu’il fut sorti, là elle se décida à faire de même.

Elle ne fut pas complètement rassurée quand elle se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait que Lee et Mégalo, et encore moins quand elle comprit que Lee ne pouvait pas marcher. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu’il fallait faire et attira l’attention sur Looping qui respirait un peu fort.

« Tu peux porter Lee ? »

Il la regarda avec un peu de surprise, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Ni lui ni toi n’êtes en état, vous allez dégager le combat et laisser la place à Rapido et Razmo. Mégalo et moi on va chercher les autres et élaborer un plan d’attaque-

-Je peux pas partir. »

Elle jugea Lee sans comprendre.

« Comment ça ?

-Faut que je reste à proximité. J’ai endormi un loup mais si je suis trop loin, je ne pourrais pas continuer à me concentrer sur ça. »

Elle resta muette sous la surprise suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit gênant puis hocha la tête.

« Ok, tu m’impressionnes. Tu peux rester mais t’as intérêt à rester concentré à fond, je compte sur toi. Looping, fuis le combat, échange avec-

-Non. Je peux continuer à me battre.

-Tu ne vas rien continuer du tout, t’as eu une espèce de réaction là-dedans, je prends pas le risque que ça revienne.

-Mais-

-Pas. De. Mais. S’il te plaît Looping, pour moi.

-Pour toi justement, j’ai intérêt à rester.

-Bien ! »

Elle gonfla la poitrine et point un doigt déterminé sur son frère.

« Mindless, en tant que cheffe de cette équipe, je te demande de foutre le camp de la zone de combat et t’as plutôt intérêt à le faire tout de suite ! »

Looping sembla un peu choqué, n’appréciant clairement pas l’ordre reçu, mais abdiqua. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres choix de toute façon, c’était comme ça et pas autrement. Elle comptait bien remettre tout le monde à sa place jusqu’à ce que les trois loups radioactifs vert fluo géants ne constituent plus le moindre problème. Son frère sembla clairement hésiter mais il finit par accepter malgré tout. Elle se tourna vers Mégalo et Lee.

« Bravo à vous deux pour le premier loup, incroyable. Vous pensez que vous pouvez continuer comme ça en allant chercher les autres ? Le temps que j’emmène Looping en sécurité ? »

Mégalo et Lee hochèrent tous les deux la tête vivement et ça donna un sourire à Kim. Elle était sacrément fière de son équipe.

« C’est bien vous deux. »

Les deux duos se séparèrent alors pour accomplir leur mission respective.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’un deuxième loup tomba au sol.

-o-o-o-

Ils avaient parcouru la ville avant de trouver un endroit d’où émettre du son. Le plan de Razmo était très simple : ils devaient d’abord affaiblir les loups en leur donnant le tournis puis ensuite les achever, et pour ça, les cris de Rowen étaient encore la meilleure solution. Rowen ne savait pas très bien quelle était la suite du plan, il faisait juste confiance au petit rat bleu.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver une salle d’émission radio, complètement en ruine, et Razmo, d’une façon ou d’une autre, avait réussi à tout refaire fonctionner. Rowen n’était vraiment pas à l’aise à l’idée qu’autant de personnes entendent sa voix, même si c’était juste un ou deux cris, mais c’était son devoir.

Razmo lui avait adressé un regard confiant et un pouce dressé vers le ciel pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de se téléporter. Quand il aurait crié, l’ancien super héros attaquerait le loup le plus affecté. Il ne savait pas comment, il savait juste qu’il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Rowen n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur et il n’aurait pas la moindre idée non plus de s’il ce qu’il ferait allait fonctionner ou non, il ne pouvait que le faire et espérer pour le mieux.

Il espérait aussi qu’il n’y avait plus de civils dans les rues parce que s’il criait de toutes ses forces dans des micros qui transmettraient sa voix encore plus fort dans les rues, beaucoup de choses allaient être encore plus cassées. Peut-être qu’on le prendrait pour un méchant. Peut-être que les gens le détesteraient. Peut-être qu’il blesserait des gens.

Il déglutit, inspira fortement, alluma le micro et toussa fortement dans son coude. Il était en train de stresser, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, et ses mains tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées parasites prendre le dessus dans un moment comme ça. Il se tapa les joues, retira son masque parce qu’il avait l’impression d’étouffer et poussa son cri le plus fort possible dans le micro, suffisamment fort pour se faire mal à la gorge, tenant le cri un long moment, aussi longtemps qu’il en était capable. Ça le laissa un peu pantois et il lui fallut un petit moment tout de même pour reprendre son souffle bien comme il fallait.

Il se demandait si ça avait fonctionné. Razmo avait promis qu’il reviendrait quand ce serait le cas, qu’est-ce que Rowen devait faire si ce n’était pas le cas, s’il ne battait aucun des loups ? Ou pire s’il ne revenait pas ? Il n’avait pas plus que cela envie de penser à ces possibilités. Il n’en eut pas le temps non plus, quelqu’un était derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il fit un face à face terrible avec un civil qui avait son téléphone rivé vers lui. Il se cacha le visage trop tard, bien trop après la photo prise mais il remit quand même correctement son masque.

« Bordel ! Vous faites quoi là ? On vous a demandé d’évacuer la ville ! Allez-vous mettre à l’abri, espèce d’imbécile, y’a des loups géants dehors ! »

Le civil finit par s’enfuir en courant mais Rowen se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué d’un coup. Certaines personnes étaient beaucoup trop stupides et un parfait inconnu avait sa tronche dans son téléphone. Les chances pour qu’il diffuse cette photo étaient beaucoup trop grande, ça l’énervait déjà. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas trop grave mais il se doutait qu’il n’aurait pas de chance.

Un autre son le fit se retourner et il s’apprêtait à engueuler le civil qui devait certainement avoir envie de reprendre une photo ou de faire une autre bêtise mais il n’en eut jamais le temps.

-o-o-o-

Razmo n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait réussi à avoir le deuxième loup, il était choqué par sa propre performance. Il avait agi tellement par instinct et mécanisme qu’il n’arrivait vraiment à croire qu’il avait réussi. En tout cas, il était plus qu’évident qu’il avait trop utilisé son pouvoir encore, respirer lui donnait le tournis. Enfin, au moins il avait réussi, ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne leur restait plus qu’un seul loup à battre ! Peut-être même que le dernier loup serait carrément plus facile à avoir à présent.

Il souffla fort du nez. Les loups lui faisaient beaucoup trop peur, ça l’épuisait, et en mettre un à terre n’avait rien changé à cela. C’était un peu vexant mais il était quand même content de lui-même.

Avant de s’occuper du dernier loup, il devait retrouver Rowen pour s’assurer que tout allait bien de son côté. Il n’avait aucune raison d’en douter mais il préférait être sûr, pas qu’il y ait autre chose à son inquiétude.

Il leva les yeux une dernière fois sur le dernier loup qui fracassait des bâtiments avec encore lus de rage à présent qu’il se rendait compte que les autres étaient déjà terrassés. Clairement, il n’allait pas se laisser prendre sans se battre violement. Il allait devoir demander aux autres de venir l’aider pour terrasser ce dernier loup, c’était évident, un plan très précis allait devoir se mettre en place… certainement pour ne pas fonctionner, par expérience il savait que les plans ne fonctionnaient jamais correctement, c’était terrible mais ça avait au moins la prétention de rassurer un peu.

Il respira avec force et s’enfuit à toute vitesse en arrêtant le temps pour rejoindre Rowen et vérifier son état. Ensemble ensuite ils iraient chercher les autres, il préférait avoir le rat jaune avec lui au cas où. Les attaques de monstre étaient parfois de sacrées excuses pour les civils pour être violents.


	24. Les conséquences à tes actions sont à prévoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin la fin du combat contre les trois loups.

Rapido faisait les cent pas super vite. Pas à sa bonne vitesse habituelle mais suffisamment vite pour apaiser sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir combattre. Il était coincé, piégé avec les civils, et c’était trop nul, il détestait ça. Il était un rat d’action, pas un garde du corps !

Il grommelait si bien et si fort qu’il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la grande ombre qui s’approchait de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit interpelé. Il releva la tête et regarda Looping avancer lentement, complètement crispé. Merde, il espérait vraiment que ça n’annonçait pas quelque chose de mauvais.

Il se précipita sur lui aussi vite qu’il le pouvait et s’arrêta à une distance raisonnable, assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir être touché de quelque façon que ce soit.

« Mindless, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Deux loups sont à terre. Tout le monde est séparé, je ne sais pas où sont The Carrier, Sonar Skipper et Cosmic mais les autres ne vont pas trop mal, si ce n’est Label qui s’est cassé les jambes.

-Quoi ? Mais c’est un soigneur, pourquoi il ne s’est pas soigné les jambes ?

-Il l’a fait, mais il y a un truc, un contre-coup, quelque chose du genre. Ils veulent que tu les rejoignes, tu peux faire ça ?

-Pour abattre le dernier méchant ? Sans aucune hésitation ! Après tout, les vrais héros arrivent toujours à la fin du combat pour donner le coup final ! »

Looping ne répondit pas mais sa remarque le fit sourire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les civils.

« Tout le monde est à l’abri ?

-Comment tu veux que j’le sache ? Même si je les comptais tous, je connais pas le nombre exact de la population entière de cette ville. »

Looping hocha la tête.

« Ok. Je prends le relais.

-Attends, toi ? T’es pas franchement le héros préféré des enfants mon pote.

-Ouais mais je ne suis pas en état de me battre et toi si, va me remplacer.

-Nan j’crois que tu comprends pas. Les gens se souviennent de ta gueule pour certains, t’as fait de sacrés dégâts, ce serait pas une bonne idée du tout. »

Rapido détestait Looping énormément, et il détestait ce qu’il était sur le point de dire mais il n’était pas stupide au point de croire que le grand rouquin ne se ferait pas lyncher publiquement à l’instant où il partirait.

« Ils ont besoin de moi absolument ou ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls ?

-Bah, ils ont déjà réussi à se débarrasser de deux des loups.

-Ok, je reste ici avec toi. »

Looping fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec surprise.

« Quoi ?

-Te laisser seul ici, c’est une idée de merde, les gens te détestent, tu te détestes, et t’es pas capable de surveiller tout le monde, t’as clairement galéré à venir ici, alors je reste. Ils se débrouilleront seuls, ça leur fera de l’expérience.

-Mais…

-Ferme-là, faut surveiller les civils, on a pas l’temps de papoter. »

Looping ne répondit pas mais le comportement de Rapido le fit clairement sourire, ce que le rat rouge détestait. Il avait absolument aucune envie de refaire copain-copain avec le rouquin, ça n’avait pas réussi une fois, il n’allait pas jouer sa chance une deuxième fois, il faisait déjà bien assez d’efforts. Y’avait plutôt intérêt à ce que tout le monde s’en contente d’ailleurs car il ne ferait rien de plus.

-o-o-o-

Razmo avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à rejoindre Rowen, et pourtant il avait arrêté le temps pour en gagner autant que possible, espérant vraiment que tout allait bien. Seulement, quand il entra dans la pièce où il avait laissé le rat, il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait absolument personne.

Il appela son ami mais en vain, il n’avait aucune réponse, rien du tout, pas la moindre trace du rat. Il paniqua de plus en plus petit à petit, ne gardant extérieurement son calme que parce qu’il avait l’habitude de ce genre d’événements. Il parcourut tout le bâtiment à toute vitesse, cherchant son ami partout en l’appelant par son nom de héros pour ne pas dénoncer son identité à qui que ce soit même s’il ne devait normalement pas y avoir de civils. Ça ne le rassura pas une seconde de se rendre compte que le rat n’était absolument nulle part. il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était supposé faire. D’un côté, il savait que Rowen était entraîné et qu’il devait aider les autres à mettre à bas le dernier loup, de l’autre Rowen restait un débutant et n’avait vraiment pas apprécié plus que cela de se retrouver seul, clairement inquiet.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes d’inquiétude, il finit par faire un choix. Le loup devait être arrêté avant qu’il ne détruise complètement toute la ville. Il retrouverait Rowen plus tard, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

-o-o-o-

Le dernier loup avait été bien plus difficile à arrêter mais ils s’en étaient sortis après énormément de difficulté, à quatre : Kim, Mégalo, Lee et Razmo, qui les avait rejoint après. Kim était vraiment énervée envers Rapido parce qu’il ne les avait jamais rejoints pour les aider mais elle était quand même sacrément fière de son équipe, encore plus. Ils s’étaient vraiment bien débrouillés, assez pour l’épater complètement.

Une fois la zone de combat sécurisée complètement, elle s’approcha de Razmo pour lui demander si ses outils de communication fonctionnaient encore mais le rat bleu semblait être vraiment mal à l’aise. Elle détestait ça.

« Quoi ?

-J’ai perdu Rowen. »

Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre le problème parce que Jacky était bien perdu dans la ville à un moment donné et qu’elle allait frotter la tronche de Rapido contre du goudron pour s’être échappé au combat sans donner aucune raison mais Razmo était un petit peu plus expérimenté que lui tout de même alors elle décida de prendre son inquiétude un petit peu au sérieux.

« Où ?

-Je l’avais emmené dans un poste de radio pour qu’il crie dans les micros.

-Il est sorti peut-être ?

-Il voulait pas être seul, ça l’inquiétait.

-Tu veux qu’on le cherche tous ensemble ? Si ça peut te rassurer ?

-Ouais mais j’ai pas la moindre idée d’où il est.

-Un civil l’aurait effrayé, tu crois ? »

Rowen n’était pas vraiment le genre à aimer les gens, c’était une possibilité.

« Si c’est le cas, on peut pas laisser les civils revenir. Ça nous aiderait pas du tout. »

Kim détestait cette idée, sachant très bien que les civils allaient leur faire des reproches encore et encore mais Razmo n’avait pas tort. Si Rowen avait disparu à cause d’un civil, il valait mieux ne pas rallonger la liste des suspects.

« Bon ok, voilà ce qu’on va faire ! On va tous se séparer pour chercher Rowen _et_ Jacky parce que j’ai pas la moindre idée d’où il est lui aussi et que j’ai besoin de m’assurer qu’il va bien. Si vous trouvez qui que ce soit, vous gardez la personne avec vous et vous retrouvez Looping et Rapido. C’est Rapido qui viendra prévenir les autres, ça le fera courir un peu vu qu’il nous a pas aidé. Tout le monde est d’accord ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Parfait. Au cas où, on va tous rester deux par deux, jamais tout seul, compris ? C’est pas parce qu’on s’est battus contre trois grands méchants loups qu’il n’y a plus de danger et j’ai pas envie qu’un autre d’entre vous s’attire des ennuis et disparaisse je sais pas trop où. Allez, on se sépare ! »

-o-o-o-o-

Jacky avait passé son temps à compter et recompter les gosses pour s’assurer qu’ils restaient tous là et il avait quand même attendu un peu quand les loups avaient été tous battus. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres mais il préférait faire attention pour leur sécurité à tous, c’était pour le mieux. Il avait confiance en ses amis pour sécuriser la zone mais il avait beaucoup trop de vies entres les mains, il n’allait pas jouer là-dessus.

Il regardait à l’extérieur une fois de plus pour voir ce qu’il pouvait se passer une fois de plus et aviser de la situation quand une ombre s’étendit sur le sol jusqu’à lui. Il s’écarta un peu, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer tout de suite mais il reconnut plutôt vite Rowen. Le rat le remarqua également et ils se rejoignirent rapidement.

« Eh ! Rowy, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n’es pas avec les autres ? »

Jacky lui montra les enfants dans le bâtiment qu’il gardait.

« Je me suis retrouvé coincé avec des mioches.

-Wow... Bravo pour avoir géré tout ça. »

Jacky lui adressa un regard inquiet, remarquant que le rat ne semblait clairement pas à l’aise, comme si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

« Eh, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Ouais ! Bien sûr ! On… Tu veux de l’aide pour ramener les enfants en sécurité ? Enfin, y’a plus de danger maintenant donc ça va. »

Jacky n’était pas sûr du tout de savoir s’il pouvait vraiment croire le rat jaune mais il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres choix pour le moment étant donné qu’ils étaient dans une situation plutôt difficile et il espérait vraiment que Rowen irait mieux ensuite.

Le rat jaune s’approcha des enfants et leur adressa un message plein de positivité pour les motiver à les suivre et leur faire confiance. Les enfants n’étaient peut-être pas parfaitement convaincus mais ils l’écoutèrent au moins, ce qui était un sacré bon début quand même.

-o-o-o-o-

L’ambiance était vraiment froide, glaciale même. Ils étaient tous rentrés après avoir battu les loups, et l’équipe Beta n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui leur était arrivé, et Kim avait ordonné une réunion pour toute l’équipe sans exception. Rapido avait essayé de s’esquiver mais s’il était rapide, Kim était bien plus fort et n’avait aucunement l’intention de le laisser s’échapper tant qu’elle n’aurait pas réglé absolument tous les problèmes qu’elle avait repéré. Elle aimait son équipe mais elle ne pouvait juste pas les laisser tenter d’échapper à leurs conneries comme bon leur semblait. Elle était plutôt soulagée d’être la cheffe dans ses moments-là, ça obligeait toute son équipe à s’améliorer encore et encore tant qu’il le faudrait. Alors elle les avait tous flanqués dans une salle de réunion au hasard et avait fermé la porte à clé. Elle avait aussi fait parfaitement comprendre à Rowen qu’il avait pas intérêt à se téléporter parce qu’il allait se prendre des remarques aussi à un moment donné. Elle savait que ça ne rassurait pas le rat jaune du tout mais elle s’en fichait, elle n’avait pas encore le temps pour ça.

« Bon ! Vu que je vous ai tous coincés ici, on va parler de cette première mission.

-J’ai rien à faire là, j’ai eu pleins de missions moi. »

Elle se contenta d’adresser un regard mauvais à Rapido, prête à sanctionner à la prochaine remarque.

« Cette mission s’est, dans la grande majorité, bien passée, on l’a réussie et c’est bien alors vous pouvez être fiers de vous pour le moment. »

Son équipe semblait avoir un peu de mal à se féliciter comme elle le faisait mais elle les applaudit quand même. Elle préférait commencer par un point positif, histoire de les mettre en confiance et de leur faire comprendre qu’elle ne faisait absolument pas cette discussion pour les réprimander uniquement. Elle refusait définitivement de faire ça, son équipe avait besoin de savoir qu’elle restait fière d’eux (et elle avait besoin de leur donner mieux que ce qu’elle avait eu comme éducation).

« Bien. Continuons, Lee, t’as fait un super travail, c’est vraiment bien. Assommer l’un des loups à toi tout seul et t’as pris soin de Mégalo et de toi, c’est super, tu m’épates complètement.

-Oh, merci !

-Mégalo maintenant, t’as super bien protégé Lee, c’est beau, c’est un super travail d’équipe que tu me donnes là et c’est vraiment super bien. »

L’écureuil sourit grandement, super content.

« Je suis aussi relativement content que vous soyez tous en vie. C’est vraiment bien et c’était pas gagné d’avance à cause du comportement de certains d’entre vous. D’ailleurs, on part là-dessus tout de suite, vous avez pas le choix. »

Toute l’équipe grimaça au grand complet, sans aucune exception. C’était beau l’harmonie d’un groupe mais elle n’allait pas les féliciter pour si peu.

« D’abord, Rapido. T’es vraiment un grand con.

-Quoi ?! Mais je me suis déjà expliqué sur les raisons de mon absence, fallait pas m’envoyer Looping !

-Looping est un grand garçon, il peut gérer des civils !

-Il était clairement pas bien !

-Alors si je puis me permettre, je suis quand même entrainé à ça-

-Non tu te permets pas, Looping, c’est entre ce crétin et moi. Rapido, tu dois faire confiance à Looping !

-Mais c’était même pas la question ! Looping ne pouvait pas gérer toute cette foule seul, pas dans son état et pas avec son passif ! Je sais pas ce que tu crois mais les gens sont pas débiles à ce point-là !

-Ils feront jamais confiance à Looping si tu lui donnes pas sa chance !

-Ils feront jamais confiance à Looping tout court en fait ! Tu peux pas me reprocher d’être plus cohérent que vous tous et d’admettre qu’il s’est pas fait la meilleure des réputations ! Pourquoi t’engueules pas Rowen pour avoir disparu ?

-Mais j’y venais ! »

Le rat jaune se replia sur lui-même, voulant se faire oublier mais il n’était pas question que Kim laisse passer ça, elle ne le pouvait juste pas. Elle point Rapido du doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu’il allait vraiment devoir s’améliorer parce qu’elle comptait bien garder un œil sur lui jusqu’au bout, puis elle se tourna vers Rowen.

« Bon écoute, t’es nouveau et tout, je comprends, mais y’a quelques petits trucs à prendre en compte et je dois te reprendre.

-Pourquoi tu l’engueules pas ? Il a complètement disparu sans prévenir !

-C’est lequel de vous deux le super-héros super entraîné, rappelle-moi ? »

Rapido se contenta de bouder, vexé. Il n’aimait vraiment pas du tout les critiques et Kim n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, ce n’était pas sa priorité du tout. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rowen qui était vraiment pâle, il était clairement pas à l’aise, c’était beaucoup trop évident. Elle essaya de se montrer calme et rassurante mais en vrai elle bouillonnait parce que le rat refusait complètement de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui lui était arrivé et elle n’avait qu’une envie, le faire parler.

« Bon, déjà on est une équipe. En tant que tel, on doit tous communiquer, tu comprends ? »

Rowen hocha la tête, clairement blessé de se faire reprendre comme un enfant.

« Bien. Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, tu as vraiment inquiété Raz, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Rowen refusa de répondre, baissant les yeux alors qu’il était fixé attentivement. Kim insista.

« Ecoute, comme on vient de le dire, il faut communiquer. Si tu m’expliques tout ça, on pourra ensemble régler cette affaire et tous repartir sur de bonnes base… Et si tu refuses, Looping te le demandera à sa façon et tu vas vraiment moins aimer. »

Toujours rien et la situation ne s’améliorait pas du tout.

« Ecoute Rowen, si c’est à cause d’un civil, ce n’est pas grave. On a des soucis avec ces imbéciles qui savent pas apprécier de l’aide sincère tout le temps. T’as pas à t’embêter de tout ça. »

Le rat jaune leva les yeux vers elle, hésita puis finit par avouer.

« Un civil m’a pris en photo à un moment où j’ai retiré mon masque.

-Il restait un civil dans le bâtiment ? Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Il faut pas Raz, tu ne pouvais pas tout vérifier en même temps, la situation était difficile pour tout le monde.

-Ouais mais j’aurais dû prendre le temps !

-Je te dis que-

-Et il est revenu pour essayer de me frapper. »

Et Kim allait retrouver ce type et elle s’assurerait que personne d’autre ne le retrouverait ensuite.

« Tu peux m’en dire plus ? »

Rowen secoua la tête alors elle laissa tomber. Elle n’allait pas insister plus que cela, ce n’était clairement pas une bonne idée de forcer sur ce genre de choses mais elle allait quand même chercher ce type. Les civils aimaient beaucoup trop poster leurs photos partout pour montrer qu’ils étaient géniaux, elle allait s’occuper personnellement de celui-là. C’était son équipe qui était menacée, elle allait réparer cet affront à mains nues s’il le fallait, civil ou pas.


	25. À l'origine de nos existences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant que d'un côté, l'équipe Béta s'interroge sur des questions aux réponses impossibles, les anciens membres de l'équipe Alpha font face à un tout autre problème.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dans ce chapitre, il y a une référence aux vaccins! Je n'affirme pas du tout que les vaccins sont un mensonge, je dis juste que dans les conditions un peu dystopiques de l'histoire, c'est marrant d'émettre l'hypothèse que l'armée incompétente de l'histoire a tenté de créer des super-héros grâce à un vaccin.

La tempête de sable frappait violement sur la Zone, privant tout le monde qui y était de la possibilité de sortir de quelque façon que ce soit, ce qui laissait vraiment à espérer qu’aucun monstre n’essaierait d’attaquer n’importe où dans le monde. Tout était aussi sacrément calme, enfin autant qu’une base militaire puisse l’être. L’ambiance était vraiment beaucoup trop calme mais ce n’était pas un vrai calme, ce n’était qu’un état de surface. L’équipe Béta était réunie dans l’ancien dortoir et tous les membres profitaient du manque de motivation de Kim pour se reposer. Pour certains, c’était le meilleur moment pour passer plein de temps à dessiner ou écrire autant que possible. Ils se doutaient tous qu’à l’instant où la tempête se calmerait, ils reprendraient l’entraînement jusqu’à ce que d’autres monstres n’arrivent pour tenter de faire plein de grabuge. L’équipe n’avait absolument aucune raison de traîner dans l’ancien dortoir mais personne n’y allait, c’était un endroit calme et moins renfermé que leurs propres chambres bien grises et trop vides du moindre goût, alors c’était mieux pour eux s’ils voulaient ne pas être seuls au moins un instant.

Alors que la journée continuait de s’avancer lentement, Mégalo se redressa, comme pris d’une inspiration, et se tourna vers le reste de son équipe. C’était peut-être à cause des entraînements, ou peut-être le signe que quelque chose de profond n’allait plus comme il fallait en eux mais les trois autres réagir immédiatement à son mouvement avant de se rassurer en comprenant qu’il n’y avait pas de soucis.

« À votre avis, comment ça se fait qu’on ait des pouvoirs ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah on est une toute petite poignée de gens qui ont des pouvoirs sur toute la planète ! Et on est vraiment différents les uns des autres en plus ! Je me demande à quoi c’est dû.

-Comme dans les comics. »

Toute la fine équipe se tourna vers Rowen, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler mais voulant juste qu’il s’exprime plus clairement et partage ses idées. Le rat sembla tout de suite moins à l’aise en sentant leurs regards mais il laissa tomber son livre quand même pour compléter sa réflexion.

« Vous savez… genre, des manipulations scientifiques, des faux vaccins pour expérimentations tordues, des animaux radioactifs, les trucs ordinaires quoi… Ou un héritage.

-Un héritage ? Comment ça un héritage ? Qui veut d’un héritage pareil ?

-Bah, si quelqu’un est affecté par des expérimentations et a des enfants, c’est logique que les enfants aient une chance d’avoir aussi des pouvoirs, non ? D’une façon ou d’une autre, ça doit bien se faire.

-Imagine, tu hérites des pouvoirs de tes parents, c’est une sacrée pression…

-C’est surtout sacrément dangereux entre les mauvaises mains. »

Ils grimacèrent tous à cette idée, étant d’accord sur le fait que ça pouvait au moins justifier que certaines personnes tournent mal avec leurs pouvoirs, et ce même s’ils n’avaient pas eu d’enfance terrible et traumatisante liée à une éducation militaire très violente et choquante impactant fortement le moindre détail de leur vie de façon irréversible. Ils regrettèrent bien vite d’avoir abordé ce sujet mais en même temps, ça les menait tous les quatre à une curiosité morbide, très mal placée et dangereuse pour savoir quelles étaient leurs origines à eux, d’où leur venait leurs pouvoirs. Ils craignaient que l’apprendre ne leur apporte rien de bon mais à présent qu’ils s’étaient posés la question, ils n’étaient pas vraiment sûrs de pouvoir faire demi-tour, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Cette question continuerait de s’insinuer en eux pendant encore un très long moment si ce n’était pour toujours carrément.

-o-o-o-

Rapido et Looping se faisait face à face, clairement peu à l’aise dans cette situation et ayant très clairement envie d’être partout ailleurs qu’ici. Ce n’était pas qu’ils allaient se battre, pas encore, mais – et ils savaient qu’ils devaient passer par là – il fallait qu’ils se parlent et qu’ils arrêtent de se monter l’un contre l’autre sans aucune raison (en tout cas aucune raison selon tous les autres, Rapido avait des raisons d’être en colère).

Le grand rat rouge avait juste décidé de refuser de parler, tenant complètement tête aux tentatives du grand rouquin qui voulait juste rassurer sa sœur, ce qui rendaient ses tentatives de communications peu sincères.

Kim n’avait pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises. Elle perdait un sacré temps dans tout ça parce qu’elle laissait son équipe complètement à l’abandon alors qu’elle devait faire d’autres choses (et qu’elle ait envie de les faire ou non, ce n’était pas le sujet, il le fallait et c’était tout), ce n’était pas pour que ces deux idiots prennent leur temps à se tenir tête et se bouder comme deux enfants ridicules. Elle tourna la tête vers Razmo mais même le rat bleu était en train de perdre patience, grimaçant de façon évidente avec une envie partager de les secouer un peu pour avancer les choses. Elle ne voulait pas énerver plus que ça Razmo parce qu’il restait quand même sensible avec leur ancienne mission et toute l’affaire avec Rowen, et elle préférait encore éviter que les choses ne se dégradent encore plus.

« OK ! Stop vous deux-là ! »

Elle s’installa entre eux deux avec agacement et les pointa tous les deux du doigt d’une façon qui se voulait très clairement menaçante. Elle se mit face à Rapido parce que c’était contre lui qu’elle était en colère surtout.

« Bon. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite. »

Rapido voulut s’énerver mais elle claqua des doigts sans attendre, ce qui le vexa. Elle s’en fichait de le vexer, elle aussi elle en avait beaucoup sur la poitrine et elle ne s’en plaignait pas pour autant. Le problème c’était que si Rapido continuait à se battre contre Looping sans aucune raison, ils allaient tous avoir des problèmes comme la première fois et Kim n’allait pas laisser passer ça. Le problème, c’était que confronter Rapido à Looping ne fonctionnait juste pas. Elle inspira brusquement et se tourna vers son frère et Razmo.

« Sortez d’ici, je vais régler ça par moi-même. »

Les deux rats ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus, la regardant avec une certaine inquiétude mais elle n’avait pas le temps pour le moment de les rassurer, elle devait s‘occuper de Rapido et c’était sa priorité numéro un, qu’ils le veuillent ou non. Ils finirent par laisser tomber comme elle le leur demandait et par les laisser tous les deux seuls. Rapido ne leur pardonnerait probablement jamais mais ils écoutaient quand même Kim en priorité par rapport à lui.

À l’instant où ils furent seuls tous les deux, Kim laissa tomber l’idée de montrer son énervement et afficha clairement sa fatigue, ce qui surprit pas mal Rapido. Elle n’était pas moins énervée, elle savait juste que ça ne servirait à rien contre cet imbécile de grand rat.

« Je sais très bien que tu es en colère contre Looping, que tu lui en veux pour tout ce qu’il a fait, à toi, aux autres aussi peut-être, et que c’était peut-être y’a dix ans mais que c’est toujours aussi douloureux et difficile aujourd’hui. »

Rapido fronça les sourcils, n’appréciant pas du tout la tournure de la conversation.

« On sait toi comme moi que tout ce qu’il a fait changera rien à tout ça. Il a tué des gens qu’on aimait, nos amis, et il a essayé de recommencer y’a pas si longtemps que ça. J’ai remarqué aussi, crétin.

-Vous le laissez passer !

-Non ! C’est faux ! On a parlé lui et moi, ils ont parlé, Razmo et lui, tout le monde a fini par lui parler, tout le monde sauf toi !

-Et j’en ai aucune envie !

-Je comprends ! »

Rapido sembla vraiment surpris par sa réponse. Kim soupira et tapa du pied sur le sol avec agacement, retenant sa force pour ne pas abîmer quoi que ce soit encore une fois.

« Je comprends, merde. C’est mon grand frère, crétin, au cas où tu l’aurais pas remarqué depuis le temps, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je lui laisse tout passer. J’ai toujours un œil sur lui, je fais attention à ce qu’il fait, je joue mon rôle de cheffe, ok ? Bien sûr que je lui en veux toujours un peu, ce qu’il a fait, bien sûr que ce n’était pas bien du tout, mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher jusqu’à la fin des temps, ça ne servirait à rien !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça ! Et toi non plus !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-C’est pas viable ! Tu vas jamais tenir plus longtemps en devant bosser avec Looping si tu peux pas le supporter quelques mois ! »

Rapido ne répondit pas, sachant que Kim n’avait pas tort dans ce qu’elle disait mais il n’avait pas du tout envie de l’écouter, elle l’énervait beaucoup trop.

« Tu as raison de lui en vouloir, mais ça ne les ramènera pas. Ça nous fera pas revenir dix ans plus tôt. C’est fini tout ça, arrête. »

Rapido secoua la tête, ayant très clairement du mal à faire comme ça. L’idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas, peu importe à quel point Kim insistait. La souris se sentait de plus en plus agacée par son comportement, peu importe à quel point elle le comprenait, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se dire que Rapido était un sacré égoïste à ce moment-là, ça l’énervait.

« Tout le monde fait un effort ! »

Rapido sursauta à son haussement de ton.

« Tout le monde ! On a tous une raison d’en vouloir à Looping, moi en particulier, mais ça changera rien ! Il va pas devenir meilleur si on laisse rien passer comme ça ! »

Kim s’approcha lentement de lui, lui montrant qu’elle ne voulait pas se fâcher même si elle était en colère. C’était vraiment bizarre.

« Continuez à reproche à Looping ce qu’il s’est passé va aider personne et il vaut mieux lui laisser une chance de faire mieux. Et ça voudra pas dire qu’on lui pardonne ce qu’il a fait avant. Ça veut pas dire non plus qu’on ne réagira pas s’il fait une autre merde. »

Elle s’approcha encore d’un pas.

« Je sais que vous avez toujours eu cette rivalité bizarre et c’est votre problème, je m’en fiche, mais là j’ai besoin que tu fasses un effort pour moi. »

Rapido ne répondit pas, lui tournant le dos, mais Kim sentit qu’elle l’avait un peu touché.

« Allez, c’est important, s’il te plaît.

-S’il refait une connerie, y’a rien qui t’prouve que tu pourras gérer ce qui se passera.

-C’est vrai. Et y’a rien qui te prouve qu’il tournera mal à nouveau. C’est pour ça qu’on doit se faire confiance toi et moi. J’te demande pas de lui faire confiance, je te demande de me faire confiance à moi. Je m’occupe de Looping, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, promis. »

Rapido marmonna quelque chose. Kim fronça les sourcils et s’approcha pour mieux entendre ce qu’il disait bien comme bêtise encore pour se justifier de rester fâcher et s’approcha encore une fois.

« Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… Mais j’ai une condition. »

Kim se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu’il avait une condition, elle l’avait vu venir. Elle pouvait bien lui céder une condition, si ça pouvait définitivement améliorer les relations au sein du groupe.

« Vas-y, donne-là, j’aviserai.

-Razmo et moi, on rentre chez nous. »

Kim ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit tout son visage pâlir. Rapido, en plus, semblait vraiment décidé et prêt à tout pour rentrer. Kim s’y était attendue, elle savait depuis l’instant où ils étaient entrés dans la zone militaire que les deux rats voudraient repartir immédiatement dès qu’ils en auraient la possibilité, ils détestaient cet endroit, mais elle avait vraiment tout fait pour oublier ça jusque-là.

Le grand rat croisa les bras, la tête haute, son air d’imbécile entêté sur le visage. Il était vraiment campé sur ses positions face à elle, prêt à protéger sa décision et ce qu’il voulait jusqu’au bout, même s’il devait complètement-

« Ok.

-Hein ? »

Kim sourit, essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui l’embêtait.

« Ok. Bien sûr. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, c’est logique, on savait tous les deux que ça arriverait. »

Rapido semblait décontenancé, ne s’attendant pas à gagner aussi facilement.

« Sérieux ?

-Mais oui ! Bon, j’imagine que tu t’en doutes, vous serez quand même appelé quand y’aura une urgence super-héroïque étant donné que vous êtes à nouveau des super héros actifs mais ouais, vous êtes libres.

-Pourquoi tu cèdes aussi facilement ? »

Kim se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Pose pas de questions, soit juste content de ta chance. Dès que la tempête sera passée, vous pourrez partir, pas de soucis. Vous partez quand vous voulez. J’accepte ta condition.

-Oh… J’ai une autre condition !

-Non. On a dit une condition, point barre, c’est assez. »

Rapido hésita clairement mais il hocha la tête et s’enfuit à toute vitesse pour prévenir Razmo de cette super chance. Kim ne s’intéressait déjà plus à lui, elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées parce que l’accord qu’elle avait passé avec Rapido était tout simplement en train de sonner la fin de quelque chose qui la terrifiait mais contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout, juste l’accepter. Elle détestait ça mais c’était la meilleure solution, après tout, c’était bien pour ça qu’elle s’y était préparée depuis un petit moment déjà.


	26. Départs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapido et Razmo s'en font, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

« Ce que je veux dire c’est que le fait que certains d’entre nous aient pu hériter leurs pouvoirs de leur famille amène à pleins de question sur la légitimité de ses pouvoirs, la dangerosité d’une population à venir qui va devoir s’adapter à une vie sociétale complètement opposée, à l’absurdité de notre travail qui va devenir de plus en plus évidente au fur et à mesure que des petits super héros vont apparaître… Tout ça bouleverse complètement notre vision du monde ! »

Razmo fixa Rowen avec une petite gêne, ne sachant pas très bien comment il était supposé réagir face à toutes les questions répétées et presque excessives du jeune rat. Il avait l’impression de n’avoir qu’une partie de la conversation, qu’il manquait pas mal de détails et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il lui semblait pas mal aussi que Rowen disait quelque chose de très important mais il n’était juste pas capable de comprendre quoi et se contenta de rester muet, un peu gêné.

Rowen comprit très vite que ce qu’il disait ne faisait aucun sens pour son petit rat et secoua la tête et les mains pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas grave, qu’il n’avait pas à s’en inquiéter. Razmo espérait que ce n’était vraiment pas si important parce que son rat jaune avait l’air tellement concentré sur sa réflexion comme si elle était d’une importance capitale qu’il espérait vraiment ne pas le faire taire sur un sujet important.

Rowen lui sourit et se balança légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Sinon, tu fais quoi toi ? Ça fait deux jours qu’on ne s’est pas vus. »

Razmo grimaça et regarda ailleurs en ricanant nerveusement. Il n’avait pas été capable de dire à qui que ce soit que Rapido et lui rentraient chez eux, il avait l’impression que ce ne serait pas très sympa vis-à-vis d’eux tous. L’autre rat remarqua qu’il n’était pas à l’aise et sembla gêné à son tour, croyant certainement que c’était sa faute. Razmo ne pouvait pas le laisser croire ça alors même si ça le dérangeait vraiment d’avoir à lui annoncer son départ. Oh, ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas partir, il détestait cet endroit plus que tout, il s’y sentait absolument malade et il préférait prendre toutes les chances possibles pour fuir et rentrer chez lui, en sécurité dans son garage avec Rapido ; mais il se sentait coupable d’abandonner toute l’équipe derrière lui, de laisser Rowen… Il était juste un peu lâche cette fois, profitant de cette occasion avant de la perdre à nouveau. C’était déjà une sacrée chance de pouvoir fuir une deuxième fois.

« On s’en va.

-Oh ! On a une mission ? J’ai pas entendu d’alarme pourtant… »

Razmo grimaça. Il adorait son rat jaune mais Rowen avait parfois du mal à suivre ce qu’il se passait et il ne savait jamais s’il faisait semblant ou s’il ne comprenait pas sincèrement. Peut-être aussi que Razmo s’était juste mal exprimé d’où l’incompréhension de son cadet.

« Non. Je veux dire, Rapido et moi on s’en va. »

Rowen ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes après une fois qu’il eut compris.

« Oh. Vous partez.

-Ouais… Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? »

Razmo fut vraiment surpris par la réaction de son rat jaune. Il aurait cru que Rowen serait triste de savoir qu’il partirait, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre, il était encore plus triste qu’avant à présent mais il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Rowen serra ses deux mains ensemble, emmêlant ses doigts et essayant de sourire. Razmo comprit alors qu’il faisait semblant pour être positif.

« Il ne faut pas. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, c’est vraiment bien, tu as le droit d’être heureux.

-Tu fais semblant.

-Non. »

Rowen avait répondu avec une voix sacrément aigue. Razmo soupira et tendit les bras vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. Rowen le serra fort contre lui, très clairement triste. Razmo ne pensait pas qu’il pleurait parce que si c’était le cas, Rowen n’arriverait probablement plus à respirer mais au moins il réussissait à comprendre qu’il était bel et bien triste, ce qui ne le rendait bien évidemment pas plus heureux de son côté.

« Tu reviendras parfois ?

-Je sais pas.

-On se verra au moins pour les missions ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vais continuer à travailler avec toi et tout le monde, t’en fais pas.

-D’accord. »

Razmo tapota le dos de Rowen pour tenter de le réconforter mais il ne pouvait pas bien faire mieux.

« Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi. J’aimerais que tu puisses sortir d’ici, mais j’crois pas que ce soit possible… Je pourrais peut-être te cacher dans ma valise. »

Au moins, il fit rire Rowen comme ça, c’était vraiment un bon début, ils étaient tous les deux un tout petit peu plus heureux comme ça, même si finalement, ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait ignorer que les choses n’allaient tout de même pas bien et qu’ils allaient se manquer quand Razmo partirait.

« Si je pouvais, je t’emmènerais vraiment avec moi tu sais ?

-Oui mais moi ma place est ici, je crois pas que je pourrais un jour sortir. »

Razmo ne répondit pas mais ça n’améliora pas son humeur d’avoir à admettre que le rat jaune était très certainement coincé ici pour toujours. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir sa chance.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Rowen puis il l’embrassa tristement, même si ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée étant donné les circonstances, et il le serra bien fort contre lui, comme s’il pouvait maintenir le câlin pour toujours.

-o-o-o-

Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que l’équipe Beta ne s’était pas réunie dans cette toute première salle de réunion, celle qui les avait amenés à pas mal de choses durant tout ce temps, jusque-là où ils étaient actuellement. Toute l’équipe Beta n’avait d’ailleurs pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait cette fois, Kim semblant aimer garder le mystère à chaque fois de leurs réunions.

Kim était restée silencieuse un certain moment après que toute son équipe fut arrivée, tout simplement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et son silence dérangeait vraiment pas mal son équipe qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Elle n’avait absolument aucune envie de faire ce qu’elle était sur le point de faire mais il le fallait. C’était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, pour remercier toute son équipe pour ses efforts. Elle essaya de sourire, pour se montrer courageuse et enthousiaste envers son équipe. Sans grande surprise, ça sembla surtout les inquiéter, ils se doutaient que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ils devenaient beaucoup trop doués pour comprendre ce qu’ils se passait, c’était embêtant. Elle fit semblant que ce n’était pas le cas, c’était toujours plus facile à faire comme ça.

« Bon ! Vous êtes tous réunis, c’est super cool. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous promets que ce ne sera pas long. »

Elle sentait le regard lourd de Looping sur elle qui savait très bien ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Ils en avaient parlé après sa conversation avec Rapido pour l’autoriser à rentrer chez lui. Looping avait eu l’air vraiment triste, elle ne savait pas comment le comprendre, il n’y avait rien de mal à ce qu’elle voulait faire, c’était même plutôt cohérent et c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Penser comme ça lui donnait vraiment l’impression de comprendre ce que Looping avait ressenti, bien longtemps avant elle.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche en approchant les quatre plus jeunes membres sa petite équipe.

« J’ai des cadeaux pour vous quatre. »

Looping semblait encore plus triste quand elle posa les cartes de crédit sur les bureaux et elle remarqua la surprise de Razmo qui venait de comprendre ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle se demandait comment Rapido aurait réagi s’il avait été là mais pour une raison ou une autre, cet imbécile de grand rat avait décidé qu’il avait mieux à faire. Kim lui en voulait pas mal parce qu’elle aurait bien aimé qu’il participe un peu à tout ça.

Chacun des quatre membres prit la carte qui était en face de lui et l’observa sans comprendre. Ils devaient bien savoir ce qu’était une carte de crédit, ce n’était certainement pas le plus gros problème pour eux mais pourtant ils ne semblaient pas avoir de réaction adaptée à la situation.

Jacky leva la tête vers lui, sa carte toute bleue entre deux doigts.

« Est-ce que t’achètes notre silence pour quelque chose ?

-Oh, est-ce que t’as commis un crime ?

-Est-ce **qu’on** va commettre un crime ?

-Vous êtes vraiment pas futés… »

Elle avait presque envie de rire face à leurs bêtises. Ils s’attendaient tous un peu trop à ce qu’elle commette un crime, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser.

« Peu importe, bande d’idiots, je n’achète pas votre silence vu que c’est un cadeau.

-Est-ce qu’on va devoir payer les méchants pour qu’ils arrêtent d’être méchants ? »

Elle ne put pas retenir un petit rire plus longtemps, un simple petit ronflement de nez, assez pour que son équipe soit vaguement fière d’avoir réussi.

Razmo et Looping ne souriaient même pas.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux regardant définitivement ailleurs.

« Non. Ces cartes vous serviront quad vous sortirez d’ici.

-Je sais pas si t’as remarqué mais on est des super héros professionnels, on est coincé entre les murs de la Zone éternellement.

-Non, plus maintenant. »

Un silence plana dans la salle. Que ce soit Rowen, Lee, Mégalo ou Jacky, aucun des quatre ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

« Comment ça, plus maintenant ?

-Rapido et Razmo vont rentrer chez eux, c’est l’occasion pour moi de vous redonner votre liberté. Vous serez toujours des super héros mais vous aurez votre chez-vous rien qu’à vous.

-Quoi ?

-Rapido et Razmo s’en vont ?

-Vous étiez pas au courant ? »

Mégalo, Lee et Jacky se tournèrent vers Rowen, choqués.

« Tu l’étais ?

-Razmo me l’a dit ce matin ? J-je croyais que tout le monde le savait…

-C’est pas important, ce qui est important c’est que vous pouvez partir. Vous pouvez aller partout où vous voulez dans le pays, la Zone s’occupera de tout grâce à cette carte et-

-Et toi tu vas où ? »

Kim ne répondit pas, elle n’y arrivait juste pas. Elle baissa la tête, recula, leur tourna le dos-

La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas.

« Avec nous ! »

Tout le monde se retourna avec surprise pour voir le grand rat dans toute sa splendeur, un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Rapido avança à pas rapides dans la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons, ignorant tous les regards sur lui, bons ou mauvais, rejoignant directement Kim. Il posa sa main sur l’une de ses épaules et la fit se retourner sur elle-même, la mettant face à face à son équipe.

« On va pas laisser notre petite souris toute seule dans son coin, hein ? Elle vient à la maison. »

Kim eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que Rapido était en train de dire et elle le fixa avec des yeux bien ronds d’incompréhension.

« La… maison ?

-Ouais ! »

Il prit un air faussement triste et attendri en la regardant avec un sourire qui trahissant son expression.

« Je sais que tu sais pas c’que c’est qu’une maison mais j’vais bien tout t’expliquer. Une « maison », c’est un endroit où tu es chez-toi, accueilli et en sécurité. T’sais, tout le truc cliché. »

Kim secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! Mais hors de question, je vis ici !

-Plus maintenant ! Ça nous a demandé du temps et j’ai dû aller taquiner un certain nombre de personnes mais on a passé beaucoup de temps à arranger tout ça alors t’as pas trop le choix.

-On ? »

Il attrapa son menton et l’obligea à nouveau à regarder son équipe, souriant encore plus. Tout le monde souriait aussi, un peu plus timidement.

« L’équipe, gamine. Quand t’as dit que tu m’laisserais partir, j’ai capté c’que t’allais faire et j’ai su que je devais te piéger. Looping a confirmé très vite que t’allais bien laisser tout le monde partir alors c’était évident que t’allais venir avec nous.

-Quoi ?

-On a tous fait semblant de pas comprendre pour te piéger, t’es obligée de venir avec nous à présent.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! »

Il la décoiffa brusquement, rien que pour l’embêter.

« T’as pas le choix, t’es coincée avec nous. »

Kim sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son nez lui piquer désagréablement. Elle renifla lourdement pour ne pas pleurer.

« J’vous déteste, vous êtes trop nuls. »

Elle donna un coup de poing pas trop fort dans le torse de Rapido, juste pour se venger parce qu’elle lui en voulait à lui tout particulièrement. Le grand rat se plia en deux de douleur. Puis elle essuya ses yeux rapidement pour que ça ne se voit pas. Son équipe était trop bête avec ses envies de liberté et de maisons, ça lui faisait presque croire qu’elle y avait le droit aussi et qu’elle pouvait avoir une maison.


	27. De retour à la maison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont enfin rentrés chez eux

Kim dormait profondément, au creux des bras de Looping, toute petite minuscule.

Le jeune rat faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son état d’inquiétude et de panique. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il était, de ce qu’il se passait ou même d’où étaient ses parents. Il savait seulement que ses parents s’étaient soudainement affolés pour une raison vraiment bizarre quand ils l’avaient vu demander à un de ses camarades de classe de se taper tout seul. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son père semblait vraiment croire qu’agir avec force était l’unique façon de donner une leçon à quelqu’un et son camarade de classe était vraiment un crétin, il avait mérité cette punition, alors Looping ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce qu’il avait fait n’était « pas bien ». Il baissa les yeux sur sa petite sœur, ce tout petit bébé dans ses bras. Il n’y avait pas que ça. Ses parents avaient apparemment aussi décidé que Kim avait fait quelque chose de bizarre alors qu’elle n’était qu’un bébé. Après, Looping ne connaissait pas grand-chose en bébés, peut-être qu’il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans le fait qu’un bébé soulève des objets très lourds. En tout cas, leurs parents avaient décidé qu’ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment bizarres pour qu’ils les envoient ici, dans ce drôle d’endroit trop bizarre. Apparemment, ils allaient apprendre à se tenir mieux, Looping ne savait pas non plus ce que ça voulait dire mais ça lui faisait peur.

Des rongeurs en tenues de militaires l’avaient emmené dans un dortoir aux murs très clairs et aux chambres sans portes et lui avaient demandé de rester là. Looping savait obéir, même si son père répétait le contraire alors il n’avait pas bougé, pas du tout. Puis les militaires étaient revenus, lui donnant une compagnie, deux rats, un tout petit, vraiment minuscule, et un qui avait sa taille, et peut-être son âge. Le plus petit rat ne faisait que pleurer, encore et encore, clairement aussi effrayé que Looping, mais le plus grand ne semblait pas impacté du tout, clairement il devait se sentir mieux qu’eux à ne pas réagir mais il était clairement trop nul, Looping n’arrivait vraiment pas à le supporter. Il voulait lui rabattre le caquet. Il n’en fit rien, il n’avait pas envie de se battre alors qu’il tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras et que le tout petit rat pleurait toujours. Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

Le petit rat s’accrochait désespérément à une grosse peluche d’une main et à la manche de l’autre rat de sa taille. Il avait fini par en avoir le hoquet. Il n’avait définitivement pas envie de se battre, ce serait nul et ça leur poserait peut-être des problèmes. Il n’avait pas envie d’effrayer encore plus le petit rat et il ne voulait pas non plus que son père l’apprenne, il serait puni et il ne tenait pas à ça.

Il s’assit sur l’un des canapés du dortoir et berça sa petite sœur, essayant de ne pas leur donner la moindre attention. Tant qu’il faisait ce qu’il avait à faire et tant qu’il écoutait attentivement tout le monde, peut-être que ses parents ne lui en voudraient plus et que sa sœur et lui pourraient repartir d’ici.

Plus tard, d’autres adolescents furent emmenés dans le dortoir, une grosse poule et deus grenouilles, et aucun d’entre eux ne fut capable de dire quoi que ce soit, en dehors du petit rat qui continuait de pleurer et de hoqueter.

Looping prit un certain moment avant de comprendre que peut-être qu’ils étaient tous aussi bizarres qu’eux. Peut-être qu’eux aussi ils avaient déçu leurs parents et ils avaient un truc d’anormal. Il commença à les regarder un par un. Les grenouilles n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir bien grand-chose d’anormal, ou bien c’était peut-être qu’une impression. La poule non plus ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de bizarre, mais le grand rat rouge tapait sacrément vite du pied, il se demandait si c’était vraiment normal, probablement pas. Se tournant vers le petit rat, il se rendit compte que celui-ci le regardait fixement, les yeux toujours humides de larmes. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à ça. Le petit rat lâcha la manche du troisième rat et s’avança vers lui, curieux. Il eut un hoquet puis disparut, réapparaissant tout proche de lui. Looping eut un sursaut, ne s’y étant pas attendu, et il écarquilla les yeux.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d’avoir vraiment raison, sans qu’on lui dise le contraire injustement. C’était vraiment très étrange d’être entouré de gens comme lui. Avant, il avait juste deviné qu’il devait se cacher mais là, il avait l’impression qu’il n’en était pas obligé et qu’il pouvait peut-être agir comme il le voulait. C’était vraiment très différent de quand il était avec ses parents. Ce n’était pas la maison, mais c’était au moins ça, et il se sentait un peu mieux comme ça. Peut-être même qu’il pourrait être bien là, entouré de personnes comme lui. Ce n’était pas vraiment le mieux pour Kim mais il était quand même capable de se dire que ça restait mieux qu’avec leurs parents.

Le petit rat se désintéressa de lui complètement en ne recevant pas d’attention comme il en voulait et retourna vers son ami. Même si être avec des gens comme lui était bien, il gardait en tout cas en tête pour seule idée que de pouvoir offrir un jour à sa petite sœur un endroit dans lequel ils seraient chez eux. Il y pensait déjà, il n’était pas idiot. Il savait que d’une façon ou d’une autre, ils sortiraient d’ici, tous peut-être. Il ne devait pas être le seul à vouloir un chez-lui.

En attendant, il était encore mieux pour lui qu’il continue à faire exactement ce qu’on lui demande. C’était encore ce qu’il pouvait faire de mieux pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui.

-o-o-o-

Le soleil perçait au travers des fenêtres du bureau du garage et heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de clients parce que des choses indécentes s’y passaient. Enfin indécentes, c’était selon les points de vue. C’est ce qu’aurait dit Looping en tout cas, s’il était entré dans le bureau par accident mais ce n’était pas près d’arriver parce que Rapido avait fermé la porte à clé pour pouvoir embrasser Lee tranquillement. D’ailleurs, ils devaient faire ça discrètement parce que Kim avait travaillé exprès une multitude d’expressions faciales de dégoût pour leur faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient dégoûtants à se faire des bisous partout. C’était aussi un peu parce que Razmo se fâchait quand il voyait que Rapido ne bossait pas qu’ils gardaient la porte fermée à clé.

Enfermé dans son garage, Razmo passait ses journées à travailler sur toutes les motos et voitures qu’il pouvait. C’était vraiment tout ce qui lui avait manqué quand il était parti. Puis, il avait vraiment tout fait pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions des habitants qui se demandaient beaucoup trop pourquoi il avait disparu des mois avec Rapido, jusqu’à ce que cet imbécile de grand rat raconte des tas de rumeurs plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. C’était pour ça qu’il se déplaçait en toute discrétion – grâce à ses pouvoirs. Toute l’équipe s’inquiétait qu’il se fasse démasquer à un moment donné. Il avait tenté un trait d’humour en disant que, de toute façon, à 27 ans il était déjà proche de la retraite pour un super héros et il était déjà plus proche de la mort qu’autre chose mais étonnement, ça n’avait fait rire absolument personne. En tout cas, ça ne l’avait pas arrêté du tout d’arrêter le temps pour se déplacer le plus discrètement possible et ne pas croiser les civils et il passerait un temps fou comme ça juste pour ne croiser personne, il était beaucoup trop gêné. Ça n’aurait pas été un problème s’il n’avait pas insisté pour revenir dans sa ville parce qu’il aimait son garage et il aimait la petite taille de la ville.

Ça les avait d’ailleurs obligé à se trouver une maison plus grande parce qu’à huit dans une maison qui était faite à la base pour deux (et encore, elle était déjà trop petite pour eux deux) n’avait étonnamment pas fonctionné, surtout quand Kim avait fini par retirer une porte de son encadrement dans une dispute de place avec son frère et quand Razmo l’avait obligée à payer elle-même la réparation, ils avaient tous compris qu’il valait mieux déménager (personne n’avait osé dire que c’était aussi à cause de Rowen et Jacky qui achetaient beaucoup trop de livres et mangas en tout genres avec l’argent des cartes bancaires militaires).

La grande maison était peut-être parfois trop grande, et elle était un peu loin de la ville mais elle permettait à Mégalo de s’amuser complètement à sauter partout, sans plafond, sans limites, ce qui était un cauchemar pour absolument tout le monde parce que l’écureuil adorait en profiter pour embarquer ses amis avec lui dans les airs, même s’ils n’en avaient pas envie, ce qui le faisait tout particulièrement rire. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit du tout de faire ça mais ça l’amusait beaucoup trop de faire ça, surtout sur Kim ou sur Looping, leurs réactions étaient absolument incroyables.

Certaines des choses que Kim avait découvert en devenant partiellement civile étaient le vélo ou encore la musique country. Il était difficile de dire si elle aimait l’un ou l’autre mais en tout ça elle passait énormément de temps à rattraper des tas de trucs qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de connaître ou seulement au travers des discussions d’autres personnes, comme les Muppets ou bien encore certains types de nourriture, c’était presque trop pour elle, elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. En tout cas, ça l’occupait énormément et à chaque fois qu’elle découvrait quelque chose d’autre, elle continuait d’en parler encore et encore à Looping. Même si le grand rat bleu connaissait déjà certaines de ces choses, il faisait toujours l’effort de profiter de tout ce que sa sœur lui racontait afin d’en profiter un peu aussi, ils avaient quand même perdu dix ans, ils pouvaient bien prendre tout le temps qu’ils voulaient pour rattraper ça.

Parfois bien sûr ils continuaient à être des super héros. C’était une source d’inquiétude pour Rowen la plupart du temps à cause de la photo prise mais Kim avait géré ça comme la cheffe qu’elle était pour pouvoir rassurer complètement son équipe sur le fait qu’elle vivante, personne ne pourrait jamais dénoncer leur véritable identité et ils pourraient continuer d’être des super héros comme ils l’entendaient. Bien sûr, ça faisait jazzer, huit personnes qui vivaient ensemble dans une grande maison en marge de la ville mais ce n’était clairement pas ça qui était près de les dénoncer alors ils se fichaient bien de ce que n’importe qui pouvait bien dire, ce n’était pas leur problème et ça ne le serait pas tant qu’ils continueraient à sauver le monde et qu’ils pouvaient continuer d’être fiers de ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils en avaient bien rien à faire de ce que quelques gens pouvaient bien penser après tout.

De temps à autres, certains soirs, Rapido et Razmo s’amusaient à raconter une autre vie qu’ils auraient pu avoir, à voguer sur toutes les eaux du monde, à bord d’un bateau gigantesque dont la cale serait remplie à ras-bord de tous pleins de types de fromages en tout genre mais surtout leurs préférés, bien sûr, comme ça ils pourraient y vivre une vie de rois et de plaisir ou tout serait à leur portée de mains et d’où ils pourraient voir le monde entier, sans avoir à s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Ce n’était définitivement pas la vie qu’ils vivaient et ils ne la vivraient jamais mais ça restait leur rêve préféré, un rêve qu’ils pouvaient continuer d’imaginer encore et encore. Tout le reste de l’équipe ne comprenait pas forcément ce rêve mais eux ils adoraient en parler, comme si juste l’évoquer pourrait leur permettre de vivre ce rêve pour de bon. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’ils regrettaient d’être des super héros, ils en étaient même très fiers.


	28. Bonus - Seul au monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looping se retrouva tout seul quand Razmo l'emprisonna, mais que s'est-il passé?

Looping poussa un hurlement de rage, en tout cas il essaya. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, malgré tous ses efforts. Ça ne l’empêcha pas de continuer, sa colère continuait de l’alimenter. Il avait échoué et à présent, ses amis allaient continuer à représenter une menace malgré ses efforts pour y mettre fin. Bien évidemment, personne n’avait voulu comprendre ses menaces et ses craintes, c’était pour ça qu’il avait tout fait par lui-même, mais personne ne l’avait remercié et à présent il était… à dire vrai, Looping n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il était et le temps qu’il le comprenne, il était déjà trop tard.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n’était même pas sûr qu’il y avait quoi que ce soit à voir. Il essaya de crier à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n’était pas de la colère, c’était de la frayeur, et il eut beau crier autant qu’il le voulait, rien ne se passa, une fois encore. Il n’arrivait pas non plus à sentir le sol sous ses pieds, mais il n’avait pas l’impression de tomber, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas où Razmo l’avait envoyé mais ça ressemblait à une condamnation à mort. Il n’y avait définitivement rien ici, rien pour manger, rien pour boire, rien pour se poser, rien. Il n’y avait juste rien du tout et c’était absolument terrifiant.

Il avait été condamné à mourir par l’un de ses amis sans aucune hésitation, sans que celui-ci n’essaie seulement de comprendre son point de vue, ses idées, rien.

Looping ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il était supposé faire. Il était seul, absolument seul, et il n’y avait définitivement rien qu’il ne puisse faire à cela. Il était définitivement coincé. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était supposé faire. Peut-être que Razmo l’avait envoyé ici dans le but de le tuer. Il était en plus bien probable que Razmo ait fait ça pour venger tout l’équipe. Après tout, si Looping avait réussi son plan autant qu’il l’entendait, Rapido n’allait pas tarder à mourir non plus. Il ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire contre Razmo mais il espérait que Kim comprendrait ses intentions et réussirait à l’arrêter et à mettre fin à tout cela. L’idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n’avait absolument aucune envie d’y penser mais il savait que trop bien qu’il n’avait pas spécialement le choix dans tout cela. Il n’avait que ses pensées pour lui, il n’y avait absolument rien d’autre pour changer tout cela.

Il essaya d’avancer, de bouger, d’aller de l’avant, de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Même si Kim était sa meilleure chance de mettre fin à toute cette dangerosité, elle n’était qu’une enfant et elle ne serait jamais capable de s’attaquer à Razmo et encore moins de le tuer, il en était persuadé. Elle était trop jeune et trop petite et trop gentille, elle ne pourrait jamais mettre fin à ce danger, pas comme il le fallait. Il savait également très bien que si Kim ne répondait pas exactement à leurs attentes, quand il réussirait à sortir, il devrait aussi s’occuper d’elle. Cette pensée le rendait malade. Il fallait qu’il quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

-o-o-o-

Il avait couru après un nombre de choses effrayantes et inexistantes. Il avait espéré qu’au moins certaines des choses qu’il avait commencé à inventer dans son esprit puissent en réalité exister mais ça n’avait jamais été le cas. Peu importe où il allait, comment il avançait, rien ne fonctionnait jamais et tout ce qu’il croyait voir était faux… très probablement. Il n’arrivait juste pas à discerner le vrai du faux dans tout ce qu’il se passait. Il aurait très bien pu être entouré de monstres en tout genre qu’il ne le remarquerait même pas. Il avait l’impression de devenir fou, il avait beau parler, rien ne sortait de sa bouche et il avait beau faire tout ce qu’il voulait, rien ne se passait. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s’y faire complètement mais tout cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait qu’il était coincé et piégé complètement.

Puis il y eut quelque chose. C’était ridiculement faible, il ne pouvait pas le nier, clairement pas, mais il y avait effectivement quelque chose.

Il avait certainement complètement perdu l’esprit depuis tout ce temps. En réalité, il n’avait même pas de notion de temps, il n’avait juste rien du tout pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit mais il avait fini par s’y faire. Mais cette chose, cette chose qu’il sentait, c’était vraiment différent, il le sentait.

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où c’était, de ce que c’était, mais c’était suffisamment nouveau pour qu’il décide de s’y accrocher. Il ne savait même pas ce que c’était mais c’était au moins suffisamment intéressant pour attirer son attention, il avait complètement besoin de ça.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, ça ne servait absolument à rien, mais il s’entendait penser, c’était un début, alors il commença à penser fort à cette chose. À essayer d’y réfléchir, à essayer de percevoir ce que c’était, jusqu’à ce que finalement il comprenne. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ça lui prit, mais il finit par l’atteindre, avec de la patience. La patience, c’était tout ce qui lui restait après tout alors il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour s’en servir. C’était tout ce qui lui restait, sa patience et son besoin de finir son travail.

Cette chose, cette toute petite chose qui avait attiré son attention dans ce néant dans lequel il avait été piégé, ce n’était pas n’importe quoi. C’était une sortie. Une sortie rien que pour lui. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça signifiait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette sortie existait, comment elle était apparue, qui ou quoi l’avait créée, et il s’en fichait. Il fallait juste qu’il réussisse à atteindre cette sortie et à pouvoir la traverser, seulement il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment. Enfin, ce ne fut de toute façon pas un problème bien long pour lui. Il connaissait le fonctionnement de l’armée, il savait donc très bien qu’à l’instant où il avait senti le portail, l’armée le remarquerait aussi et réagirait immédiatement. Ça devrait probablement l’inquiéter mais il s’en fichait bien. Il trouverait le moyen de sortir bien avant qu’ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, c’était évident. Il trouverait une solution bien avant, c’était sûr et certain et une fois qu’il sortirait de là, de ce trou perdu où il n’y avait absolument rien d’autre que lui-même, il finirait son travail afin que plus personne ne soit en danger et que ses amis n’aient jamais à être coupable de quoi que ce soit comme ça avait été le cas pour Marie. C’était son devoir en tant que super héros de protéger le monde.


	29. Bonus - Souffle court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo a du mal à respirer parfois.

Razmo trouvait qu’il était vraiment cool. C’était en tout cas ce que toute sa famille lui disait, qu’il était vraiment cool, que c’était génial d’avoir un super pouvoir et qu’il pouvait être fier de lui pour ça. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu’on le trouve cool, ça lui donnait l’impression d’être un grand, et quand on avait des pouvoirs, on devenait un super héros ! Il voulait vraiment devenir un super héros et sauver pleins de vies, être incroyable et que tout le monde sache qu’il était cool. Ses mères lui avaient dit que c’était pour ça qu’elles le laissaient aller dans la Zone, pour qu’il devienne un super héros et qu’il soit génial, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien parce qu’elles avaient pleuré toutes les deux quand elles le lui ont dit. C’était comme si devenir un super héros, ce n’était pas aussi bien que ça, ce qui n’était pas possible, il n’y avait rien de mieux que ça, c’était évident. Tout le monde aimait les super héros dans les bandes-dessinées, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas dans la vraie vie aussi. Elles étaient peut-être juste tristes parce qu’elles le laissaient partir alors qu’il était jeune encore, el ça se comprenait, il était le plus jeune au milieu de toutes ses sœurs, mais les super héros devaient se préparer tôt alors c’était bien qu’il se prépare dès à présent, non ? C’était pour ça que Razmo était resté positif et impatient, même quand il avait dû grimper à l’arrière d’un camion qui sentait mauvais et qu’il s’était fait mal dans certains virages car il n’avait pas de ceintures de sécurité, même quand on lui avait dit qu’il ne pourrait pas garder son doudou, monsieur Crapouli, même quand on lui avait mis un uniforme pas beau du tout qu’il devait porter tout le temps, même quand Rapido avait fait semblant de ne pas le connaître quand ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la zone. Il était un petit rat courageux, il devait accepter certains sacrifices pour devenir un super héros, comme dans les bandes-dessinées.

-o-o-o-

Razmo avait du mal à respirer parfois, à cause de ses entraînements intensifs. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était plus dupe au point de croire qu’il allait devenir un super héros, pas tant qu’il serait sous la botte des dirigeants de la Zone, mais il n’avait pas le choix de continuer les entraînements. Il s’épuisait à la tâche encore et encore, jusqu’à s’en rendre malade, jusqu’à trop en faire. Une fois, il avait vomi parce qu’il en avait trop fait. La plupart du temps, il avait des maux de têtes terribles, il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait faire contre ça. Il n’avait pas particulièrement le droit de s’entraîner moins mais il avait vraiment l’impression qu’il allait mourir parfois. Une fois, carrément, il s’était apparemment stoppé lui-même dans le temps alors que le reste continuait à avancer mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir. Rapido en revanche, il s’en souvenait bien et il détestait laisser Razmo seul depuis. C’était sacrément hypocrite de sa part, lui qui avait littéralement passé des mois à l’ignorer au tout début, quand ils étaient arrivés. Il ne le disait pas à voix haute mais ça l’avait sincèrement vexé.

Quand il rentrait de ses séances d’entraînement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment non plus se reposer. Rapido réclamait toute son attention en lui racontant pleins de bêtises juste pour faire son intéressant, Marie et Looping essayaient de le faire taire, chacun pour une raison différente (la première pour que Razmo puisse se reposer, et le deuxième pour avoir la paix), les sœurs grenouilles faisaient des espèces d’exercices personnels qui faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit et Kim venait tapoter sa joue pour qu’il lui raconte ses journées. Elle faisait tout le temps ça avec tout le monde, ça n’avait vraiment rien de personnel, mais parfois Razmo aimerait qu’elle oublie et qu’elle le laisse dormir, au moins un peu. L’humeur de tout le monde pouvait être étouffante parfois et le fait de partager le même dortoir, sans aucune porte pour séparer, n’était pas nous plus quelque chose de très agréable mais il ne se rappelait plus ce que ça faisait d’avoir sa propre chambre. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu’il était là.

-o-o-o-

Tout le monde chantait un joyeux anniversaire à Razmo en parlant le plus bas possible, bien qu’ils soient tout au fond de la chaufferie et que personne n’y vienne jamais. C’était Marie qui avait trouvé cette cachette, pour qu’on la laisse tranquille un peu, et ils s’y retrouvaient parfois pour avoir la paix. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients du fait qu’ils se feraient tous engueuler si ça se savait qu’ils se cachaient là mais c’était toujours mieux comme endroit.

Kim tendit des gâteaux et des fruits à Razmo comme uniques cadeaux d’anniversaire. Avec les années, ils avaient pris l’habitude de se sacrifier quelques fruits et leur pâtisserie du jour quand c’était l’anniversaire de l’un d’entre eux. Ce n’était pas forcément un cadeau très surprenant, ils savaient très bien ce qu’ils allaient avoir, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien et ça faisait toujours plaisir d’avoir un peu plus à manger, les doses étant réglementées dans la Zone. Souvent, ce n’était pas assez pour Marie ou pour Razmo mais ils faisaient avec, ils avaient l’habitude.

Razmo remercia Kim et glissa les victuailles dans une taie d’oreiller. S’il allait manger les gâteaux tout de suite avant qu’ils ne deviennent rances, les fruits avaient encore quelques jours devant eux. Quant à la taie d’oreiller, ils l’avaient volée très vite après avoir eu l’idée de se fêter leurs anniversaires pour pouvoir les cacher hors de la vue des militaires et scientifiques de la Zone. Ils n’avaient aucune envie de se faire voler leurs victuailles alors qu’ils ne pouvaient en profiter réellement qu’une fois par an. Ils étaient devenus vraiment bon pour les cacher. Marie avait creusé un trou derrière l’une des têtes de lit qu’ils n’utilisaient pas, pour y cacher la nourriture. Ce trou ne serait d’ailleurs jamais trouvé par qui que ce soit même bien après mais ils s’en fichaient un peu du moment qu’ils puissent y mettre de quoi manger.

Fêter leur anniversaire non plus n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa logique de base. On ne leur disait presque jamais quel jour il était alors ils avaient pris l’habitude, au bout de plusieurs mois, presque un an, de noter les jours les uns après les autres pour pouvoir se repérer dans le temps. C’était ça ou perdre une notion totale du temps, ce qui ne serait très certainement pas bon pour eux du tout. Ils n’étaient même plus sûrs de fêter leur anniversaires le bon jour, ils jouaient tous un peu la comédie pour Kim. Ça avait failli se retourner contre eux quand la petite souris avait commencé à offrir des fruits aux soldats ou aux scientifiques dont elle entendait que c’était l’anniversaire (et elle les connaissait tous) mais ils avaient juste trouvé ça adorable ça plus se poser de questions, ce qui était vraiment rassurant.

Razmo se souvenait qu’une fois, lors de l’un des anniversaires de Looping, celui-ci avait reçu de la visite, pour lui et Kim. Ils n’en étaient pas revenus heureux du tout et ils ne racontèrent jamais ce qu’il s’était passé et qui était venu leur rendre visite. Ils n’avaient compris que bien longtemps après que la visite qu’ils avaient eue était celle de leurs parents et que ce n’était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-o-o-o-

Razmo n’aimait pas aller en mission. Jamais avant il n’aurait cru que ça pouvait être aussi dangereux et délicat à la fois, ce qui le terrifiait pas mal. Ce n’était pas toujours évident pour eux tous de s’accorder afin de ne pas se tirer dans les pattes et pour affronter leurs ennemis, même si ça faisait depuis ses huit ans qu’il faisait ça. Ils étaient peut-être d’excellents amis, ils n’étaient pas très soudés en tant qu’équipe et ça leur avait apporté pas mal de soucis parfois. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l’un d’entre eux s’était retrouvé blessé. La première fois que c’était arrivé, ils avaient tous eu terriblement peur pour leur vie, encore plus qu’ils en avaient l’habitude. Ensuite, à chaque fois qu’ils avaient eu à se battre, les choses s’étaient bien évidemment mal passées. Enfin, elles ne s’étaient pas exactement mal passées, pas dans le sens que les civils l’entendaient.

Pour eux, chaque combat, chaque bataille, chaque guerre dont ils avaient été témoins avaient été des réussites sans nom. Il était plutôt facile de faire croire aux civils que tout allait bien une fois qu’ils étaient là, mais la vérité c’est qu’eux, ils ne s’en sortaient jamais vraiment bien. Surtout Marie en fait, à cause de ses jambes dont l’état ne faisait que s’aggraver plus le temps passait. Les scientifiques lui promettaient d’aider à améliorer son état mais parfois elle avait juste si mal que Looping était obligé d’utiliser son pouvoir de manipulation sur elle pour lui faire croire qu’elle n’avait plus si mal que ça. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais longtemps mais c’était toujours mieux que rien, il ne pouvait pas forcément l’aider plus que ça, même s’il faisait de son mieux.

Razmo aussi s’en prenait plein la tronche. Et volontairement en plus, il essayait toujours de se battre pour empêcher ses alliés d’être blessés également. C’était vrai que ça lui faisait plus de mal qu’autre chose mais il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre le moindre risque que ses amis souffrent. Rien que Marie, elle avait définitivement besoin d’aide et il se devait de l’aider, c’était son travail et elle avait besoin de son aider pour ne pas rester aussi faible après tout son travail. Certains pouvoirs étaient épuisants, Razmo l’avait appris à ses dépens, et certains plus que d’autres. Aucun d’entre eux dans l’équipe ne s’en sortait bien longtemps dans la durée, et lui il était le seul qui pourrait leur en donner, du temps.

Certaines missions n’étaient pas tellement difficiles mais il était à bout de souffle à chaque fois. Parfois, Rapido avait essayé de l’arrêter, de l’empêcher d’aller en mission mais il pouvait être aussi rapide qu’il le voulait, personne ne pouvait l’arrêter si lui-même il arrêtait le temps. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de l’engueuler ensuite et de lui dire d’arrêter ses bêtises mais ils étaient des héros, des soldats, ils n’avaient pas la possibilité de faire autrement et ils devaient faire leur travail, ils n’avaient aucune autre possibilité.

Marie voulait devenir sportive professionnelle, les avocates voulaient devenir acrobate et juge, Looping et Rapido voulaient être des motards et faire des compétitions de vitesse professionnelles, et lui aussi mais il voulait aussi être mécanicien, et peintre, et musicien, et… Et ça ne servait à rien de repenser à tout ça. Ils faisaient tous ce qu’ils pouvaient pour ne pas y penser, ça ne leur servirait à rien, ça leur ferait plus de mal qu’autre chose d’espérer avoir une autre vie.

-o-o-o-

Razmo détestait sentir le regard de Rapido sur lui. Il lui en voulait un peu quand même, et il s’en voulait à lui-même. Ils avaient laissé Kim quand ils s’étaient barrés de la zone. Rapido disait qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le choix, qu’ils n’auraient pas pu s’en aller autrement mais Razmo s’en fichait, il se sentait responsable et il savait que Rapido aussi. Ils n’en parlaient juste pas. En fait, ils s’attendaient surtout à ce que la petite souris débarque et leur règle leur compte. Ce serait une bonne thérapie pour elle peut-être mais il était presque sûr qu’ils n’en sortiraient pas vivants.

« T’es sûr de toi ? On en a pas vraiment besoin, c’est idiot de faire ça. En plus, des mécanos, y’en a pleins partout.

-Je sais, mais j’en ai envie, c’est tout.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j’ai vraiment envie d’être un mécano.

-Je parle pas de ça. »

Razmo regarda finalement Rapido qui secouait un livre de droit puis il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’essayait pas vraiment de faire du droit, c’était sûr, mais il voulait en savoir plus, ça n’avait rien de particulier.

« Repose ça, c’était dans mon côté de la chambre.

-Ta chambre c’est ma chambre aussi. Tes affaires ce sont mes affaires. »

Rapido soupira et posa le livre quelque part.

« Tu t’intéresses à des tas de trucs dont tu te fichais avant. Je savais pas que t’étais vraiment sportif.

-Faut que je me maintienne en forme, même si on ne bosse plus comme des super héros.

-Des soldats.

-Comme des soldats. »

Parfois, il essayait encore de faire semblant qu’il était vraiment un super héros mais il ne pouvait même plus l’être. Il était trop fatigué, trop fragile pour ça. Enfin, il n’en était même pas sûr de ça non plus, il n’en savait vraiment rien, mais il se réveillait parfois, secoué par Rapido qui essayait de l’obliger à reprendre son souffle. Ils faisaient comme si ça n’arrivait pas si souvent que ça mais c’était faux. Rapido n’avait jamais eu autant de cernes, il ne se réveillait plus aussi tôt, malgré les habitudes.

« T’es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Je me sens pas obligé du tout.

-Tu mens. »

Razmo reposa les roues qu’il voulait changer de place, une fois encore parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas sûr de savoir où il voulait les mettre. Il se tourna vers Rapido en essayant de ne pas se fâcher.

« S’il te plaît, arrête ça. T’es chiant. J’apprends le droit si j’veux. Je fais du sport si je veux. Je peux même te massacrer à la course de moto quand je veux ! »

Rapido n’apprécia pas son ton et le pointa du doigt avec agacement.

« T’en fais trop.

-J’en fais pas assez justement. C’est notre job de faire des efforts pour que-

-Non ! On en a fait tout le temps des efforts ! Et y’a plus que nous deux maintenant alors c’est fini, moi j’arrête !

-Eh bah arrête ! Mais pas moi !

-Mais t’as gagné ! T’as arrêté Looping !

-J’ai pas l’impression d’avoir gagné ! »

Rapido la ferma, enfin, et il regarda ailleurs. Il était en train d’enrager complètement, il ne savait pas quoi dire, Razmo le voyait très bien.

« Oh t’en pis, sens-toi coupable, je m’en fiche.

-Moi aussi je m’en fiche de ce que tu penses ! »

Rapido l’ignora en quittant le garage. C’était tant pis pour lui, Razmo n’avait pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises. Il pouvait gérer son garage tout seul de toute façon.

-o-o-o-

Razmo se redressa sur son lit en essayant de retrouver son souffle pendant un bon moment derrière le masque respiratoire. Rapido était dans la chambre de Lee alors il était tout seul, c’était une bonne chose. Il n’avait aucune envie de l’inquiéter, ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait chaud. Une fois encore, sa respiration s’était arrêtée, mais il avait de la chance, son pouvoir ne s’était pas retourné contre lui. Ce n’était arrivé qu’une seule fois mais il n’avait pas hâte du tout que ça arrive à nouveau. Il se souvenait de l’inquiétude de tout le monde pour lui quand il s’était réveillé. Il n’avait aucune envie que ça recommence.

Il se leva de son lit, prenant sa machine avec lui. Elle pouvait rouler mais il avait plutôt besoin d’utiliser sa force, de faire quelque chose. Il savait que certaines personnes normales avaient des difficultés respiratoires et avaient besoin du même type d’appareils pour dormir mais il était un super héros, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire pareil. Il entendit que la télévision fonctionnait en bas, il se demandait bien qui pouvait être encore réveillé à cette heure-là.

Il descendit les escaliers de la grande maison, lentement, prenant bien le temps de prendre tout son temps pour sentir sa respiration. Dans le salon, il n’y avait plus que Mégalo et Rowen, sur le canapé. L’écureuil dormait, ronflant sur le rat sans aucune gêne tandis que celui-ci passait une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre zappant les chaines à la recherche de quelque chose de bien.

Rowen lui sourit quand il le remarqua enfin.

« Hey.

-Tu crois pas que tu devrais dormir ?

-Me dit le type qui se balade avec sa machine pour respirer quand il dort.

-C’est vrai. Vous regardiez quoi ?

-Un film de super héros, pour Kim. Elle est partie se coucher puis j’ai zappé à la recherche d’une série policière.

-J’aurais pas crû que Kim aimerait un film de super héros.

-Elle s’est indignée tout du long, m’expliquant à quel point ce film était une insulte pour tous les super héros qui faisaient leur travail dans la vraie vie. C’était marrant. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien. »

Razmo sourit. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait que l’aider, c’était une évidence. Il point Mégalo du doigt.

« Besoin d’aide pour lui échapper ?

-Et le réveiller ? C’est tellement méchant de ta part. Tu as tourné du côté obscure Razmo. »

Ça le fit rire. Décidemment, Rowen était bizarre parfois, mais c’était drôle.

« Et comment tu vas dormir ?

-On verra ça, c’est loin d’être ma priorité. »

Razmo vint s’asseoir sur l’un des fauteuils, le plus proche du canapé.

« Tu es trop gentil avec lui. Comment il s’est endormi ?

-Je suis une bouillote. Ça donne envie de dormir à plus d’un.

-Mégalo n’est pas un chat.

-Toi non plus. »

Rowen lui adressa un regard en haussant les sourcils avec amusement avant de tendre sa main vers lui pour toucher le masque de son appareil, encore sur son visage.

« Tu respires ?

-Oui, t’en fais pas.

-Tu m’excuseras mais oui, je m’en fais, tu respires artificiellement au moment où on parle. »

Razmo grimaça et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

« Tu veux que je t’aide à poser Mégalo dans son lit.

-Non, on va le réveiller.

-C’est un soldat, se réveiller ne lui fera pas tant de mal que ça.

-C’est un gamin, dormir c’est important pour sa croissance. »

C’était clairement une excuse bidon mais lui aussi il utilisait bien des excuses bidon pour ne pas avoir à se rendormir tout de suite. Il faisait encore des cauchemars parfois, il n’avait pas envie d’y penser pour le moment. En plus, il était sûr que ses cauchemars finiraient par s’arrêter, il n’avait plus rien de bien trop grave à craindre. L’équipe Béta était effectivement très maladroite et archaïque mais ils fonctionnaient tous très bien, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il s’en sortirait bien un de ces quatre, c’était sûr, ils s’en sortiraient tous.


	30. Bonus - Générations de pouvoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne n'a la même enfance, et ça implique la relation à ses pouvoirs et responsabilités pour certains.

Rowen se replia sur lui-même en pleurant, coincé tout au fond des toilettes. Il entendait les filles et les garçons de l’autre côté rire et lui ordonner de sortir. Il savait très bien que quand il le ferait, ils continueraient à l’insulter et à lui taper dessus alors il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir mais il savait aussi très bien que d’un instant à l’autre, l’un des enfants irait chercher les professeures et qu’elles lui ordonneraient de sortir. Il avait trop peur, il ne sortirait pas avant que les professeures arrivent. Il voulait être chez lui, il voulait qu’on le laisse tranquille, il voulait qu’on l’oublie et qu’on le laisse tout seul. Il y avait son doudou chez lui, il voulait juste se cacher sous son lit, chez lui, en serrant son doudou dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il oublie que tout le monde le détestait, que tout le monde lui voulait du mal, qu’il était seul au monde et que personne ne tenait à lui.

Il eut un hoquet et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n’était plus assis sur le sol humide de la salle de bain. Il était à nouveau chez lui, dans sa chambre, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour arriver là, il n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de quoi que ce soit entre le moment où il était dans les toilettes et le moment où il était arrivé là. C’était un peu comme s’il était juste… apparu là, en quelque sorte. C’était vraiment étrange, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

Il appela sa maman, mais personne ne répondit. Elle travaillait peut-être. Il renifla en se demandant ce qu’il devait faire et décida que la meilleure solution était encore d’attendre. Sa maman rentrerait bientôt. Il alla s’asseoir sur son lit et prit son doudou et ses autres peluches dans ses bras, attendant patiemment. Il avait aussi envie de lire mais il ne voulait pas être en train de lire quand sa maman rentrerait, ce ne serait pas poli et lui, il était un enfant poli. En plus, il savait que ça embêtait tout le monde quand il lisait trop vite. Il espérait que sa maman ne le fâcherait pas trop qu’il soit rentré à la maison avant qu’elle ne vienne le chercher à l’école. Il n’en avait pas vraiment envie.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir dans la maison, à toute vitesse. Il entendait ses parents dirent des choses comme s’ils étaient très inquiets, et il lui semblait entendre des pleurs. Il se leva de son lit, ne gardant que son doudou avec lui, même s’il était trop grand à présent pour ça, et sortit de sa chambre. Ses parents se turent immédiatement quand le sol grinça sous ses pieds et son père demanda qui était là en criant fort. Rowen sursauta et mit une seconde avant de piailler que c’était lui. Son père n’était jamais fâché, il avait vraiment dû faire une grosse bêtise. Il entendit ses parents monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et quand ils le virent, ils se mirent à pleurer. Sa mère tenait sa toute petite sœur dans ses bras, alors ce fut son père qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort avant de l’attraper par les bras, comme s’il était fâché. Il devait l’être, c’était sûr. Il lui demanda ce qu’il faisait là mais Rowen ne sut pas quoi répondre et haussa les épaules. Il répéta les choses comme il s’en souvenait et sa mère pleura encore plus fort, ce qui l’inquiéta encore plus. Son père le prit dans ses bras à nouveau, s’excusant, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il se passait, juste qu’il devait forcément avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-o-o-o-

Rowen avait parfois un peu peur de son papi du côté de son papa, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était vraiment quelqu’un de méchant, enfin il pensait, mais il était quand même inquiet et il ne savait pas pourquoi. C’était peut-être parce que son père ne s’entendait pas avec lui.

Il était accroché fermement à la main de son père et fixait le sol comme si ça allait le protéger, essayant de ne pas écouter. Il était un enfant, la petite princesse à son papa, et ce n’était pas respectueux d’écouter les conversations des adultes. Son grand-père semblait agacé, et sa grand-mère ne bougeait pas, étrangement. D’habitude, elle était une pile électrique, toujours partout, mais pas aujourd’hui. Rowen était sûr que c’était sa faute, tout était toujours sa faute-

« Ma princesse ? »

Il releva la tête vers son père qui s’agenouilla à côté de lui. Il ne souriait pas, il semblait vraiment fatigué. Il le recoiffa un peu rapidement mais ses cheveux étaient trop longs, c’était impossible de les garder en place.

« Tu vas passer les vacances chez ton papi et ta mamie, d’accord ? »

Ce n’était pas encore les vacances, mais Rowen hocha la tête.

« C’est bien ma puce. Tu veux bien sourire pour moi ? »

Rowen grimaça un sourire mécanique, il n’aimait pas sourire quand ça ne servait à rien. Il n’était pas triste, il ne comprenait juste pas l’intérêt. Son père soupira.

« Tu ne sais pas sourire.

-Désolé.

-C’est rien. J’ai dit à papi comment tu étais arrivé à la maison, comme par magie. Il va t’aider à comprendre, d’accord ? Tu pourras rentrer quand ce sera bon, mais je suis sûr que ce sera rapide, tu es très intelligente. »

Rowen ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Sa maman ne le trouvait pas intelligent quand il ramenait de mauvaises notes à cause de ses dictées. En plus, il n’avait pas envie de rester, ses grands-parents mangeaient trop et trop vite, lui il était bien trop lent pour eux. Il aurait bien voulu aller chez ses grands-parents maternels à la place, mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Ce n’était pas bien.

-o-o-o-

Rowen savait qu’il était un bon menteur, parfois. Son grand-père le lui avait appris. En fait, son grand-père lui avait appris pleins de choses très importantes, comme le fait qu’il était capable de se téléporter, qu’il ne devait jamais s’en servir sauf en cas d’urgence, il ne devait en parler à absolument personne, et il ne deviendrait pas un super-héros, parce que les super-héros n’existaient pas. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre après lui avoir montré ses propres pouvoirs. Jamais le petit rat, du haut de ses sept ans, n’avait vu quelqu’un manipuler l’eau comme ça. Parfois, Rowen se disait qu’il y avait des choses que son grand-père lui avait dites qu’il ne devrait pas savoir, mais visiblement, il devait tout apprendre étant donné qu’il était le seul de ses descendants à avoir des pouvoirs.

Son grand-père avait travaillé pour des médecins, bien longtemps avant, et ils l’avaient rendu comme ça. Les médecins l’avaient fait à pleins de gens apparemment, et ils espéraient que dans le futur, pleins de gens développeraient des pouvoirs, mais la plupart de leurs sujets-tests étaient morts ou stériles. Il ne savait pas ce que stérile voulait dire, il n’avait pas essayé de poser la question. Il chercherait par lui-même. Son grand-père lui avait aussi appris qu’il avait eu peur à chaque fois qu’il avait eu un enfant ou que l’un d’entre eux n’avait eu un enfant aussi, peur qu’ils soient comme lui, et que Rowen entachait ses tentatives de rester caché aux yeux de ces fichus médecins. C’était pour ça qu’il ne devait jamais utiliser son pouvoir. Au moins, la téléportation était un pouvoir facile à cacher même s’il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son grand-père lui avait appris à se téléporter s’il n’avait pas le droit de se servir de ses pouvoirs. En plus, quand Rowen faisait quelque chose de mal, son grand-père le punissait en lui jetant de l’eau au visage, ça devenait un peu contradictoire parfois.

Rowen avait juste hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. S’il était sage, il le pourrait bientôt, il en était sûr. Il le fallait bien.

-o-o-o-

Rowen était complètement terrifié, replié sur lui-même, hoquetant de façon incontrôlable. Il y avait des choses auxquelles il aurait espéré ne jamais faire face, et un braquage en faisait partie. Il ne savait pas où était sa grand-mère, il l’avait lâché à peine un instant, pour regarder les livres parce qu’il y en avait pleins et qu’il avait pas mal envie de lire quelque chose peut-être, et l’attaque avait eu lieu.

Il avait envie de partir du magasin. Il pourrait se téléporter, ce serait la meilleure solution, mais sa grand-mère était encore là, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, et en plus il n’avait pas le droit d’utiliser son pouvoir de téléportation, son grand-père le lui avait formellement interdit, il devait l’écouter, il n’avait pas le choix, même s’il avait peur.

L’un des méchants dut en avoir marre des pleurs des gens parce qu’il l’attrapa par le col. Plus tard, Rowen comprendrait que c’était logique, s’en prendre à des enfants pour faire plier les adultes, mais là il n’était qu’un enfant et ça le fit paniquer, surtout quand le méchant pointa un pistolet sur lui. Il éclata encore plus en sanglots, essayant de se dégager, mais en fut complètement incapable, le méchant le tenait bien. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris en voyant ce qu’il se passait et Rowen reconnut sa grand-mère qui tenta de se mettre debout avant d’être repoussée par un autre méchant.

Celui qui le tenait hors du sol en le menaçant d’une arme le secoua vivement et ordonna à tout le monde de « la fermer ou il tirerait », et qu’il tirerait si la police les trouvait. Rowen était terrifié, il avait vraiment peur et il voulait juste qu’on le laisse tranquille et que tout ça s’arrête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé. La sirène de la police retentit, au moment même où il comprit qu’il était coincé, et le méchant s’énerva. Rowen poussa un cri de terreur en fermant les yeux.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passa tout de suite, mais le méchant fut envoyé au loin quand il cria. Rowen tomba au sol et recula, ses mains sur sa bouche. Il n’avait jamais crié avant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu’il se passait parce que plus personne ne bougeait dans le magasin, tout le monde semblait le fixer, ce qui le terrifiait encore plus. Il avait fait une bêtise, il en était sûr. Le méchant armé se redressa, un peu sonné, et pointa son pistolet sur lui, encore une fois en l’insultant.

Puis il y eut un bruit fracassant, qui le fit complètement sursauter, et quand il leva les yeux, quelqu’un entra à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment en crachant des flammes, une poule. Elle fut suivie par deux grenouilles qui profitèrent de l’effet de surprise pour attaquer les méchants et des rats qui vinrent aider à arrêter les méchants et à faire sortir les civils. Il se replia sur lui-même et se fondit tout au fond de l’allée. Il ne voulait pas être vu, son grand-père lui avait dit de spécifiquement se méfier des gens qui n’avaient pas peur d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs car ils l’emmèneraient loin et il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui. L’une des personnes avec des pouvoirs s’approcha de lui. Il était tout vêtu de rouge, il était super grand et il avait un masque et Rowen n’arrivait pas à voir son visage. Il se replia encore plus sur lui-même et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Le méchant en rouge tapota sa tête.

« Eh gamine, faut te sortir de là, les héros sont arrivés pour te sauver. »

Les héros, n’existaient pas, elle le savait, son grand-père le lui avait répété encore et encore. Il resta bien immobile, voulant qu’on l’oublie, mais le méchant en rouge l’attrapa sous les aisselles et l’aida à se mettre debout puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Rowen voyait tout flou à cause des larmes, même s’il essayait il ne réussirait pas à reconnaître le visage du gars en rouge.

« Ecoute petite, j’ai autant peu envie que toi d’être là mais j’peux pas te laisser ici, c’est mon job. Tu es venue avec quelqu’un ? »

Rowen hocha la tête.

« Bien, tu vas me suivre jusqu’à ce que tu sortes du magasin, tous les civils sont là-bas.

-Vous allez m’emmener loin de chez moi ? »

Le type en rouge ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas sa question, et se contenta de l’entraîner jusqu’à l’extérieur du magasin. Rowen fut carrément incapable de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit et le temps qu’il retourne dans les bras de sa grand-mère, les gens avec des pouvoirs avaient disparu. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les super héros existaient. Ça voulait juste dire que Rowen était terrifié.

-o-o-o-

Il y avait un journal qui l’intéressait. Rien que ça en tant que tel, c’était une nouveauté parce qu’il ne lisait jamais le journal. Il n’arrivait pas à prendre les grandes feuilles en mains correctement, ça l’énervait trop à chaque fois, mais il avait eu une envie bizarre en voyant le journal abandonné dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, toute sa famille, son père, ses adelphes, ses cousins et cousines, ses oncles, ses tantes, sa grand-mère, son grand-père, était en train de s’amuser, l’oubliant complètement. Il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, il avait pris l’habitude d’être discret avec le temps, de ne laisser personne l’approcher. Ça faisait des années qu’il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, comme lui avait ordonné son grand-père, mais il savait qu’il faisait des choses dangereuses. Quelques temps après la tentative de braquage, il avait compris qu’il ne pouvait pas que se téléporter, il faisait aussi quelque chose quand il criait et ça le terrifiait alors il avait passé des années et des années à faire taire ses pouvoirs encore plus. À force, ça l’avait vraiment éloigné des gens, mais c’était bien, il pouvait gérer ça, il avait l’habitude d’être seul, ça ne le dérangeait même plus. Il était grand à présent, il avait 10 ans, il se débrouillait.

Il fit défiler les articles sans grande envie, ayant juste le besoin de lire quelque chose d’un petit peu intéressant quand une photo attira son attention. Il y avait un groupe sur cette photo, et Rowen était presque sûr qu’il avait déjà vu les gens de ce groupe quelque part mais il n’était pas très doué pour se rappeler des choses et en plus, il avait une bouffée de chaleur qui le convainquit de ne pas se forcer à se rappeler. Le titre de cette photo était « _Où sont nos super héros ?_ ». Ça ne faisait pas vraiment de sens, parce que Rowen était sûr que les super héros n’existaient pas, il ne voyait pas son grand-père lui mentir, mais tout l’article était une plainte à l’encontre des super-héros, probablement les gens sur la photo, et sur leur absence. C’était vraiment étrange, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on se plaignait de la disparition des super-héros s’ils n’existaient pas. Est-ce qu’ils avaient disparu ?

« Tu fais quoi ma puce ? »

Il sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son magazine en entendant la voix de son père. Il le ramassa à toute vitesse pour ne pas faire de bêtises avant de se retourner. Son père semblait un peu triste, ou ennuyé, quelque chose comme ça.

« Je lis.

-Je vois ça. Tu ne veux pas aller jouer dehors ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment non plus lui dire que ses cousins ne l’aimaient pas vraiment.

« Il y a du soleil dehors, ça te ferait du bien, tu es toute pâle. »

Le soleil aussi était un problème, il lui faisait mal aux yeux et il ne pouvait pas lire ses livres car les pages brillaient trop. Il haussa les épaules en baissant le regard sur le tapis géant à ses pieds. Son père s’approcha et passa ses mains sur son front pour dégager les cheveux rebelles. Rowen avait honte de ses cheveux, sa mère s’était affolée et avait été sous le choc en voyant à quel point ils étaient devenus courts, et elle s’était disputée avec son père. Il ne voulait plus jamais se couper les cheveux.

Il baissa les mains sur le journal dans ses mains. Il l’avait serré trop fort, il était froissé.

« Les super-héros, ils existent ? »

Son père le fixa une seconde pour comprendre d’où venait cette question avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ton grand-père dirait que non.

-Mais dans le journal, ils disent que oui.

-Je sais. »

Rowen ne comprenait vraiment pas. Son père prit ses toutes petites mains dans les siennes, immenses.

« Tu veux être une super-héroïne ma puce ?

-Non ! Papi a dit qu’ils existaient pas.

-Il n’a pas toujours raison sur tout. »

Ça, c’était surprenant. Son père prit le journal et le posa sur le meilleur fauteuil, celui de son papi, celui avec toutes les télécommandes et le plus gros pouf, puis il souleva Rowen et le posa sur sa cuisse.

« Tu sais ce que c’est un super-héros ?

-Ils ont des pouvoirs.

-Pas tous, Ratman par exemple, il a une armure.

-Mais c’est un film.

-On peut faire des armures dans la vraie vie, si on a l’argent.

-Moi j’ai pas d’argent. »

Apparemment, c’était drôle, mais Rowen n’avait pas voulu que ça le soit.

« Oui, mais tu as des super-pouvoirs.

-J’ai pas le droit de m’en servir.

-Et si moi je t’y autorise ? »

Rowen se contenta de secouer la tête. Son père sembla triste encore une fois, et il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de l’embrasser sur le front.

« Allez, viens dehors avec nous, tu pourras jouer à UNO avec nous, ce sera plus sympa. »

Rowen hocha la tête et le suivit dehors, même si ça lui faisait mal aux yeux.

-o-o-o-

Les super-héros n’existaient pas. Ils n’existaient _plus_ en tout cas, et c’était vraiment très stupide de croire une fichue affiche. Ce n’était clairement pas comme si quelqu’un cherchait vraiment des gens avec des pouvoirs, qui faisait ça ? Personne, c’était ça la bonne réponse. N’empêche… il était surpris.

Quand il était arrivé à la zone de réunion, des gens en uniforme lui avaient donné une fiche à remplir. Il avait écrit son nom, son prénom, son âge, avait laissé la case « genre » vide (c’était pas important) … et il se bloqua aux cases « pouvoirs » et « antécédents familiaux ». Il commença à écrire téléportation, puis cri, puis il raya le deuxième mot jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement couvert de noir, et n’écrivit rien du tout à la case « antécédents familiaux ». Il n’était pas son grand-père, et il n’avait aucune envie de penser à lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir la présence menaçante de son fantôme qui le jugeait. Il n’en avait rien à faire, il était sa propre personne, s’il voulait montrer ses pouvoirs, c’était son droit, même si c’était extrêmement risqué.

Quand il rendit la fiche, on lui dit qu’il passerait en dernier. Etrangement, ça le rassura. Il n’était plus vraiment sûr de lui. Il y avait tellement de gens incroyables et cools dans la salle d’attente. Il y avait un écureuil qui sautait partout, super haut, comme s’il s’ennuyait et c’était déjà incroyable pour Rowen. Il avait du mal à imaginer quelqu’un qui pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs comme ça, sans aucune gêne, c’était incroyable. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir faire pareil un jour.

Les autres personnes passèrent une par une, et plus Rowen attendait, plus sa confiance descendait en flèche, c’était horrible. Puis, on ne l’appela pas pour passer. Tout le monde était passé sauf lui et on ne l’appelait pas à passer.

Il se sentait nauséeux, il était effrayé. C’était évident que ça voulait dire qu’on n’avait pas besoin de lui, il aurait bien mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout, il se ridiculisait, c’était trop bête, mais ça le faisait rager d’être venu jusque-là et de ne pas pouvoir se présenter comme d’autres l’avaient fait alors qu’il avait rempli la fiche. Les jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea vers la pote, et il l’ouvrit. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences à cet acte, mais il voulait juste, pour une fois, être un peu courageux et ne pas avoir peur de ses pouvoirs, peu importe ce qu’il y aurait ensuite.


End file.
